


Roads Less Travelled

by natashawitch



Series: Were-Haven [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Developing Relationship, Exile, F/M, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Omega Jensen, Prostitution, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 105,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashawitch/pseuds/natashawitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to The Lark at Break of Day Arising</p><p>Life is good at Haven for the new pride-pack members.<br/>Now 18, Jensen wants to start a family. </p><p>In other packs and prides things are not so smooth. Two Cat Prides are in a war over territory. Richings Wolf Pack is descending into chaos, sending Stephen's life spinning.<br/>Haven is not as isolated as it might think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. January - Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Not my actors, not were-creatures, not in relationships with each other in the real world.
> 
> A work of fiction.
> 
> No copyright infringements or insult intended.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Dear Sally,

I truly hope things are well with you and that Simon is treating you like the Princess you deserve.  
I hope too that you don't mind me sending this via my friend Christian, he'll have put his address on the cover envelope if you want to reply.

It is freaking freezing here. Snow covered beach - can you imagine!?!?!

I can see Jared out the window. He is wrapped in layers like an artic explorer trying to paint the scene. He sold a few small pieces in the run up to the holidays. The airport put out a tender for a mural in the little terminal and Jared has applied, so fingers crossed, we will have good news soon. If they have any taste at all they'll pick him!

We had a dribble of tourists all winter. Firstly, naturalists for the wild deer rut on our neighboring Isle of Rum. Then some birdwatchers, and a few people escaping the cities over Christmas. There was a big new year party for Hogmanay. New Year is bigger here than any other holiday I think. Ty and Mark (Alpha and Second) broke open a cask of their reserve whisky for the night... I partook even though I'm underage, but drinking age is 18 here, so I don't have long to wait. Sandy and I had to almost carry our alphas home early on January first. Jared weighs a ton! Sandy is an omega from Jared's old pride. She is really feisty and poor Ossian, her alpha, must love her dearly. He just laughs when she tries to tell him what to do or gives out to him.

School sucks.... well it doesn't really, but they are all asking me about what college courses I want to start applying for, and Sal, all I want to do is have pups. Kittens (don't be squimish now Sally). Jared's DNA will trump mine, so 'twill be kittens in my pup pouch. I can almost imagine them. They're born human like us and shift at about one month old. Imagine it, me and a baby! I never thought after all those times I was left on the shelf for our mating days... I'd have my own alpha-mate and children... shit= weepy me.... drops of salty tears on your letter.... oops.

If you can write back, will you let me know about Aunt Beth? Is she well? Can you let her know how happy I am? 

Oh and Emily Richings? How is she? Who picked her? Was it Travis or Brock? I hope she wasn't impacted by my flight from Northumberland.

What about you, Sally? Is everything good? And Trev, I hope he was chosen by an alpha last month.

Give Cook Darren a peck on the cheek from me.

Hope you like my amateur art attempt of a map of Haven!

Cheerio (as my omega friend Josie says).

 _Jen_ X

P.S. Jared's parents are spending August in Dallas with the Werecat Pride. We might, very unsure yet, but we might be able to come with them. Depends on their Pride Alpha accepting my wolfie-self, money (now that Jared's Mum and Dad are pride-less) and if we'll be able to leave Haven.... If I do get to Texas, do you think you'd be able to make it out of the pack to meet? Think about it, there must be some plan we could come up with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short first chapter, Jensen's heat next.


	2. March - Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost 3k of porn.  
> I swear there is a plot.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

“Kochanie?”

_Jensen was dreaming. He was in the Dairy Queen in Richardson. He knew he was dreaming because he had never been there. His life had been too controlled by pack rules to allow such frivolity. Christian, Steve and Jason were joking and laughing on the other side of the booth. Jared was pressed up against him on their side. Piped boy-band music tinkled through ceiling high speakers. A long coke was chilling his hand, the ice rattling in the tall cardboard cup. The air con must have been on the blink because it was far too hot. He looked up to the window and saw the pane filled with a huge blaring Texan Sun. The others didn’t notice. The air was thick and humid. Sweat rolled down his forehead. He blinked to clear it out of his eyes. He leaned back into his alpha’s strong body._

“Kochanie?”

_Jared wrapped his arm around Jensen’s upper body and licked a stripe along his neck above the tooth mark claiming scar that decorated his shoulder and collar bone. In front of the humans, Jared began to purr into his ear. Any reticence Jensen felt slipped away and he rolled his hips against his mate._

“Kochanie. Wake up.”

_Too hot. Such a lovely dream but too warm._

“Jen. You are soaking. Wake up for me.”

Jensen’s eyelids fluttered. He focused on Jared’s voice using it as an anchor to drag his consciousness awake. As he roused he became aware that he was rolling his hips and his hand was fisted into the edge of the dark blue cotton pillowslip above the matching sheets. He was uncomfortable in his own skin. His body was sweltering, burning up. Teams of fire ants crawled through his blood all heading south. His mouth was parched and he croaked the words, “My heat. Jay Bird I need you.”

“Jen?” Jared rubbed his blessed cooler hand down Jensen’s bare shoulder. “It’s only the 19th. We have none of your special drinks.”

“Water.” Jensen heard mention of drinks but he was still drowsy and trying to grasp what Jared was talking about.

Their tooth-brushing cup was held to his lips and Jensen took a couple of heavenly sips. He yawned and noticed Jared slipping on jogging pants and tapping at his phone. “What you doing?”

“I’m getting Sandy over here for your seclusion.” Jared muttered as he texted.

Jensen darted up and knocked the phone out of his alpha’s hand, “No! No seclusion. No contraceptive drinks.”

“Jensen baby, you aren’t thinking straight.” Jared said patiently.

The calm tone riled Jensen. He reached out his hand, pleading with his eyes for his alpha to understand his need and return to their bed. Jared was searching under the bed for his shoe. Jensen ground his teeth in frustration. 

“No Jay. I want you. I want your babies.” Jensen turned onto his side, his hard cock slapping against his body. He leaned on one elbow and held the other arm out to Jared.

“Please stop Kochanie. You are tempting me darling.” Jared crouched down beside the bed and held Jensen’s offered hand in both of his. “Your heat scent is luscious, filling my nose, my mind, all I want to do is take you now. My cat is shrill in my ear telling me to do it.”

“I want you.” Jensen tried to put all his desperation into those words. He had to convince Jared, “I do.”

“Your heat is talking,” Jared said sadly, as if he was willing to, wanted to mate but was afraid Jensen was not able to consent.

Jensen made a mammoth effort to pull himself together and ignore the lust, desire and need that filled him. “No Jared. I want.”

“We should be talking about your career choice and start looking at universities...”

“No,” Jensen interrupted and took a steadying breath. “This is what I want.”

He closed his eyes to hold himself together. Stop his wolf from jumping on Jared’s body.

“I won’t hold you back Jen. You deserve the chance to be anything you want.” Jensen felt Jared’s hand rest briefly on his brow. “I’m leaving now pet, because if I stay a minute more, I won’t be able to stop myself.”

Jensen heard the pain in Jared’s voice and raised his head, eyes flying open, and praying inside to Luna for the ability to be coherent. “Jay Bird! Don’t go! I won’t be... I can’t go... I won’t leave you for college and I don’t want to leave Haven. I want to stay here and have your kitten.” Jared had drifted back to the bed, close enough for Jensen to scoot to the edge and grasp his alpha’s hand. He tugged it forward and over his upper belly, avoiding even a glancing touch on his heat strained cock. “Here Jay. I want your babies here.”

Jared gasped. Jensen looked at his cat-like eyes, seeing the moment that his mate finally got it. “You really do? You really want me to stay?”

Jensen smiled softly and nodded slowly. 

Jared slid out of his pants, letting Jensen appreciate the long cock and swollen ball sack.

“You are sure, Kochanie? You want me to fill you up, make your pouch full of our wolfie-kittens?”

“You. Now.” Jensen demanded.

The alpha climbed up Jensen’s body, completely covering him, leaning down to kiss his forehead. He gently moved the stray locks of hair back from Jensen’s damp face and kissed along his hairline.

The echoes of his teachers’ plans, his pack alpha’s expectations and his own trepidation at disappointing them faded under Jared’s touch.

“Too slow, Jay.”

“Want this to be good. Want us to remember this.” Jared moved to nip Jensen’s nose, then tenderly pressed their lips together.

Jensen wasn’t having any more of this achingly slow tease. He took possession of his alpha’s mouth, plunging in through Jared’s half parted teeth. He moved his hands to the back of Jared’s shoulders, pulling him closer and using his alpha’s strong body to drag his own across the mattress, then grinding their cocks together. 

“Jay, need you.”

Jared responded by putting a finger to his lips. Jensen didn’t know if it was to shush him or attempt to finger-kiss him but he poked his tongue out to lick the tip. Jared’s eyes widened in pleasure as Jensen wrapped his lips around the digit and sucked on it. He let Jared press down on his tongue, drag it in and out, fucking his mouth obscenely and ratcheting up his heat fever another notch. Then Jared’s hand trailed down and gripped his omega’s heat hardened cock. Jensen arched his back pushing into his mate’s hold. His buttocks clenched and stomach muscles rippled seeking his alpha’s cock. He was too empty, wet and ready.

“Please, now, please, alpha.”

Jared listened. “So good for me, Jen. Hard, hot and wet for me.”

“Just for you,” Jensen gasped as his balls drew up and he shuddered, almost coming from the feel of his mate’s palm stroking him. His neck tilted back exposing his throat for his alpha to dominate his body.

Jared reached his free hand up to press four fingers into the claiming scar. His thumb applied slight delicious pressure on Jensen’s throat. Shallow breaths and clenching waves of heat covered Jensen, as he opened his thighs, bent his knees, falling back to show his alpha he was more than ready.

Taking a torturously long moment to drink in the sight of Jensen like this, Jared moved to arch over his omega’s body. He pressed forward, whispering how beautiful Jensen was, and how ready for him, and how the heat was being shared between them, burning him up too. 

A shuddering gasp escaped Jensen as Jared’s cock filled him. It was like nothing he had ever experienced. The heat added multiple dimensions to their mating. The frantic plunging of a heat dildo and the way his body would suck the toy in, seemed debased and pointless when he could have had this; his alpha grinding in, pushing him into their bed. His inner muscles rippled as Jared moved. The spines dragged over his walls, the nodules driving him crazy with stimulation.

“Coming!” Jensen screamed, rocking forward, not seeking permission, only letting his mate know as he shot his load and clenched around Jared’s still swelling member inside him.

“Jesus, Kochanie, what are you doing to me?” Jared used his hand to rub Jensen’s abs. Jensen caught the hand in both his and pushed them into Jared’s chest.

“Move, Jared, faster.”

The spines dragged and teased. His body arched again, bucking and milking Jared as the alpha came. They collapsed, still joined. Jared rolled him on his side. Their faces met in soft kisses, breathing mingled.

“You have morning breath, Jen.” Jared peeved with an accompanying smile.

Jensen slapped Jared’s shoulder playfully, “You should be more complementary when you are still coming inside me.”

“Sorry, babe, I love you even when you have sour breath.”

Jensen giggled and twisted his hips letting the protrusions find his prostate. It was a deliberate move to boost his arousal in preparation for the stinging withdrawal. Jared drew back and the spines did their work, grazing and marking him inside. He squeezed his eyes through the not unpleasant pain as his mate pulled out.

Jared’s voice was suffused with concern, “Are you sure Jensen?”

“Huh?” Jensen was sure he wanted some release and moved his own hands down to jerk himself to completion.

“You are barely eighteen. Are you sure you don’t want to wait a few years?”

Jensen came as Jared asked his question. Then he eased out his back muscles and moved to lie flat gazing at the white ceiling, “I am sure, Jay Bird.”

His thoughts were clear. His heat was dipping temporarily after their mating.

“I want to fill you with my babies, Kochanie, but I don’t want you to regret anything.” Jared was biting his lip. He looked adorable, all fucked out and his skin glistening in his own layer of sweat.

“I won’t, my big caring alpha mate. I’ll complete my A-levels, even if it takes me longer, and in the future I can still do anything.”

“As long as you are certain.” Jared grinned and rose to collect the cushions from their soft bedroom tub chair, “Raise your hips, babe.”

Jensen used his arms to lift up and Jared put the cushions under his hips. He tilted his body to keep Jared’s seed as long as possible. He relaxed languid on the bed, already feeling his heat crawling under his skin, making him want his mate again and soon.

Jared retrieved his missing shoe and his phone from under the bed. He flipped open the device.

“What ya doing?” Jensen mumbled, his Texan accent stronger in his relaxed state.

“Texting Eric. He needs to come and deal with the few birdwatchers who are due to check out, and to respond to Easter booking queries.”

Jared managed to get to the kitchen and make coffee before Jensen called him back in desperation.

Stepping off the plane in Tiree Airport, or arriving at Oban to catch the ferry, and being hit by the smell of the sea, a resident normally inured to the ever present ozone finds their senses overwhelmed. Jared stepped back into their bedroom and his nostrils flared with the omega heat pheromones. His hazel pupils were blown dark with lust.

Their second mating was feverish, wild, frantic and loud. Jared hissed and growled, turning Jensen onto all fours and letting his alpha cat take over, biting into the back of his omega’s neck. Jensen yowled and wolf howled, arching for his alpha, tearing at the sheets and screaming his mate’s name.

They fell into post-mating unconsciousness until Jensen’s raging fever woke them again. The navy sheets were drenched now in slick, sweat and come. Jared’s hair was plastered to his brow, head and neck. Pillows and cushions littered the floor. The fitted sheet beneath them had come away from the corners exposing the mattress.

Misha was standing in the doorway, silent and shy, in his bakers’ whites, waiting to be noticed.

“It’s Monday,” the beta said after clearing his throat, “Monday afternoon.”

“Itsquikitway?” Jensen blinked and tried again, “What happened to Sunday?”

“Lots of sex,” Jared’s laugh boomed in the quiet room.

The curtains fluttered in the sea breeze. Misha must have opened the windows.

“You need hydration.” Misha approached with two bottles of isotonic sports drinks.

Jared’s arm snaked around Jensen’s body finding the omega half hard. Jensen closed his eyes indulging in the feel of Jared’s skin on his.

“Please accept the drinks,” Misha’s soft plea made Jensen look up. The beta’s gaze was lowered and he was holding out the bottles.

Knowing privacy would not be theirs again until they had fulfilled Misha’s request, the couple moved to sit against their headboard and knock back the isotonic liquid.

Jensen pressed into Jared’s side, eliciting a moan.

“I’ve left a pot of white bean soup on your cooker and a fresh loaf of chia seed spelt. More drinks by the door here,” Misha pointed at four bottles. “I know how an alpha/omega heat mating leaves the couple ravenous. Please trust my experience and remember to hydrate.”

Jared’s body tensed. Both mates suddenly aware of where Misha’s experience came from; taking care of his cruel captors after their matings. Jared thanked him profusely for thinking of them. Jensen managed a grateful smile and a wave, as Misha nodded in acknowledgement and disappeared.

“I’m all liquefied now.” Jensen whispered.

Jared threw back his head to laugh long and sweet, “Liquefied and wet, mmmm, how wet?”

He dropped down Jensen’s body kissing and nipping a trail. He moved between his legs, Jensen opening his thighs to receive him. Jared paused to kiss the pre-come from Jensen’s head and moved lower licking into his mate’s swollen red hot rim.

“Love you, love your salty release, tasting you here.” Jared’s tongue moved along the edge of the gaping twitching hole and he pushed in with his tongue and a finger easily stretching his omega’s heat ready body.

This time it was all slower, less urgent, more indulgent. They joined in a rhythm that seemed musical in Jensen’s mind. The pounding of a great rock song rolled through his body. It was Jimmy Page on guitar, meeting Flea on bass, Grohl on drums and Bono singing of love teaching him how to feel, lights going down and knowing that Jared is giving him something he could feel.

Afterwards Jensen drifted in a comfortable haze, snuggling into Jared’s chest. 

Jared carefully extracted himself and moved to the bathroom, returning with warm cloths and gently wiping Jensen’s tender skin. His rim was raw from the spines but Jared blew cool air over it and patted it with soft cool cotton wool.

“Jen, did you sing a U2 song in the middle of our mating?” Jared asked as he passed over a sports bottle.

“Vertigo.” Jensen answered, “Thought it was in my head.”

“Ha! I made your body sing with my cock!”

“I don’t jump to conclusions.” Jensen smirked.

“I did.” Jared insisted sounding inordinately pleased.

“I’m hungry. What time is it?”

Jared put the back of his hand against Jensen’s forehead.

“Gone nine. You are cooling down.”

“Am I?” Jensen made an ooh noise in awe. His body was feeling sated and boneless.

“Yeah definitely.” Jared sounded equally awed.

“You broke my heat, Jay Bird.” Jensen put a hand over his lower belly.

“You really think?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“I’ll get a pregnancy test.” Jared leaped off the bed and tripped over an empty plastic bottle before righting himself and turning in a demented circle.

Jensen started laughing and once he did, he couldn’t stop. His side ached and he sniffed back gulping the end of his fit of hilarity, “I don’t think Amy sells them and the pharmacy in Scarinish isn’t open now.” Still beaming at his adorable alpha he added, “Anyway it will take a few days to show.”

“It will?” Jared’s shoulders slumped. Jensen marvelled once more at how open his mate was, how easy to read.

“Yes, my dear impatient alpha-cat, and you will need to get one that doesn’t give false positives to male omegas.”

“You’ve researched this.” Jared sat down on the end of the bed.

“I might have,” Jensen admitted coyly adjusting himself to sit up more comfortably.

“Online?” Jared asked with wide eyes.

“Naw, Lear had a book.”

“Oh good,” Jared sighed, “cos medical stuff online is witchdoctory.”

“Five days and I’ll take all the pregnancy tests you can buy on the isle.”

“I’ll borrow the land rover and buy every one tomorrow.” Jared vowed.

“Yeah alpha, tomorrow.” Jensen leaned forward and reached for his mate. They shared a long lingering tender kiss.

“Would the baby like some soup?” Jared gave a huffing soft laugh and tickled the skin above Jensen’s groin.

“No idea but its Mom would.” Jensen smiled and traced Jared’s dimples with his finger. 

As Jared left to bring his omega a meal in bed, Jensen hoped their child would inherit his alpha’s handsome features and his kind nature, that they would be happy here in Haven, safe from those who might seek to hurt them, surrounded by friends and pack mates.


	3. June - Reflections

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Jensen unconsciously put his left hand on his belly as he wiped down the picnic tables outside the Inn. A smile broke across his lips just thinking that Jared’s kitten was growing inside him. He had felt a fluttering over the last few days, but he hadn’t said anything, as it might just have been gas. He could feel his belly rounding as his pup pouch filled inside him. He tilted his face upwards taking a moment to bask in contentment. The sun was splitting the stones. He stood straight and pushed back his shoulder blades easing out his back and then his neck. It was only 11am but they were sure to get busy soon. The family staying in Holiday Home Nine walked passed waving at Jensen. He smiled and waved back with his cleaning rag. Soon some of the tourists staying in the homes and day-trippers from other villages would come for early lunches or late breakfasts. 

Misha stuck his head out the kitchen window, “Scones Up!”

That was the call for Jensen to bring the trays of freshly baked scones to the glass display case at the bar. As always there was one crumbling fruit scone that just begged to be smeared with butter and shared between Misha and Jensen. Misha perched on the bar stool that lived behind the swing kitchen door sipping his mug of tea and picking at his scone. Once finished he would clean down the kitchen, give the lunch soup a final stir and double check his sourdough culture, before Ty arrived to take over his domain. 

“Hello? Anyone home?” Misha waved from his perch.

“Sorry mind adrift again.”

“Baby brain, your picture should be in the dictionary beside the definition.” Misha laughed teasingly.

“I know!” Jensen pursed his lips, “My concentration level is gone to bits. I don’t know how I got through the summer exams.”

Pressing his finger onto the plate to prevent the last crumbs from going to waste, then licking it off, Jensen moved to rinse out his mug. He gave Misha a grin and began the next stage of his day. He brought all the tubs of sandwich fillings, wraps and bread rolls that Misha had baked and prepped to the bar. It took four trips to get his workstation set up. He served up soup, scones and sandwiches until 3pm. Then he was finished for the day.

As summer jobs in Haven went he knew he had a cushy number. Colton and Ewan were fishing. Felicia was doing long days of clerical work and sharing the guided tours of the distillery with Ian. Lear was painting every fence and wall in their territory. Jensen’s work was not finished when he left the Inn. He would help Jared out, clean his own house, and cook something light for evening meal. He had a craving for baked beans, sausages and toast. Evenings were busy too. There might be some event for the holidaymakers. Jared might want to go to the Inn for a couple of hours. He might babysit for Rob and Josie, or Matt and Amy. Maybe he would go to help Misha with his bookkeeping and accounting studies at the Old Chapel. The werecat had moved into the converted church in the New Year. Ty had hoped the renovated chapel would be another rental for Haven’s coffers but it failed the stringent building code standards due to the architecture of its windows being too narrow, not having a fire escape, and not being wheelchair friendly with all its different levels. Jensen had wondered what tourist would want to stay in an old church surrounded by graves, but Misha seemed to have made his home there.

By late afternoon Jensen was weary. His legs were leaden as he carried a basket of fresh laundry to his bedroom. Jared was setting up the low crate constructed stage in front of the tree. There was a fancy dress contest for the holidaymakers’ children and locals that evening. Eric and Ian were assisting but through the open bedroom window Jensen could see that the two alphas were butting heads about the best position and angle of the makeshift stage. He felt he should go down there and be peacemaker but he really wanted to lie down for a short nap.

He stripped off his white shirt and black work pants. His sleep tee was under the pillow, but he paused halfway in front of the full length mirror. There was a definite rounding to his stomach now. Standing sideways it was wonderfully obvious to Jensen. He dragged his palm over his skin and up to his sensitive nipples. Jared had discovered how sensitive they were and took great pleasure indulging in tortuous licking and nibbling at them. 

Not all the pack knew he was pregnant yet. He was barely three months along. His softly rounded bump was still easily disguised under loose clothes. He was superstitious about telling everyone before his first scan in Oban. There was a doctor on the island but the nearest were-clinic was on the mainland. His appointment was set for the 26th, and by Jensen’s estimate he should be fourteen weeks along. He couldn’t wait to see his baby on the ultra-sound. All being good Jared and he would tell the pack on their return. He suspected the reason he had got the summer sandwiches gig was to go easy on him. He hadn’t asked Ty for any concessions. He was pregnant, not sick. He wasn’t sick at all, which Josie told him was a minor miracle. She knew as did Lear, Misha and Ty. If being tired and lacking energy was the only complaint he was going to have then he would happily deal. 

Jared’s kitten was growing inside his pup pouch. It was amazing. A dream he had feared would never be.

Ty had been unable to conceal his disappointment as he had congratulated the teenager. Jensen had raced ahead of Jared to the small cubby office behind the bar and dropped the five positive pregnancy tests on Ty’s desk. Ty had mentioned university again but Jensen had shaken his head. He had already gone through that conversation back in March with his concerned school principal. 

_He had been called to her office the day after the visiting career guidance councillor had spoken to his year. UCAS applications, college brochures, a prospectus for the natural science courses at Queens Belfast, all were laid out across her polished wood desk. She spoke of how proud she was going to be to have a second were-student attend university from her little school, but Jensen’s mind was filled with different dreams. He gently asked her how his mate was meant to fit in with these plans._  
 _“I forgot you are married,” She paused in her enthusiasm, “your husband will surely support your academic dreams.”_  
 _“Mated. My Alpha.” Jensen smiled as he corrected her. “I don’t have academic dreams, Miss. I had academic back-up plans. I won’t be going to college.”_  
 _“I’ve heard that omegas do not get the opportunities of betas and alphas but I know Mr Olsson, he won’t stop you.”_  
 _“This is not my alpha-mate or pack alpha’s call. It is mine.” Jensen licked is lips, uneasy with having to assert himself. It made butterflies crash around his stomach. “I don’t want to be parted from my mate.”_  
 _“There are commuter plane tickets. If you are going to Belfast or Glasgow you could fly out on Sunday night and back on Friday.”_  
 _“We couldn’t be apart that long.” He didn’t know how to convey to a human that he needed to be physically close to Jared._  
 _“Your husband is a graduate, isn't he? Maybe he would go with you, help you with college life?” She asked hopefully._  
 _“Leaving Haven is not an option.”_  
 _“Please consider this Jensen. You have plenty of time.” She held out the Queens and St. Andrew’s prospectuses, “These have the best departments.”_  
 _Jensen ducked his head shyly, “No Miss. If my dreams come true, I’ll be pregnant when I return after the summer break.”_  
 _“Jensen!” The principal was speechless._  
 _“It is true. It’s what I want. Maybe in the future I will persue college, but now I want Jared’s kittens and my home in Haven. I still will take my A-Levels, but my priority with always be my mate.”_  
 _“There a lots of human women who have families and careers.”_  
 _“Not for me, Miss.” Jensen hoped she knew she would never win this argument._  
 _“Well if is truly what you want, you are remarkably mature for a new 18 year old. The school will support you so you can complete your education.”  
_ _Later that night Jensen saw the principal’s car parked behind the Inn but no matter what she and Ty had discussed, the wolf alpha had not interfered._

Raised voices pulled Jensen out of his reflections. He moved to lean his elbows on the windowsill. Jared had one end of a plank and Eric the other. They were both pulling. Jensen took a deep breath, slipped on some track pants and an old tee of Jared’s which draped around his body to mid thigh length. He dragged his tired legs down the stairs, exiting via the French windows.

“Rope is much better if you want to do an alpha tug-o-war.” He called as he stepped barefoot from the paved patio area onto the grass.

“We always hold the fancy dress outside House number one.” Eric protested, the veins bulging in his neck and his large white teeth exposed in a grimace.

“The family in One have tiny twins who might be trying to sleep. The light is better on this side of the lawn.” Jared glared across at the sandy haired alpha.

“It is traditional.” Eric spat.

Jared crooked his head at the other alpha, “Your black things are showing.”

Eric dropped the plank, his hand shooting up to the back of his neck.

“That was low,” Ian laughed from where he was lounging on the stack of crates.

“Pull them out Ian!” Eric twisted around for the beta to see the two knobby protrusions.

“Ugh” Ian lifted his upper lip, “Eric that is your Dad’s job.”

“Fuck you. And you too Padalecki. Build your own bloody stage.” He stalked off towards the distillery.

“I don’t see why he gets so upset about two thicker hair follicles.” Jared smirked, “He isn’t even a black cat when he shifts.”

“They aren’t hairs Jared,” Ian quirked his own grin, “They are feathers.”

“Feathers?” Jensen gasped.

Jared joined his mate’s surprise with a soft, “Kurwa.”

“Yip. His cat form is feather-less, but maybe it would have some if he didn’t keep getting Mark to pluck them out.”

“How can he have two feathers?” Jensen asked, still astonished.

“Dunno,” Ian shrugged, “Genetic throwback?”

Not for the first time Jensen wondered what animal form Mark had. The Pride-Pack Second never transformed at Full Moon. He was were-creature but so were the Benedict kids and other pack members. No one in the pride-pack would judge Mark if he was some weird combo. However Eric clearly had hang ups about it.

Eric was hard to figure out. He was headstrong and in constant conflict with his father, but he was also very respectful of Ty and always ready to lend a helping hand. He had accused his father of dragging him away from his pure blood mother’s pride in Wiltshire, that night in October when the Pellegrinos had arrived back to Haven. Eric had roared at his father in front of everyone that he wanted to go back and support his mother in her campaign for pride alpha and in the Wiltshire’s turf war with the Marches Pride. Mark had tried to explain that his mother would have him gelded if he returned. Eric had voiced his disbelief. Mark had gravely tried to convince his young son that she would use him as an example of her dedication and ambition to gain the pride. Eric had called his father a freak and marched up to the distillery cottage. But he had stayed at Haven, so must have known his father was telling him truths.

Still pondering Eric’s issues Jensen saw Claire coming around the side of Number Three. Ian waved at his mate.

“I passed Eric. He looked like thunder.”

“Only the usual immaturity,” Ian shrugged one shoulder, “Honestly no-one would think he had three years on Jen here. I wish Mark would give him a proper dressing down and he would just accept his status.”

“It is not easy being the lowest ranked alpha, even in a pride as small as Haven,” Jared commented, “He is sore about Colton’s natural authority and possibly about Ossian and me being here.”

“He has had months to pull his head out of his ass.” Claire stood with a hand on her hip, “He is worse than the kids in my school.”

Ian’s face softened, “He has had a lot to deal with though, Claire. My dear mate, have you come to drag me away from helping Jared?”

“Not at all. I’m here to pitch in. I brought the Werewolf News for Jensen.”

“For me?” Jensen watched as she pulled the slim folded newspaper out of the back of her jeans.

“Yes. Amy put one aside for you this morning.”

“What?” Jensen unfolded the paper.

The headline ran across the page as a large banner:  


**Julian Richings RIP ~ Death of a Tycoon**

There was a photograph of Julian and his son Andrew, taken at some Richings Petroleum event and a full page obituary on page four. Jensen read how the ancient alpha had suffered a heart attack at home and had passed in the ambulance on the way to Newcastle. There were a few paragraphs of speculation on who would be the successor and a short piece on Andrew, who was temporary CEO of the oil company. Jensen stopped reading the tributes from politicians and other pack and pride alphas. His thoughts drifted to Stephen, wondering how he would be affected by his grandfather’s death and whoever would take pack alpha. He offered a silent prayer that everything would work out well for the Richings wolves and for his friend's safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and for reading my new story.
> 
> Still with Jensen and Jared in the next chapter but there is news from Richings.


	4. June - Telling

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The smell of sunburnt grass and the smokery mingled in with the sea breeze. Jensen strummed his guitar and waited for Colin to haul his dripping body up the pier ladder. The Benedicts had gone to stay with Rob’s mother for a week, leaving Colin at a loose end without his playmate. Amy was in the shop. Matt was using his break from fishing to paint their house, while Ossian tended the smokery. Tyra was with Sandy and Jensen had taken Colin for the afternoon. He was attempting to teach the six year old Rod Stewart’s Sailing. 

“Jensen why’d you got a roundy belly? Are you having a baby?” Colin shook droplets of sea water from his hair and plunked down next to the omega.

Jensen smiled kindly, “I am.”

“That is way cool. Are you sick? Cos Mum says she was puking everywhere with me and Tyra.”

“No Colin. I’m very lucky. I just am a sleepy person who eats beans and sausages a lot.” Jensen laughed.

“I like beans. Will your baby be a human person like me and Tyra?”

“No pet. Jared is all cat and I’m all wolf so our children will be the same mix as Ian is.”

“Mummy says if I mate with a beta or alpha our kids might be were-creature.”

“You are a bit young to think of that.” Jensen chuffed.

“Didn’t you think of mating when you were six?”

Jensen’s good mood evaporated. He’d thought of it far too much. It wasn’t little Colin’s fault and he put on a brave face vowing that his children would never have the pack childhoods that he or his alpha had growing up. The sombre thoughts led him down to more dark areas. He was seriously worried about Stephen. He hadn’t been able to find him online and he was afraid to try and telephone him.

Colin’s little hand shyly touching his belly drew him back to the present. Jensen gently removed it and they sat close while Jensen gave up on Rod Stewart and played a little Green Day for Colin instead.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

The night prior to the midsummer full moon, Jared had taken Jensen to the Inn for dinner. Jared ordered the Evening Kedgeree. Jensen asked for one item not on the menu.

Fresh beer battered fish of the day, from the menu, and baked beans, from Ty’s personal food cupboard.

Jared sighed dramatically and stole a bean on a tine of his fork.

“Hey you are stealing the baby’s food.” Jensen protested.

“Not. ‘m a-stealing your food.” Jared grinned manically and stole some batter.

“Just order another main course for yourself,” Jensen pouted his lips and used his arms to cover his dinner plate, like he would his exam papers in school to avoid any copying.

“I’m going to have two desserts!” Jared announced.

“Misha made the bread and butter pudding this morning.” 

“I’m having three portions.” Jared declared.

“Good, I’ll just eat my beans as your kitten demands.” Jensen peeked over his arms and saw Jared leaning back in his seat giving him that adoring look that made his knees go jelly. “Oh, hell, I’m going to have to leave my meal at your mercy.”

“I’ll protect it with all my alpha might.” Jared teased. “Where you going?”

“Mensroom again,” Jensen huffed, “They’ll all guess I’m with baby at this rate.”

“Couple of days, Jen,” Jared laid out a hand for Jensen to give a quick squeeze as he stood to walk away. The appointment was on Wednesday and at the weekly pack meeting that night they would tell everyone.

Jensen’s mouth was dry with the thought of letting everyone know, and of the appointment in Oban, hoping everything would be ok and anticipating seeing their baby on the ultrasound. He drifted in and out of the bathroom in a world of his own. 

On the way back through the front bar he saw Mitch from Richings on the TV screen.

“What’s going on?” He asked Crofter Bruce and another man who were the only two patrons at the bar.

Ian overheard and turned up the sound on the television news where a group of people dressed in black were filmed from distance. They were gathered around a grave.

“ _… from every pack in Britain and many overseas._ ”

“Fuck that’s Anders and Simon.” Jensen grabbed the back of a bar stool. Seeing the Ackles Alpha and Third in the congregation was a shock.

“ _…. Scene at the graveside. Unprecedented in modern werewolf history…_ ”

“Turn it up another bit, please Ian.” Jensen looked towards the door to the dining room, wondering if Jared would come out looking for him.

“ _…. Eldest alpha grandson declared himself Pack Alpha over the grave. He was immediately challenged in front of all witnesses by the second eldest, Jeffery Morgan. Two neighbouring pack alphas took the role of Grand Arbiters, a role best described as fight judges and organisers. They called for all challengers to immediately declare or abdicate their place in the succession. Four more alphas stepped forward. The Grand Arbiters set the date of the battle for the night of the dark of the moon, July 7th. Details of the arrangements for the dramatic fight to the death are not yet announced. Later in the bulletin we will be profiling the Pack Alpha Challengers; Mitch Pileggi, Jeffery Morgan, Joseph Morgan, Toby Richings, Janice Morgan and Stephen Amell.”_

Jensen’s knees went from under him.

Ian dashed into the dining room for Jared.

Within moments, Jared’s arms were wrapped securely around his mate. “What happened pet, you are trembling?”

Jensen could only point at the screen where overhead shots of Richings were accompanied by a scrolling ticker of the challenger’s names.

“Oh Kurwa. Boże, pomóż mu. Are they truly going to fight to the death?”

Jensen found his voice. “I hope not. It is the old way. In wolf form. Oh God, Oh Luna, they’ll rip him apart, Jay Bird.”

“They mightn’t. He might win.” Jared tried to sooth Jensen’s anxiety. “Even so, it is the twenty first century not medieval times. Perhaps they will come to agreement.”

“No Jared. Mitch issued the challenge. It must be answered in blood until the victor claims the pack. Why did Stephen do it? Couldn’t he have let the others fight it out?”

Jared rubbed Jensen’s hand in his, “Stephen is alpha. A strong alpha. He must feel the pull to be Pack Leader. He must believe he can do a better job than the others.”

“He would. He’d be the best. I just hope he survives.” Jensen buried his head into Jared’s chest and let his alpha comfort him.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Jensen took the ultrasound picture back from Felicia.

“Wow, Jensen, just wow.” The nineteen year old beta beamed as she took a final glance at the grainy image. “Guess you won’t be following me to The University of Glasgow. And here was I thinking I might get my final two years sharing digs with a Havener.”

“Colton might go?” Jensen replied.

“Colton is going to be Trawler Alpha. If he gets all three A levels he is going to study Marine Science at The University of Highlands and Islands centre in Oban. He’ll probably make Dad give him the trawler as transport.” Felicia flicked back her hair and laughed.

Jensen was pleased with the happy reaction everyone had to the news. He had been promised a look through Amy's boxed up baby things. Everybody had been so kind. He was happy to that no-one had asked him tonight if he had heard from Stephen. He hadn't despite his efforts to get in touch with the other wolf. He was about to ask Felicia what else Colton had planned, but just then Sandy and Ossian came into the Inn. They were late for the pack meeting and their clothes were ever so askew. Jared winked at them and both werecats blushed.

“Ossian, Sandy, you join us. Welcome.” Ty’s smirk showed that he could guess why the Craigs were late. “The meeting is officially over.”

“Over? We are sorry. We were delayed, Alpha.” Ossian was quick to apologise.

Mark coughed over the word delayed and there were a few snorts of laughter.

Ty gestured his easy acceptance of the apology with his hand. “There were only two items of interest. Alpha McQueen has been in touch. The beta who was fleeing her violent alpha changed her mind and has gone back to her mate, so the safe house is not needed. Sandy I think you were going to help clean and stock the kitchen, so you get a free day tomorrow. Jared would you like to share the other news?”

Jared broke out the biggest magnum of grins. Jensen found himself beaming in empathic reaction. 

“We are having a baby.” Jared bounced on his heels. Ossian flew across the room and bear hugged his friend. Sandy followed and gave Jared a shy pat on the arm. 

“You sly cat.” Ossian slapped Jared on the back. “How far along?”

“Fourteen weeks.” Jared gave a small headshake as if he still wasn’t sure it was all real. “Jen has a photo.”

Ossian pushed passed Felicia, plunked down on a stool at the table and held out his hand to Jensen, “Congratulations.”

Jensen passed over the picture. He noticed Sandy whispering to Jared.

“What am I looking at Jensen?” The ginger alpha asked. “It looks like a kidney bean with spindly bits in a bubble.”

Jensen burst into laughter, “Jared! Jared! Ossian has found the source of my craving. I’m having a bean-baby.”

“He’s not still having beans every night?” Misha asked.

“I’m buying shares in Heinz,” Jared joked and nodded.

Sandy moved to sit on Ossian’s knee. “Misha knew?” She asked sharply.

Jensen grimaced, “Sorry Sandy. He was calling during my March heat.”

“I had wondered why you hadn’t gone into heat last week.” She chewed a nail.

“Yeah, I got a few suspicious looks, but we had our first doctor’s appointment in Oban today. We only got back in time for the meeting.”

“We never asked. Is everything OK?” Felicia butted in.

“Yeah, fine. I’m a little underweight but not much. She took bloods and will give the results to the isle's GP in Baugh. I don’t have to go back to Oban until a month before my due date.”

“When are you due?” Amy asked coming over to stand behind Felicia, “Will you carry for shorter like I did with Colin and Tyra?”

“First male omega births are often a week or two early as our muscle structure is more solid than female omegas and betas.” Jensen recited what the doctor had told him and Jared earlier.

“Oh” Amy tilted her head, “I meant less than nine months like a human pregnancy.”

“If I go the full werewolf gestation of 36 weeks then I’d be due on November 27th but as it is my first pup. Oops kitten,” Jensen raised his eyes towards Jared but his alpha was too far away to hear the slip, “Doctor Fisher pencilled in 20th of November.”

“Boy or girl?” Felicia had taken the picture back and was peering at it as if she was trying to figure that out herself.

“We didn’t want to know. Dr Fisher sealed it in an envelope and we have given it to Ty. Jared thinks it is a girl and I think he is wrong, so we will wait for a surprise.”

“Wouldn’t it be easier to know?” Amy asked. “I did and we could pick names and buy clothes, decorate… you know.”

“Ty has it for us if we change our mind, but we won’t know the baby’s were-gender until the post-natal blood test, so we will wait until then to name him or her.”

“Would you like a drink, Jensen?” Ossian asked.

“That would be nice, thank you. I’ll have a soda and lime.”

Amy began to ask Felicia if she would help Misha look at her shop’s accounts. Ossian headed up to the bar to place his order with Ian.

Sandy moved closer. “Ossian is willing to wait until I’ve established my beauty business. I’m surprised at Jaroslaw.”

Jensen gasped at her cold tone and insisted, “It wasn’t only Jared. I want to have his children.”

“But Jensen you are a child.”

“I am not, Sandy. You have no idea what my life has been like, what has brought me to this place,” tears pricked his eyes, “Having Jared’s baby is what I have longed for, my dream come true. Please respect that.”

“I am still displeased with him. He is your alpha. But I wish you well, Jensen. I am sure you will have a handsome kitten.” Sandy was awkward as she stood up.

Jensen accepted her conciliatory words towards him, but he hoped this would not put a rift between the former Piseagard cats.

Later Jared soothed his worries in the privacy of their own home. He had spoken once more to Sandy and said things were good between them. Dropping to the floor in front of their sofa, Jared had Jensen open his thighs. He moved between them and rested his head on his omega’s thigh. He curled an arm around Jensen’s leg and shifted closer so that his ear was against Jensen’s bump. 

“Hey baby,” Jared began, “Daddy here.”

“I hope that is the baby you are talking to.” Jensen chuffed.

“Mummy is being silly, little kitten. You happy in there baby? All warm and snug in your Mummy’s pouch.” Jared turned his head slightly so that the warm breath from his mouth ghosted over Jensen’s skin. “It is snug and yummy in there. I know. I love resting inside my Kochanie.”

“Jared!” Jensen smacked the back of his head, “No dirty talk to the baby.”

“Kochanie?” Jared stretched it out into a plaintive Kochanieeeee.

“Yep?” Jensen smiled indulgently.

“You thought of any names?”

Jensen bit his lip. He had a little. Not settling on any in particular. 

Jared eased himself up and moved to the armchair. He picked up the artists’ materials catalogue and flicked through the pages, patiently waiting for Jensen to answer.

“Some.” Jensen admitted, “But I don’t know. I don’t know if I will know until I see our son or daughter, and maybe not until we know if we have a beta, omega or alpha.”

“What was your omega mother called again?” Jared’s long legs extended out across the rug. “I know you were named after your father, but I don’t remember you telling me your mother’s name.”

“Fred, but Jared I don’t want to do family names. I want our child to have a new name.” 

“Not Frederica then, or Malgorzata or Adrianne?” Jared pouted.

“Why are you so sure we are having a girl?”

“Slywia? Agnieszka? Renata?”

“Stop with the Polish names.” Jensen giggled, “Or I’ll start with good olde Texan ones. Like Dallas or Austina.”

“You made the last one up.” Jared snorted. 

“Compromise?”

“What do you suggest?” Jared arched an eyebrow. 

“Polish middle name. I’ll even let you pick a family one.”

“You’ll let me huh? Who is alpha here?”

“The one not having the baby!” Jensen’s voice just might have been raised.

“Peace, Kochanie. I could work with that. Mmmm Dallas Aneta?”

“I bet it is a boy.” Jensen said.

“What? What do you bet?”

“I’ll clean your paintbrushes for a month if you're right.” Jensen knew Jared was an impatient artist when his muse struck and the small necessary tasks frustrated him.

“OK. If you are right, I’ll rub your feet for a month.”

“You like rubbing my feet!”

“I’ll use the fruity mint moisturizer and I’ll cut your toenails when you’re too big to bend over.”

“Pig!” Jensen laughed, “Don’t you know not to mention becoming enormous to a pregnant person?”

“I’ll eat beans with you.”

“You love me.” Jensen cooed.

“You know it, my pretty little knocked up omega.” Jared put down his catalogue and came over to show his mate just how true that was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .  
>  Oh Kurwa. Boże, pomóż nam = Oh Fuck. God help him.
> 
>  
> 
> Now corrected to Oh Kurwa. Boże, pomóż mu, which really means Oh Fuck, God help him. Thanks go to kind commenter Lampecska.


	5. July - Heard & Seen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer chapter. I didn't want to split it into two. Hope you like it.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Jensen knew he should not be eavesdropping, especially not to his Pack Alpha and the Second’s private conversation.

He was frozen. If he moved and made a noise, they would know he was outside the office door.

He had been polishing the brass pieces around the bar and in the nautical themed guestrooms. The inn was dead this morning, the heavy downpours keeping people away. If it continued into the evening, the weather would have the opposite effect on custom as people gathered in the comfortable pub.

Sophie was tending bar and she was manning the sandwich station for anyone who might drift in. Jensen had a pot of silver grey thick brass polish, a formerly white cotton cloth, and a soft blue flannel one for shining up. His hand encased in the streaked white cloth was stuck on the brass knob of Ty’s office door.

Mark’s pained tone drifted out the slightly ajar heavy wood door. “What am I going to do with him Ty?”

Jensen heard the clink of glass on glass, perhaps Ty was pouring shots of the Reserve. “I don’t know my friend.”

“Since April, if he goes back and she gets her claws into him, then that will be that. He’ll be gelded. He is twenty one now. My boy is a man, an alpha. I can’t stop him if he heads south to Kath.”

“He does listen to you.”

“Does he, alpha?” Mark’s voice was quiet, the words barely perceived by Jensen.

“He is still here, isn’t he?”

“I can almost touch his guilt that he is not battling on his mother’s behalf. He feels that I am keeping him here like a child. Maybe I am? Should I let him go and fight his own battles?”

“Eric isn’t dumb, Mark. He knows what would happen to him in Wiltshire. He denies it to you, not wanting to be seen to be against his mother, but he isn’t going anywhere. Do you want to try and find a role for him?”

“What do you mean?”

“I know he gets sea sick so Rob is not an option. Would he take a role in the shop letting Amy extend the opening hours, or give him a proper job in the distillery?”

“We couldn’t work together more than the shifts he does when we need help. I can’t see him in the shop.”

“What about behind the bar?”

Jensen carefully moved away from the door. The discussion was private. He thought Ty was right. There was little keeping Eric in Haven. If Eric and Jared didn’t rub each other up the wrong way so much, he might have suggested to his mate that Eric help out at the Holiday Homes.

Thinking of Jared made his spirits lift. That morning Jared had sketched Jensen as he slept on his side. He had kicked off the sheets and they were wrapped around his ankles. His bump was pronounced in the drawing, his eyes closed, and his hair mussed. Jensen thought Jared had produced a picture of his ideal pregnant omega, but the alpha insisted that he had represented reality. When Jensen propped it between his bottles and the mirror on top of their dressing table, he could see Jared’s chest puffed out with pride. 

By the time Jensen had put away the polish and rags, there were a few customers in the inn. Some strangers were sitting at the bar. A family was at one of the low round tables and the other table had Crofters Bruce, Robertson and the younger newlywed George MacDuff. Sophie smiled at Jensen as she brought her father over a bowl of soup and slices of soda bread.

The three farmers were engaged in a lively debate, hands flying and fingers pointing. Sophie handed him two doorstep ham, cheese and pickle sandwiches to bring over to the other two men.

“I’ll bet £5.” Crofter Bruce declared.

“Put your money where your mouth is Charlie.” Sophie’s father mumbled with his mouth full. “Minimum stake is twenty. McLaughlin is running a book.”

“£20 is steep.”

“No conviction.” Crofter MacDuff pointed his knife.

“Don’t threaten me with cutlery. My Pop always told me to bet on the biggest. I’m in.” Charlie Bruce twisted his lip, as if he was being coerced into parting with his money.

“Are you in, Jensen?” the youngest farmer asked as the omega placed the human men’s food on the table.

“In what?”

“The book, on the fight. McLaughlin is using the latest odds from the online betting sites, or you can take the SP.”

“I don’t understand gambling. Is there a world title fight on?” Jensen looked up at the chalk written blackboard on the high shelf by the TV. Ty wrote whatever sporting events were available to view in the pub on the board. There was Tennis, Golf and motor racing on it this week.

“No. We are entering your world,” Mr. Robertson gave a dry cackle. “My money is on the Morgan girl. I bet a wolf bitch would be vicious. MacDuff is betting on her older brother and we just persuaded Charlie to put twenty on Mitch Pileggi.”

“You’re…” Jensen blinked and tried to process, “You’re all betting on Richings.”

“Like the rest of the country.” George informed him and leaned back in his seat.

“You’re betting on who… on who lives and dies… on people…” Jensen fled to the bathroom. His tea and scone made a reappearance. Then he hacked again. He knelt there in the cubicle, resting his head on the seat. It was clean. He’d done the bathroom earlier. Before he knew people were betting on whether Stephen lived or died.

It was a game to them. A wager on a fight. They were removed from it. The Richings alphas were not real to them. Not human either. They didn’t know how Mitch adored his children, and how Janice’s life centred around her pups. They didn’t know Joseph’s vain sarcastic humour, or Jeffery’s geeky side. Jensen had never met Toby but he was considered a business genius who ran the Dubai operation. They didn’t know that Stephen was the best, most amazing, wolf alpha that Jensen had ever met. A wolf he might never see again if the unthinkable happened.

He was poked under the ribs. Then the baby did its best Alien impression kicking out, or maybe head butting outwards. 

Jensen stood up and leaned against the wall. He calmed his breathing and his pulse. Cupping a hand around his bump he spoke to his wolfie-kitten, “It’s alright Baby. Your mother is upset about his friend. Life is sometimes cruel and hard, Baby, but you’ll be safe. Me and your Dad are going to make sure of it, and please God when you join us in the world you’ll get to meet your Uncle Stephen.”

There was banging on the door. “Jensen, Jensen son are you in there?”

It was Ty.

“Do you want me to get Jared, pet?”

“No, Alpha. I’m ok.”

He felt the brush of Ty’s concern against his wolf-mind and sent back calm tinged with the knot in his guts for Stephen.

“I wanted to talk to you about that.”

Jensen opened the door.

“If it was just us, I mean Haveners, then I’d avoid it all, but we’ll have visitors and crofters and I suspect some of the other islanders. They’ll be here on Saturday night to see the coverage from Richings live in a were-village. What do you think Jensen?”

“You are asking me?”

“Yes. Do you think I should unplug the TV and put up a sign saying we aren’t showing anything? Or do you think I should let them come but offer to explain anything to them as a wolf myself? Do you want to be here in the Inn? Would you like to stay away?”

“Are cameras going to be at Richings? Did the Grand Arbiters agree to let the media in?”

“No. I was talking to Alpha Davis today. He knows the Inverness Pack Alpha who is one of the Arbiters. They are doing their best to keep the media out. They aren’t happy that Mitch challenged in public. They are going to use a location called The Glade and cover it with a huge marquee, so TV helicopters can’t get shots. But there already is a paparazzi encampment outside Richings’ gates and I bet the 24- hour news coverage will be full of leaks and unofficial updates.”

“Yeah I can guess.” Jensen could just imagine Dick sending texts to the media while his cousins ripped each other apart. He shook his head chastising himself for being too harsh in his judgement. “I think you should show it. Can you ban gambling on it in the bar?”

“Is that what happened?” Ty growled.

Jensen nodded.

“Those idiot crofters.” The alpha sighed. “I can do that.”

“I’ll be in knots all evening waiting to find out but I don’t know if I want to be in public if….” Jensen ducked his head.

“I know, pet.” Ty rested a hand on his shoulder, “Why don’t you watch it at home with Jared? We will all be here if you want company afterwards, or you know, I might be able to find a way to contact Richings if Stephen wins.”

Jensen gave his surprised Pack Alpha a hug, “Thanks Ty.”

Ty rubbed into Jensen’s shoulder. “You’re welcome, darling. Come on now, your mate will be wondering what is keeping you.”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

On Saturday morning, Eric volunteered to handle the check-outs and check-ins at the holiday homes so that Jensen and Jared could have some downtime. Jensen didn’t give a damn about Jared’s jealous glare, as he stood on tippy toes to plant a grateful kiss on Eric’s smooth shaven cheek.

Jared grumbled that his cheek was lonely on the way to the beach. Jensen pointedly refused to pander to him, complaining about the day old stubble on his alpha’s face.

They took a long walk around the curve of the bay, hand in hand, with Jared gently bumping up against him. On the way back they removed their trainers and rolled up their pant legs, dipping their toes in the shallow foam waves.

Matt was waving at them when they got back to the lawn in front of the holiday homes. He had Tyra in her stroller. The three-year-old’s legs dangled off the too small chair. 

“Ty asked me to go into Scarinish. He has a delivery coming off the ferry.”

“The ingredients that should have arrived yesterday?” Jensen asked.

“Yup. Would you watch Tyra for an hour? Amy will be closed up soon. One of us will collect her as soon as we can.”

“No problem. We could do with a practise of playing in the sand.” Jared bent down, unstrapping the pretty little girl. He lifted her up and swung her around making her produce musical giggles.

“He means he wants to use her as an excuse to make sand castles.” Jensen smirked.

“I make awesome sand castles.” Jared’s eyes widened and he made faces at Tyra, “We gonna build a fort, aren’t we bebe-girl? We gonna build a big round fort and let the waves wash it all way?”

“At least the tide is coming in,” Jensen commented in dry amusement, “The last day he made a sand-fort, ‘for a painting’, the tide was going out, and he was like a five year old who’d had his lollipop taken away from him.”

Matt chuckled at Jensen’s story and Jared’s cooing at Tyra. He was waved off by all three.

Within a half hour, Jared had the basic walls of his fort built. Tyra had stomped on them twice in fits of laughter. Then she played a game of splashing the fort and Jensen and Jared. Jensen collected some seashells to keep her amused while his mate completed Fort Tyra. 

Jensen popped back to the house to get some sunscreen and drinks for them. They topped up the toddler’s cream and then the mates removed their t-shirts and applied some to each other. It was quite sensual having Jared rub sunscreen into his back and drift his hands round to massage his baby bump. He turned sideways to hide his inappropriate boner from their young charge.

He could see Madison coming down to the beach from the far side of the strand, near her father’s land. A long black-haired girl was with her. Once they were closer he could see it was his class mate Verity.

“Oh my god! Oh My God!” Verity screamed when they were about 30 feet away.

Tyra squealed in fright and hustled into Jensen’s side. Jared moved closer to his mate, his brow furled.

“Jesus H Christ, Jensen are you pregnant?” Verity whipped out her phone and started typing.

Jensen cupped his stomach protectively, nodding. Jared hissed far above his head.

“Who is this girl with you Madison and what business it is of hers?” Jared drew himself up to his full height towering over the teenagers.

“Alpha Jared,” The long brown-haired teen bowed her head a little, used to visiting Haven with her crofter father, “This is Verity MacRae. She is in Jensen’s class and she’s Doug’s daughter.”

Verity had sent whatever message she had tapped out and was gaping open-mouthed at Jensen’s belly. Madison elbowed her sharply. “Verity, aren’t you going to congratulate them?”

“Yeah. Right. Jensen well done. Guess you won’t be in school anymore.” She said sadly.

“I’ll be in school. You humans are just gonna have to suck it up and accept I’m omega and having my mate’s baby.” Jensen was sick of the sympathy and the judging. Verity had been his friend in school and either she got it and remained on his side or she could go take a running jump.

“When are you due?” Madison asked.

Jensen squinted in the sun trying to check if she was genuine or nosy. “November.”

“Do you know if it is a boy or a girl?” Verity asked getting in the swing of things.

“We are waiting to find out.” Jensen reached up for Jared to take his hand, then had to snatch it away to stop Tyra from eating a fist full of sand.

“Well Jensen, I guess I will see you in school. Congratulations.” Verity beamed a true smile and flicked her black hair over her shoulder.

Madison awkwardly shook their hands and the girls continued on their walk.

“That could have gone better.” Jensen wiped his hand over his face. “I’m gonna be the main topic of teenage gossip. My facebook page is going be bombarded. I’d better go home and tell Christian.”

“I think it went well.” Jared bent down to pick up Tyra who immediately wrapped her little legs around his side. “They were going to find out.”

“Yeah.” Jensen picked up the bucket and spade. “Come on Jay Bird. I’m serious about calling Christian. I’ll freak but he would have an absolute conniption shit if he saw it on my timeline.”

He hadn’t wanted to tell Christian via e-mail but his friend was not online. It was still early in Texas and he knew Christian was religious about his Saturday morning lie on.

He typed the e-mail three times and had Jared read it. In the end he just sent it and be damned. He had tried to convey his joy, but he was replying to Christian’s freak out e-mail about how the Richings Pack Alpha fight was being covered stateside. He added a little bit about how he shared Christian’s finger crossing for Stephen. He wanted to end the message on a positive but he also had to convey the news that he couldn’t fly in August, so would not be coming to Dallas with Jared’s parents. He expressed his hope that his friend would not be too disappointed, and that he might be happy for him.

“What will we eat?” Jared asked from the kitchen. He opened the fridge and stuck his head inside.

“Dunno. Not hungry.” He was in knots. He wondered what Stephen was doing now. Were the Richings family sitting down to a civilised final meal together, or was the alpha alone in his rooms waiting?

“Beans?”

“Not even beans.”

“Haagan Daz and Hob Nobs.” Jared started to assemble his own version of comfort food.

“And marshmallows?”

“With chocolate buttons, and what’s in the cupboard? Nibbled almonds and the last of the banana chips.”

“I might eat a little of that.”

“I found some pistachios,” Jared crowed, “Wow something green! Don’t tell me I don’t take care of your nutrition.” 

“You are very considerate of my needs.” Jensen licked his bottom lip.

“I’d like to spread you with ice-cream.” Jared smirked as he spread some of the melting yumminess on a Hob Nob and passed it over to Jensen, who moaned his appreciation.

While Jared half watched the women’s tennis final replay he devoured his mess of a dessert/dinner and let Jensen steal bites with a long handled spoon.

“Do you want to watch? Or go upstairs and I’ll watch and come up and tell you?” Jared asked, the TV remote in his hand.

“Will you hold me?” Jensen moved to curl into the corner of the couch. Jared sat next to him and pulled him over so that he could wrap him in his arms. Then he changed over to the 24-hour news.

Jensen gave a breathy noise of disbelief. They were on the tennis too. But they only had to wait minutes and an advert break, and the weather forecast, before the station went Live To Richings.

The female reporter identified herself as a beta, but not her species. She was dressed as if she was reporting from the City of London. In the background other news channels’ people transmitted from their own claimed spots along the road to the Richings main gate. Jensen noticed that Jared’s sign was still up at the entrance.

There was some footage from the air. The marquee roof covered The Glade. A few individuals made their way down the path from the main house, but they must have been latecomers because there was no sign of any other werewolves.

Next the channel broke back to the studio and the anchorman ran through the six contenders complete with bookies’ odds. Jensen had avoided that information. Jeffery was favourite. Closely followed by Mitch and Toby. Then Stephen in the middle. Joseph and Janice were the outsiders. Jensen couldn’t understand how these strangers had come up with this ranking. He knew the wolves and he couldn’t attempt to pick the new pack alpha out of the line-up.

Jared held him close through the inane chatter of the commentary which overlaid the background noises of growling wolves, yelping, guttural noises and screams from the observing pack members.

Jensen had no idea how long it went on for. The clock on the corner of the screen read 21.24 when finally there was movement inside the gates. The two alphas who had been profiled in the media as the Arbiters came out and approached the set up microphone stand.

The gathered media vultures shouted over each other. The taller older alpha raised a hand and left it in the air until the questioning stopped.

“We are about to get a statement.” The beta TV reporter was breathy in her excitement.

Jensen ducked his head into Jared’s chest, fisting the material of his alpha’s shirt and smelling his mate’s sea salty and sunscreen smeared skin.

“No questions at this time.” The voice boomed, as if the old wolf was used to speaking to a crowd without the benefit of a microphone. “There will be a press conference organised by Alpha Roché, the new Third, in the coming days.”

“Where is the Pack Alpha?”

“Who is it?”

The crowd was restless again, but the other arbiter stepped up, “It is our duty to proclaim that by blood and might, Alpha Joseph Morgan is now Richings Pack Alpha.”

Jensen’s burst of tears and cry of despair took him aback. Jared held on to him tighter. The young wolf sobbed for his friend. He gripped Jared tight and tried to speak but it came out all garbled and messed up.

His phone rang. Jared’s phone rang.

The ringtones ended only to start up again.

Soothed by his mate, finally Jensen cried himself out. He curled up and let sleep take him. He wasn’t aware of Jared carrying him to bed or that his alpha’s own face was streaked with tear-tracks.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

 

Jensen didn’t watch Joe’s press conference, but he heard about it. The new Richings CEO and Pack Alpha confirmed the deaths of Toby, JD and Mitch, but not Janice and Stephen. Hope blossomed, but then the news came that Janice’s body had washed up some miles along the coast.

Jensen held on to hope that Stephen was alive. He couldn’t understand why Joe would hide it, unless he didn’t want it to be known that one of his challengers lived. His nightmares were filled with images of Stephen recovering from injuries but being kept trapped in his rooms by his cousin.

Jared managed to persuade him on Tuesday to head up to the Inn for evening meal. He said he wanted him to eat something decent. 

Rob had landed a good haul that morning and declared that his crew were on shore for a few days. 

Colton and Ewan were fake wrestling on the green. Jensen called a hello to them and the Benedict teenagers ran over. They asked about Jensen’s health and the baby. As they began to tell a story involving Ossian and close call with a filleting knife, a strange engine noise came from behind the distillery.

Jensen looked up, identifying the deafening racket as a helicopter. He expected to see the RAF rescue copter passing over Tiree on a mission to the west, but a large black helicopter flew low over the village. The four of them were stunned as it dropped smack bang in the centre of the green, whipping up grass cuttings and battering them with the displaced air from the rotors.

Ty, Ian and Eric ran out from the Inn. Jensen turned his head from the wind, and saw Rob holding Lear’s arm in the Inn doorway.

The rotors were slowing. Figures emerged from the copter. 

Joseph, Dick and three other male beta wolves with Richings arm cuffs alighted. All were dressed in black fatigues, except Joe who wore black slacks and a grey shirt.

Jared stood in front of Jensen. Colton and Ewan stood either side.

Ty marched to almost collide with Joseph who was striding across the green towards the other pack alpha. They confronted each other, chests almost touching.

“Where is he?” Joseph demanded.

“What gives you the right to invade my pack land?” Ty poked the thinner alpha in the chest.

“Get your filthy hands off me Olsson.” Joseph wiped his shirt. “Where are you hiding my absconder?”

“I don’t know what nonsense you are spewing, but you will leave Haven now, and if you have something to ask me go through proper channels.”

“Stephen! Stephen! Come out and face me, you cur!” Joseph roared.

Jensen’s knees went weak. Stephen was alive, and missing, and had fled Richings. Was he on his way to Haven? Where was he?

“Stephen Amell, you skulking coward, show your face!”

Ty caught Joseph by the upper arms, “He - Is – Not – Here! Are you thick?”

Dick spoke up. “I think he is telling the truth.”

“Well in that case, I’ll just take what is mine and be on my way.” Joseph sneered.

“Just go.” Eric called.

“What crossbreed are you, little alpha boy?” Joseph looked down his nose. “Wolves only, thank you. Now just give me Jensen and I’ll be out of your hair and you can go back to playing saint-alpha-of-the-hybrids-and-the-abjured.”

“You must be high. I heard you liked to shoot up.” Ty growled.

Dick produced a folded sheet of paper from his pocket and waved it in the air. Jensen sneaked a look between Colton’s shoulder and Jared bulging arm. He nearly died. It was the map he had sent to Sally. He kicked himself mentally all around Haven and back again. 

“Alpha Ackles brought us a lovely picture,” Dick passed Jensen’s letter to Ty and Jensen shrank into Jared’s back. He should have realized that Simon could command Sally to show him her letters and that Simon would pass on the map to Anders.

“Jensen now.” Joseph demanded.

“Jensen is not your wolf. He is mated to Jared and he is staying here.” Ty literally put his foot down, on Joseph’s instep.

The Richings Pack Alpha didn’t flinch. “Jensen has not received permission to leave Richings. His cross species mating can be annulled by the wolf authority. I’m taking my omega back with me. And when my cousin hears that his one true love is at home, then I’m sure he’ll be back in the fold too.”

“Nice plan.” Ty nodded slowly, “But Jensen is pregnant.”

“Didn’t wait long, did you Padalecki?” Joseph spat. Jensen could feel Jared straining to hold back. Waiting for Ty to deal with the intruders or signal to attack.

“I’ll still take him.” Joseph declared.

“Over my dead body, you piece of dog poop.” Jared snarled.

“That can be arranged,” Joseph said calmly and raised his hand in the air. At the gesture Dick and the other Richings members shifted. Joseph followed a split second later.

Suddenly they were facing five huge growling wolves, with Joseph front and centre.

Ty shifted to meet the intruder. The rest of the Haveners followed. Jensen trembled at the loss of his three protectors. Jared-cat and Colton and Ewan’s feline canine mixed forms twisted around his legs. He was too exposed as human and he drew deep inside himself, praying to Luna to protect his baby, and he shifted. 

Ty and Jensen were the two biggest were-forms on the Haven side but Ty stood ahead of the rest of them. A red fox joined those standing between Jensen and the wolves. Matt fox-called up to him, giving his support. 

Wolverine-Rob dashed from the Inn. Lear’s foxy-wolverine shape sat upright on one of the picnic tables, and Misha’s grey-black cat jumped up to join him.

Jensen looked at Joseph’s slow, almost nonchalant, walk forward. In his wolf form Jensen could see that Joseph was carrying injuries from his battle for pack alpha. Deep scabs covered his front right paw, and there was hair missing from several spots on his body.

There was no signal that Jensen could see but all at once everyone seemed to be engaged in combat. Dick had flown at Ty who had turned his body to deflect the blow. Then they were circling and snarling at each other. Matt got his jaws around one of the wolves’ legs and had sunk in deep and vice like as the wolf tried to shake him off. Colton, Ewan and their Dad had another wolf engaged in battle. Eric’s large cat and Ian’s mini-wolf were dodging the third beta’s advances, drawing that guard-wolf towards the copter.

Joseph charged forward catching Jared under his belly with his head and flipping the cat into the air. Jared was flung sideways and landed hard. Jensen could see he was winded and made to move towards his mate, but he couldn’t. Joseph blocked his way.

The Richings Alpha dominated over the smaller omega. He stood above him and barked his authority. Jensen felt trapped. He dropped his belly flat to the ground, keeping his pup-kitten safe, and submitting like the lowest ranked wolf in a pack. He laid his head on the grass stretching his neck to lie straight. Joseph moved over him. He licked the inside of Jensen’s ear, huffing hot breath into the orifice. Jensen’s stomach turned but he remained perfectly still. 

Joseph barked something but he didn’t have the ability of Ty or Jensen’s great-grandfather, and Jensen didn’t understand what he wanted. Then Joseph’s four paws surrounded Jensen. He stood over his body as if he was going to mate him. Jensen whined in protest. His noises were cut off as the alpha grabbed the loose skin at the back of his neck in his jaws and began to drag Jensen like captured prey towards the helicopter.

Jensen tried to dig his claws into the soft earth but the bigger wolf was too strong. He screamed in his wolf mind for Jared, but he knew only Ty could hear him, and the Haven alpha was engaged in his own fight with Dick.

The light dimmed. Jensen prayed he was not losing consciousness under the assault. It would be too easy for him to be taken. But his mind was clear. His eyes looked up. Like a shadow over the sun the sky seemed blotted out by huge black wings.

His whole field of vision seemed filled with black feathers and his ears with thunderous wing beats and ear-splitting cawing.

Joseph’s jaws detached and he was driven back by the black wings. Feathers grazed Jensen’s back as Joseph was slammed into by the enormous bird.

The wolves who had been fighting the rest of the Haveners broke away and dashed after their Pack Alpha. Jensen looked in awe as the invading wolves were pecked by an enormous beak and their sides and backs ripped by vicious talons.

With the five Richings members onboard the pilot started the rotors, causing a backwards leap and a squawk of fury from the raven. It was a raven, a Middle-Earth Giant Eagle sized raven. 

Jensen squeezed his eyes tight in denial at what he couldn’t be seeing. It was like the Hidden One Herself had manifested to save them. When he opened his eyes the helicopter was taking off and Mark was collapsed near him. The alpha was bleeding from his eyes and mouth. Feathers littered the ground around him. Eric dived to the ground, holding his father by the shoulders and crying, “Dad! Dad!”

Ty had shifted back and looked over, “Oh Dear Lord. Mark, you idiot.” He noticed Jared gasping for air and Jensen still crouched on his belly and called, “Ewan, call emergency services again and tell them we need to get two injured weres to the mainland.”

Jensen curled up. He was aware of the panic around him. Ty left Mark to his son’s ministrations and rushed over to him. 

“Are you hurt? I didn’t sense him injuring you in the pack connection.”

Jensen answered through their connection that he was unhurt and wanted his mate.

Then Jared was stumbling over in human form. “Broken ribs, Ty,” He gasped.

Jensen extended a paw to his alpha. Jared carefully lowered himself to sink his hands into Jensen’s coat and kneed his shoulders. It felt good. If he could purr like his mate he would have.

“Shift back for me please?” Jared murmured in his ear.

Jensen lolled his tongue to show he wasn’t on the outs with his mate but shook his head. The wolf part of his mind wanted to remain in this form, bigger and more able to protect the baby. 

Ty picked up on his thoughts and said aloud, “Jared, I think Jensen might need a little wolf time to recover from this ordeal.”

Jared nodded. “Is that true, Jen? You want to?”

He bopped his head off Jared’s leg and curled around him as they waited for the doctor. 

The island’s only police car pulled up with the doctor and district nurse in the back. The cops came straight to Ty while the medical personnel headed for Mark. 

Jensen’s mind drifted as he soaked in his alpha-mate’s presence. Jared continued to stroke through his coat and whisper reassurances. After a while he pulled away to let the nurse examine him. She thought he had broken a few ribs too. She asked if he wanted to be taken to the were-clinic in Oban with Mark. They were putting Mark on the evening flight of the commuter Cessna. The human doctor wasn’t qualified to deal with the damage Mark might have done to himself. He came over speaking with Ty. Jensen could hear Ty telling the man that Mark had not shifted for many years and had been warned about the toll it took on him. 

“What is he?” Jared asked as the doctor poked at his ribs. He winced but didn’t cry out.

Ty answered, “I know it is difficult to believe the evidence of your own eyes. Mark’s father is pure blood alpha Hidden One. His mother was a feline mix female omega.”

“A raven.” Jared huffed, “I thought they were extinct or a myth or hidden in caves deep in forests.”

“Almost extinct, myth surrounded, and yes Mark grew up in Switzerland with the clandestine Pellegrino Nest.” Ty bent down to rub the crest of Jensen’s head, “This is his story to tell. I am sure that he will, now that his secret is revealed. So Doc verdict?”

“Rib fractures. You can go with Alpha Pellegrino if you wish Jared, but if you want to stay, I can prescribe some painkillers from the were-approved list and you can take medical advice and rest up. If your mate wants to shift back I’ll check him over.”

“Jensen?” Jared asked.

Jensen shoved his head between Jared’s ankles.

“I don’t think so Doc.”

“Well I am sure he would if he thought your son was at any risk.”

Jensen stiffed and Jared sighed, then held his ribs at the pain caused by the heavy exhale.

“Doc!”

“Oh. I apologise Jared. I read all the information sent by Doctor Fisher. I wanted to be prepared to help in any way. I didn’t mean to reveal the sex of your baby.”

Jared looked murderous, but Jensen couldn’t be angry at the human helping his mate and he sat up to lick the tips of the doctor’s fingers. 

“I guess Jensen forgives you.” Ty grinned. “Now if you’ll excuse me I’m going to get Eric and Mark to the airport.”

The rest of them moved away leaving Jared and Jensen alone for a moment. Jensen saw movement on the footpath. The other Haven members were coming to the Green. Jensen ignored their approach and sank into Jared’s leg. He couldn’t cope with any questions now. He would let his mate answer for them both. His heart was still beating overtime. His close shave hadn’t sunk in yet. If Mark hadn’t come, would Joseph have taken him? Where was Stephen? Was he even alive or would his body wash up on some deserted strand like Janice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter = Stephen's POV


	6. July - Stephen From Richings to The Bridge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here be the Graphic Descriptions of Violence and minor characters' deaths.
> 
> .

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Stephen stood at the edge of The Glade, back straight, naked save for his arm cuff. The other challengers ranged around the clearing which was covered by a tent-like canopy to prevent the prying eyes of the media witnessing the bloody battle. 

The Inverness and Whitby Packs’ Alphas stood in the centre. Mitch as eldest grandson and prime challenger stood in front of the statue of Luna with his second, their Uncle Andrew, at his shoulder.

Joseph with Dick, his second, stood next to the right. Stephen had not been surprised that Dick had refrained from throwing his hat into the ring. Of all the Richings Alphas, Dick had the smallest wolf form and would have been eaten alive.

The next challengers, almost opposite the statue were JD and Janice with their seconds. Then Stephen with Sebastian hovering behind him. Finally to Mitch’s left stood tall rangy Toby Richings, complete with his Gulf suntan, and his second Mark Sheppard.

The elderly Inverness Alpha said the traditional words about it being a fight to the death with the victor gaining the pack. Stephen truly hoped that his cousins would be sensible enough to concede if beaten and accept submission if victorious. He vehemently hoped that he would not have to kill anyone.

The Whitby Alpha blew long on an ancient horn as the two Grand Arbiters exited the field. It was the signal. They all shifted to their wolves.

Their seconds began to circle the clearing, patrolling for subterfuge and preventing any other pack member from interfering. 

Janice faced him off, baring her teeth and leaping straight for his throat. Stephen jumped at the same time and they clashed shoulders, going down in a tumble. He twisted his head and caught her ear in his jaws. His wolf scented and tasted her blood and he bit down ripping the ear from her body. She yelped and a spray of blood covered Stephen’s muzzle, getting in his eyes, blinding him to Mitch’s approach. The older wolf dived into him, body checking Stephen’s grey-gold wolf. Mitch’s black-grey canine form got Stephen onto his back and pinned him down. Stephen gave a brief whine, shamed that his fight should be over so prematurely. He prepared to bare his neck in submission but at that moment a death howl rang out. Both combatants were jolted by the primal scream and looked to the right to see Joseph’s red maw dripping gore on the body of his dead older brother. 

Stephen recovered his wits from Jeffery’s death a shade faster than Mitch and was able to use this advantage to fling the older alpha off with his hind legs. From the corner of his vision, Stephen saw Janice loping over to poke a paw at her brother’s body but Toby barrelled into her and they faced off in the grass. 

Looking up, Joseph met Stephen’s eyes. The bloodlust was running. The Morgan wolf growled deep. Stephen responded in kind. They flew at each other across the gap, upper bodies meeting and grappling with their front paws, each one trying to get a clean bite to the other’s throat. Joseph was strong. His blows bit deep. Stephen knew he was in a fight for his life. Beside them, Janice howled her victory over Toby. Stephen got a taste of Joseph’s blood from a deep bite into his front paw.

Joseph drew back for a moment nursing his paw, and Stephen prepared to leap forward, when the whirling tumble of Janice and Mitch crashed into them both. 

There was chaos as the four remaining contenders barked, bit, and hit into each other. Stephen spat blood and a tooth from his mouth. He got a good slam into Mitch’s flank. Janice knocked Joseph to the ground temporarily.

Stephen’s balance faltered, his hind paws slipping on Toby’s exposed stomach guts. His own stomach rose up but he didn’t have chance to turn and vomit, because Joseph’s vice like grip locked around his left thigh. He jerked left and right, twisting his whole body, but he couldn’t shake him off. Pain lanced through him like lightning bolts. He tried to lower himself to the ground, to show he was submitting, but the other wolf sank his teeth in deeper and shook Stephen as if he was prey. The world started to grey out. A spike of adrenalin surged as Joseph withdrew his jaws, taking a chunk of muscle with him. Stephen froze, locked there by his body’s chemical response to his massive injury. He waited for his neck to be snapped or for his wound to bleed out. Joseph’s wolf lips curled in a sneer. It seemed the other alpha wasn’t bothered to take the effort to finish him off. Joseph swivelled round and opened Mitch’s throat with extended claws. Arterial spray covered them as Mitch went down.

It was over. 

Stephen gasped and choked on blood running down the back of his throat. He could see the pool of blood under his leg. He curled his head round trying to curve enough to lick his destroyed limb. He could touch his exposed thigh bone with his tongue.

The rest of the pack came through the glade like a herd, some paused over the dead, some headed directly to kneel before Joseph. 

Sebastian stopped and knelt beside Stephen. “Here, my friend, I don’t know if you can survive such a mauling, but if you remain here, then Alpha will surely finish you.”

Stephen gazed up at his cousin. His tongue lolled out of his mouth. He felt the truth in Sebastian’s words and wondered what reserves he had to find the energy to live.

Sebastian had Stephen’s black t-shirt in his hands. He ripped it open and used it to bind the tattered leg, applying as much pressure as he could in an effort to stem the bleeding.

“If you go now, Stephen, amidst the confusion of the pack’s submission to the new rule, you’ll have a head start.” Sebastian’s arms lifted his body upright and he used his hands to give the wolf a few affectionate scratches in his thick coat. Then he slapped Stephen’s rump on the uninjured side to get him moving.

Stephen balanced on three legs. He had another problem. The pain was affecting his vision. White spots floated and the edges of his world were greying out. Loss of consciousness was a strong possibility. He began to move slowly against the tide of pack mates. The vision problem paled in comparison to his efforts to walk. His hind leg was useless. He made progress gradually and lopsidedly, on three paws with his tail between his legs and his head hung low. The others stepped aside to avoid touching the lowest unranked member of the Richings pack. 

Making his way into the trees, he knew he was leaving a trail of blood, which would make it simple for Alpha to track him, if and when he was bothered. Weaving without direction, Stephen found the stream. He dipped his head into the blessed clear water, washing his own and his cousins’ blood from his face and taking a long thirst quenching drink. He stuck close to the bank, staying in the shallows, the flowing waters masking his scent.

He stumbled. He was too tired. He wanted to close his eyes and his beaten alpha part wished never to open them again. A voice in his brain whispered that there was no point to continuing, that Alpha Joseph would finish what he started. If he didn’t kill him, then he might keep him at the bottom of the pack, a shameful position for any alpha, maybe as Joseph’s personal servant, or to one of his lieutenants. Stephen only thanked his Grandfather’s spirit that his book was at the publishers, in final proofreading. At least he would leave a legacy.

His nose itched with the overwhelming evening scent of honeysuckle and night scented stock. He was at a garden gone wild. It was the old gardener’s cottage where Jared-cat had stayed a year ago. A new yet familiar pain clenched Stephen’s heart. He offered a prayer for Jensen to have a happy life. Nudging his shoulder against the wrecked back door, Stephen pushed into the kitchen. A scene of destruction greeted him. He had known some of the pack members had taken out their aggression and rage on the cottage when Jared and Jensen had fled Richings. Stephen had not been one of them. He had retreated to the library and his rooms, barely eating or sleeping until Jensen’s friend Christian had responded to his contact attempts.

Kitchen units had been ripped from their fixings, sink smashed, pipes exposed, cupboards overturned. Stephen gingerly picked his way through shards of crockery and broken glass. The last thing he needed was a second leg injury. In the hall the banister spines littered the floor and it looked like someone had attempted to pull the carpet up with their claws. The sitting room was as bad. Three canvases were torn to strips. Stephen wondered what scenes they had depicted. He had seen Jared’s finished paintings in Julian’s safe room, not for display but now hoarded as an investment.

The sofa was upturned. Its stuffing scattered around the wooden floor. Stephen spotted a green chenille throw bundled in the corner by an undamaged displaced coffee table. As he headed towards his chosen place of rest he caught the faintest scent of Jensen. He considered if his blood loss affected brain was playing tricks on him. He raised his nose, pulled back his lips and inhaled deeply. Ignoring his pain he dug his front paws into the throw and kicked it out with his good back leg. Under the green was something blue and soft, plush and smelling of dust and neglect and Jensen; a small blue teddy bear. Stephen gently wrapped his jaws around it like he would a pup. The taste in the back of his throat was of the gentle beautiful omega. He whined around the toy and buried himself under the chenille blanket.

Once in the early hours with dawn sunlight leaking through the tattered curtains, Stephen heard voices at the front of the cottage. Zach and another beta peered through the grimy glass but didn’t notice anything odd about the rounded mass under the throw.

It was much later but still morning when Stephen woke fully, the agony of his leg dilating his pupils and catching his first conscious breaths. He rooted out of his improvised bed. There was swelling above and below Sebastian’s makeshift bandage. Stephen was afraid to rip it off, worried to leave it on, and in the end survival instinct told him to start moving. His body was stiff, muscles spasmed and his tongue found the copper tasting socket of his missing back molar. He was parched. There was a forgotten can of Fanta rolled under the upturned sofa. He would have to shift to human to open it. He was unsure if he could cope with the strain on his bones, and if he did, he was more certain that he would be too disabled by his leg in human form to make his escape. Shifting with a piece of his thigh missing was just not an option. Making a lupine chuffing noise he attempted to walk across the room and fainted.

Only minutes passed before he came to. He berated himself for lying exposed where any of Joe’s wolves could see him. He had to leave. First he had to drink. He found a stuttering rhythm on three paws and squeezed out the smashed back door. A long splinter of the door frame grazed his injured side and his vision filled with white. He could not lose consciousness again. He had to hold it together. At the stream he drank deep, ears cocked for any approach. The only sounds to reach him were the woodland birds and the distant sheep calls. 

He returned to the shelter of the cottage to hide and formulate a plan. He could go now, when there seemed to be no one around. He could wait until the cover of nightfall but that risked discovery at the cottage. It was too risky to remain. Zach and the other had approached from the front. More wolves would certainly search for him during the day. Another could access the property from the rear where Stephen’s scent and perhaps drops of blood would give his location away. 

He took one last look around. Jensen’s blue teddy’s dark glass eyes looked back at him. He huffed at his own pup-like need for solace and grabbed the toy by its arm with his jaws and left the house.

Limping, as stealthily as possible, through the trees that lined the southern side of the stream bank, Stephen was struck by a pain relieving amusing thought. He wondered what others would see if he was spotted. He was a huge alpha wolf on three legs with a torn pack arm cuff on his front paw, a bloody t-shirt wrapped around his deformed back leg and a little blue baby toy in his mouth.

When he got to the wall he realised he had not considered his inability to vault the estate boundary like he often did on Full Moon runs. He made his way to the furthest pastures from the mansion and waited patiently in long grasses by an iron farm gate. He watched two of the sheep handling betas and their sheepdog move away through the fields. Once they were a reasonable distance and unlikely to turn around, Stephen made his exit onto the country lane. He stuck to the ditch and kept low, but no traffic passed him on his walk to the junction onto the more used minor road. It was even more exposed here. He didn’t dare head for the village, sure that the new Alpha had warned them to be on the lookout. 

Rounding the bend he saw a van parked against the bushes where the road widened into an unofficial lay-by. Two human men in uniform overalls leant against the front of the van sharing a flask of tea and some foil wrapped sandwiches. The back doors of the van were ajar. Without analyzing it too much, Stephen approached out the humans’ line of sight and heaved himself into the dark interior with his front paws. The vehicle was full of furniture; side stacked mattresses and bedsteads, cardboard boxes and large houseplants. He marvelled at his luck. A removal van could take him well out of Joseph’s reach. He found a dislodged seat cushion far inside and curled up, extending his injured leg for as much comfort as possible. 

He was rocked when the humans returned and briefly opened the doors wide before slamming them shut. After the engine started he thought for a moment he was about to be crushed to death by a falling dresser, but as the van sped up he saw all the larger pieces were tied down. The strains of the blaring UK Top 40 from the dashboard radio made Stephen’s attempts to rest fitful, but he snatched interrupted naps as they travelled.

He came back to reality as the van slowed in city traffic and the pips of the evening news bulletin drifted across the metal division. He caught a few phrases from the radio. They were saying that Joseph was the only surviving challenger. He wondered if Janice was dead, and if they thought he was dead, with his body rotting somewhere in the pack lands. 

He was jerked from his musing when the doors swung open. He felt trapped and vulnerable. He detested these feelings but still backed himself into the corner. The men let down the tail lift and began to unload the closest items. Luckily they repeatedly moved away from the vehicle to carry the boxes into a front garden. The men chatted freely and loudly. They teased each other like a team who had worked long together. In the middle of the ribbing about their strength and prowess, Stephen learned that the family moving house were following from their old home in Yorkshire and should arrive within the hour. He found out that he was in Glasgow and that the van was going back south once the men had unloaded and had a meal and rest break. 

Trying to judge when to move, how slowly he would move, and how soon he would be discovered was giving Stephen a headache. The broader man mentioned werewolves and Stephen’s jaws snapped in shock. He cocked his ear to hear what they talked about. The man was joking again, claiming his wiry partner had visited some homeless wolves for pleasure who lived under Kingston bridge and he pointed his arm towards the location. Just the thought that pack-less weres lived close-by made Stephen move. He didn’t know if he would find aid or be driven off but he had a place to aim for. When both men slid out a bed frame and took either end, he made his loping dash. 

He heard a cry of dismay about the huge dog that had been in their van, but he didn’t stop or slow but ran as fast as three legs and a floppy teddy could allow him. He was at the crest of a steep hill lined with terraced houses. He could see a motorway type bridge below him. Few people walked passed or against him as he headed down hill. He saw surprised stares on those outdoors at this time when most people were already home from work.

The tarmac and concrete under his paws was uncomfortable. At the bottom of the hill he took a moment to get his breath and to try and get his bearings. He could not see the bridge. Then there was a shout of “Wolf” and a woman’s high pitched scream. He pushed himself to flee. Dashing down an alleyway, he ducked between two cars, then around the back of shops and restaurants. He thought he was headed in the right direction but he was all turned about. Unsteadily climbing with three legs over discarded packaging he came into a narrow street lined with parked cars. He could smell the river and drove onwards. His peripheral vision caught the opening car door but he couldn’t pull up and the metal door clashed into his injured leg. All four legs splayed and he went down. The bear fell from his mouth. He was winded and in a new depth of agony. His leg was on fire. 

He looked up at the base of a huge handbag, “Oh my God, doggie are you okay?”

He strained to rise to his feet. The human woman was heavily built and smelled of cooking grease. Her cubby fingers found his belly and she assisted him to rise off the ground. He gave his assaulter/aider a quick grateful lick to her fat hand and grabbed the bear and ran. She called after him to stop but he didn’t.

He was bleeding again. Hope was fading in his heart. What if he got to the bridge and there was never any wolves there? What if they drove him off? He couldn’t do anymore than keep going, but he was slowing. Lack of food and water, constant pain, lack of pack support, and the new bleed sapped his energy. The adrenalin bursts from leaving the removal van and being hit by the car door had faded. He was on a concrete walkway along the bank of the Clyde. The bridge was close. He weaved to avoid broken bottles. A boarded up public toilet was down the path on his left. He got the faint scent of werefox, and he couldn’t go on. It was a fucking fox-den? His luck had run out. He stumbled down a few steps on the river bank path, toppled over his front paws and hit the bottom step. Everything went black and he lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the liberties I have taken with the geography of Glasgow. I doubt there is such a vantage point to see the Kingston Bridge, so I invented a hill.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to everyone who is reading. Thanks very much for the comments and kudos.


	7. Into August - Under The Bridge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter to make up for the delay.
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: Prostitution, a character who is high on drugs and language  
> A lot of cursing, in case that offends.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Emily Bett, known to her clients as Emma B in a strange Spice Girls tribute and as Ems to her improvised family, was heading back to the den to check on Tyler. She was working their side of the bridge but had been gone an hour because Mr Qureshi insisted on doing it in his own flat. He had a perfectly good backseat, and Johnny had a deal sorted for them at the pub with rooms down by the docks, but call-me-Abdul had a routine on the night Mrs Qureshi took the kids to her mother's. Still he was a generous client, who always over paid and at his pharmacy he would slip Ems packs of condoms and even heat sups if they were hard to come by on the streets.

It was starting to mist with the promise of rain. She wished she could just stay in with Tyler. She could text the others and see if they had scored. They pooled their earnings so it might be possible. The mist was one of those where you walk on thinking it is not too bad, but in fact you are soaked to the skin. Cars and trucks raced passed as she looked over the barrier near the stairway down to the bank. 

There was a huge werewolf lying on the walkway outside the den. Ems heart leapt into her throat. It was far too big to be a new lost omega, and from this distance without her glasses she thought it was too big to be a beta. 

There was an alpha playing fucking dead not twenty feet from Tyler’s location. Every omega-maternal and protective instinct screamed at her to get down there and protect the teenage pregnant werecat who had wormed his way into their hearts. 

Was the wolf trying to trick one of the ‘omega whores’? Anger rose up to join her fear. All common sense was seared away. She had promised Johnny she would stay close. She slammed the palm of her hand into her forehead and clattered on her stilettos down the metal steps, swinging off the central pillar with every direction change. Her thong drove up into her crack and the belt-like stonewashed denim skirt hitched up her cheeks. She ripped off the duck tape holding her emergency phone onto her stomach and hit ‘Call JB’. Fucking Johnny had his phone turned off. He might be with a client. She tried Jake who was working the rent boy corner with the humans on the opposite river bank. 

“Jesus Ems, I’m fucking soaking, Are you OK? Is Tyler?”

“Jake.... no... I’m nearly home... there is a....” How to tell him? “There’s a huge bloody alpha wolf outside.”

“Ems! A wolf! Wait I’m coming.” The other omega hung up on her.

Emily Bett tried to stuff her slim phone into her tight skirt pocket. She saw Tyler poking his head around the side of their den, the shell of the dilapidated public toilet. She made wild gestures with her arms to tell him to get back but the little omega was too compassionate for his own good and he tip toed towards the monstrous werewolf. As the mist turned to heavy drops she saw Tyler sink to his knees by the great animal form.

“He’s hurt Ems.” Tyler cried to her as she tottered the final distance along the riverbank promenade. 

He was frigging stroking the wolf’s shoulder.

“Don’t touch him. He’s faking. It’s an old trick.” She made to kick Tyler’s arm away but the young boy flew back and landed on his ass, cupping his baby bump.

“Sorry Tyler.”

“He is hurt.” Tyler insisted bobbing his head to emphasise his words. “What is that?”

Tyler shocked her again putting his hand under the wolf’s jaws to pull out a blue teddy from under his head. They exchanged a look of confusion. Tyler raised the plush little bear to his nose.

“Ems, it’s his but it has the faint scent of an omega. Do you think it belongs to his pups or his mate?”

Despite herself Emily Bett leaned forward and scented the alpha. “He’s not mated, Tyler.” She hardened her heart again, “It’s probably some sick Daddy Kink that he wants us to play for him.”

She growled at memories of other kinky clients. The rain was coming down hard but she could hear Jake’s pounding feet coming from the bridge. She looked down at the wolf. His hind leg was a mess. Someone had tried to bandage it, but it was destroyed. He had scratches on his face and chest. His pack arm cuff was frayed like another wolf had tried to bite it off, or maybe bite the paw under it. She turned to Tyler and Jake who had pulled up short and was shaking the rain out of his dark blond hair. “I think he has been abjured,” she said.

“For loving the omega who gave him the keepsake? Maybe it was a forbidden love? Do you think they secretly name exchanged and it was found out and he had to flee in the night chased by his pride?” Tyler’s eyes widened with his fantasies.

“Jesus Christ and all the saints, have I come home to a Mills and Boons novel?” Jake gasped his snarky comment as he bent double holding his hands against the bare skin between his short silver lame top and his ripped black satin shorts. “And...” He took another shaky breath, “Wolves don’t re-name their mates, dumbo.”

“How’d you know?” Tyler’s wet face pouted up at him.

“My daddy was a lone wolf remember.”

Emily gave a hard laugh, “Until he knocked up your whore of a mother and they got the nice surprise that she had were-creature DNA.”

“He stuck around for years didn’t he? Anyway Pot-Kettle-Black, Emma B.”

“Takes one to know one, Jacob Boy.”

There was a moan of agony from the alpha and to Ems horror Tyler threw his body across the wolf and began to talk to him and tell him to stay strong and he would be alright.

Jake raised his eyebrows. Emily Bett shrugged back at him. Then they both joined their youngest den-mate in his efforts to drag the wolf. 

Jake huffed, “You just take his baby bear, you don’t want to strain yourself, pet.”

It took them some effort. Emily Bett kicked off her shoes. Tyler did need to support the injured leg as they got the wolf inside. 

The den was the empty space of the former public convenience. Horizontal slit-like windows covered in mesh ran around the square four walls near the flat roof. The floor and walls were covered in large old white tiles with cracked glaze. Some tiles were missing exposing concrete floor, or brick and plaster walls. The old stalls and urinals had been ripped out but Johnny had given a council worker a week of favours to have the water secretly turned back on. A single tap dangled over a drain near the boarded over front entrance, where a sink used to be. Opposite the drain there was a mass of blankets, rugs and cushions. The five omegas, and Beta Johnny when he stayed, nested together for heat and security. There was a battered hip height cupboard that Jake had found tossed as junk. It held their work clothes and supplies. A mirror they had stolen out of another public toilet was propped against the wall.

Tyler, Jake and Ems got the alpha settled on their nest before Phoebe crashed through the door. Her big hazel eyes were glazed over with whatever she had scored.

Ems flew at her, “Did you even bring any money back?”

Phoebe swayed and giggled, digging her red nails into her hotpants and throwing three £20 notes onto the floor, “Who’s dat?”

She sinuously moved closer to the blankets. “He smells good, yummy yummy alpha.”

Jake blocked her progress. “You’re high again Phoebs. We are pissed off with you. So fuck off outside until you calm down.”

“Is raining.” Phoebe whined.

“Go under the bridge.” Emily Bett ordered.

The brunette took a look at their stony faces and slinked out.

“She knows not to bring it home.” Jake fumed.

“I don’t like it when she is high. I worry that she will do something to harm my kittens.” Tyler sighed and went to dig himself a comfortable spot beside their rescued alpha.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Stephen woke slowly. He was on something soft and he was warm. He was surrounded by delicious scents. He opened one eye and saw the flank of a red fox. The other eye shot open. He tried to steady his breathing not to alert the alphas of this fox pack who must have taken him in. He bought himself a moment of stillness, blanking out his thoughts, then reassessed his position. He was covered in omegas. Five omegas. There was no smell or sign of an alpha. A slightly bitter male beta scent hung in the air as if a lone beta fox had been there earlier.

They were not all foxes. Stephen sensed wolf and a wolf hybrid. He eased his head up, a cat paw shifted along his neck. There was the fox in front of him and a cat touching him. A wolf feline hybrid’s pretty whiskered canine head was tucked under his front legs. The other wolf lay behind him, a male omega like the cat also on that side. Finally there was a foxy haired wolverine curled into his stomach fur. He looked over his shoulder. The omega wolf was small and surprisingly white like a snow-wolf. The cat looked pureblood grey-black tabby but didn’t have the facial scars of a pride and was pregnant. He also had Jensen’s teddy tucked under his chin.

The fox-wolverine woke first. She saw he was aware and shifted to an attractive pale skinned female with long blonde curly hair. She leaned over the fox and pulled a pair of wire-rimmed glasses from under a cushion.

“I’m Ems, Alpha.” She whispered, “Don’t try and shift. Mr Qureshi checked his book of Were First Aid and it could damage your leg until it’s healed more. He gave me penicillin for your wound infection. Are you allergic?”

Stephen shook his head. She moved away across a tiled floor to a cupboard and brought back a pill and a dish of water. Brusquely waking her fellow omegas she presented him with both items. He stuck out his long tongue. She hesitated an instant before placing the tablet on it. He tried to show his gratitude with a huff down his nose. By the time he had drank his fill, the other omegas were bringing him gifts like he was a king or their pack alpha. Little squares of chocolate, Jensen’s bear sitting up, a poured out single serving carton of orange juice, and the remains of his black t-shirt, ranged out in a line. He looked at his leg. It was still red, hot and swollen but there was a clean dressing.

“It was infected Alpha,” the slim blond male who was the white-wolf omega explained, “Ems here got one of her clients to give her the bandages and antibiotics. Phoebe swapped her M-cat for some codeine. You’ve been out for a few days. Tyler’s been with you while we worked.”

“It was a pleasure, Alpha.” The pregnant werecat ducked his head shyly. Stephen tried to assess his age. He seemed too young to be carrying.

“Will you try some breakfast? We have bread from early this morning. I picked it up on my way home.” The little female brunette wolf-lynx beamed at him.

Stephen’s stomach rumbled but he could wait to eat. They were so trusting of him. How did they know he would not attack them? First he moved from one omega to the next, licking their hands in thankfulness and accepting hugs and kisses to the top of his head.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

It took time to heal. Every day Stephen was stronger. He basked in the warmth and affection of the homeless omegas and their beta friend. He raged inside that these wonderful werecreatures had been driven to sell their bodies to humans and other weres who wanted a slick willing omega hole. He tried to fathom how local packs and prides would turn a blind eye to their predicament. He fumed that human authorities had not helped them. He learned that they were scared of the police and Phoebe had been in a human women’s prison for streetwalking.

As the days turned to weeks he began to think of them as his omegas. He wanted to protect them and provide for them. He learned their stories as they used his unspeaking wolf form as a confessional and a confidant.

He spent most time with Tyler. The little cat was only sixteen. He was not 100% pureblood due to a hybrid great-grandmother but he was from a pride. Tyler confided his story in fits and starts. He told later events, like how he ended up at Kingston Bridge, before he told older ones like his childhood in The Marches Pride. Stephen pieced them together like a jigsaw when Tyler thought he was resting. 

As he cleaned the floor with a bucket and rags, Tyler explained that was a high ranking alpha’s son. His pride was in a territorial war with the Wiltshire Pride. A group of alphas from Wiltshire had torn through the Forest of Dean while their own strongest alphas headed to Wiltshire. Tyler was in heat and had been hiding under his bed when an older alpha found him. The alpha had taken him. Stephen had nearly smothered Tyler, trying to comfort him when he had paused his floor mopping to tell of the forced mating. That alpha hadn’t knotted or claimed him. Weeks later he had been devastated to realise he was pregnant. His older alpha brother had taken him to London to the only were-clinic offering terminations, but Tyler couldn’t do it. He had stolen the money that the Pride Alpha had given for the procedure and had sneaked out the window of the hotel. They were next to Euston Station and Tyler used all his money to get a ticket for the next train to a distant location, which was Glasgow. In hindsight it had been an act of blind panic. He ended up sleeping in cat form between dumpsters outside Glasgow Central Station. After two nights Johnny had found him and brought him to the others. Stephen’s heart broke for the boy. He was so kind and caring. Another day as he tended Stephen’s leg wound, cleaning and re-bandaging it, Tyler confessed that he had wanted to be a nurse, before he had become a casualty of the intra-pack war.

Stephen found out Willa’s story early on too. The peppy green eyed wolf-lynx arrived back early, before midnight on one of Stephen’s first nights. She had a paper wrapped fish supper that a human ‘john’ gave her. The client had called her his daughter as he fucked her in the back seat of his sedan. Jake, who was on ‘check on Tyler and Alpha’ duty that night, called the client a pervert and reached for a piece of the battered fish. Willa had slapped his hand away. Jake huffed and left them to their meal. Willa was talkative as she tore strips of fish and hand fed Stephen. Tyler made quick work of his half making moans of appreciation. Willa laughed as she told of how she had ended up on the streets. Her Lynx pride was not bigoted against hybrids, but her family wanted her to mate with a full Lynx cousin. She said they were not violent and the cousin was a nice if boring guy, but she was under more and more pressure to mate with him, so she ran. It was two years ago, when she was seventeen. She thought she could live on her own. But her omega instincts made her seek out other weres. She was more reticent when she spoke about a group of flat sharing were-students who had taken her in, until she woke up to the fact that she was their glorified unpaid house keeper. One beta had cornered her and hit her when she refused to cook dinner for them. It was enough and she ended up sleeping rough and then streetwalking to put food in her mouth. Stephen pushed his warm body closer in sympathy. She found Jake beaten up in an alley by a rough client, and had ended up bringing him home, and she had never left. She was so optimistic and bright, she wouldn’t let him be sad for her, and once she had told her tale she put on the battery powered I-pod speakers, making Tyler dance to Lily Allen with her.

Jake told him his tale one morning before the others woke. His father was alpha wolf, a lone wanderer who took comfort in his human mother’s services. Jake had not been tested for were-gender when he was born in a human maternity hospital. His mother had screamed the block of flats down when a month later a wolf pup looked up at her out of his cot. His father had been delighted. He had stayed in a turbulent relationship with his mother until Jake was almost ten, then the wanderlust took him away. His mother hadn’t known what to do with an omega teen, and when her clients started to show more interest in his body and scent than her, she taught him everything she knew. Stephen had heard one of the others say that Jake was twenty five and he wondered what had happened to his mother. The omega didn’t tell how he had ended up under the bridge but he said darkly that Johnny had saved his life.

Days drifted on. His leg slowly healing. After a couple of weeks Stephen began to exercise it. He would do indoor laps along the perimeter of the four walls. At night he would scramble up and down the scrub bank behind the toilet block, trying to use his left hind leg. He was worried that it had healed up shorter than his other leg but he was regaining mobility. One of the first nights in August, Ems came tearing down the riverbank path in her foxy wolverine form with a pureblood alpha cat after her. Stephen skidded down from two thirds up the bank and disguising his limp as much as possible came around the front of their den. Ems panted as she almost collapsed against the wall. Stephen stood in front of her. He loomed over the cat-alpha. Then growled from deep inside his belly. The cat hissed at him. Stephen threw his head back and gave a territorial howl of challenge. The cat backed off, awkwardly moving backwards to the bridge with his tail fluffed and spine arched, but his head lowered in acknowledgment of who was the stronger alpha.

Stephen wanted to ask what that had been about.

“Is he gone?” Tyler peeped around the corner.

“Yeah,” Ems sighed in relief, “Alpha sent him packing.”

Tyler grinned and Emily Bett started laughing. 

She explained to Stephen as they retreated inside, “That was Buchanan. He is an enforcer for Erskine. They don’t like it that we work the same streets as their girls. Tyler, I don’t think I’ll go out again tonight.”

It was still early. Stephen abandoned his exercises and got the blue bear from where Tyler had stashed it. He came over to Ems and dropped it on her lap, hoping she would understand that he wanted to comfort her. She moved from the chair to the floor and wrapped her arms around him.

“You are the best thing that has happened to us in a long time. You saved me there Alpha, from at least a beating, and maybe a violent knotting.” She buried her head in his shoulder. “I never thought my life would end up here.”

Tyler shifted to his cat form and curled up by her legs on the other side.

“I’m from Glasgow. My Mum was fox and Dad was wolverine. Beta mates. I grew up thinking I was like a human. That I could live like them. I went to human schools and three years ago on my twentieth birthday I met Mackie. I fell head over heels for him, never lied to him, told him I wouldn’t be able to give him children because he wasn’t a were. He said he didn’t care and then...”

She made a choking noise. Stephen wanted to tell her that she didn’t have to talk about it.

“He broke my fucking heart. He got my old school BFF pregnant and kicked me out. My parents had passed away and.... I was... I stood on Kingston Bridge ready to jump.... but Jake and Johnny pulled me back. They gave me somewhere to stay. They and Phoebe gave me a new were pack, family, whatever. They never asked me to sell myself but I made my own choices.”

By mid August Stephen was getting restless. He was thinking of risking a shift. Even if it tore his thigh muscles, he was sure he could heal again. He knew that his new family were anxious to see his human form and converse with him. Tyler had asked Johnny why Alpha hadn’t shifted. Johnny had told the teenager that the wolf was probably hideous. It made Stephen bristle and growl at the older beta until Johnny relented and admitted he was joking. Everyone was waiting to bed down, only Phoebe was missing. Johnny was texting her and his feet twitched. He said he was considering searching for her, when she burst in. 

“Ta da!” She proclaimed and passed Johnny a hospital crutch.

“Where did you get it? Oh lord, Phoebs, you didn’t’ steal it from a crippled client?”

“Did not! Buttercup OD’ed. I took her to A&E. Snagged it there.” She beamed with pride. 

Stephen knew the human girl with the alias Buttercup often worked with and got high with the werefox. He hoped she was fine.

“How’s buttery-butt?” Ems asked.

“They pumped her out. She’ll be fine. But look what I got for Alpha!”

The crutch was propped in the corner waiting for Stephen to shift. Phoebe had tried to persuade him to use it. She told him when she was younger her sister Polly had broken her leg and she was ready to help him learn to use the crutch. 

Tyler told him when they were alone that Polly had died of an overdose while Phoebe was in prison and that Phoebe had left their previous home in her grief. She was a year older than Jake and it had been Phoebe and John who originally converted the old toilets into a home.

One morning Stephen woke late to Johnny’s slicked back dark hair in his face as the beta worked off the remains of his Richings’ cuff. He bared his teeth at the fox, but he just smirked back at him. Stephen sat up on his haunches, a newly possible position with his healing. Johnny sat on the recently salvaged garden seat and used the top of the cupboard as a base as he sliced the cuff with a Stanley knife. As he worked he talked.

“I hear everyone else has given you a blow by blow account of their lives. So here’s my two cents. I never wanted to be in a pack. My parents were driven out of their pack, for an offense they never confessed to me. I’ve been on the streets for twenty years, Alpha. I’ve lost my mind to drugs when I was still a teenager. I got clean. I’ve been a brothel worker, a kept boy and a pimp’s bitch. These omegas are my only family and you are their Alpha.”

Stephen vibrated with denial. As John continued to speak of the pack bond he had felt, Stephen felt it too. He was aware of the omegas and even more so of Willa and Jake who were part wolf. Johnny came over and left the seven strips of leather at his feet.

“You’ll need something as your pack mark? That’s what wolves do?”

Stephen nodded. If he was in human form he would have bitten his lip thoughtfully. It was time to shift.

He wanted to wait until everyone was home. 

That evening he rested his head on Tyler’s belly, feeling the twin babies moving under his chin. He tested his connection pushing out sensing Tyler.

“Alpha?” Tyler exclaimed and beamed down at him, “I felt you, like in my head.”

Stephen never knew it would be like that. Hermann Amell and Julian Richings had a general awareness of their pack. He had heard of pack alphas with the ability to connect individually, even communicate. Jensen’s great-grandfather had been reputed to have the gift. Tyler was cat. He wondered if he tried with Jake and maybe Willa, would he be able to speak with them. 

There was the deafening sound of wood splintering and two leather clad head-shaved brutes with crowbars burst into the room. Tyler squealed, shifted to cat and hid behind Stephen. One of the intruders was an alpha-cat, the other a human.

“Just a big wolf bitch and a pussy.” The dark skinned shorter human sneered.

“Where is she? I have back up this time Wolf.” The tall pale werecat demanded.

“Buchanan means Phoebe Tonkin. The bitch stole too much product this time. Even if she is banging Mr Erskine for free. There is a limit to his tolerance.” The human pulled out a long knife.

Buchanan produced his own machete, “Now puss puss, Danny here is going to keep wolfie occupied. If you don’t give us what we want, there will be an early delivery of those kittens you are carrying.”

This was too much. A haze came down over Stephen’s eyes and he shifted. His bones screamed and popped after weeks in wolf form. His blood pumped too fast and muscles verged on tearing. Roaring a battle cry he launched forward, snatching up the crutch in his motion. He swung hard shattering the human’s knee. Then launching it upwards cracked Buchanan’s jaw. The force threw the werecat backwards, stunning him when his head smacked against the tiles.

Stephen dived down and picked up both blades from the floor and sent them sliding back towards the nest. “Get the fuck out now, or I will end you both.” 

He took a step forward with his good leg. The gang members scrambled for the exit. 

Stephen looked around. Tyler was in human form with tears pouring down his cheeks. Ignoring the pain, Stephen dropped to his knees and took the omega into his arms, “Shush, little one, are you OK?”

“Alpha, you are gorgeous.”

Stephen threw back his head and laughed. When he regained composure he asked Tyler to text everyone to get them to come back. He tried to call Jake and Willa in his mind and felt that his message had been received.

He stayed quiet, on the chair with rug wrapped around his hips. Johnny and Phoebe showed up first but the others followed quickly.

There were stares and whispers but Stephen remained calm until everyone was in front of him. “Quiet,” he demanded.

There was silence. 

“We were attacked by two of Erskine’s thugs.” Stephen pointed at the front door barricade’s ruins but he kept his eyes on Phoebe.

She tried to speak but Stephen stopped her with a raised hand.

“John do you think we should stay?” He asked.

The older werefox bent his head, “They’ll come back. Maybe with others. Erskine can’t be seen to lose face. We try to stay under his radar. We will have to move. Find a new den and stay low.”

“We could go to the police.” Stephen suggested.

“Never,” Phoebe shouted.

“Is that because you have a pilfered _baggy_ stowed? They were looking for you.” Stephen turned a hard gaze on the cringing werefox.

There was a shifting of feet and the atmosphere became uncomfortable.

“You put everyone else in danger.” Stephen narrowed his eyes, “but I can see you are sorry.”

“I am Alpha. I’ll try and give Mr Erskine the speed back.”

“Too late Phoebe.” Jake snapped at her. “We liked it here.”

“What will we do Alpha?” Willa asked and all six pairs of eyes looked at him.

“My name is Stephen.”

“Our Alpha,” Tyler said nervously, almost making it a question.

“OK,” Stephen smiled, “Alpha Stephen Amell. Will you come with me? Do you want to leave here? I’ll do my best for all of you and I will find a way for us to live where you don’t have to sell your bodies.”

There was a pause of a few moments when nothing happened. Stephen held his breath wondering if he had offered too much, if they didn’t believe him. Then Willa and Tyler tilted their heads, baring their necks for him. The others did the same. He moved slowly, careful on his leg, and scented each neck.

“Johnny, do you have the strips?”

Johnny rooted in his corner of the cupboard middle shelf and carried over the seven black leather pieces. Stephen gave him back one and handed the rest one by one to each omega. Each person tied them differently. Ems tied it around her hair elastic so her ponytail was held back with it. Tyler wound it around his wrist. Willa made a loop and added it to her neck chain. Phoebe, Jake and Johnny pinned it on their clothes where it suited. Stephen held on to his. He planned to work it into a bracelet when he got more leather. 

“Johnny would you go and get food for us. Pizza or something. I want you all to think about my offer. We will all stay here, together tonight, ready to defend our position. In the morning we leave.”

The next morning Phoebe and Johnny bid a tearful farewell to the rest of the omegas and Stephen. Johnny said he was too old and set in his ways. He would stay in their work-room at the dockside pub with Phoebe until it all blew over. 

Stephen sensed his omegas’ sadness at the parting. Especially for Johnny who had been there for them all. 

The five of them pressed back into the dark brick wall of Douglas Lane, across from the entrance of Strathclyde Police HQ. “Wait here, stay quiet, retreat in your were-form down the lane if anyone comes.”

Stephen dashed across the street. He buzzed at the entrance and was surprised when the door was released for him. Maybe huge guys dressed only in blankets came often to Glasgow police stations.

As he approached the desk, the sergeant on duty looked amused, “OK fellow, you canna walk around Glasgow naked, even if you are some sort of were-man. Kendall see if we have any larger sizes in the lock up. Now Alpha what can I do for you?”

There was movement behind the glass screen as Kendall followed orders. Stephen asked “Sergeant would you be able to let me contact some people?”

“We’re not a bloody telephone service.”

“Law enforcement people.” Stephen added.

“Who’d you want to talk to?”

“Alphas Davis or McQueen or the office of Rick Worthy?”

“Aiming high aren’t we?” The policeman chuffed. “The Europol DI was here recently. I’ll check it out for you. Will you take a seat?”

Stephen reluctantly took one of the hard plastic chairs. He sent a thought to Jake for everyone to remain in the alley. 

Kendall, a female officer in uniform, came with a pair thick wool socks and dark grey track pants with a matching hoodie. She wordlessly checked out his chest and then her mouth opened in shock when she got a look at his left leg. “You need medical assistance, Mr...?”

He didn’t give his name, unsure of his status with Richings. “No thank you. Is there somewhere I can change?”

She pointed. “Bathroom.”

When he came out, dressed and after a quick wash, the desk sergeant was absent. He waited tapping his right foot. 

The door to the interior opened and the sergeant beckoned him in. “Alpha, follow me.”

He sent a pulse of reassurance to his omegas as he walked down a long corridor to a claustrophobic interview room. 

A human cop, with a prematurely lined face, joined the sergeant. 

“Alpha, I am Detective Masterson. You wish to speak with DI Davis and we are happy to facilitate were-relations, but I need your name and an explanation of why you appeared naked and injured this morning.”

“Stephen Amell.”

“You’re dead.” The desk sergeant blurted and got a glare from the detective for his unprofessional outburst.

“Rumours of my demise... etc.” Stephen shrugged.

“Where have you been?” Masterson asked.

“I have been recovering slowly under the Kingston Bridge.”

“With the shifter whores?”

Stephen growled, “With the young defenceless omegas who this city has done nothing to protect or rescue.” He slammed his hand onto the table, and then remembered where he was and apologised for losing his cool.

“They have a pimp. That skank, Johnny B.”

“You have no idea. I’m not going to ask why no-one brought their plight to the attention of the wolf council or hybrid rights groups or the fox pack league. What matters now is the future.”

Masterson was dialling while Stephen spoke. He handed over the cordless phone.

“Davis.” A voice sounded from the other end.

“Hello Alpha, we have never spoken. This is Stephen Amell.” Stephen leaned back in his chair, breathing a sigh of relief.

He could hear Davis’s voice more distantly, as if the feline alpha had pulled the phone away from his ear, “Call Haven,” he ordered, “Tell them Amell is alive.” The voice was closer again, “Where are you Alpha Amell?”

“Strathclyde Police Station.”

“Have you been detained?”

“No, sir. I came looking for help.”

“Are you alright, Alpha Amell?” There was true concern in the other alpha’s tone.

“Beat up like an old banger car. I need somewhere safe for me and four omegas. I can’t risk Haven. I don’t want to expose them to my cousin.”

“Phooey.”

Stephen barked a laugh at such an unexpected word from the police inspector.

“Haven has been compromised.” Davis informed him. “The new Richings Pack Alpha revealed their location after his pride incursion. We can’t use it as a safe shelter anymore.”

“What?” Stephen exclaimed.

“Your friends are fine. There were no serious injuries. If you are willing to risk it, we still have the empty redundant safe house there.”

“Did I do that to them? Did Joe invade Haven looking for me?” Stephen felt a weight of guilt on his chest.

“Most likely. Ty Olsson did not divulge that in his complaint to the wolf council. So Amell, do you want me to arrange it?”

Stephen took a long deep steadily breath. “Yes.”


	8. July - Haven: Back to form

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was meant to bring Haven up to date with the events in the last chapter... but the story is much longer than anticipated therefore I have split it into two.... so here is Haven after Joseph's attack. Next chapter will have Stephen and his omegas' arrival on Tiree.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Jensen looked handsome, sprawled across their bed on top of the covers. Sunlight dappled on his coat. Jared sat on the edge of the bed next to him marvelling at his mate’s rounded belly and swelling teats.

“Kochanie, I love to see our son growing inside you,” His voice was as soft as the fur on Jensen’s underbelly where he ran his hand along with open fingers, “I love you.”

Jensen stirred.

“I love you Jensen, for the rest of my life, but baby I miss you.” A tear blurred his vision and he ripped his other hand across his eye wiping it away, “Please come back to your human form. I’ll do a better job of protecting you. I promise. I know my cat form is too small to protect your wolf and it kills me. Kurwa!”

Jared stood up quickly and turned his back to try and keep how much this was affecting him from his mate. He got his sudden self-directed anger under control and sat back down. Jensen had raised his head and was looking straight at him. Jared fisted his hand into his omega’s side.

“I was always the big one, you know, in cat form as well as human. I could face down school bullies and hold my own in pride runs.” He sighed. “Please pet, won’t you shift back? It’s been two weeks and I respect you want to keep our baby safe but the whole of Haven are here for you. And I know....” Jared gulped and wet his lips, “I know you are worried about Stephen.”

Jensen whined.

“Please my Kochanie, think about it. I miss your body as well as your voice and mind,” Jared grinned trying to lighten the mood.

Jensen huffed playfully in response. Jared moved over to pull the curtains back fully and use the tie backs to let the full power of the sun into the room. Behind him Jensen got up and padded to the bathroom.

Jared gave an exaggerated eye roll to the empty room as he heard his mate pissing in the shower again. “I suppose I am meant to rinse that away for you like your servant!”

He could have sworn the noise that Jensen made as he came back into their room was laughter.

He pressed his hand on the side leg pocket of his combat style black work trousers. It might be sunny today but Jared had some gutters to clean. He was also wearing an old pale blue long sleeved tee with a red wine stain that had been left behind in one of the holiday homes. Lear was coming to continue his fence painting too, and Jared had already been paint splashed twice that week. He was almost about to open the Velcro flap on his trouser pocket and pull out the letter from the Tiree Airport Authority. He had gotten the commission to paint his triptych of Tiree scenes. They had loved his vision of a sea view, the broch above Haven and the dock at Scarinish. He hoped Jensen would shift so they would celebrate in human form, but he wasn’t going to keep secrets from his mate. 

“Jensen I have news.” He began but then his mate dashed from the room and thumped down the stairs. Jared was taken aback, wondering what was going on. His phone beeped a text alert.

 **ALPHA:** I have called Jensen 2 my office. Pls come 2.

Jared didn’t bother replying. He grabbed his house keys and took off after Jensen. Luckily Jensen wasn’t racing ahead and Jared was able to catch up outside the Inn. The main doors were still closed, so they entered through the beer garden on the distillery side. Jared knocked on Ty’s office door. Their Pride-Pack alpha looked strained, his usual expression since the incursion. He was dressed in his chef’s whites and navy striped apron as if he had been in the kitchen with Misha.

“Good morning, I’ve been making a stew for the slow cooker,” He explained, “Can I speak with Jensen for a moment, Jared?”

Jared wasn’t envious, he just wasn’t, well maybe he was a little, that Ty and Jensen could speak through this magical rare Wolf Pack Alpha connection. “No problem,” he managed without a trace of bitterness. “I’ll go visit Misha.”

Ty closed the door. Jared dragged his feet into the bright white and steel kitchen.

“What’s up?” Misha asked as he sliced tomatoes and piled them into a plastic open topped container.

“Nothing,” Jared scuffed his shoe off the floor. With Misha he was allowed to scowl.

“How is Jensen coping?” 

“OK, I think.” Jared gulped. Scowling was fine, he was not going to get emotional.

“I can’t get the image of Joseph Morgan dragging him across The Green out of my head.” Misha paused and wiped his brow. Then moved to the sink to wash his hands. “I was so helpless up on the picnic table with Lear. If Mark hadn’t transformed...” Misha shuddered.

“I know, Geez, I have nightmares. I think I’m going jebnięty. You know fucking crazy. He’s staying wolf because it is safer for the baby. Safer than me protecting him. I should have stayed human and tackled the dickhead.” Jared paused for a moment letting Misha shove a spoon of something into his mouth. His taste buds pinged with nutty goodness and his tongue stuck to his palate.

“Cashew butter” Misha beamed at him, “Good as glue. I didn’t have peanut butter but I remembered your Mum’s tactic for when you rambled.”

Jared made a few smacking noises with his nut butter coated tongue and swiped Misha’s mug of cold tea to swill around his mouth. “Delicious.” He shook his head at Misha, “You cook with that?”

“Bake, Jaroslaw. It’s called baking. Vital ingredient in those cookies you like so much. By the way,” Misha ducked his head in the way he used to when he’d stolen the last cigarette out of Jared’s dad’s pack. “I’ve co-opted Lear for the day.”

“Hey, he is meant to be finishing the fence today.”

“But Jare, my aquamarine paint for the bathroom came on the delivery.”

“Oh Palu forbid you have to live in a nightmare of total magnolia for an instant longer.” Jared teased.

“I have two tins of russet red coming on tomorrow’s ferry for the wall behind the kitchen area.”

“Are you turning the Old Chapel into a rainbow?”

“No, no. I just... I work in a white kitchen so would like some colour at home.”

“Do you know what’s going on Misha?” Jared was suddenly serious, “Why did Alpha call Jensen?”

“Why do you think I know?” Misha turned his body and began chopping sweet peppers for another of the sandwich filling tubs.

“Everyone tells you everything. You are the centre of the pride.”

“Am not.” Misha protested into the chopping board, but Jared could see the corners of his mouth tilt up in a smile.

“Spill Collins.”

“Eric is bringing Mark home today.”

Jared’s phone beeped. Misha looked automatically at his oven timer. 

**ALPHA:** Can you bring some clothes?

Jared gave a quick panicky wave to Misha and ignored the request bursting into Ty’s office.

Jensen was naked, of course, and he was kneeling on the floor with Ty’s arms wrapped around him and he was crying his eyes out.

Jared hesitated a micro-second while his brain caught up with his eyes and ears. He moved forward falling to his own knees. Ty eased back and let Jared take over.

“I missed you so much Kochanie,” he whispered into Jensen’s hair, rubbing his hands up and down his omega’s arms and back.

“I was here.” Jensen sniffled, “me and our kitten.”

“I know, I know you were. I’m very happy you came back to your human form. I missed this hair.” Jared kissed the top of his head.

Jensen snorted, “My hair?”

“And your face.” Jared kissed his temple and turned his mate’s face by cupping his hands around. Planting kisses as he went, “your nose and your eyes, your cheeks, your chin, your lips.”

Jensen opened his mouth letting Jared enter. It was divine as Jensen’s tongue licked back and tangled in his. He moved his hands to encircled his omega’s body and pull him tight. He basked in Jensen’s scent and warmth. He pulled back from the continued kissing and lifted Jensen’s hand to his lips. “And now that you have fingers, you can reply to the million messages from your buddy Christian.”

Jensen chuffed and then started to laugh. Jared’s heart lifted. He smiled down at his mate and noticed that his baby bump had grown in the couple of weeks. He carefully placed a hand over it. Jensen covered it with his own free one, leaving his other in Jared’s grasp. He had felt the kitten moving when Jensen had been wolf, but when the baby kicked it was amazing.

“Hello baby boy. Daddy is thrilled that his Kochanie has come back to his human form. We love you baby and I promise that we will take care of you always.”

Jensen beamed and squeezed his alpha’s hand.

Jared looked up. Ty was gone.

“What did he say to make you shift, Jen?”

“He told me it was time.” Jensen’s voice was a little hoarse. “I know you told me too. Mark nearly sacrificed himself to save me and our son. Ty said I should be here to show Mark that he did a very brave thing, that he did rescue us, that it would be wrong to be still in wolf form when he gets back.” Jensen paused to bite his lip, “Ty says he needs me in human form for the Wolf Council Magistrate who is coming to take our statements.”

“We could have done that. We still can if you don’t want to talk to him.”

“Yeah, it’s a female alpha. She’ll hear you all out and write a report based on your accounts, but the only statements will be what Ty and I say, us wolves.”

“That is bloody bigoted.” Jared fumed. “It’s discrimination.”

“Wolf council rules,” Jensen quirked a crooked smile.

“I’m not happy but I guess we have no choice but to go with it.” Jared responded wryly, “I am so glad you are back.”

“I never left.”

“I know but I want you” Jared breathed suggestively.

“I’ve wanted you too.”

Jared started to massage his hands into Jensen’s shoulders and along the top of his spine. Jensen gave soft appreciative moans. Jared was encouraged to pull his mate in tight. It was an awkward position but he managed to cup Jensen’s ass and wrap a hand around his omega’s hard cock. It rose up tipping the bottom of his baby bump. There was something precious and sexy about that. The precome marking the stretched skin. Jared’s own member strained inside his combats. He could feel his spines swelling with arousal. Jensen’s breath came in gasps and he broke out in a sheen of sweat. He pulled long and twisting hard, “Come for me Kochanie.”

Jensen’s fingers wrapped around Jared’s own and guided him to start the movement nearer the base. 

“Come.” Jared hissed through gritted teeth, trying to keep his own release back. This was about Jensen, about giving his mate pleasure, but he could feel the burn of desire, lust for his omega rising like a fire in his blood.

Jensen came, relaxing boneless into Jared’s arms. Jared’s trousers were stuck to him after he had joined his mate shuddering in blissful coming. He rubbed his limp mate’s upper arms and ignored his own discomfort. 

There was a knock on the door. 

“My office, guys! I have to work here. It like someone broke an alpha/omega sex air freshener!”

“We are sorry.” Jensen muttered.

“Just open the window, Jared.” Ty sighed in defeat, “I grabbed Angus. He has gone to collect some clothes for you Jensen.”

“Thanks Alpha.” Jensen turned his attention back to his mate, and they snuggled tightly until Rob and Josie’s youngest turned up with a bundle of grabbed items.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Misha was the last one into the dining room of the Inn. This time every member attended, even Tyra and Colin. Eric opened the door from the pub side and entered in front of his father. There were cheers and some whooping. Ian stood on a table and wolf whistled until Ty’s glare made him get down. Jensen moved forward and sank to his knees in front of Mark, “You saved me.” He couldn’t get out any more, he was so choked up.

“Please Jensen, get up.” Mark’s voice was pained, “This is why I kept my secret. I don’t want to be hunted or worshipped. You don’t have to kneel in front of me.”

“Oh,” Jensen gasped in surprise, “No I wasn’t. Not for She Who Is Hidden. I was... because you are alpha and you protected my baby.”

Mark leaned over and helped Jensen to his feet, “I see, but all the same, no one kneels at Haven.”

“Thank you.”

Mark took his hand and kissed the back of it. “You are most welcome.”

“We truly mean it. Thank you.” Jared said from behind Jensen.

“All the alphas and some fierce betas fought.” Mark smirked, “I could hardly be left out.”

“Good good.” Ty stood up and projected his authority. “Let's get this meeting started.”

“Sure thing my friend.” Mark eased onto a bar stool next to Eric.

“This isn’t going to be a long one?” Eric queried, “Doctor Fisher said Dad should rest.”

“Anyone would think I was two hundred.” Mark pursed his lips at his son.

Jensen and a few others laughed, but Eric and Ty just glared at Mark until he held his hand up.

“Mallory Richings called earlier. He was charged with communicating the official apology from Alpha Morgan. He relayed that the apology will be published in Werewolf News tomorrow, a week after the paper published Morgan’s story about our location and our ‘despicable sheltering of fugitive weres.’ Alpha Fuller’s petition to reclaim his beta intended was rejected out of hand by His Excellency Alpha Worthy, so we don’t have to worry about Piseagard.” Ty gave a reassuring nod in Misha’s direction. “Katherine also contacted the Were Feline council about her concern for her son, but Worthy told her Eric is a twenty one year old alpha and makes his own decisions, however, when we do get a feline rep up here, Eric, you’ll probably have to tell them...”

“To go screw themselves.” Eric hissed.

“I was going to say, tell them what you want, son.” Ty gave a short laugh but then his face became grave, “McQueen also called today. I’ve had a busy time on the phone. He confirmed that the Hybrid Rights Council don’t think our safe house is a safe refuge anymore. They might want us to help out from time to time but we are too exposed to shelter those who need to remain hidden.”

There were some cries of ‘shame’ and expressions of anger towards Richings. Jensen cringed. He was sorry he had shifted back. He was so ashamed and embarrassed. His stupid letter to Sally Ackles had done this. He licked his lips and stood up, only wavering slightly on his feet. “I want to apologise. Ty and everyone, it was my letter to Texas that my grand-uncle gave Joseph. I was stupid. It was so dumb. I wanted to tell Sally, she’s omega like me, and her alpha intended is a motherfucking sneak...” 

Jared’s arms wrapped around him and he turned and hid his face from the rest of his pride-pack-mates. 

“Jensen!” 

The omega snapped his head around to the Haven Alpha who had called him by voice and wolf-connection. 

“We never hid away completely. We don’t forbid Felicia from telling her Uni friends about her home. The Benedicts don’t hide their location from Rob’s old Wolverine Pack. Jared is signing his own name to paintings of Tiree. The Wiltshire Pride knows where Eric and Mark are. If Joseph was looking for you and Stephen then it would only have taken a little more effort, maybe delayed his arrival here, so do not feel guilty about this.”

“If I could communicate with anyone at home, I’d have sent the same letter.” Matt tried to comfort him. Amy placed a hand on her mate’s arm.

Jensen did feel marginally better, but he thought it would be a long time before he could think of Sally or Ackles without stinging guilt.

“Just to update everyone,” Ty continued, “No sign of Stephen.”

There was silence. Jensen knew that already. It was one of the first things he asked when he shifted back that morning, but it still made him grind his teeth in worry.

“Finally before I hand over to my Second. Alpha Samantha Ferris from the West London Pack will be here next week. She will want to speak to everyone who was there on the day of the incursion. If anyone,” Ty looked at Sandy, Josie, Lear and also Misha, “...doesn’t want to be alone with a wolf alpha Magistrate Ferris has agreed you can have a chaperone. Any comments?... No? Mark you have the floor.”

Mark rolled his shoulders in a way that Jensen would never have seen as corvine before. 

The alpha cleared his throat, “I never had malicious or prideful reasons for keeping my true form secret.”

Jensen glanced around. No-one looked angry or disgusted. They seemed concerned, curious and open to hearing what their Pride-Pack Second had to say.

“My transformation will have been felt by the scattered remains of my nest.” He put his hand over his eyes and pinched his temples. Eric pulled his stool closer to his father. “My nest no longer exists. It was destroyed by neo-nazis years ago. Let me start earlier.  
... My grandmother was a beta werecat, Maggie Johnston. She lived with her family in Shrewsbury town, a satellite pod of The Marches Pride. My grandfather Marco Vieri was from Merano in Northern Italy. He was a beta werelynx from a loose collection of lynx families who inhabited the southern regions of the Austrian Empire. He was a travelling player and his group had a two week run and a week at leisure in Shrewsbury. On their arrival Marco saw the Johnston Photographic Studio. He met Maggie that first day and persuaded his company to pose for some plates.”

Jensen was getting slightly confused. He had done history in school, even some European history with the tutor in Richings, and this was too far back.

“Marco was gone when Maggie found out she was pregnant. Her family would have been disgraced in Shrewsbury and she was sent to the Pride proper in The Forest of Dean. Her daughter was omega.” Mark gave dry chuckle, “My grandmother’s knowledge of all things Italian was limited. She named her kitten Venice. Venny grew up when circumstances were difficult for omegas, a werelynx hybrid in a pride of mostly purebloods. She told me stories of how she and the other omegas were treated. It was brutal and demeaning. Her mother was her only comfort.”

Sandy and Jensen exchanged looks of empathy.

“My Alpha-cat Dad told me tales growing up about how life was for Pride omegas in his grandparents’ time.” Josie shuddered and let Rob put an arm around her.

Mark nodded. “When Venny’s first heat ended, she was packaged off like cargo, without even a werecat escort, to Merano, for the Vieri’s to take over her rearing and to find a lynx mate for her. Approaching Müstair their carriage overturned and tumbled down a ravine. Everyone perished, except Venny who was chained to the inside of the carriage. The Ravens came to pick over the wreckage looking for treasures in the debris. After a heated argument, they took Venny to their nest. The Nest Alpha, my father, took Venny as a second mate. Omegas have always been revered as a gift from The Hidden One. However no-one thought Hidden One blood, or as we know now DNA, would mix with others. Through her heats, Venny and Talon continue to mate. My mother was thirteen when she left England. She was thirty when I was born. I was kitten as a youngster but when I gained maturity Talon completed The Touch Ritual and She Who Is Hidden accepted me. I gained my raven form. My Mamma died between the wars and Tata mourned her deeply. My beta-mother, his first mate, coaxed him back to care for the nest. At least Mamma didn’t live to see the destruction of our nest.”

Jensen was grasping Jared’s hand tight. He noticed that Mark’s eyes were distant as if he was back there, how long ago? and that the alpha had slipped to calling his parents Tata and Mamma. 

“We thought we were lucky as Europe was ravaged once more. We had a safe neutral location. We flew over burning forests. We took in the remains of the Salzburg nest and the Poznan one. We even helped some lynx fleeing Italy. Then years later as the Volkspartei and its hotheads gained ground, they found us. Our nest was burned. My mate, Lorna, was shot. They ripped Talia from her arms and killed my daughter. Our unkindness scattered to the four winds. I hadn’t been out in the world for twenty years. I wandered heartbroken and lost. I would stay a few years in a small town, once even with a lynx pride near Copenhagen, but eventually fear of the Hidden one would lead to hate or I would attract the attention of other ravens who would drive me off. I took to a high but small wooded area in The Ardennes. I was alone. I rarely shifted back to human. Spending years as Raven meant my shifting migraines lessened. My legs atrophied but my arms were just muscle from flying. One night when the moon was at Her most sacred final sliver, I flew high to praise Her, and I felt the shimmer of another Hidden One.”

“Was it someone you knew?” Ewan interrupted, and then clapped a hand over his mouth.

“I never found out. I flew towards them but was captured by a net stretched across a narrow valley, a trap for the other raven I presume.” Mark’s voice faltered.

“I can take it from here?” Ty looked towards the other alpha for his acceptance. “I was a young wolf then. My parents had been moved to a new pub by the brewery. They were setting up a new life for us but I had itchy feet. I was courting Amber, daughter of a beta in the Whitby Pack. Her father wanted to be sure I was committed to his omega-baby, and he asked if I would refrain from visiting for a month. Seemingly his own father-in-law had used the same tactic to check if it would dampen his ardor for Amber’s mother. So I agreed and set off on an adventure of hitch-hiking with a backpack. I worked my way through Holland, heading south for Calais and a loop back home.” Ty took a sip from his whisky. “I heard shouting in the trees as I marched along the forested mountain road, cursing myself for taking a random lift, which had left me on a lonely stretch. Then I heard a strangled scream. I didn’t think. I didn’t consider it could be other werewolves or a pack dispute, I just ditched my belongings behind a tree, shifted and ran. Mark was in his raven-form. He was staked out on the ground. His plucked feathers trampled in pine needles and blood. There were four late teenage were-hybrids. All of whom died very rapidly. I was young and the wolf was consumed in bloodlust. I had been raised believing in the sacred nature of the almost mythical Hidden Ones. I snapped the ropes with my teeth, releasing Mark. There was no way I could have dragged him down the mountain in raven form or with his injuries. He shifted. I got him down to the road. We picked up a lift from an English registered car, and long story short, he came home with me. He intended to stay, working as a bartender for my parents, but then ravens came calling.”

“That is another story.” Mark said

“Awhhh.” Angus protested from his position on the floor.

Mark grinned at the little boy, “It was my uncles. They persuaded me to keep moving, but then I went to Bristol and met a young stunning alpha called Kath. We had Eric, but it was difficult in the Wiltshire Pride. When it became too much at the same time as Ty and Amber were having problems in Whitby. We joined up with the Wesleys and came to Tiree.”

“How old are you Mark?” Colin asked.

“I had to answer that for the police, I told them forty six like on my passport. I told Doctor Fisher the truth, I am one hundred and thirty eight.” There were open mouths and wide-eyes. Mark huffed in amusement, “My Tata is over the half millennium. I don’t know if I will match him. The only record of a half-breed was one in Germany in the 1700s, he was killed some time in his late 210s.”

“What about Eric?” Lear asked.

Eric looked uncomfortable. “I’m really twenty one. We just don’t know if Dad’s genetics will influence me in that way.”

“I want everyone to be prepared if another raven shows up. They will want to speak with me, and maybe my son, maybe with Ty too. They won’t harm anyone. There is no need to be afraid if they come.” Mark looked from person to person.

“How could we be afraid?” Jensen asked, “The only raven I have seen was sheltering me with his wings.”

Mark gave him a grateful smile but his face was drawn.

“You tired Dad?” Eric asked.

“I think we’ll break up now.” Ty stood up, prompting everyone to move. 

Many came over to Mark to welcome him home and thank him for sharing his private history. Jensen and Jared waited till the rest had gone before shaking Mark’s hand and promising him their support.


	9. August - Arrivals

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Mark’s office, overlooking the tourists’ reception on one side and the working floor of the distillery on the other, had been designated as the interview room for Alpha Ferris. It was much larger than Ty’s cubby hole behind the bar in the Inn. Samantha Ferris had spread her paperwork across the desk. The black and white photograph of Mark holding a baby was pushed to one side. Jensen looked at it as he waited for Alpha Ferris to speak. The only other time he had been in the office he had presumed that was a picture of Eric, now he wondered if it was Mark’s murdered daughter Talia.

Alpha Ferris was an intimidating woman. Her hair was greying but she had not dyed it and her face held lines of life’s experience. She had greeted Jensen professionally and stood while he sat down, like a well mannered alpha in the presence of a pregnant omega. She smoothed down her pinstripe skirt and jacket as she retook her seat.

“For the recording,” Alpha Ferris cleared her throat, “It is Thursday August 1st and it is now 3pm. Present are Alpha Samantha Ferris, self, and Omega Ackles.”

“Padalecki.” Jensen interrupted.

“Excuse me?”

“Omega Jensen Padalecki.” His guts twisted. He didn’t like this. He didn’t like it at all. 

“Omega Ackles,” Samantha took a slow inhale and exhale through her nose, “Your mating has not been registered with the Wolf Council. According to our records you are the Expectant Mate of Alpha Amell.”

Jensen chewed on his lip and wringed his hands, “I’m having Jared’s kitten.”

“Yes I can see that. However your pack status is part of the dispute between Richings and Haven.” The older female alpha glared at him and pressed the stop button, “Recording off. Frankly Omega Ackles, I find you contemptible, but as a wolf, your testimony is valid and will be presented in its entirety. You, young man, are a promise-breaker who abandoned and disgraced your intended alpha, who by all accounts was a fine example of a werewolf. Now sit up straight and we will continue.”

Jensen sucked panicked air. He was alone with this alpha. He laid a hand over his belly. His palms were sweaty. He straightened his posture automatically on her command. Nothing she said was untrue. He had abandoned his expectant mate, broken Stephen’s heart. He couldn’t speak. A golf ball was lodged in his throat. Part of him wanted to tell her that he had Stephen’s blessing to mate with Jared. Another part of him thought she was not worthy enough to speak his name.

“Recording on. I am asking Omega Ackles if he is willing to proceed.”

“I want a chaperone.” Jensen blurted, “I want Ty in here. I am not saying another word without my Pack Alpha.” His eyes stung and his vision blurred.

“It is not appropriate to have another witness present during your statement.”

“I want Jared.” Jensen knew his voice was getting high.

“I’m sorry Omega but I can’t allow that. The chaperone for a wolf should be a wolf. He is werecat.”

“Who can I have? We were told we could have a chaperone.” Jensen folded his arms. He wasn’t saying another word until he got someone in who was on his side. He felt cornered and under pressure. He worried that the Magistrate would twist his words. He wanted to give his statement, to tell the Wolf Council that he had been attacked by Joseph.

“It is irregular, but I have completed my interviews with Alpha Olsson. I will call for him.”

Jensen sat perfectly still with his eyes respectfully lowered while the other wolf rang to reception. He could hear papers being shuffled. Then there was a knock on the door. Ty came in, without waiting for permission. Jensen looked up grateful and reassured by the sturdy alpha’s presence.

“What is going on?”

“For the recording, Pack Alpha Olsson has joined the interview.”

“Omega Ackles asked for a chaperone.”

“Jensen?” Ty raised an eyebrow as he took the empty chair beside his pack member. 

“Alpha Ferris doesn’t recognise Jared as my mate.”

Ty growled.

“Our records show Omega Ackles is the intended of Alpha Amell.”

“I performed Jensen’s mating ceremony myself. He is mated by ritual and very obviously claimed. Look at his bite mark above the collar bone. Then have a look south!” Ty sounded exasperated.

“You did not register the mating.”

“We were off grid. Was I supposed to wave a huge flag at Julian Richings? Saying Hello, you know the omega who fled your pack, here he is?”

“There is no need for sarcasm.” Samantha chastised. “I am not inclined to adjust Omega Ackles’ status in Alpha Amell’s absence.”

“Can we proceed?” Ty snapped back. “You good, Jensen?”

Jensen gulped and gave a quick short nod.

“Omega Jensen, can you tell us your version of events?” The magistrate looked at Ty as she used Jensen’s neutral first name. Ty remained stony faced.

Jensen took a deep breath and began. He ran through the helicopter landing. He tried to recall word for word what Joe had said. He grabbed Ty’s wrist when he got to the part when he saw Joe’s wolf head duck under Jared’s body and fling his mate through the air. Ty put his other hand over Jensen’s when his voice cracked describing being dragged along the ground by the back of his neck. He broke as he explained how he dug his claws into the earth trying to resist the alpha’s pull.

“Jensen,” Alpha Ferris said softly, “Would you like a rest break?”

Jensen raised his head, surprised by her compassionate tone. He had been back there. He could feel the soil under his paws, Joe’s saliva running down his neck, the pain of the alpha’s teeth, terror for his baby’s safety and his anxiety for Jared.

“No Ma’am. I’d like to get this over with, if that is ok with you?”

“That is fine, please continue.” Her eyes showed her concern for him now and he downgraded her from Prime Douchebag to minor asswipe.

Jensen swallowed hard. He finished quickly, telling of Mark’s flight over them and how he beat Joseph back with his wings. 

“Would you say that Alpha Morgan had valid argument to take you back with him?” Samantha tapped a pen on her canines.

“If he thought he did, then he should have raised it with my Pack Alpha.” Jensen said firmly. He knew this was correct. Ty’s whole complaint against Joseph was based on the illegality of the incursion.

“Do you think he did have a case?”

“No Ma’am. Alpha Julian never pursued me. Alpha Amell knew I was here.”

“Unfortunately that is hearsay. Alpha Amell is not available to confirm your statement.”

Jensen sighed. 

“Morgan’s initial accusation was that we sheltered Stephen. Only when he was told that Stephen was not here, did he change to wanting to kidnap Jensen.” Ty pointed out.

“I think maybe he didn’t believe us and he thought if he tried to take or hurt me, Stephen would appear from wherever we were supposedly hiding him.” Jensen stated.

Ty looked at him with wide eyes, “That had not crossed my mind. You may be right. I took him at face value that he wanted to take you back to Richings to draw Stephen there.”

“Joe is sneaky.” Jensen shrugged.

“Do you have anything to add, Jensen?” Samantha asked her finger already on the stop button.

“Yes. My name is Jensen Ross Padalecki. I am the omega mate of Alpha Jared Padalecki. I am expecting his kitten. Stephen Amell is my friend and I pray nightly for his safety. I am a member of Haven Pride Pack.” Jensen glared at her daring her to disagree.

“Thank you, Jensen, that will be all.”

Jensen’s legs wobbled when he stood and he was grateful for Ty’s supporting arm and the welcome seat in the tourist waiting area. Ty disappeared for a few minutes and came back flushed with the aftermath of alpha assertiveness.

“I gave her a piece of my mind.” 

Jensen grinned.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

In the couple of weeks following the interview Jensen’s nerves were not good. He felt skittish, then teary, then would get a burst of energy and round it off by snapping at whoever was closest, normally poor Jared. He didn’t know if it was from the energy it had taken to stand his ground against Alpha Ferris and hear someone outright accusing him of disrespecting and damaging Stephen. Perhaps it was due to entering his 16th and 17th weeks of pregnancy. The kitten was growing now. The local Tiree nurse had been up to see him and had said she could tell his baby was much bigger than when she had examined him days before Joe’s attack. She was concerned about his low body weight and the periods of light-headedness that he was experiencing. If it persisted she wanted him to go to Oban for a check-up. Jared had gone into over-protective alpha mode. Ty had excused him from work. He had been indignant, but then admitted that he felt better being able to rest during the day. He wasn’t inactive. It was August. The holiday homes were fully booked and he was kept busy helping Jared. Eric had taken over with a longer daytime shift at the Inn.

The pages were falling out of his copy of The Hobbit. He had to keep a careful hold of his book. He was curled up sideways on a sun lounger, under a shade on their patio. His ankles had swelled in the heat. The only shoes that were comfortable were his slippers or his slide-on sandals. 

He scented Jared’s high perspiration enhanced odour. Twisting around and propping his body with an elbow, he saw his tall mate loping across the lawn towards him. Jared’s vest top was stuck to him with a wet v-shape of sweat. He bent down to kiss Jensen and the omega was smothered in the feline scent of his mate made extra salty and honestly kind of gross.

“I ran the legs off the Donaldson’s golden retriever.” Jared said proudly.

“I believe you,” Jensen smirked and gave a single head shake, “When they said they were going on an overnight trip to Coll and would you feed and walk the pup, I don’t think they meant you to give the dog a heart attack.”

“He loved it. His played around my legs and his tongue was hanging out like yours on a pride run.” Jared teased.

“Did you just call me a dog?” Jensen asked with a mock offended expression.

“Oh my wonderful wolf-omega, please forgive your alpha-mate his grievous error.” Jared went down on bended knee.

“I will consider it, if you shower and bring me strawberries.” Jensen looked down his nose imperiously, but couldn’t keep it up and burst out laughing. 

“You wish is my command.”

Jared disappeared. All at once Jensen was full of regret for sending him away when they were having fun, annoyed that Jared had gone, and a bit lonely on his own on the patio. 

While Jared showered, Jensen went into their living area and put on a kettle of water. He got the cafeterie and made some of the Italian blend Jared liked. He was going take a cup too. Doctor Fisher had said he could indulge in the occasional coffee. 

When Jared reappeared, Jensen had hot steaming coffee ready. He had wrapped the glass jug in a linen cloth to keep it warm. He defrosted a couple of frozen donuts and had sliced the strawberries. He may have eaten ten of them, leaving four each. Strawberries had replaced baked beans as the most wonderful food on the planet.

Jared assessed the number of berries with a beady eye, but wisely kept his mouth shut. He did wax lyrical about the unexpected dessert.

“Yoo-hoo! Can we come in?” Ossian called from the French windows.

Jared and Jensen both beckoned and the sinewy ginger alpha came in with his dark haired pretty mate following.

“Sandy, Ossian, to what do we owe the pleasure?” Jensen stood to get a fresh pot of coffee on the go.

“Misha said that Ty has gotten the Wolf Council report.” Ossian informed with raised eyebrows.

“Already?” Jensen paused not noticing the water pouring over the top of the kettle until it hit his hand. “Oops. I am...wow! They normally move slower than a snail on strike.”

“I know.” Sandy replied. “Misha overheard Ty telling Mark.”

“Sandrina!” Ossian glared with purpose. “Ty’s going to tell everyone tonight.”

“Ozzy.” Sandy whined, “Jaroslaw and Jensen deserve the scoop.”

“Well you have said it now, so you will just have to tell us.” Jared insisted and knocked back the end of his first coffee.

“They ruled for Haven!” Ossian whooped and high fived Jared.

Jensen didn’t know what he felt. If they had ruled for Richings he would have been astonished, even with Joseph’s political backtracking and public apologies.

“Misha said there is no sanction personally against Joseph Morgan. His claim that he was searching for his cousin and Jensen, as missing pack members, was allowed as a mitigating circumstance.” Sandy twisted her lips showing her opinion of that.

“But they were fined.” Ossian added. “£5000 for the damage to the Green and for causing injury to a Sacred One.”

“That is an insult.” Jensen sneered, “Richings Petroleum would spend that on a business lunch.”

There were a few details that the Craig couple had not been privy to. That evening Ty gave the news to Haven. Joseph was forbidden from coming near Haven. He was not to set foot on Tiree or to harass any Haven member. Also to his great relief, Jensen’s pack status and mating were acknowledged. Ty had sent photographs of Jensen and Jared’s mating ceremony and reception, clearly showing Stephen’s participation. A weight lifted that he was now officially, to other wolves, Jared’s omega-mate.

Early the next morning Jensen was seated on the counter in Amy’s village shop, while the blonde human sorted through her newspaper delivery and some fresh foods which had been dropped off by the van that serviced most of the smaller isolated stores on the isle. 

“Colin was a small baby. Tyra was a monster.” She laughed as she parcelled up the unsold yesterday’s newspapers. “So Colin’s newborn things have only been worn once, or only by Angus and then Colin. I have a few pretty dresses that Tyra never wore. I had pulled them out for you before we found out you are having a boy.”

“I don’t mind knowing now.” Jensen said truthfully swinging his bare legs. It was a hot day and he wore a pair of drawstring shorts and a skin tight green tee.

“I have bottle sterilzers, a carry-cot, and a waterproof changing sheet too, but I need to get Matt to go into the attic for them.” Amy rolled her eyes.

“There is no rush. The little guy will be a while yet.”

“I could always pass the tiny dresses on to Sandy,” Amy mused, her thoughts returning to the cute items that she had never gotten to dress her baby girl in.

“Sandy is sure about waiting. You might use them yourself.” Jensen shook a playful finger.

“Claire, I would hazard a guess.” Amy said, “She looks broody every time she sees your bump.”

“Or it might be me again.” Jensen ducked his head and admitted his desire.

“Jensen, wait until you have had this one first.”

“I want more. Jared and I are only children. I want lots of kittens. I want my babies to be part of a big family.” Jensen said softly.

“You all are part of our big family already,” Amy put down the pile of magazines she had been shelving and came over to give Jensen a gentle pat on the shoulder.

The door slammed.

Amy got a look of annoyance but then put on her customer service game-face.

It was Matt. 

“Ty said...” Matt gasped and bent double.

“What! Are the kids OK?” Amy moved into her mate’s body space.

“Yes, yes, Amy, of course, they are fine. They are still at the Inn eating fresh scones.” Matt straightened and beamed at Jensen, “Your friend has been found.”

Jensen stared slack jawed at the werefox. He was scared to say his name, “Stephen?”

“Yep,” Matt nodded, still grinning. “Alpha Mattie got a message to Ty. Stephen has been found.”

Jensen was off the counter and heading for the Inn but he suddenly got lightheaded and planted down on a bucket of potatoes. 

“Take it easy, Jensen pet,” Amy urged.

“I have to go and find out,” Jensen replied as he attempted to stand again.

“OK but slowly. Matt will go back with you.” Amy nodded at Matt, “And here drink this first.”

She shoved over a bottle of Lucozade from her stock. Jensen uncapped it and took a few sips. Matt helped him up. His limbs felt weak and he was glad of the glucose based drink and the supporting arm on his walk uphill to the Inn.

Mark and Ty came out to meet them.

Ty’s smile was wide, “Hey Sugar. Looks like your big ole wolf had more fight in him than everyone thought.”

“I thought it.” Jensen said into the fabric of the Haven Alpha’s shirt as Ty pulled him in for a celebratory hug.

Mark clapped him on the back. “He will be here this evening on the late flight from Glasgow.”

“He is coming here!” Jensen couldn’t believe it.

“Sure is, pet. We all have a busy day ahead. We need to prepare the safe house for Stephen and four omegas.”

“What?”

“I don’t know, but that is what Davies has requested. Stephen and four pack-less omegas in need. I’m heading to Amy to requisition supplies. Mark is going to find Sandy, Claire and Josie to help. Eric, Misha, Felicia and Ian will pitch in after their shifts. Have you seen Ossian and any of the younger Benedicts?”

“No Alpha. Perhaps they are at the smokery with Rob?” Jensen bit his lip, “Can I tell Jared? I mean I’ll come back and help get the house ready, but can I go tell him first?”

“Off you go.” Ty called to Jensen’s retreating back.

From nowhere Jensen was full of energy. He wasn’t light headed but he was light of spirit as he raced across The Green to find Jared and give him the miraculous news.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Jensen pressed his face against the glass of the viewing window at Tiree Airport. Ty and Jared slouched in two of the waiting longue seats. Jensen couldn’t sit still. He couldn’t sit, despite his ankles. Jared had said he was getting dizzy from watching his mate pacing. There was a yellow dot on the horizon and it was getting closer. In the time it took Jensen to drag Jared by the hand to the window the Cessna was on approach. 

“Did you put a slinky on the sloe of each sandal, Kochanie?”

“I know I’m bouncing!” Jensen didn’t take his eyes off the plane.

As it was an internal flight the arriving passengers would be through to the terminal in mere minutes. Jensen stayed at the window as the steps were lowered and a couple of locals got off. Then a family with the look of holidaymakers. Then a tiny girl with dark hair in a skimpy dress, who held her hand back for it to be grasped by a slightly taller girl with long blond curls tied back. Jensen caught his breath. Next came a dark blond slender guy in denim shorts and a black vest top. He carried a holdall, whereas the others had plastic supermarket carrier bags. Then, Jensen felt butterflies rise up and take flight, Stephen was limping out the doorway with a boy under his shoulder. It was Stephen, even though he was thinner, limping, and in dark grey track pants and hoodie. The boy was a male omega, pregnancy bump straining against a white round neck tee. The boy and Stephen seemed to help each other down the steps where the other three had stopped to wait for them. As they crossed the tarmac the little female omega seemed to collapse. Jensen nearly ran down in concern but the others gathered around her, calming her down. Then Stephen picked her up and carried her into arrivals. 

“Copy cat!” Jensen shrieked into Jared’s ear when he was picked up and Jared took three steps at a time to bring him downstairs.

“Didn’t think you would want to delay.”

“Put me down.” Jensen protested.

“Put him down, Jared.” Ty said with an exasperated sigh. “People are looking.”

Jared let him down outside the door where the passengers would emerge into the main part of the terminal.

Jensen thrummed with pure distilled excitement, as Jared pointed out the wall opposite the check-in desks where he would be commencing his mural come September.

Then the doors swung with Mr and Mrs Spears’ arrival. Their daughter Tammy collected them without any fuss.

Next time the doors opened, Jensen bit his bottom lip to contain himself. It was Stephen with the young girl who had been panicking under his left arm and the pregnant boy holding his right hand. He let his hold on them go when he saw the welcoming party. 

In an instant Jensen was being swung around by under his arms. Then he was pulled in tight for a hug. He let his head rest against Stephen’s chest. The alpha scented the side of his face and then stuck his nose into Jensen’s hair. He planted kisses on the top of Jensen’s head, telling how he thought he would never see him again. Jensen held on tight, trying to give comfort. Then the baby decided he didn’t like being crushed and gave an almighty kick. Stephen leaned back and looked down.

“Jensen, Divine Luna, you’re pregnant. Congratulations.” 

“Thanks Stephen.” Jensen beamed up at him, “I am so happy you are alive and you are here.”

“Me too.” Stephen grinned and then turned to shake Ty’s hand, “Thank you Alpha for taking us in.”

“More than welcome.” Ty nodded.

“... And Jared, nice to see you.” Stephen shook his hand too.

“Cześć.” Jared acknowledged. “Glad you made it here.”

“Let me introduce everyone.” Stephen turned around to the huddle of four pale faces behind him. “Come on, come up. No-one is going to harm or judge anyone. Come on Tyler, you have something for Jensen.”

The omegas surrounded Stephen but Jensen noticed they wouldn’t look the new alphas, Jared or Ty in the eye.

“Everyone this is Ty Olsson, Haven Pride-Pack alpha.”

Ty grinned at them. They all muttered “Alpha”. The taller male omega started to kneel but Ty moved forward and stopped him. “No darling. Don’t. No one kneels to me.”

“Sorry sorry, I didn’t know.” The omega blushed.

“Shush Jake pet, we’ll all need to learn new pack rules ‘kay.” Stephen wrapped an arm around his shoulders. 

Jake gulped and nodded.

“Right. Now the beanstalk here is Jared. He grew up in Piseagard.”

There was another chorus of “Alpha”, but the pregnant omega gaped at the name of Jared’s old pride.

“Nice to meet you all,” Jared smiled kindly, “Don’t be alpha-ing me. I’m just Jared.”

“And this is my friend, Jensen.” Stephen beamed. 

Jensen took a step forward and was enveloped in the four other omegas. “Oh you smell lovely.” One of them said.

“Told you,” The pregnant boy said mysteriously.

Stephen coughed and Jensen was released. The other omegas stayed on his side of their alpha.

“Tall and handsome wolf here is Jake Abel.” Stephen introduced. Jake blushed again.

“Next is my right hand girl, Emily Bett, wolverine-fox.”

The blonde beamed and said, “Ems, please.”

“Willa’s been a bit nervous about coming to Haven but she is a brave wolf-lynx.”

Willa linked her arm into Stephen’s when he said she was brave and her other hand fiddled with a double-loop of leather that hung off her neck chain.

“Finally but by no means least is my own nurse and carer Tyler Johnston, who is carrying two more cats.”

“Twins?” Jared exclaimed, “Kittens?”

“Yes alpha.” Tyler answered shyly.

“When are you due?” Jensen asked. He thought Tyler was large but the cat was obviously thin and if he was carrying twins it was difficult to guess.

“I was.... it was...” Tyler got flustered. 

Stephen took over. “Tyler became pregnant in early February. So is due at the start of October but he hasn’t seen a doctor since he fled his pride.”

“They who I prefer not to mention had twins.” Jared said, “Julie only carried for seven months.”

“Any minute then Tyler.” Jake elbowed the younger omega.

Tyler blanched.

“Don’t worry son. We’ll get the local GP up to have a look at you. Mark needs to go for a check up to the were-clinic on the mainland next week, so we’ll get you checked out then.” Ty promised.

“Thank you.” Tyler said under lowered eyelids.

“Guys, you don’t have to be so obedient in Haven.” Jensen said, “Everyone is the same here. Wait till you meet Omega Josie, she has her beta-mate well house trained.”

Stephen pointed at the plastic bag and made a face at Tyler who bit his lip and dug deep in his bag.

Something grey with dirt was lifted out by Tyler. It took Jensen a moment to recognise what the other omega was holding out to him. 

“Mr Guffy!” He exclaimed and took the teddy bear with awe, “Look look Jay Bird, its Mr Guffy. Oh my God, I thought I’d lost him somewhere between Richings and Haven.” Jensen dug his nose into the filthy toy. “He smells of you Stephen.”

If alphas could look abashed and shy, then Stephen was doing a good job. “I hid in Jared’s old cottage after the Pack Alpha battle. Your bear was under a throw in the sitting room.”

“...and you brought him with you? For me?”

“Not really, Jen. I was kinda out of my mind with pain and blood loss. It still held your scent, and I needed something to...”

Stephen didn’t get a chance to finish, because Jensen dropped the bear and stood tall to put his hands on Stephen’s shoulders and then wrapped his arms around him, “I was so worried about you, Stephen.”

The feeling of Stephen holding him let something release inside. All the worry about his friend, all the terrible nightmare senarios he had imagined, fell away.

“Come on everybody” Ty suggested. “Dougie is waiting outside with the taxi-bus. Misha and Eric are cooking up a storm at the Inn.”

The omegas gathered up their bags and stuck close to each other. Willa took her place back under Stephen’s arm and they headed for Haven.


	10. August - First Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the delay with this chapter. I’m not 100% happy with it, but there are only so many times I can re-read it. I wrote the draft from Jensen’s POV, then scraped it and wrote Stephen’s POV, then deleted that.... so here it is. Hope it doesn’t suck. :-(

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Tyler had not held any expectations of Haven. He trusted Alpha and knew he was taking them somewhere safe that was enough. That did not mean he was naive. He had grown up in a Pride. Newcomers, not matter how welcome, didn’t always blend seamlessly into pride-life.

He had been nervous about flying in his condition but the journey was short. It was uncomfortable on the little plane. His seat was too narrow and Willa took the one next to Alpha, Jake and Ems behind them, leaving Tyler sitting next to a human. He had bitten his lip and looked at his knees for the duration. Then when they had disembarked and he was able to touch Alpha again, Willa had a panic attack. Tyler felt sorry for being envious of her on the flight. They all gathered around Willa on the tarmac while Ems helped her get her breathing back to normal. Once she was calm Stephen helped her into the terminal, but she quivered and shook. Willa was so brave. He knew the older teenager had fled her Pride and it must have been daunting to come to a new one. Tyler was feeling a little daunted too.

Then they had met Jensen and his mate and the Haven Alpha. Alpha Olsson seemed kind and was warm in his welcome. Tyler decided he liked him. 

Stephen had lost himself in Jensen’s arms. They all felt it, the way their alpha relaxed and the warm affection that flowed through their bond. Then Stephen’s mind gave a wounded cry. Tyler’s head had shot up. On the surface Stephen was smiling and laughing. Ems grabbed his hand and squeezed. Jake’s face was ashen. Tyler knew that Jake had the wolf connection with their alpha and wondered what extra meaning there had been to that cry. He tried to send comfort to Stephen and thought the others did the same. 

All that happened in mere seconds before the cause of Stephen’s secret distress was revealed. Jensen was pregnant. Alpha’s emotional control was astonishing. Tyler felt he would have raged and cried in shock, but Stephen projected only happiness for his lost love. However Tyler knew better. Jake had, for want of a better word, translated some of the wolf sounds Stephen made in his fevered sleeps. They were about reunion and love. Last night in human form Stephen had whispered Jensen’s name in his sleep. Tyler thought that there was a tiny part of Stephen that had held a faint torch of hope. Alpha had carried the soft little bear to Glasgow with him. It was this omega’s scent that had helped him to survive his dreadful wound until they found him.

Tyler was jerked from his musings for the introductions. Jake tried to kneel to Ty. Stephen was mortified. Tyler bit his lip again. He hoped they hadn’t offended Stephen by being overly submissive. He heard the Haven Alpha telling Jake that no one kneeled at Haven.

Jared was from Piseagard. Tyler was amazed that anyone got to leave that pride. They way the older cats at The Marches talked, Piseagard was like a backwards cult. Jensen’s mate was huge. He towered over everyone. Tyler risked looking up while his jaw was still dropped in surprise at Jared’s origins. The alpha cat was not pureblood. He didn’t have the scars. He had kind eyes and a nice face, but Tyler couldn’t see why Jensen would pick him over Stephen.

Then Jensen came forward towards them. It just seemed natural to swamp him in a hug. He was Alpha’s friend. He was omega like them. ‘Pregnant like me’ Tyler thought. 

It was like someone had taken that sweet delicious scent that underlay Stephen’s and the dirt within the blue bear and made it manifest. All four of them scented Jensen. Ems blurted that Stephen’s friend smelled lovely and Tyler couldn’t stop from pointing out that he had been the first one to identify the scent on the bear as that of a beloved omega.

There was an awkward moment when they all directed their attention to him, his pregnancy and how he got pregnant, but Stephen steered the conversation and Ty promised to get a doctor to look at him. He supposed that was good. He hadn’t seen a doctor since back home, when the two heartbeats had been condemned by his Pride Alpha and his older brother. Then it was time to hand over the blue bear. It was Jensen’s and no matter how much Tyler wanted to keep it that would be stealing. Jensen’s awe and joy at getting Mr Guffy back almost made the sting of giving up the toy fade. His hands itched on the bus. He stared at the toy in Jensen’s grasp. The omega was wrapped around Jared and didn’t notice the covetously eye Tyler was giving the bear. He wrinkled his nose and told himself to buck up. It was Jake’s turn to sit with Alpha but Tyler wished he could have curled into Stephen’s side just then.

When they had arrived in Haven, the human driver stopped the mini-bus where the footpath forked. The village looked very picturesque. Tyler’s old pride lived in a forest clearing. This open seascape was very different. There were proper modern houses too, rather than log cabins. 

Tyler and the others crowded around Stephen when they got off the mini-bus. They all knew that Alpha needed their support as much as they needed him to calm their nerves.

Ty was a sage pack alpha. He had Sandy and Josie waiting at the house for them. He took Jared and Jensen away leaving them in the capable hands of the two female omegas. They were greeted like old friends and he felt some of the tension drain away. The younger dark haired omega had pureblood scars. She gasped as she hugged Tyler.

“You’re a cat.” She smiled pulling back from him.

“So are you.” He grinned back.

“Piseagard born and reared. We came with Jared, Jensen and Misha.”

Tyler wanted to ask her more but Josie started showing them around. The house was single storey, modern and bright. He was impressed and could see Ems, Jake and Willa were too. Stephen had a slight smile on his lips as he watched their reactions. 

Sandy took Willa’s hand as they commenced their tour in the wide entrance hall. A family den room was to the right, on the side of the house facing away from the sea. Opposite the main door was a spacious kitchen with a huge dining table and a plate glass window with a stellar view over The Green to the sea in the distance. A slender corridor ran through the middle of the building. On the land side were two medium twin bedrooms, one yellow and one cream decorated. On the sea view side was a small bathroom with a porthole window and the master bedroom with a long panoramic window and soothing blue walls. Sandy offered the girls the yellow room and took Jake and Tyler into the cream bedroom. They nodded their assent but Jake whispered to him that he had just asked Alpha via their wolf connection if they really had to sleep apart. Tyler looked as Stephen slung his arm around Jake and mouthed ‘no’.

When Sandy and Josie showed them how to work the shower, Willa and Ems disappeared for a moment. Then as they began to look around the kitchen Jake caught his hand. They picked up their bags from the cream room and put them next to Ems and Willa’s. They formed a neat line next to the bed in the master bedroom.

Back in the kitchen the two Haven omegas gave an enthusiastic run through the kitchen cupboards and appliances, and Stephen ducked out.

Tyler followed the others into the sitting room. Sandy and Josie invited them to have supper in the Inn before leaving them to rest a while. Rest sounded good and Tyler took the weight off. He lay on the well padded soft sofa. Willa got him an extra cushion for his back and he put a hand up drawing her own so he could give her a thankful peck on the cheek. He was starting to drift off, his hands resting on his basketball of a tummy. The twins were quiet. He wondered if they slept inside him or if they felt as exhausted as he did. A sound from the left made him open his eyes. Ems was sitting at an upright piano that was against the wall. She started to tinkle the keys, then she played Mary had a Little Lamb. The others giggled.

“Hey bozos, shuddup and appreciate my talent.” Ems snorted.

Willa slid onto the other end of the piano stool, “Play a song Ems.”

“I don’t remember many.”

“Anything, Ems, take our worries away,” Jake said. Tyler noticed he had his head pressed against the window, looking out over the west facing garden. The evening sun made his hair look more blond than brown.

Ems played a couple of scales then she chose Clementine. It was sad but Ems had a lovely lilt to her voice and Tyler closed his eyes.

There was the click of the door opening. Alpha had shaved and changed his clothes. He had a pair of sand coloured summer trousers, blue converse and a light weight forest green summer sweater. The clothes didn’t really match but he looked mighty fine. Tyler’s throat dried up struck by how attractive Alpha was, and worried that one of the unmated Haven betas or omegas might catch his eye and steal him away.

“That was lovely Ems. I didn’t know you could play.” Stephen rested an elbow on the top of the instrument.

“I learned in school but I was never very good. Clementine is early stuff.” Ems shrugged but her tone showed how she was pleased with the praise.

“Josie and Sandy said we should go for supper at the Inn and meet everyone.” Willa said.

“Are they gone?” Stephen asked.

“Yes Alpha, they said they would give us some time to rest.” Tyler responded.

“Is everyone OK for going to the Inn? The Haveners are nice people but they can be a bit overwhelming with their welcomes. I was almost adopted when I came for Jensen’s mating.” 

Jake moved over to lean against him, “Are you alright Alpha?”

Emily closed the lid over the keys, “We felt your happy sadness.”

Stephen laughed dryly and changed the subject. “I found some boot laces with all the clothes in our bedroom.”

Tyler preened when Stephen said ‘our’ bedroom and looked at the others glowing with simple joy that their preferred sleeping arrangements were accepted. 

“Johnny put those slits at each end of your leather pieces so if Jake would have a look in the kitchen for a good scissors, I could make bracelets for us?”

Jake dashed from the room. Willa unwound her one from her necklace and Emily dug into her pocket. Tyler’s tiny wrist had taken the full width of his piece but he undid the safety pin holding it together.

“I’m going to do my own first” Stephen said, “Why don’t you guys wash up, have a look through the safe house wardrobes, and maybe someone will make a pot of tea?”

Stephen took the armchair next to Tyler’s head.

“Alpha, is it OK if I stay here?” He asked. “I’m tired after our day. I can’t believe we only left the den this morning.”

“I can’t believe I traipsed around the streets of Glasgow in only a blanket.” Stephen patted Tyler’s arm, “You rest there a while, pet.”

He was glad Stephen sat and worked on the bootlaces and leather. Tyler drew strength from him and let his body relax into the soft couch. The bracelet making was fiddly and Tyler watched entranced as Stephen worked on threading and knotting the laces. When they were completed to Alpha’s satisfaction he held them up with a smile for Tyler to see. 

Then Ems appeared, dressed in jeans with her own short pink top, with a tray of tea and homemade shortbread. Jake turned up next in long beige cargo shorts and a khaki green button down shirt. Willa danced into the room. Her hair still wet from her shower in a pretty sleeveless royal blue dress decorated with a single long stemmed daisy.

“Wow Willa, I had better watch out, the unmated Haven alphas will run away with you!” Stephen laughed. 

“There are unmated alphas.” Willa stopped dead.

“Should we service them?” Ems whispered.

“Oh Lord, no, guys no. My big mouth.” Stephen was quick to reassure them, “No pets, it is not like that here. We are in our new life remember.”

They all nodded and Stephen vowed that nothing bad would happen to them when they met the Haven members. Then Stephen raised his right hand showing off his new bracelet. The thick original leather from his Richings arm cuff was on the top of his wrist and it tied under at the soft part of his skin. “Who is first?”

Four hands were held out for his attention. Working left to right, Stephen was rewarded with kisses. Tyler was last. He held his breath as Alpha tied his bracelet on. He felt a tingle from Stephen’s hand touching his skin. It wasn’t sexual or arousal. It was home and belonging and the rightness of having his alpha’s protection. Tyler added a feline nose rub to his kiss for Stephen.

“I wish Johnny and Phoebe had come.” Jake played with the leather.

“Me too,” Ems agreed, “but they made their choice.”

“I think they’d find living in a pride too different,” Tyler said and Willa nodded her agreement as she chewed on a piece of shortbread.

The doorbell rang. The omegas froze, leaving Stephen to limp out into the hall. It was Jensen. 

“Hey.” The omega said shyly.

“Hey yourself,” Stephen replied cheerily. He was clearly happy to see Jensen. Tyler wondered if he had brought Mr Guffy, but when the omega came into them under Stephen’s arm, the blue bear was not there. 

“How is Mr Guffy?” Jake asked with a laugh.

“He is in the washing machine having a swim.” Jensen chuffed back.

Tyler was horrified that Stephen’s scent was being washed away just like that, but the bear was filthy and it couldn’t be pleasant for Jared to have their scents in his house. He kicked himself inside to stop being such a baby. He was sixteen not six and needed to act mature.

“You wanna come for supper?” Jensen asked them all, “The evening meal service is almost over. Once the customers are gone the rest of the pack will come in to meet you all.”

Stephen led the other four out and they followed Jensen. Jake let Alpha link his arm so that his limp was not so obvious entering the Inn. A couple of the crofters were at the bar and saluted him. Stephen guided his group into the dining room.

“Are you staying Jensen?” Willa asked.

“Um, I...” Jensen rubbed the back of his neck.

“Would you like to stay?” Stephen asked.

“Yeah. You don’t mind. I’ve eaten with Jared, but I would like to.” Jensen replied shyly.

Jake pulled out the empty chair at the table for six. 

The mood at the meal was subdued. They made comments about the delicious food but they were used to eating on the floor in their old den. It was strange to eat with others present too.

Jensen chatted with Jake on his left and Ems on his right. He was fascinated that Jake had been a packless wolf omega. Then he had a few words with Ems about going to a human school.

Ian came over and asked if they would like desserts. Stephen shook his head. Tyler was full. No one else wanted a pudding either.

Soon the room filled up. Mark came and introduced himself to Stephen and then to the omegas. He was Hidden One. Tyler swallowed a couple of times before he was able to greet him. He wondered what his raven looked like. Many years ago he had seen a giant raven flying over his forest home. He wondered if Mark’s form was as large.

Stephen was welcomed back by all the Haveners. When the room was full Ty sat on a tall bar stool and asked Stephen to introduce his friends. Each omega stood and bowed, much to Stephen’s embarrassment, as they were introduced. Tyler was last again. He couldn’t bow properly with his kitten bump. Stephen’s hand and silent slightly disappointed headshake stopped his attempt.

“Are you all unmated?” Lear asked.

“All five of us.” Stephen answered rapidly.

“Even the cat?” Angus blurted.

Tyler bit his lip. His breath hitched. He could see the speaker was the youngest little boy in a family. He couldn’t have meant to wound. The boy was only about five or six. His mother, Josie leaned down and shushed him, telling him that had been rude. 

Tyler knew his face was puce. Jensen gave him a reassuring smile. Then another Haven member dropped down beside his chair and rubbed his hand. It was a welcome comfort. The one who came to offer him support was cat too, not pureblood, a beta. He was in his twenties and had kind blue eyes under unruly dark hair.

“Misha.” His new friend introduced himself.

“Tyler.” He replied shyly, not knowing what else to say, even though he had just been introduced to everyone.

“I know,” Misha grinned and that sunny smile made Tyler respond with one of his own.

“You OK?” Stephen whispered to Tyler.

“Yes Alpha. The little child doesn’t know about my disgrace.” Tyler said softly.

“You don’t say that Tyler. You have nothing to feel disgraced about.” Stephen said firmly and narrowed his eyes until Tyler nodded. He noticed Misha’s bright blue eyes taking every word in.

Tyler got lost in all the introductions. He was sure he would get caught up by his family later. Then a pure blood alpha-cat stood up. Tyler leaned forward. 

“Ossian Craig. You've met my mate Sandy. We were on Team Rescue Misha.” The young alpha laughed.

“Your scars are very neat.” Tyler commented, the words out of his mouth before he thought about them.

Ossian raised a hand to his face, tracing the marks which ran from the edge of his eye to mid pupil down in three lines to the corner of his lip.

“I mean, my Pride Alpha preferred to start near the ear.” Tyler added, hoping he had not offended.

“I presumed you were hybrid. What Pride are you from?” Ossian asked.

“My line had only one hybrid three generations back, so my kittens will be considered pureblood. Their father had the scars.” Tyler gulped, “My Pride was....”

Tyler stopped speaking. The door from the bar was open and he knew the alpha standing in the doorway. He froze, blinking, checking his memory was true. He was wearing a bartender’s apron over black trousers and a white shirt. His dark blond hair was a shade longer but it was him. He had been in the dumb military style clothes Wiltshire alphas favoured, when he had come with the so-called peace delegation last summer.

“Alpha, I’ve locked the front door and tidied up. Dad, do you want me in the distillery tomorrow?” The young alpha was not looking in their direction.

He tried to speak, to tell Stephen, but he could only mouth the word over and over. He shrank back into the seat. Misha hovered over him. The other three omegas radiated his distress. Before Stephen could ask what was wrong, Tyler cried a broken, “Enemy” and shifted to cat. 

In a blur Tyler-cat took off in a waddling run with his belly of kittens. It was so hard to run with his hips wider and his kittens pulling down. He knew Misha had shifted and was directly behind him. He glanced back and there was another large dark cat following. It was him. Tyler screamed denial in his head. His tail bushed out and his fur stood up along his spine. He was being chased by a Wiltshire alpha. He would catch him and tie him up and take him down south. They’d take his babies or give him to the cruel stinky alpha who had impregnated him. It was all a nightmare. He was closer to the sea. He didn’t know where he was going. He was on an island. There was no escape. A wide barred gate was to his left. His paws skittered under him as he veered through. He barely registered that it was a cemetery. He ducked and weaved between the gravestones. He couldn’t hear his pursuers with the pounding in his chest. He couldn’t smell them over his own fear. He had to protect his babies. There was a corner against the chapel wall behind a headstone. He squeezed his wide body in backwards and tried to be quiet.

It was no good. Misha’s grey striped face appeared in front of him. Tyler made small frightened mews. Misha ducked his head, risking a defensive claw from Tyler. The petrified omega stayed his attack. Misha’s eyes were blue in this form too. The beta licked along the fur of Tyler’s tail. He nosed in scenting him and making chirruping mewls, trying to calm him down. Tyler shook as he saw the wide alpha face of the dark grey cat behind Misha. Then it was confusing because instead of a threatening howl, the alpha began the moaning pleading mewls that sought forgiveness. Tyler stopped his own sounds and listened. There was the no-harm meow and the promise of safety one that a parent would use to a kitten. He blinked the trust-blink back to the alpha cat, shocked it had been offered to him.

Stephen’s face appeared high above all three cats. Jared was there in human form and the Hidden One Alpha. 

“Tyler, darling,” Stephen called from about four feet away, “Shift back. I can’t help if you don’t shift for me pet.”

Tyler gave a whining mournful cry but he obeyed. As human his legs were wedged into the space and he stumbled covering his belly with his hands and using the wall for support as he stood up. The alpha cat lay at his feet. For a second he wanted to kick him, but the feline turned his soft belly up in surrender. Tyler’s hand was grasped by Misha who had shifted with him. 

There was the sound of popping sockets and the alpha followed suit but stayed lying on the earth.

“Now babe, tell me what is wrong.” Stephen stayed a few feet back but met Tyler’s eyes.

“I know him,” Tyler pointed at the alpha-cat.

“Did he hurt you?” Stephen raged.

“No, Alpha, it wasn’t him.” Tyler licked his lips, “I saw him. He came last summer on the delegation for the talks. He is Enemy. His mother killed our Second.”

“You are Marches?” The cat-alpha asked and raised up to a crouch. “I’m not Wiltshire anymore. I’m a Haven member.”

“But your mother. It was her plan. The stinky one said it. He thanked her for giving him the chance to find me while he dragged me out from under my bed.” Tyler wept and squeezed Misha’s hand hard, “He laughed. He said he had a right as a Wiltshire Alpha, that we Marches cats are shits.”

“Eric,” Mark said quietly, “Tyler was attacked during his heat. The kittens’ father is a Wiltshire alpha.”

“Jesus Christ.” Eric slapped a hand to his mouth, “Who was it?”

“I don’t know alpha,” Tyler gasped in answer to the alpha’s commanded question, “He was older and had deep triple scars. He stank of cigars.”

“Fredric. I will fucking kill him. How could he? Wiltshire is meant to be honourable.” Eric raged in general and at his father.

“You mother values Fredric highly,” Mark commented.

Eric turned his attention back to Tyler, “I am so sorry that happened to you. It is a disgrace to the Wiltshire Pride.”

“I wasn’t the only one.” Tyler shook his head, thinking of the aftermath of the attack and the cruelty inflicted on two other omegas and a beta teen, “But I was the only one pregnant.”

“Kath’s playing dirty.” Mark seethed.

“You mean Mother knew?” Eric blinked as if trying to process that. “Tyler, I’m not Wiltshire now. I’m twenty one and not pureblood. If I go back I lose the family jewels.”

Tyler blushed as his eyes moved down to stare at Eric’s groin. His long penis and heavy balls hung healthily between his legs. He chewed his lip as the alpha continued.

“My Dad’s mother was Marches and I’m a hybrid like him. Look.” Eric turned his body so that Tyler and Stephen could see two long black feathers falling from his neck. Mark leaned over and plucked them out causing Eric to make a hissing noise.

“Did that hurt?” Tyler asked in astonishment. He couldn’t help his eyes from returning to the two long feathers in the Hidden One’s hands.

“It does.” 

“Why don’t you leave them?”

“It’s too complicated. Are you feeling better?” Eric stretched a hand down to help the omega up.

Tyler’s hand trembled but he took it and Eric pulled him to his feet.

Stephen moved over and tucked Tyler under his arm. “You want to go back to the Inn?”

“Not really alpha.” 

“I don’t want you to be on your own. I’ll take you home.”

Misha cleared his throat, “Alpha Stephen, if you like and Tyler would like, he could stay with me here a while. The chapel is my home.”

Tyler smiled at the beta-cat, “I’d like that.”

Stephen and the three other alphas turned to go back to the Inn. Mark and Eric were heads together discussing Wiltshire. Jared took a step up to be beside Stephen “Misha’ll take care of him.” Tyler heard.

“Well you coming in?” Misha asked opening a side door in the chapel wall. “This is my back door, so to speak, next time you visit you’ll have to get the effect of entering from the front during the day and seeing the stained glass window in all its glory.”

Tyler was grateful to Misha for taking up the conversation and not expecting answers. The beta gave him a tour of his unusual home.

“You live here by yourself?” Tyler asked thinking it must be lonely.

“I like it. I am my own boss. I am at work too, mostly. Ty gives me free reign from 4am to noon in the kitchen.”

“Are you a chef?”

“No. I bake. I do a bit of prep for the later meals too, but that is just chopping and peeling stuff. I make all the bread for the Inn and the pride.”

“Wow, that’s amazing. Did you do that in Piseagard too?”

“No,” Misha’s face darkened. He led Tyler to two comfy armchairs in front of a wood burning stove that would be a joy to sit before in the winter. “In Piseagard I was nothing. I was the lowest. My family were low ranked. My blood is not pure. I was a small kitten. Jaroslaw saved me so many times.” Misha smiled at the memory.

“Jaroslaw?”

“Jared.” Misha explained, “But then he went away to college and Alpha gave me to an Alpha/Omega couple.”

“You are mated?” Tyler blurted prematurely and then apologised because Misha didn’t scent mated.

“I was intended at nineteen. They took me then, to train me, they renamed me with a cruel vile name....”

Tyler leaned sideways towards the other werecat, his kitten bump making it an awkward motion, “Don’t, if it is too painful.”

“I’d like to tell you, if that is OK?” Misha chewed his bottom lip. 

Tyler nodded.

“Kurt... my... the alpha... he used me. It was training for when we were mated but the mating ceremony would only have condemned me to them forever. He was already taking pleasure from me nightly.”

“How long?” Tyler breathed in fear of the answer.

“Over two years. Julie had kittens during that time.” Misha blew down his nose as if he couldn’t believe it himself, “I lost track of days, weeks. It was an endless cycle of commands and drudgery. Only when I was locked away for periods or they cleared their plates leaving no scraps for me to eat, did I have a different torture to contend with. I was to be gelded. And at the clinic, Jared and Jensen burst into the pre-op room and took me away.”

“You seem happy here?” Tyler tried to bring Misha to something positive.

“I am. Haven is truly my sanctuary. When we were exposed by Joseph Morgan, the Fullers tried to assert their prior claim on me, but the Feline Council has ruled they never had my consent.” 

“Haven was exposed? When?”

“Joseph Morgan, Stephen’s cousin....”

“The one that injured him?”

“Yes. He came here looking for Stephen. Attacked us. Tried to kidnap Jensen. When he was driven off he got his revenge by revealing Haven to the media.”

“I hate him. He nearly killed Alpha.”

Misha raised an eyebrow. “You call Stephen Alpha.”

“He is our alpha, all of us, even Johnny and Phoebe who stayed behind.” Tyler knew that wasn’t a good explanation for the dynamic between their family group but it was the best he could come up with on the spot. 

Misha left him with his thoughts for a few minutes and made them a malty warm milk drink each. Cradling the mug in his hands, Tyler asked, “Was Eric telling the truth? He is not Wiltshire anymore?”

“I think so. We are all Haven here. Your kittens are safe here. I am not Piseagard for sure.” Misha took a sip.

“I have nightmares,” Tyler admitted. “I am back under my bed and the stinky alpha is pulling me out by my leg and I know what is going to happen and I can’t stop it. My body presented itself. The alpha pheromones and my heat, I was slick for him. And I hate that. I hate it that my body opened up for him.”

“Don’t, Oh Palu, don’t think like that Tyler. It’s biology.”

“You don’t know.” Tyler ducked his head ashamed. He had never admitted that before. “I never told anyone that.”

“Kurt...” Misha paused again, and Tyler felt the air heavy with the words to come, “He made me come, sometimes, more often towards the end, telling me to enjoy it while I was still whole. It was never pleasurable but my body would betray me as he hit my spot with his dick or the head of the sweeping brush handle or a blunt fingernail, or whatever he was using.”

Tyler placed his mug carefully on the table and got up. He hugged Misha close. The beta’s head curled into his white tee and Tyler could feel the dampness from his tears.

“I can still taste his cock.” Misha muttered.

“The alpha, Fredric, gagged me with my own socks, saying I was too loud. I can feel their fibres in my mouth sometimes as I wake.” Tyler whispered into Misha’s hair. He wanted him to know he understood in some way, although he couldn’t imagine two years like that. 

“I think it is normal,” Misha said clearly, “that remembering like that is normal, sometimes I think I can taste and feel the rubber gags that Kurt and Julie used.”

Tyler moved his hand to run it through Misha’s soft dark hair. 

There was a knock on the door. Both cats flinched.

Misha dried his eyes with a dishcloth before he let Stephen and the other omegas in.

Tyler was swamped by Jake, Ems and Willa and their expressions of concern.

“I was telling Misha about my attack.” Tyler’s eyes were bright. The other three came close to support him. Stephen took a spot on the wide arm of an adjacent chair.

“It was a bit of a woe-is-me exchange,” Misha gave a slight chuckle.

Ems, Willa and Jake looked confused.

“Misha is from Piseagard.” Tyler began and looked to Misha for permission, “His Alpha gave him to an Alpha/Omega couple to mate with after he would be gelded and he would be nanny for their litters.”

“Very concise.” Misha made a half eye roll, “You should edit newspapers. I was there for two years. Their glorified slave, in the guise of their intended mate. Jared, Jensen, Sandy and Ossian and a few others rescued me.”

“That is awful.” Willa said and gave Misha a hug. The beta remained stiff.

“I‘m sorry,” He apologised, “I’m not used to being touched.”

“Oh, Sorry. It’s natural for us.” Willa gasped pulling back.

“Don’t be sorry. Thank you.” 

Stephen interrupted. “I think we will head up to the safe house. See you tomorrow Misha?”

“I hope so. You all are welcome here anytime. I mean that Tyler.” Misha said walking them to the door.

Tyler promised to come back. The walk to the safe house was short. Jake took his hand.

“Oh the night air is wonderfully cool.” Willa said.

“It was so stuffy in the Inn.” Ems agreed.

“Jensen is nice. That Ackles pack was a pretty horrible place to grow up.” Jake wrinkled his nose. 

Tyler was sure Jensen thought Jake’s upbringing was equally horrible.

Back inside the others filled him in on what happened at the Inn. After their shock at Tyler’s flight and the return of the alphas, things had settled down. Ems had told the Haven members how they lived in Glasgow. They were not ashamed of their lives and what they had done to survive. Willa explained to Tyler that they hadn’t wanted to hide it or start their new lives with secrets. There had been no nasty comments but Willa said she thought some of them had been shocked.

Willa had gotten to know the Benedicts chatting with Felicia especially. Ems had monopolised Claire and Ian’s attention. Jake and Jensen continued their dinner conversation about being wolf omegas.

Stephen told them Ty had asked what their plans were. He had admitted that getting everyone safely out of Glasgow had been his focus. He hadn’t planned further. Ty had told him to make sure and let them all know that there was no rush to make any decisions. 

“Mark asked me if you all had been on black-market heat sups. Girls you’ll probably go into heat in the coming days.” Stephen projected calm through the bond, “Maybe you too Jake. If your were DNA from your Mum is wolf then even with sups withdrawal Ty says your heat won’t hit until the equinox next month, but Willa and Ems will. We think a trip to the wereclinic in Oban would be a good idea. Tyler, you should be checked over, and they have insisted I get a medical assessment of the lame leg. What do you think Nurse Tyler?”

Tyler beamed at being asked. “I agree. When do they want us to go?”

“Maybe tomorrow. Ty is going to call a Doctor Fisher first thing in the morning.”

Tyler yawned. It was contagious. Yawns led to bed. Tyler didn’t recall how he ended up in sleep shorts but soon he was curled into Stephen’s side with the other three omegas arranged around him on the bed. Secretly he was thrilled that this was the time for his turn to be closest to Alpha.

He slept in fits and starts. Tomorrow weighed on his mind. Would Willa and Ems go into heat? Would Mark and Eric want to talk to him about The Marches or his rapist? Would Jensen come and want to catch up with Alpha? What would the doctor say about the kittens? He didn’t want to think any more long term than that. He nuzzled into Alpha trusting him to watch out for them all.


	11. August - Oban

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics in chapter quoted from Adele - Someone like you

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

“I got a text from Johnny.” Ems announced in the kitchen the next morning. Everyone was still bleary eyed and in their sleep clothes.

Willa tried to grab the phone out of her hands but Ems danced away from her, bare feet marking the kitchen tiles. “I sent him one last night about, you know,” Ems waved a hand in the air, “Everything. So they’re OK. Erskine’s crib got raided and they are staying in the pub for now.”

“Cool,” Jake commented, “Wonder how they are working out who gets the room for work?”

“I bet Johnny’s using the shed in the park.” Willa pursed her lips.

“Phoebs texted that Mr Qureshi was looking for me. She told him what happened, and he frigging cried and said he’ll miss me, still fucked her though.” Ems gave a disbelieving chuckle.

“It’s hard to believe we don’t have to go out tonight.” Jake chewed his lip and leaned against the breakfast counter.

“Never again.” Stephen promised. “What’s this place got for breakfast?”

A little while later Tyler took the rocking chair by the window. He slowly and rather daintily ate a strawberry yogurt pot. Jake was having honey on toast with his coffee. Willa and Ems were brewing a fresh pot of coffee and dancing around the kitchen. Stephen took a spoon of his cornflakes and watched them enjoying the new day. 

The song changed on the radio. Adele’s voice and the words seemed to float through the air and into Stephen’s brain. He looked down. There were pools in his cereal. He raised a hand and his cheeks were wet.

“I heard that your dreams came true.  
Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.  
....

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.  
I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me it isn't over.

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead”"

It was quiet and completely still in the room. Ems hand was on the off button of the radio. The four omegas were frozen like children playing Musical Statues. Stephen swallowed hard. He pushed his breakfast away. 

“I’m okay.” He croaked.

“You’re not.” One of the girls said.

“Do you want to leave, alpha?” Tyler asked from behind his back.

“Leave?”

“Yeah,” Jake said, “Is it too much to be here? We can go anywhere.”

“God no. No, my darlings. We are safe here. I can be stronger. It was just the lyrics. They kinda hit a button.” Stephen stuck a smile on his face.

The others didn’t look convinced, but Stephen didn’t have the words to persuade them, so he stood up, found the packet of ground beans and took over the coffee making.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Three alphas and six omegas on a beam trawler: Stephen was sure that must be the opening line of some comedian’s routine. Earlier once breakfast was cleared and they were all suited and booted for the day, Ems and Willa admitted feeling a little off colour. There were no signs or pheromone scents of a full blown heat. Tyler had taken occupation of the rocking chair. When Stephen enquired he said he was fine after his traumatic meeting with Eric Pellegrino. Stephen wanted to ask him more but there was a knock on the back door which was off the kitchen next to the second toilet. Felicia bopped into the room, pulling out earphones. She was dressed in smart grey trousers and a cream blouse with ‘Haven Distillery’ embroidered on it. 

“Hey Newbies. So Alpha called Doc Fisher and she is all super medical excited. You can see her today, but you’ve missed the ferry, and Jared doesn’t want Jensen to fly, and it mightn’t be great for Tyler to fly two days in a row, so Colton told Dad that he is taking you all in the trawler.”

Stephen took a moment to process the stream of words. “Wait Felicia, you are saying we have an appointment at the were-clinic. Jensen needs to see a doctor. Your father is taking us in his fishing vessel?”

“Kinda,” Felicia twirled a lock of hair in her finger and stood on one leg, “Doc Fisher’ll see you all anytime today. Jared wants Jensen to get checked out cos of his dizzy spells. Colton is taking you. Dad is pissed. He says the trawler is not a ferryboat but ColtonIsSweetOnWilla.... oops...cat out of bag there, sorry, ahem, I gotta go, late for work and all that.” 

Stephen looked at Willa who blushed and as Felicia fled out the back door, Willa fled down to the bedrooms. Ems went after her. He took a deep breath through his nose and glanced around at Jake and Tyler who looked amused. He noticed Tyler was wearing the same clothes as when they left Glasgow. It turned out there was no maternity clothes in the wardrobes. Stephen decided to check with Ty, if they could take a detour to a department store in Oban.

Two hours later they boarded the trawler. Lear jumped on board much to his oldest brother’s disgust. While Colton’s alpha insistence seemed to work on his beta-father, his young omega brother proved stubborn in his jaw jutting demand to go on the trip with the other omegas. Josie’s shouts from the pier for Colton to watch over Lear, and Willa’s hug for the thirteen year old made the alpha relent.

The bounce through the waves took some getting used to. Tyler spent much of the trip puking his breakfast over the side with Ems rubbing his back. Her own countenance was green at the gills. Maybe a short flight would have been the better option. Stephen’s own stomach gave a few threatening leaps and he decided he was a landlubber. Although when Colton emerged from the wheelhouse to check on them all, he clapped the wolf alpha on the shoulder and praised his sense of balance and his easily gained sea legs. He threw a beaming smile at Willa who was letting the sea breeze cool her face, then he disappeared back in before Lear wrecked the boat, he teased.

Without realizing he had paused, Stephen watched Jared and Jensen interacting at the stern of the trawler. Their heads were bent towards each other. Jensen said something and Jared ruffled his mate’s hair in response. Then they just seemed to stand there, happy in each others’ presence, their fingertips grazing as they watched the white trail being left in the choppy sea.

Jake leaned into his side. _We love you Stephen_

He heard it clearly, the words impregnated with meaning. He allowed the slender omega to take some of his weight and sent back a wordless flow of thanks.

Mooring in Oban, Stephen was uncomfortable that Jared had to help him up the metal ladder on the sea wall, but fortunately Ems stepped up to offer her arm as they walked the short distance to the clinic. 

Doctor Fisher took one look at Willa and Ems and sent them to a private room with a nurse, telling them they were in pre-heat and she would see them after the others. She sent Jensen off with another nurse to be weighed and have bloods and his blood pressure taken. Then she brought Stephen, Jake and Tyler into her office.

“I’m fine,” Jake said, “I don’t know why I am here.”

“When did you last see a doctor, Omega Jake?” She asked firmly.

Jake ducked his head, “I had to go to A&E a few times to, you know, get stitched up.”

“No I don’t know,” Doctor Fisher pinned him with her eyes, “Which doctor gave you heat suppressants?”

“No one. We bought them on the street. I saw a doctor after my first heat.” Jake shrugged.

“Which was?”

“Twelve years ago.”

“And was your cycle regular before the sups?”

“Dunno. Mum put me on sups. Me going all sex stinky wasn’t good for business.” Jake shrugged again.

“Alright,” Doctor Fisher said, but Stephen could see from the tightness around her eyes, that she shared his opinion of Jake’s human mother, “You don’t have a sheen to your skin. Your colour is good. We’ll do some bloods and a physical. Bridget will take you after Jensen. Do you know if you are wolf or hybrid?”

“No, but I think I’m wolf. I’d like to know.”

“OK, I’m adding the infant species test to the list. Would you mind waiting outside?”

“Can I stay?” Jake asked with his voice small, “I don’t want to be alone out there.”

“Alpha Amell, Omega Tyler, is that alright?”

Stephen nodded.

“OK. Tyler, you next.” She smiled over at where Tyler was seated and checked the forms they had filled at reception, “What age are you?”

“16.”

“And you will be 17?”

“May.”

Stephen was hit with the mathematics. Tyler had only been fifteen when he became pregnant and fled to Scotland. It was only a number but it raised Stephen’s hackles and he made an effort to calm his reaction.

“Do you know the conception date?”

“7th February. My heat stopped, but I didn’t know. I thought it was over, or that he had broken me.” Tyler closed his eyes.

Stephen reached over and patted the omega on the shoulder. He was rewarded with a little cute smile.

“Will you pop up on the table and we will have a look at these kittens?” The doctor asked lightly.

Tyler mewed as she smeared his skin with the cold gel.

“Let’s get a look see at the wee ones.” Doctor Fisher grinned as she moved the ultrasound wand, “Here Mum, look. Two well formed identical cats.”

“Identical?” All three blurted in unison. Jake came closer to see.

“Yes. It is unusual, but you can clearly see they share a single inner pouch. I am going to move around a little to get a visual check. Would you like a picture?”

“Yes please,” Tyler answered, his eyes riveted to the screen.

Back at her desk, while Jake helped Tyler to his seat, the doctor scribbled on her notes, “Now, your due date is officially 14th October, but rule of thumb for first male omega births is a week less. Also multiples go shorter. Your kittens are well developed. I would estimate anytime from mid to late September for a safe delivery. Have you thought about your birthing plan?”

“My what?” Tyler’s eyes widened.

She passed across a glossy brochure, “Read this and we will talk more at your next visit. Alpha Amell, I would like to see Tyler in two weeks time and then weekly until the twins arrive. Tyler would you like to know the sex?”

Tyler nodded.

“My dear omega, I am pleased to tell you that you are carrying identical daughters.”

“Daughters? Girl kittens?”

“Yes,” Doctor Fisher laughed, “That is how it works.”

“Wow, will their gender be identical too?”

“Yes certainly.”

Tyler repeated “Wow.”

“Alpha Amell, up you pop.”

“Excuse me,” Stephen said.

“I can’t look at your leg from there. Stand up please and take off your trousers.”

“My leg has healed up now, but thank you.” Stephen tried to say.

“Alpha do not test me. Stand up and show me.”

Stephen gulped. She might be beta but she had no fear of commanding an alpha patient. Tyler rubbed the back of his hand and Jake projected his concern.

Sighing Stephen obeyed. He hated looking at his puckered scarred and weirdly discoloured misshapen thigh. He looked at a picture that seemed to be wallpaper in a frame but was probably modern art, while she poked and prodded at his skin. He obeyed as she asked him to stretch, put his weight on one leg and then the other. 

“Did you heal in human or wolf form?” She asked.

“Wolf.”

“Would you please shift for me? I would like to see.”

Stephen tsked but he changed. Jake shifted too and his small white wolf paced around his head while the doctor manoeuvred his damaged limb.

Finally it was over and he was seated in human form waiting for a verdict. Jake had gone for his tests with Nurse Bridget.

“It healed well considering you had no medical assistance. However it would take significant plastic surgery to reduce the scarring.”

Stephen wrinkled his nose to demonstrate what he thought of that vain suggestion.

“With physical therapy your range of movement may improve. I can give you a recommendation. However you suffered a major injury and the effects are permanent.”

“Thank you Doctor.” Stephen nodded. She hadn’t told him anything new. “We will see you again for Tyler’s appointment.”

“About that.” The doctor cleared her throat, unsure of herself for the first time, “Your statuses.”

“Yes?” Stephen challenged.

“If you wish to be kept informed... you are not their pack alpha or a relative.”

“We’ll give permission.” Tyler interrupted.

“It is not so simple. You all are packless omegas, unless you join Haven, and then Alpha Olsson will be responsible...”

“No!” Tyler called, “Stephen is our alpha.”

“Not officially.”

“Who is?” Stephen asked.

“I am unsure, perhaps the state, perhaps their last alphas.” She gulped, “I never thought I’d recommend concubine registration, but...”

“You want me to register a harem?” Stephen gasped.

“It leaves you free to mate, and with your permission they can leave the arrangement when they find their own mates. I know historically the taking of concubines is tainted with the abuse of omegas but the law remains. Talk to Alpha Olsson.”

Stephen shook his head, “I’ll talk with my omegas.”

“And Alpha Mark.” Doctor Fisher added.

“Mark?” Stephen raised an eyebrow.

“His mother was a second mate and he has lived in many prides.”

Stephen nodded his assent.

His thoughts were full of what he knew about harems from his history degree and the random mentions of concubines in the old documents he had accessed for his book. His main objection was the assumption everyone would make that he add a sexual relationship with his omegas. Shit, Doctor Fisher probably presumed the same.

Ems and Willa remained at clinic. Their scents had changed and it was safer for them.

Jared and Jensen took them to local department store where they could find unisex style maternity clothes. It was all brightly lit and full of humans. An alpha fox was looking at the range of unisex maternity trousers. Stephen wondered if he had a pregnant omega mate at home. The fox grinned at him and looked at Tyler. Stephen didn’t bother to correct him. He smiled back and turned to look at the range of comical tees. Jared joined him and seemed taken with a bright green one saying ‘baby-daddy’ on it. 

Jensen appeared and pulled Stephen around to the other side of the t-shirt stand. Tyler was crying looking at tiny newborn clothes. “Look Alpha, there are little shoes.” 

Tyler pointed at sets of pink sparkly and gold glittered ‘pre-walker’ shoes. He had packets of yellow polka dot on white sleeper suits, pink hearts on white body suits, and a set of peach and yellow baby bandanas held in his other hand. 

Stephen said gently, “We are meant to be buying for you, pet.” 

“But I never thought. I have nothing for them to wear.” Tyler gulped.

“What were you going to do?” 

“I dunno, wrap them in blankets until they shifted to kittens. Never let them out of the toilet.” Tyler gave a weak laugh but at least he had stopped crying.

“The toilet?” Jensen turned quickly to stare in surprise. 

“The den in Glasgow. It was an abandoned public convenience but it was home.” Stephen explained.

In the end they got more for Tyler’s daughters and Jensen’s son than for either omega mother to be, but Tyler got a few bump accommodating tops and two pairs of soft cotton pants with a stretch elastic panel.

They collected Willa and Ems who retreated to the ice room under deck for the journey back to Tiree. Lear appointed himself their ‘seclusion guard’ for the trip.

The sun had come out and as they rounded the isle heading for Vaul bay, Stephen was struck by how beautiful Jensen was. He hoped Jared knew he was the luckiest alpha. The sun played on Jensen’s eyelashes turning them golden blond. If he was Jensen’s mate, he’d never stop kissing those eyelids. Jensen turned his head to Stephen, “How did you get on?” the omega asked.

“As expected. Joe ripped my leg to pieces. She said it healed well. And you?”

“She isn’t happy with my weight. I told her I am eating more, but seems strawberries by the bucket is not a healthy diet.” Jensen gave a cheeky grin, “I am to eat more than strawberries, small frequent meals and snacks. She wants me to drink ten glasses of water a day. Where am I meant to put all that? There’s a baby in here.”

Jensen put his hand on his belly and laughed. Stephen smiled back, pleased to see Jensen happy.

Back in Haven, Wills and Ems went straight to the house. They had been given a few toys by the nurse and said they would use the cream bedroom for seclusion. The others offered to stay in but the girls refused pointing out they would be separated at home too.

Stephen had the fish pie, while Jake and Tyler shared a plate of Pasta Napoli.

Ty appeared from the kitchen and beckoned Stephen to his office. He wanted to know about Willa and Ems. Stephen told him they were dealing with their heats at home. Ty raised an eyebrow and suggested Stephen sleep at the Inn. Stephen explained that he would stay with Tyler and Jake. Ty stuck a tongue in his cheek but refrained from commenting further. 

The house screamed omegas-in-heat when Stephen returned but he had a disciplined mind. He screened it out.

Lying in the king sized bed with Tyler behind and an arm slung over Jake’s waist in front. Stephen let the sound of the waves drifting in through the open window pull him under.

He woke in pain. Muscle spasm? Too high up. His knot was throbbing. It was bursting. He had never known it so bad. He took a deep inhale and then regretted it as the pervading heat pheromones hit and he whined and bucked forward, his cock gliding along Jake’s crack. 

He leapt from the bed, mortified at what he had just done to the sleeping wolf omega. He crashed onto the floor. He failed in his attempt to get up putting weight on his ruined leg, like the brain addled heat drowning alpha stereotype he had been so convinced he was nothing like. 

He could hear Jake and Tyler calling for him as he half crawled half stumbled down the corridor to the furthest corner of the house from the cream bedroom. He sat on the toilet seat in the tiny room off the kitchen, which only contained the loo and a hand basin.

Jake knocked on the door.

Stephen denied him entry.

Jake pleaded down their connection and Stephen knew he was leaning against the other side of the door. 

Being in the small stuffy room was doing nothing for his throbbing knot. He should have pitched into the main bathroom and had an icy shower. He tried to think of dead skunks, old wrinkly bodies and his penis falling off, but it didn’t make any difference.

“Alpha, alpha, let me in.” Jake pleaded, “Tyler’ll drag himself up here if you don’t.”

That was blackmail. Stephen leaned over and turned the key.

Jake entered slowly shuffling along on his knees. That wasn’t what Stephen wanted at all. He opened his mouth to say so.

“When did you knot last? Cos as an expert, that looks painful?” Jake tilted his head to look up.

“I used my hand.” Stephen said quickly.

Jake huffed, “You can’t knot properly into your own hand. Ridiculous. When did you last mate?”

“I had a human boyfriend in Uni. We had sex.” Stephen crossed his arms defensively, “Lots of sex. Bryon was insatiable.”

“You knotted a human?” Jake obviously didn’t believe it.

“Of course not.” Stephen admitted. “I.... haven’t. I might have if you know... but I didn’t mind so much if my mate would be my first...”

Jake licked his lips, “Firstly, we are the same age and if I was alpha I’d have messily exploded by now.”

Stephen laughed despite his distinctly uncomfortable ache.

“Second,” Jake wet his lips again, “Johnny had a side business. He had business cards and everything. Sometimes we would be collected by parents to give their alpha sons... you know... experience before they mated.”

Before Stephen could ask where Jake was going with that, the omega wrapped his lips around Stephen’s head. 

_Let me, let me, let me do this, alpha, let me._

Jake’s warm wet mouth, swirling tongue, his hand stroking the knot to swell impossibly larger, made Stephen throw his head back, exposing his neck to the omega kneeling before him. Jake pressed on his own cheek with his free hand and dislocated his jaw. Stephen’s eyes shot open as Jake swallowed him down, his lips obscenely spread thin and tight around the knot. He felt his head pressing at the back of the other wolf’s throat. Jake hummed.

_JAKE, Oh Jesus, Jake Darling, good, oh, good boy_

_My Alpha, come, come, please come in me_

Jake tilted his head ever so slightly. Stephen’s hands found Jake’s hair and he splayed his fingers in the strands. Jake hummed again and Stephen came. He shot load after load into Jake’s throat. The omega took deep inhales between each pulse but stayed in perfect pose, as if he was meditating around Stephen’s knot. Jake projected his pleasure and sweet contentment. Those thoughts and emotions broke through Stephen’s laboured breathing and emptying. Finally the knot began to recede. Jake pulled back and moved his whole jaw sideways popping it back. Stephen smiled in his post knotting haze. Jake returned with a quirky grin and then proceeded to clean Stephen with small licks and nuzzling into the hairs around his balls. 

“Jake?” It was all Stephen could manage.

“Come to bed alpha.” Jake’s voice was hoarse. He stood up and extended a hand. 

Stephen leaned on Jake as they returned to Tyler. Somehow, now that he had spent his load, the girls’ heat pheromones, and new addition of moans and loud begging for each other to speed up with the dildo, didn’t stop him from falling asleep. Jake retook his little spoon position. Tyler shifted to cat and curled up at the back of Stephen’s neck. This time when the waves breaking on the shore drew him into slumber, he rested peacefully.


	12. Into September - Adjusting

Jared had asked if Jensen wanted the TV or music on before he left on his ‘parlour maid duty’ as Jensen liked to teasingly call it. However Jensen preferred to take a silent break. He had woken with a dull headache and was glad to have a little downtime. Complete silence wasn’t possible. Sounds of children playing and a car pulling into the complex drifted in the slightly open French windows. Jensen’s ankles were raised on the arm of their sofa. His back was propped up with cushions and he had found a comfortable position to rest. He nibbled on the bowl of strawberries that Jared had washed and topped before he went. The scent of peppermint lingered from the foot rub that his mate had gently applied. This morning after some bribery in the form of kisses, Jared had extended his foot massage to include trimming Jensen’s toenails and planting sucking kisses to each toe pad.

“Jensen, Are you there? Can I come in, please?” Jake’s voice sounded distressed and Jensen was quick to call the wolf omega in.

Jake’s eyes were red rimmed and he was wringing his hands. It looked like he had tugged on the tiny black shorts and his black vest top was inside out.

“What happened?” Jensen pulled himself up to sit straighter.

“I’ve ruined everything.” Jake sobbed.

“Hey hey, Jake. Tissues there behind you on the table. Now calm down and tell me.”

Jake reached for a tissue but wound it around his fingers. He gulped, “I’ve wrecked everything. When I woke up Stephen was gone. I couldn’t feel him in the house and I woke Tyler and we went to the kitchen. There was a note.” 

Jake thrust forward a crumpled sheet from a jotter pad.

_Darlings,_  
 _I should not be here during the girls’ heat. I will be at the Inn if you need me. Tyler and Jake please stay and take care of each other._  
 _We will talk about the future when the girls are through their heats._  
 _Stephen_

“That sounds sensible. Seclusion is a good idea.” Jensen commented lightly looking at Jake to check his reaction.

“I did this. I drove Alpha away. I was trying to help. Because Alpha has helped us so much. He rescued us, and brought us here, and I’m good at it. I know I am and it was something I could do for him, and now I’ve ruined it all. And Alpha is going to leave us here to take care of each other, and he’ll go because I was a dumb bitch....” Jake’s shoulders collapsed and he shook with his head in his hands.

“Wait, Jake.” Jensen manoeuvred off the sofa. He spoke softly and slowly, “You haven’t told me what you did.”

“Alpha. He was... he woke up with, you know, a hard on...”

“Yeah?” Jensen laughed, “He is an alpha.”

“No. No. You don’t understand. He... we all sleep together... but nothing ever... it was the pheromones... but I guess he was embarrassed and he went to the far end of the house and I followed him... I saw how... how in need he was and I used my skills to help relieve him.” Jake rushed the last bit.

“You mated?” Jensen’s jaw dropped, “Stephen mated with you and then left the house?”

“No. I’m so bad at explaining this,” Jake sighed and took a new tissue, “I used my mouth. But now everything is different and maybe he’ll never want to look at me again.” 

“Stephen isn’t like that. I’m sorry I even thought he would mate and run.” Jensen huffed, “You have the wolf pack connection. Did you get the feeling he was angry with you?”

“No.” Jake admitted.

“Well then. I think maybe waking up heat affected make Stephen realise it’s not good for alphas to be near omegas in heat.” Jensen had a look for his slip on sandals. “Come on, Jake, we are going to the Inn.”

“What?” Jake suddenly sat up straight.

“The only way to stop your imagination running riot is to talk with Stephen.”

“What if he doesn’t want to see me?” Jake whispered, his voice trembling.

Jensen held out a hand and helped Jake up, “He’ll see me and you’ll be with me.”

The Inn was open. Sophie was doing Jensen’s old job of setting up the sandwich station. She gave them a cheery greeting.

“Morning, Sophie. Any sign of Stephen?” Jensen asked.

“Ty got me to make up a room for him, but I think he is in the beer garden having a late breakfast.”

Jensen thanked her and dragged Jake through the bar.

Stephen was sitting at the wooden table half hidden by the vine wrapped trellis. He had an empty plate smeared with egg yolk, and was cradling a mug of coffee.

Jensen cleared his throat. He tried not to be saddened by the way Stephen’s eyes lit up for a moment when he saw him and then dulled almost immediately. He noticed Stephen stiffen when he saw Jake behind him.

“OK, so,” Jensen began, “Alpha Stephen Amell, who is a red-blooded alpha with the instincts to mate in the presence of omega pheromones, meet Omega Jake Abel, who was willing to use his skills to help his protector in his hour of need. Is that clear enough?” Jensen looked from one wolf to the other.

“I’m sorry,” Jake wept, “Sorry, sorry, Alpha. I didn’t want to change anything. Please don’t leave us.”

“Jake.” Stephen’s voice was low, “It is not your fault. I’m the alpha. I could have said no. It is better that I stay at the Inn. I’ve delivered you all to Haven. You’ll be safe. I can move on. Maybe the Amell Pack will take me back, if I can get the fare to Canada.”

“What?” Jensen shouted as Jake collapsed in tears, “What the fuck? Stephen! You can’t be serious. Those omegas love you. They need you.”

“They don’t Jensen. No one needs me. I thought that maybe it would work until they found their feet, but I just confirmed what everyone thought. Doctor Fisher wanted me to register my ‘concubines’ and then I went home and took advantage of Jake.” Stephen rubbed a hand over his face.

Jake collapsed on his knees in front of Stephen, “You didn’t. Honestly Alpha. I offered. I wanted to help you. You were in pain, but I didn’t think. I could have guided you to use your own hands, or even better got a bucket of ice for you, or called Ty to help you to the Inn, but the first thing I thought of was how I’d helped other alphas, clients, and you are not that to me. You are not,” Jake insisted, “I liked it. I felt wonderful when you called me your good boy, but we, all of us, are not about that. Please don’t leave us. Please don’t because I’m dumb omega whore.”

Stephen stared down at Jake through his emotional plea. He slipped off the seat and pulled Jake up, “Don’t say that. Don’t call yourself dumb. Don't label yourself like that. You shouldn’t say such things. They are not true.”

Jake leaned into Stephen, “Don’t leave us, alpha.”

Stephen bit his lip and seemed to look to the sky for inspiration, “OK, I won’t go. We won’t make any big life changing decisions for now. But I’m staying at the inn for Willa and Ems’ heat.”

“Are we excluded from your bedroom?” Jake’s voice cracked.

“No,” Stephen sighed, “No pet. We’ll go back to our old arrangement.”

He stroked Jake’s hair. Jensen felt he was intruding and pointed that he was going to go. Stephen mouthed a thank you to him and Jensen gave smile in return.

As he walked home, he wondered how Stephen was going to work things out with his group of omegas. The idea of a harem made him very uncomfortable. He knew that Stephen was not the type of alpha who would take pride in registering omegas as his concubines. At the same time he could see that they needed some legal and social arrangement. He couldn’t think of another way. If Stephen was related to them it would be simple. Packless family groups registered their statuses as such. Strangers would assume that Stephen was using his omegas for sex. Yet if they joined Haven, then Ty would be their Alpha. He didn’t know if the omegas were interested in becoming Haven members. Also he didn’t know if Stephen wanted to be a Haven member. It didn’t seem so, from the way he had been so quick to think of returning to Canada.

The question remained unresolved. Once Ems and Willa were out of seclusion, things seemed to settle between Stephen and his omegas. Jensen was distracted by the beginning of his final year of school. Ty had asked if any of the new omegas wanted to attend. There were three refusals but Willa came with Jensen to see the school principal. After her meeting Willa was enrolled two years below Jensen. She didn’t mind the age difference. The school was small. At nineteen, she would be older than any year of pupils. She hadn’t sat her GCSE exams in her old pride and she wanted to get her Standard Grade, which was the Scottish equivalent. 

One morning in their second week of school, Willa kept a grumpy Dougie waiting, the school bus engine idling at The Green pick up point. Lear and Ewan were exchanging winks and elbow pokes when Willa came flying down the footpath, Colton trailing behind holding her school bag. Jensen was determined to find out what had happened. He cornered Lear outside the school gates. The young teen disclosed that Colton had brought fish to the safe house for everyone’s breakfast. He had been practising with Josie and had been planning to teach Willa how to do breakfast kippers and kedgeree. Lear laughed and said his brother’s eyes dilated whenever he spoke about the pretty omega.

At lunch hour Jensen sought out Willa who blushed pink when she admitted she liked Colton. She pulled Jensen into the girls’ bathroom and swore him to secrecy. She got wet when she was near Colton. At first she had thought it was the heat sup withdrawal, but she was slick all during breakfast, and when the tall dark haired alpha had held her hips showing her how to fry the fish, she said she had almost swooned. She said Stephen had noticed and gotten all protective. The reason she was late for the bus was that Stephen had laid down the rule that Colton needed a chaperone if he wanted to meet Willa, and said he was going to talk with Rob. Jensen embraced Willa and told her he was really happy that she had such a fine alpha courting her. Then he ducked into the female toilet stall, muttering to his son about bladder control. Willa laughed as she waited outside.

Jared was in Scarinish when the bus dropped them home. He had gone to the hardware store for some DIY supplies. Jensen didn’t feel like cooking so headed up to the Inn for a snack. He felt justified by the doctor’s advice that he eat little and often. Eric was behind the bar and doing bar menu waiter service. Ian and Amy would take over once the evening shift began. 

“Warm day,” Eric said as greeting, “Matt called up for lunch. Said it is 29 degrees.”

“Ha. You have no idea of a ‘warm day’” Jensen joked, “Christian mailed me. It hit 47 in Dallas this week. He is worshipping his air conditioning. Can I get a burger?”

“You wanna eat at the bar, Jen?” Eric asked as he wiped some glasses.

Crofter MacDuff and another man were downing pints at the far end. Jensen wrinkled his nose. 

“Can I go into the dining room?” He had brought his biology text book. 

“Sure, I’ll shout into Ty.” 

Jensen took a glass of lemonade with him. It was quiet and cool in the dining room. He had a half page of homework completed when Ty came in with his burger and thick cut potato wedges. 

“Oh my God, that looks yummy.” Jensen beamed as he moved his books.

“Always glad to please, sugar.” Ty wiped his hands on his apron. “Do you mind if Stephen and Mark come in? They won’t disturb you.”

“Not at all.” Jensen hoped Ty understood what he had said, with his mouth full of soft bun and juicy burger.

He thought the two alphas would appear immediately, but he had the burger gone and was picking at the final few wedges when they showed up. They came and gave him a hug each and enquired about his health and the baby before taking a table by the empty fireplace.

Jensen didn’t mean to listen in. He finished his meal and his biology homework, but he couldn’t help overhearing. He was pleased to find out that Stephen was ill at ease about making his dear omegas into his official concubines. He asked Mark about Venny. Jensen missed the detail of Mark’s reply, but he was able to gather that Venny’s situation was very different. She was a second mate in every sense of the word. Mark asked Stephen why he was so set on Harem registration. Stephen’s raised voice as he protested that he was not, that he didn’t want that at all, made Jensen look over. Stephen was clearly upset even talking about it. Mark reached a hand across and patted Stephen’s arm. Jensen couldn’t see Mark’s face but he was obviously trying to calm the younger alpha. 

“What about guardianship?” Mark asked.

“Huh?” Stephen’s body moved back in surprise.

“Jensen.” Mark twisted around in his seat to include him, “When you fled Richings before you pledged allegiance to Haven, what was your status?”

Jensen perked up. He knew where the raven alpha was going. “I was a refugee, packless I suppose, until we rescued Misha. Then Alpha Davis travelled all the way to Haven with us. He said if there was any trouble they would have to deal with him.”

“Temporary guardianship,” Mark huffed in satisfaction. 

“How would it work for us?” Stephen asked.

“Jake, Willa and Ems are adults. I can download the forms from the Department of Were Affairs. If I recall correctly, it is simple. They give their consent and you accept them as your wards. None of them have mates or previous pride or pack alphas looking for them?”

“No. Jake’s dad ran out when he was ten. Willa’s lynx pride alpha never sought her. Emily’s parents are dead. What about Tyler?”

“Hmm. I don’t know. He is sixteen, too young to consent. If you were taking him as an expectant mate it would be simple,” Stephen just half closed his eyes and shook his head. Mark continued, “The young boy ran from his pride. If I know Marches, they might want him back just to be difficult. Then there is Fredric and Wiltshire’s claim on the kittens...”

“No fucking way,” Jensen interrupted. He could see Stephen about ready to burst a blood vessel. 

“Jensen.” Mark spread his hands, “I’m playing devil’s advocate. These are potential problems. We may need a court order for Stephen to be officially appointed Tyler’s guardian. I’ll ask Ty to call Mattie.”

“Do, please.” Stephen urged, “It sounds like Tyler’s status is the most urgent to address.” 

On Saturday a black Jaguar XJ sedan pulled up outside the Inn. Jensen left go of Jared’s hand and made to greet Mattie. He presumed he had come to sort out Stephen’s application to 'foster’ Tyler.

An aquiline looking driver with a black uniform jumped from the driver’s door. As Jensen looked on bemused, the man marched around and opened the rear passenger side door.

The passenger who unfolded his body matched Jared for height. His skin was porcelain. He had ice blue eyes and a long roman nose. His lips were thin and pale. His face and form were slender but there was no doubt this was an alpha. He wore black trousers and a deep grey long sleeved shirt. Under the wide brimmed black hat it was difficult to tell his age, but he was older than Ty or Rob.

Jared stepped forward, “Welcome to Haven. I’m Alpha Padalecki. How can I help you, sir?”

The alpha extended a hand. Long bony fingers gripped Jared tight enough for Jensen to notice a wince. 

“Talon Pellegrino. My dear cat, can you inform my son and grandson of my arrival?”


	13. September - Two by Two (Part 1: Talon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay! I am going to post daily for the next few chapters.
> 
> I have been on a break away in Scotland. Not Tiree but south of Perthshire where I picture Piseagard.
> 
> Last night at 9.22BST I flew over Tiree on the way home. It was a clear evening and I could pick out Vaul Bay below. 
> 
> Now on to Talon.....

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

It was a glorious morning. Tyler took deep breaths of the sea salty air, filling his nostrils and clearing his lungs.

It didn’t matter that the only items of clean clothes that fitted were the bigger white pair of cotton maternity pants and a rainbow striped smock that Amy loaned him. It didn’t matter that he was wobbling along because Alpha had his arm. Tyler nudged Alpha’s bicep with his head as if he was in cat form. He hoped he was transmitting his adoration and admiration of the incredible wolf alpha. Suddenly he got emotional thinking of his new family, how good the other omegas were to him from when he landed on them in Glasgow. They always protected him and now they all had Stephen, their own alpha.

“You alright there pet?” Stephen asked tilting his head down.

“Yeah, I’m just happy. Thanks for saying Misha and Eric could come too.”

They were heading to the Inn for a ‘family brunch’. Yesterday the papers had come back confirming Stephen as Jake, Ems and Willa’s guardian alpha. Tyler praised the Moon Goddess that all the weird tension that had followed Ems and Willa’s heats was gone. Whatever had happened between Jake and Stephen they had fixed it.

Sometime during the next couple of weeks Jake would go into heat seclusion and Tyler would welcome his kittens, so this morning Stephen announced he would like to take them to eat in the beer garden and then head to the beach for the afternoon. Willa had asked if she could ask Colton to come. Stephen had seemed a little reluctant but he agreed. Emboldened by that permission Tyler asked if his two werecat friends could come too. Misha had Saturdays off and Eric had worked the evening before at the Inn. Ems had given him and Willa a hard look. He knew Ems would have preferred to have only their group but Tyler figured they all lived in Haven now and the more the merrier.

Misha was delighted to be asked and joined them on their walk over to the beer garden. He was wearing a light blue cotton shirt with short sleeves that showed off his baker’s arm muscles and a pair of cream cargo pants. Tyler thought he looked really good out of his cooks’ whites. The shirt matched his eyes. Tyler dropped his gaze afraid he was staring overly much.

Stephen was in good spirits and called to the beta cat, “All out for a slap up meal before Jake has to go into hiding.”

“Alpha, it’s not hiding.” Jake gave a mock sigh, “I’m going to Sandy’s for seclusion and Ossian is going to stay over with Matt and Amy.”

“So we get to keep Alpha in our bed,” Willa grinned, her green eyes sparkling.

“No offence to your workplace Misha, but I’m very grateful to Sandy and Ossian for taking in Jake, permitting me to stay at home, especially with Tyler so close.” Stephen jerked his head towards the window of the Inn guestroom where he had stayed during the end of Ems and Willa’s heats.

They didn’t walk through the Inn but used the beer garden side entrance. Tyler said he would walk around the distillery to Eric and Mark’s cottage. Jake offered to come with him but it would only take a few minutes and Tyler had been to Eric’s with Misha for tea and cakes twice in the previous weeks. Misha had said he was using them as guinea pigs for his trials of sweet baked items. Eric and Tyler had demolished the petit fours and violet macaroons. Misha ate like a bird and said he was delighted to see the alpha’s appetite and an omega eating for three clearing the trays.

Rounding the long front of the distillery, his sandals flapping on the concrete lot, Tyler heard a sibilant moan. He looked down. Eric was sitting on the ground against the distillery wall. He was hunched over with his knees drawn up and his arm over his golden blond hair. Tyler’s mouth dried up. He wasn’t sure what to do. He leaned forward and touched Eric’s shoulder, “Eric, Alpha, is something the matter? Will I get your father?”

“My head.” Eric kept his head low and made a hissing noise of pain, “Tyler Petal? I don’t know what is wrong. It started about an hour ago. I went inside to check the valves and there was a buzzing like a bee in my brain. I had to do the checks. There is no one on the distillery floor today. Then it was like pressure building under my skull. Is this what happens to Dad when he gets his post-shift migraines? It is awful. It’s like someone is tightening a band around my head.”

Tyler was about to suggest a doctor when the cottage door slammed and Mark dashed across to kneel in front of Eric. He looked over at the young omega and said one word, “Ravens.”

Tyler blinked bemused.

“Eric, Eric.” Mark pinched the bridge of his own nose and then put a hand on each of his son’s shoulders. “Concentrate on my voice. There are other ravens approaching. That is what you are feeling. It is the Call of The Nest. You need to imagine all the energy in your brain like a light, or a cloud, or an energy field.”

“What Dad? It hurts.”

“Can you do that? See the energy and squeeze it down in to a ball. Like a lantern or a small globe?” Mark urged.

Tyler was afraid to move in case he would influence anything. Eric nodded.

“Now son, push it down. Visualise it moving down out of your brain, along your spinal column, until it is at the narrowest point between your shoulder blades. You got it?”

“Yeah, yeah Dad, kind of hovering there.”

“Ok now push it in towards your centre and it should click.” Mark left Eric’s shoulders go and leaned back.

Tyler could see the pain clear from Eric’s face. His cheeks were tear stained but he smiled wanly up at his father and at Tyler, “It worked. What was that? What did I do?”

“The best way to put words on it is to call it Nest Energy. I didn’t think it would affect you. You were only a tot when they last came calling. You worked a little magic, Eric. You harnessed the energy and stored it. I didn’t know if that would work too.” Mark passed a hand over his mouth and looked as if he was thinking. “It shouldn’t have worked. You should not have the key to seat the energy. We store it at the base of our wings for flight.”

“I can’t feel it anymore.” Eric twisted sideways to rise.

“That is fine. You won’t. I guess your body will gradually absorb or expel it.” Marc gave him a hand to stand up.

Colton appeared running at full pelt to round the corner, “Alpha Mark. Your father is at the Inn.”

“Fuck.” The older alpha replied.

“Is that bad?” Tyler asked Eric. 

“I don’t know Petal. You stick close to me, OK?” Eric slung an arm around Tyler’s shoulders and walked with him after his father and the young Benedict alpha.

When they entered the beer garden Ty was leaning over Stephen’s table in the far corner. A tall thin alpha with a wide brimmed black hat was talking to Jared in the middle of the tables. He had slightly accented perfect English “May I look at your ring Alpha Padalecki?”

“Please call me Jared. My mating ring?” Jared said pulling it off and handing it over.

“Thank you. It is a fine piece of jewellery. These triple spirals are symbols of The Raven Mother. You see the birth, life, death and re-birth, flowing into each other. A truly apt ring for soulmates.” 

Tyler felt the thrum of power in the ancient alpha’s voice, even though his tone was kind, almost indulgent. He saw Jensen’s joyful smile as Jared leaned down to give him a kiss. 

Then the alpha turned and saw Mark. His face transformed from porcelain statue to animated grin. He opened his arms and Mark stepped into the embrace. Eric took a step closer and was similarly hugged.

“Mark, Eric. It is wonderful to see you. Eric you are a fine young alpha.”

“Thank you grandfather.” Eric said simply and stepped back next to Tyler.

Tyler tried to stand up relatively straight, tilting his shoulders back to balance with his huge baby belly. He felt Eric’s hand steadying him at the curve of his lower back and leaned into the other werecat.

Talon looked at him, “Mother Raven Divine, another blessed pregnant omega.”

“Who are you?” Stephen challenged, as if he was noticing Talon for the first time.

Mark turned, “Stephen, this is my father, Alpha Talon. Tata, this is Alpha Stephen Amell and his omega wards, Jake, Tyler, Ems and Willa.”

“All unmated? All nesting together? How unusual.” Talon stood and shook Stephen’s hand. He nodded a graceful bow to each omega. They each bowed back, although Tyler could only incline his head. “Omega Tyler, Omega Jensen, would you permit me to bless your offspring? It would be a great honour.”

“What does that entail?” Jared said with suspicion.

“In olden times villagers brought their pregnant women to a Nest Alpha for the blessing of The Goddess. I was born on the auspicious day marking a future Nest Alpha thus I was raised with the knowledge. I place my hands on the belly of the mother and ask for the gift of the Ravens, our vitality and longevity, to be given to the unborn child. It is believed to assist an easier birth, and to confer blessings on mother and baby.”

“Did your mother get blessed?” Tyler asked Eric.

“No Tyler. My grandfather was not around then.” 

“Father blessed my first mate.” Mark told them, “Lorna was very nervous about giving birth and I remember how calmed she was. Talia was born with no problems and she was a beautiful healthy chick.”

“I’ll go first,” Tyler came over.

Talon pointed at the empty seat beside Eric, “Have a seat dear omega.”

Eric sat too. Tyler’s side pressed against him and he put a hand on the omega’s bicep.

Talon bent down in front of the pregnant werecat. He reverently placed a hand flat against each side of Tyler’s bump. 

“You are having twins.” Talon smiled wide, “I remember when Matilde was pregnant with my twins Julio and Ovid. Are you finding carrying a strain?”

“No alpha. I am well, but tired now that they are almost ready to be born.” Tyler licked his lips and swallowed.

Eric rubbed his arm, as if sensing the little omega’s nerves.

Talon spoke some words that sounded Italian or another romance language. Without knowing the individual words’ meaning, Tyler could feel their inherent benevolence. Tyler closed his eyes. The kittens seemed peaceful too. He could heard Talon repeating his blessing with Jensen.

“You will be a proud father soon,” Talon said to Stephen.

Tyler opened his mouth to speak.

“Oh, no, I’m not the father,” Stephen corrected, “But I will be glad to welcome the kittens into my family.”

Tyler trembled, newly nervous. Eric whispered, “Are you ok?”

“I don’t want to talk about it all again,” Tyler whispered back.

“Who is the father?” Talon demanded looking around the room. “Where is he?”

Eric took a deep breath, “Grandfather. Tyler was attacked. His kittens' father is a Wiltshire Alpha. Haven has offered him refuge.”

“Wiltshire? Mark what is the meaning of this? The last time I was here, Wiltshire was all about honour and heritage. You were even wearing one of their immature military alpha uniforms.” Talon rounded on his son.

“Wiltshire and Marches are at war. They are in dispute about who gets to control were-life in Bristol. When Kath and I parted ways she took Eric and went back there. I brought Eric home to Haven last October.” Mark explained.

Talon tapped the table in front of him. “So Kath is involved in this war? Wiltshire are no longer acting in honour? Tyler is from Marches, your mother’s pride? Why can’t the prides share Bristol?”

Mark nodded to the first three questions, “I have suggested sharing the city. No one wants to listen to reason.”

“And Eric you withdrew from the action?” Talon pinned the young alpha with his eyes.

“I wanted to stay and fight with my pride. Tyler’s attack happened after I left. Dad took me away, convinced Mum was going to have me gelded.”

Talon roared a primal corvine harsh noise. “Sacrilege! They would be cursed. To geld a raven alpha. Inconceivable heresy.”

“Grandfather, I’m not a raven. I’m a cat, like Mum.”

“Mark! Honestly! Eric, your father had been remiss with your education. He was a black lynx, like Venny, until he took raven form.”

“What?” Eric gasped.

The name Venny clicked in Tyler’s memory of Eric’s family story. She was Eric’s grandmother, a Marches Omega like him. Venny Johnston-Vieri, she was probably a distant ancestral cousin of his deceased father.

“Please tell me you at least told your son about the Touch Ritual.” Talon glared at Mark.

“He did,” Eric answered, “He told me that ravens shift for the first time at maturity when their Nest Alpha carries out the ritual, and that it was unknown if it would work for him, or if he would remain feline.”

“I knew it would work.” Talon gave a huff of remembrance, “It will work for you too.”

“Whoa! Hold up Father. What if Eric doesn’t want to transform?” Mark asked.

Just then Colin and Angus came dashing into the Inn shrieking in chorus, “Moshi Monsters. Alpha Mattie? Did Mattie bring the Moshi Monsters?”

They skidded to a halt and looked around bemused at the absence of Alpha Davis. Colton made a failed attempt to grab the back of his youngest brother’s hoodie.

“Where is Mattie? His car is outside with a weird beta guy.” Angus demanded as he dodged Colton.

“Colin and Angus,” Mark beckoned them over, “I’d like you to meet my father. It is his car outside.”

“Oh,” Colin’s face fell.

“No moshi monsters,” Angus dropped his bottom lip.

Talon eased out of his seat and crouched in front of the young boys, “Who is Colin and who is Angus?”

“I’m Angus, and my dad is Rob who has the fishery, I’m the youngest.”

“Pleased to meet you,” Talon held out his hand for Angus to shake it. When he did the little boy was amazed to find a soft downy black feather left in his palm.

“Cool,” He gasped.

Colin thrust his hand forward, “I’m Colin Cohen. My daddy is Matt. He is a fox, but I’m human cos my Mum is Amy.”

“Very pleased to meet you too,” Talon repeated his smidgeon of magic, much to Colin’s delight.

“Can you do other stuff?” Angus asked holding his feather in his finger tips and blowing on it.

“Many things,” Talon smiled and then turned to Ty, “You have a wonderful pride-pack Alpha Olsson. It is so full of life, blessed with children and omegas. Would it be that She Who is Hidden would grant such to Her Nests.”

“Are your nests not like a pride?” Tyler asked.

“Oh yes, young cat, they are. However Raven Omegas are rare. I know only of a handful currently alive, and remember our natural lifespan is tipping a millennium. Also we reproduce rarely. The loss of any child is felt by not only a family but a nest and a species.” Talon’s eyes darkened with grief.

“You have lost someone. I apologise for asking,” Tyler’s own eyes misted up.

“Please,” Talon spread his hands, “Do not apologise. We are fertile only into our fourth century, our blessed omegas into their third, but they have the potential for ten or twenty offspring. Alphas and betas have three or four children during their long lives. Raven Mother blessed my Matilde with four pregnancies, including twins. I was already famed as the father of five ravens before I had my miracle son.” Talon smiled at Mark with soft emotion wafting outwards, “Of all my children only Remus and Marco are still with us. Of my grandchildren, Femke and her children, Remus’s three and Eric here.”

Tyler could feel Talon’s grief. He was sorry he asked. 

As if the raven read his mind he added, “Do not be sorry for asking me to remember my family. We treasure our children. In the attack that raised my nest I lost many nestlings, two of my own children and three grandchildren. It was over forty years ago. Since then only Femke’s first granddaughter and Eric have been born. You can see our populations do not replenish after a blow.” He turned to Mark, “Being raven is not just Eric’s birthright and honour. It is vital to our survival.”

Tyler glanced at Eric. The alpha was stricken. He spoke in a tiny whisper. Tyler was unsure if it was for his ears or if Eric was speaking reflectively, “I’m cat. What do they mean my raven form?”

Tyler laid a hand lightly on Eric’s arm. Although he had been frightened by Eric-cat the first time he saw him, he had grown to admire the solid grey cat form with its muscled body and strong alpha features. He even liked the two raven feathers at Eric’s neck. He was struck by worry that Eric’s grandfather might not be sure of this ritual. What if it only half worked and Eric was left as some sort of bird with a tail and cat ears, or a cat with huge flopping wings? He couldn’t imagine someone turning up and telling him that he was no longer a werecat. It would be like a piece of his essence was being ripped from him to be replaced with something new unknown and different. He thought Eric was very brave and stoic to be able to sit there and listen to all this. A couple of times he had teased Eric when they reclined on the old sofa in the distillery cottage full of Misha’s sweet treats. He’d called him Tigeric and Tiger-Eric, a cheeky combination of their names but intended to complement the alpha on his tiger-like qualities. Sometimes when Tyler was alone he daydreamed that he wasn’t a ruined omega, that he was clean and worthy of being courted. He fantasised that he was back in The Marches Pride and Eric braved the lines of war to come and court him. He saw Eric in a Wiltshire uniform humbling himself before Curtis the Pride Alpha to ask if he could claim Tyler as his own mate. It was only a sixteen year old’s flight of fancy. Tyler would pinch his arm to stop these wandering imaginations but he still liked to think of Eric like a Tiger; brave and strong, exotic with his mix of cat, lynx and raven blood, not given to small talk or flighty conversation, but silent in the long grass like a hunting tiger. He would need that bravery now. Tyler hoped Eric knew the touch on his arm offered support.

His attention was brought back by Talon speaking to Mark in an icy tone. Tyler realised by staying next to Eric offering his silent support, he had ended up in a private corner listening to family business. He moved an inch or two away but Eric put a hand on top of his and pleaded with his eyes for the omega to stay.

“It is over twenty five years since we re-established the Salzburg region nest. You have failed to visit. You have not brought Eric to meet his cousins.”

“We lived in Wiltshire with Kath, you know this. Then Ty and I established Haven.” Mark pointed out.

Talon huffed air, “You have been hiding your Raven nature.”

“We are The Hidden Ones, Father.”

“No need for cheek, Marco. If you had shifted more often you would not have put yourself at risk of brain injury. Sometimes you behave like a sulky first century raven.”

Tyler and Eric exchanged raised eyebrows. It sounded to Tyler as if Talon had accused Mark of acting like a teenager.

Talon had continued, “Why have you not educated your son in basic raven mage work? Why did you not attempt the Touch Ritual months ago?”

“Because I didn’t think it would work!” Mark growled through gritted teeth, visibly trying to keep his temper.

“May I ask why you have not found a suitable raven-mate for your son?”

“What? Father? Did you expect me to contact Carcassonne and Genovese? Oh Hello Uncle Baldwin, Uncle Rollo have you any nice beta raven chicks for my werecat son?” Mark rolled his eyes.

“Didn’t Baldwin and Rollo come to you in your hour of need?”

“Father! Three months late. Three months after I had the feathers plucked from my wings, they turned up to see if I was still able to fly, and to warn me off living with the Olssons.”

“Now Marco. Really, be reasonable. They came when they could and you were in Whitby. The town that burnt out its nest.”

“In 1876, Tata. It was 1989.” Mark hissed, “There is no talking to you. Time doesn’t have any impact on you at all does it?”

“Of course it does, Marco. I remembered it was Eric’s maturity year. When I felt your distress I came sooner than intended.” Talon leaned across and squeezed Mark’s arm above his wrist. “So headstrong. My most Alpha child.”

“Tata.” Mark said simply and sighed at length.

Eric coughed. “Coffee Grandfather? A slice of cake?”

Tyler looked up to see Sophie putting the items on the table.

Talon bit into the sweet treat, “This is delicious. Did one of the omegas make this?”

Eric shook his head, “It was Misha. He is beta. A cat like me.”

“Eric. You are not a cat.”

“My alpha mother is pureblood. I shift to cat.” Eric’s voice went up an octave.

“And you have no raven features at all?” Talon reclined back in his chair with his mug of coffee, as if he knew what the answer would be.

“I’ve feathers.” Eric mumbled under his breath.

“Mark?” Talon raised eyebrows across the table.

“Eric has two flight feathers that appear from the base of his neck when he shifts. They remain when he shifts back to human and have to be plucked.” Mark admitted.

“Plucked! The pain! Have you never let them fall out? Vestigial feathers fall out within a day.” 

“They do?” Eric gasped at the new information.

“Marco,” Talon was annoyed and it showed, “I know you were not yet fifty when the first world war claimed Ovid, but surely you remember your brother’s tail feathers after a shift.”

Mark laid his hands palm flat on the table, “Father, how can Eric be raven? I’m only half-raven. His mother is an alpha. I thought the feathers were the sign of his lineage. Are you here to force Eric to be raven?” 

The ancient alpha’s voice hardened, “Marco, I know you are young and you wanted to spread your wings. I have been tolerant and left you to explore your horizons in your early centuries. However you have a duty, to your raven nature, your family, your nest, and She Who is Hidden. You have been more than remiss in not preparing your son for his long life.”

Eric jerked beside Tyler. He leaned forward unable to remained silent under the sustained criticism of his father, “Dad has done everything for me. He took me from Wiltshire when my own poorer judgement would have left me at the mercy of a surgeon’s knife. He always watched over me. He risked his health to protect Haven and Omega Jensen. We don’t know if the ritual would work on me. Or if he or I would live any longer than other were-species or humans.”

“Grandson we do know.” Talon turned to Mark again, “I met with Miriam Rosen when she travelled through Austria about five years ago.”

“The Haifa Nest Alpha?” Mark asked.

“She is older than I. Over eight hundred but hale and strong. She asked for my family. I had not met her since my trip east before I took over as Nest Alpha in the 1630s. She knew about the lost of my Swiss nest. She asked after all my children and I told her about you, and in return she told me her secret.” Talon smiled, “Her father was a wolf alpha. Her three children still live. All are raven. Her youngest Ruth, mated a fox alpha, and her only child is raven too. Raven was first. The myths say we are the original shifters. We are pure raven but when we successfully reproduce with other species, they and their offspring are raven. I suspect that eventually if the generations did not return to nests to find mates then a time would come that their children would not be able to take raven form.”

“I take from that you expect us to have your longevity, and you want Eric to mate a raven?” Mark sucked in his lips and gave a heaving huff through his nose.

“There are candidates.” Talon admitted, “I would have preferred if Eric had an intended mate before his shift as is tradition, but time is not an issue. Perhaps you will travel to the European nests in the decades to come.”

Eric’s mouth dropped. “I don’t know who I will mate, but I’d like to choose my own partner.”

“Modern ways,” Talon sighed but he gave a closed eyed nod.

“Grandfather, what does the ritual entail?” 

Talon gifted his grandson with a soft smile, “The moon is full next Thursday. The Dark of the Moon is Her time, but the Touch is of fullness and life. You must fast for three days; Sunday, Monday and Tuesday. The day before Her Full phase at twilight I touch your forehead, say the Words of Welcome, and if you are raven you will transform and remain raven until the next full moon.”

“I can’t shift back for a month? Tyler is having his kittens. Dad and Ty need me at work.” Eric protested.

“I cannot remain here. I think your father suggests we defer indefinitely. I do not know what would happen without the ritual but I suspect you would shift eventually in a less controlled way and time.”

That sounded worse to Tyler, and to Eric too it seemed.

“I’ll do it.” Eric announced. 

“Good boy,” Talon said proudly.


	14. September – Two by Two (Part 2: Tyler’s Ten Days)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains Mpreg birth scene.  
> You probably all guessed this was coming what with two pregnant omegas, but warning for those who might prefer to skim or skip that part.  
> .  
> .

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

If someone had told Tyler the previous September that he would have had a week like this one, he would have thought they were joking or headed for an asylum.

On Saturday Talon Pellegrino had arrived with his bombshell. After the initial meeting, the ancient raven had gone to the distillery cottage with Eric and Mark. Tyler had gone to the beach with the others but his mind kept drifting back to the image of Eric’s wide alpha cat face. He and Misha visited Eric on Sunday. They didn’t stay long because Talon was present and Eric was particularly taciturn. The visit did nothing to quell Tyler’s anxiety about the whole Eric-is-a-raven thing.

Stephen took him to the cottage on Monday. They found Eric upbeat and full of healthy scepticism about his grandfather’s magic and mysticism. That evening Tyler had no appetite. He picked at his dinner. Ems looked disappointed, having cooked his favourite pork and mushroom sauce. He made an effort and swallowed a few bites. He didn’t want them to think he was having a teenage snit, or was the victim of his pregnancy hormones. Whatever the rest watched on TV that night, Tyler drifted as he sat with Willa on the sofa. He slept badly too with the twins pressed up under his ribs.

Tuesday brought a phone call from The Marches Pride. The Department of Were Affairs had informed them of Stephen’s application to foster him. They would call back at seven. His old pride alpha, Curtis, wanted to hear from Tyler. When Ty came to the safe house to deliver the news Tyler had a minor panic attack. What could they want after all this time? Only the other omegas could calm him. Stephen expressed his hopes that it was a formality, his former pride checking he was alright. Before seven Stephen brought him to the Haven Alpha’s office. He was surprised to see Mark and Talon also present. As they waited for the phone to ring, Tyler picked at the upholstery with his fingernails until Stephen stopped him with a touch.

Ty put the call on speaker. It started fine. Tyler’s alpha brother Parker came on and asked stiffly about his health and if he was still pregnant. There was no affection in the request for information or any follow up queries about where he had been all those missing months. Tyler had to swallow twice and grip Stephen’s hand to answer. Then the pride alpha was back on the line. Tyler nearly blacked out as Curtis demanded his pride omega’s return and that the kittens be born in the pride. Tyler managed to accuse them of not wanting the kittens. He almost fainted when they confirmed that they planned to dump his twins in Wiltshire.

Talon took over. He asked Tyler’s former alpha if he knew his pride history and genealogy. Curtis wanted to know who was speaking but Talon rode over his words repeating the question slowly and clearly. Tyler knew the Marches Alpha was smug about his historical knowledge. When Talon identified himself as Venice Vieri’s mate, he heard the audible choking gasp. Then Talon reminded Curtis of a lesson in vengeance enacted on Marches for the cruel way Venny had been raised and that Marches had vowed never to persecute an omega again. Tyler darted glances around. Mark ashen face told him that he had not known any of this. A few words about Tyler being a Pellegrino family friend under their protection, a talent for curses, and the long reach of a raven. Suddenly Curtis was apologising to Tyler. Parker was promising to parcel up his few remaining personal items and Marches released him from the pride. Tyler wrapped his arms around the ancient and very surprised raven to thank him. Only later did he release that Curtis had expelled him but not commended him into Stephen’s care. It looked like his fosterage was still undecided.

After Misha finished work on Wednesday, Eric collected the beta cat and they both went to see Tyler. The day was fine. They all shifted to cat and sat on the sloping lawn outside the safe house. Misha and Tyler let the alpha lick their faces and rub the scent from his cheeks on their foreheads. They lounged together grooming one another until the shadows lengthened. It was a poignant farewell to Eric’s cat form.

At twilight without prior arrangement all the werecats made their way to the edge of the broch. Jared-cat and Ossian-cat led the way followed by the feline forms of Sandy, Misha and Tyler. They were joined by Josie whose form was foxy cat. They took points along the low ruined broch wall and stood in statuesque pose in silent support of Eric, who was at the sea cliff edge with his father and grandfather. 

Talon raised his hands to the sky, then touched Eric’s bowed head with two fingertips. The nest alpha’s words were whipped sea-wards by the wind. The air shimmered and a shockwave rocked the feline witnesses. Tyler watched Eric as he shifted. The initial moments were like a normal shift but the new form did not shrink or fall to the ground. It grew and two huge black shapes came into being. With a harsh cry a nine foot raven stood where Eric had been. Tyler had to stick his hind claw in his ear to remember that the raven still was Eric. Misha made a single pitiful mewl but Tyler didn’t cry. He watched rapt as Eric moved off the cliff. It was not graceful. It was fumbling and awkward. His wings worked overhard. He dipped low over the sea. Talon called out to Mark to have pride in his first fledgling. Then the nest alpha was raven too, larger than Eric but flying with glorious surety and guiding his grandson’s first flight. It was beautiful. Tyler watched until the evening chill prompted him to move. Stephen and Ems had come up. Stephen picked him up and cradled him in his arms as three ravens flew high over Tiree.

Full moon on Thursday was Jared and Jensen’s first year mating anniversary. There were cakes on picnic rugs at The Green. Jared wrapped Jensen in another rug to keep him warm while he fed him cake and kisses. The couple’s affectionate caresses made Tyler’s guts knot. He watched Jared rubbing Jensen’s belly and felt the lack of a daddy for his kittens. As soon as Ty called the pack to shift, Tyler transformed. He wound around Stephen’s legs seeking comfort. The Padaleckis were last to shift for the Pride-Pack run. Tyler did a short tour of the village but spent most of his time in cat form on the pier watching Eric practising his flight. He went home early. Stephen followed him and they drank hot chocolate with marshmallows while the others enjoyed the pack run.

Next day everyone was wrecked. Tyler and Stephen had retired early to bed, but the rest of Haven had celebrated late with Jared and Jensen. Stephen had shifted back to wolf so Tyler had a warm body to curl up with. Jake was bathed in heat sweat soon after he woke. He was whisked away by Ems and Willa. Tyler was secretly pleased that he had Alpha all to himself. He got breakfast in bed and Stephen even rubbed his skin moisturiser on his belly, because Ems was missing. His back was aching and he wanted to stretch it on a walk. Stephen wanted to visit Jared and Jensen to apologise for leaving early the night before. Tyler tucked himself under Stephen’s arm and they headed for the holiday homes. Jensen was delighted to see them and enthusiastically invited them in. He bustled about the kitchen making coffees and tea for Tyler. Jared appeared with smears of paint on his clothes and face. He made some ham and cheese sandwiches while he chatted about the slowing down of the tourist season with Stephen. Tyler listened in, but he really wanted to go upstairs and look in Jared and Jensen’s bedrooms. He was sure Mr Guffy must be up there. He wanted to ask to see the blue soft bear, but was too scared that he would appear babyish. 

“Have you picked names yet?” Jared asked him.

“I have but I’ve kept them secret.” Tyler whispered back. Stephen was goggle-eyed with surprise.

“We have a shortlist.” Jensen said as he passed over milk for Tyler’s tea.

“We’ll tell you ours if you tell us yours,” Jared chuckled.

“’kay.” Tyler agreed. “You first.”

“Not just a pretty face I see.” Jared gestured so fast his sandwich flew out of his hand. Jensen just rolled his eyes indulgently, as Jared stumbled over his own legs picking up the bread, cheese and ham.

“We’ve got alpha, beta and omega names picked.” Jensen explained, “Callan for an Alpha, Conor if he is beta and Crispin if he is omega.”

“I get to choose the second name. Something Polish that Jensen refuses to contemplate as a first name,” Jared winked at his mate.

“What is the point in a Polish name if you’ll just change it? Like Jaroslaw and Dmitiri.” Jensen stuck his tongue out.

Tyler could tell this was an old debate that had aged into affable teasing.

“Well?” Stephen was looking at him, waiting.

Tyler cleared his throat. “I want the twins to be named after the alpha and beta who saved me. So first Janette for Johnnie B. I have a cousin Stephanie in Marches, so it will be Amelie for Stephen.”

“Janette and Amelie. They are lovely names.” Jensen sounded them out twice then asked, “You’ll use them no matter what their gender?”

“Yeah. I know them by their names now.” Tyler looked down and laid his hand on his belly. Then Stephen’s hand covered his.

“I’m honoured.” The wolf alpha’s lips were pulled up in a smile. 

Tyler helped Jensen tidy up. Then they had a look at the incomplete painting of sunrise at Vaul Bay that Jared was planning to submit to the Visit Scotland postcard competition. All four took a walk to the pier. Jared and Jensen walked in front of them. They couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Tyler didn’t know if they were aware of it. Jared would pat Jensen’s arm or lean down and stroke his face. Jensen would link Jared’s elbow or rub his head against the alpha’s bicep. Tyler thought they were the picture of loving mates. His heart clenched as the negative stray thought invaded. Who would ever mate with him? He knew he had Stephen now as his family alpha. He took a step closer to the wolf. He hoped that the guardianship would be approved but even if it was, someday he was sure that Stephen would meet someone and mate. What would happen then? He bit his lip thinking of remaining unmated. No alpha wanted to raise another’s kittens, especially not a rapist’s kittens.

Tyler was pulled from his depressing thoughts by the sound of raven wings. All three generations landed on the pier. Eric took off again up to the broch, calling down a joyful caw of greeting. The other ravens shifted. Talon came and shook each were’s hand. He explained that he had been on a final flight with his family. His driver was coming to collect him. They bade him farewell and a good journey. Tyler thanked him again for stepping in with Marches for him. Talon kissed the back of his hand and told him it was his pleasure. Tyler could hear him trying to persuade Mark to visit the Hallstatt Drei Nest as they headed towards the distillery.

Tyler spent Sunday on the sofa. It was raining and his back was aching. He was petulant and short tempered. Willa told him Jake was more pleasant to deal with and stalked off to Sandy’s house. Tyler took possession of the remote and channel hopped for hours. Finally Stephen persuaded him to retire early and think of tomorrow as a new day.

Stephen was right. He woke in a much brighter mood. He got up and brushed his hair forward over his forehead, like Sandy told him was attractive. She had Jared doing the same, but Tyler thought it was more of a success with the alpha-cat’s shaggy hair. He didn’t eat breakfast but had an unquenchable thirst and drank OJ from the carton until it poured down his smock-like nightshirt. Stripping it off in the kitchen he balled it up and stuck it in the washing machine. He huffed to himself. A compulsion rose to get out of the house. It seemed it was going to be a morning of giving in to his urges. As he dressed, his lower back ache caused him to wince and move with less speed than he desired. He hoped he wasn’t getting a kidney infection. His bladder was almost in a relationship with the loo as it was. He picked up his plastic caddy of cleaning things, added a couple of clean dusters and a packet of surface wipes. He strolled up to the distillery cottage. It was Monday, so Willa was in school. Ems was with Jake. Stephen had gone to Scarinish. The alpha was attempting to claim a bank account that the Amell Pack had opened for him when he entered Leeds University. Richings had seized all his assets but he was hopeful that he could show the bank that Joseph acted outside his rights as Baron Richings and Pack Alpha to claim that particular account. 

Tyler’s early morning spontaneous intention was to show his werecat friends his gratitude for how welcoming and nonjudgmental they had been. Jared, Ossian and Sandy had mates. He supposed Eric was not cat anymore but that didn’t matter. He was going to clean Eric’s room for when he shifted back and have Misha’s home tidy for when he got home from work.

Knocking on the cottage door, Tyler tilted from one foot to the other. Nobody answered, which was unsurprising with Mark at work and Eric flying somewhere over the Isle of Coll. The spare key was under a loose brick of the knee high wall which bordered the couple of steps up to the cottage door. Tyler almost knocked over the red potted begonia but saved it. Once inside he headed directly up to Eric’s bedroom. The 10 foot square room was filled with the alpha’s scent. Tyler smiled as he set down his materials. A photograph on top of the chest of drawers behind the hair gel, brushes and combs, caught his eye. In a field of long summer grass was a young Kath, her blonde hair flying back, with Mark looking exactly the same, and a three or four year old beaming Eric in denim dungarees swinging between his parents by their hands. Tyler could see the happiness in the little alpha’s face. Things must have been good between Mark and Kath back then. Now, Eric was mature and a fine brave alpha. Tyler admired Eric Raven greatly. He pined a little for the loss of the handsome dark alpha-cat with his wide male face and long dark whiskers. That form was lost but Eric’s raven was magnificent. The way the gigantic black winged creature glided over the waves was awe inspiring.

Tyler had wiped down the surfaces as he pondered. He proceeded to clean the single window and the long mirror. He ventured to the hall and found the recessed linen cupboard. He hummed snatches of songs while he stripped the bed. He would have liked to turn the mattress but that was beyond him in his advance stage of pregnancy. It felt good to be doing something useful for the new raven alpha. When he had the soiled linen in the basket he found a mop in the bathroom and gave a quick run over the varnished floorboards. He changed from humming to chatting with Janette and Amelie. He told his twins the story of Talon’s visit, of Mark bringing food to the broch where Eric was nesting at night, how the trawler men weren’t throwing back unwanted catch but offering it to Eric. Once he had straightened Eric’s shelf of books, CDs and DVDs, he felt his job was done. Gathering his supplies he headed for the chapel.

The day had turned chilly and the wind was picking up. Tyler quickened his pace. He had a spare key to Misha’s. The beta cat had given it to him for when he needed a time out from the other omegas and to find his own haven of peace. Tyler took a moment to push his shoulders back and relieve his muscle aches while he appreciated the dappled multicoloured lights reflecting from the stained glass window. 

Misha kept his home immaculate so there wasn’t much Tyler could see to do for his friend. He chewed on his top lip. He knew why everything was so precise. Misha had confessed it was a hangover from his training and that he felt anxious and unsettled if he left dust build up, or there was an untidy area. Misha couldn’t relax with rugs furled at corners or bins needing to be emptied. Tyler washed and dried Misha’s breakfast plate and mug and put them away. While he emptied the crumb-tray of the toaster and washed the inside of the microwave, Tyler thought of the evening a couple of weeks earlier when the others had gone to the Benedicts for dinner. Tyler hadn’t felt so well and had stayed home. Misha came up to be with him. They had sat outside at the plastic round garden table with long glasses of elderflower cordial, watching the sun go down and confessing intimate fears. Misha understood Tyler’s trepidation of the future. He felt unmateable too.

He walked through the rest of his friend’s home. He gave the toilet an under the rim treatment but there was nothing obvious to tidy. He plumped the sofa cushions and polished the coffee table. Rolling his shoulders he looked up at the clock on the red wall above Misha’s kitchen units. It was almost noon. He didn’t want Misha to find him there and reprimand him for overdoing it, so he left a note with a smiley face and headed home. 

Outside the shop Amy was pulling in her stand of postcards, that was tottering in the gathering wind. She waved at Tyler and he paused to return her greeting. Raising his arm caused a powerful stitch in his side. He winced as it travelled across his body spreading above his groin. He vowed to take it easy when he got uphill to the safe house. 

Kicking off his sandals and putting down his caddy inside the front door, he noticed the ficus in the hall needed water. The urge to clean and make the place perfect took over. Plant watered, he pulled out a large tub of homemade Cullen Skink from the fridge. Willa had made buckets of the haddock and potato soup in an effort to impress Colton with her use of his fishy gifts. Pouring it into a large pan and covering it, he decided to wait until Stephen or Ems came home to turn on the heat. Willa could have a bowl too when she got off the school bus. 

When Tyler opened the bathroom hot press, he realised the bed linen he wanted had been put away by Stephen on the top shelf. He turned with a mewl of frustration to retrieve the foldaway steps from the kitchen. Two feet from the bathroom door he was seized by a sudden compulsion. He pulled and tugged at all the towels, sheets and duvet covers, knocking and flinging them to the floor until he was knee deep in cotton, towels and flannel. He kicked and carried them across the hall into the yellow bedroom. Blindly he rolled and scrunched them into a pile between the foot of the wooden slatted bedstead and the radiator on the dividing wall. He made a second trip for all he had dropped and discarded and then a third for all the pillows in the cream room and master bedroom. He was panting, bathed in sweat, by the time he was done. Perspiration poured down his face and wet the crook of his elbows and the hair at the back of his neck. He sank onto his knees and tossed the linens until he had a nest-like fortress. Part of his brain was screamed at him to come to his senses. The more powerful feline part just wanted to get his nest right. He turned round and round pounding his bare feet until a peaceful satisfaction settled on him and he began to purr in human form. 

A wrenching pain gripped his body. He staggered to the end of the bed and clasped the top of the wooden end, splaying his fingers between the slats. A high pitched scream left his lungs as his waters broke, pouring down his thighs and gushing onto the nest below. This couldn’t be happening. He was meant to have a doctor or at least the district nurse. His family should be here. Wave after successive wave of clenching pain broke over him. He gasped for Willa and Ems. He called out for Alpha and Mish. Through tears he wanted Eric. He cried for Jake and for his long dead mother. An impulse to squat down drove him almost to his knees. The pressure was unbearable. He gritted his teeth and gave an almighty push. Something gave. He felt relief and his chest rose in a long breath. He looked down and there was a baby between his legs. Her little limbs moved. She was covered in fluids and still attached to his kitten pouch by her cord. He wasn’t sure what to do but he had seen births on TV. He caught a pillowcase and rubbed her mouth and nose, then wiped her clean with the corner of a bath sheet. He thought for a horrible terrifying minute that she wasn’t breathing but then she have a soft cry. Tyler started to cry too. He could feel contractions building in his lower belly. He had nothing to cut the cord. There was another little girl on her way.

“Tyler? Tyler Petal? Did you clean my house and leave me a smiley?” 

No sound had ever been so welcome as Misha’s voice. “In here!” Tyler croaked. Then louder he called, “We are in here!”

Misha appeared in the door way. The plate of scones in his hand tilted and Tyler watched as the jam filled scones slid to the floor. Misha’s face was a white as his tee. “Holy Mother! Are you alone? Are you OK?”

“Not alone,” Tyler managed a strangled laugh, “I’ve a daughter between my knees. Can you get a scissors or a knife or an axe or something to cut the cord?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Misha vanished for mere seconds. When he got back one of the slats was cracking under Tyler’s hold as a powerful contraction passed.

Misha reverently cut the umbilical cord of the first twin. “I’ve put the kettle on for hot water. I’ve texted Ty to get the doctor over from Baugh.”

Tyler could only nod his understanding. In a brief respite between contractions he watched Misha wrap the baby like a professional and lay her on the bed. “She will be fine there while we deliver number two.”

“Amelie,” Tyler sighed and puffed trying to remember his breathing. He was calmer now that Misha was there, “Janette is on the bed. Hey Mish? You know what to do?”

“I’ve assisted births before. Now come on, Petal, you feel the urge to push again yet?”

“The urge was there on the last one,” Tyler admitted. 

Misha came closer smiling, and patted his face with a damp cloth. “Grip tight and bend your knees. I’m coming behind you so I can catch her, OK?”

“OK,” Tyler breathed deep and readied his will. He could rely on Misha.

Amelie was delivered into Misha’s waiting hands, as Stephen and Ty burst through the door.

“You’re late,” Tyler laughed hysterically, “Mish and I have it all done.”


	15. October 22nd (part one)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of angsty domestic fluff, hope you enjoy.  
> .

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Jensen observed the curve of Jared’s spine, the angle of his shoulders and the soft fall of hair along the back of his neck. He lifted his hand to his own strands of hair that fell forwards onto his face and tucked them back behind his ear. It wasn’t cold in their room. They had fired up the central heating earlier in the week when the first icy chills had been felt. Jared’s skin still retained a healthy summer bronze glow from working and painting outdoors. Jensen felt the contrast between them when he looked at his own pale freckle dotted skin. The dreaded freckles were more widespread and larger even after a summer of sunscreen and shade. That old long put aside feeling of being inadequate knocked at the door. He considered how much more powerful and beautiful Jared’s body was, but then a warmth spread through him as he pictured Jared covering him completely with his large frame and showing him just how much he was wanted. 

Curling back down on his side, facing his baby bump outwards, he pressed his back into his mate. The still sleeping alpha responded unconsciously and spooned him affectionately. Jensen snuggled into the embrace, fully awake but willing to lie there indefinitely. 

Unfortunately they had to get up. There were only two holiday homes rented that week so work didn’t press on them. It was Janette and Amelie’s naming day. The two cutest babies ever to be born, according to everyone who saw them, had won over the hearts of every Haven member. Amelie had been smaller than her sister at birth and the nurse from Baugh had recommended a few days of medical supervision. Only hours old the girls and Tyler had been flown to Oban with Stephen. Everyone had crossed their fingers that there were no problems and when Tyler called Misha to say that Doctor Fisher was sure it had just been that Janette was a greedy little kit in his pouch, there was a mood of celebration over the whole village. A few days later Tyler brought his beta girls home. Amelie was already catching up with her identical twin and four weeks and a day since they were born it was becoming difficult to tell them apart. For wolf pups the name and shift day was after they had completed their first full lunar cycle, back to full moon, but for werecats it was when the moon’s phase returned to the position at birth. Jensen had asked what would happen with his son, and the consensus of the experienced hybrid pride-pack was that as Jared was alpha, it would be the same as with Tyler’s kittens. 

Jensen was loathe to wake Jared when he looked so peaceful. However Jensen had volunteered to help Misha with the celebratory meal. Misha was fluttering about like a nervous omega mother. You’d think it was his own kittens’ name day. Jared had done a finely detailed small 8” by 6” acrylic of the isle from behind the safe house. In the foreground the safe house roof led to The Green, chapel and pier below and then to the horizon of a green-blue sea. To the left of the house paint strokes suggested cats at play and in the sky a raven was at flight. Jensen thought it was one of Jared’s masterpieces. He knew Tyler would treasure it no matter where Iife took him.

He felt Jared stretch behind him. “Hmm Kochanie, you sleepin?”

Jensen twisted his neck to show he was awake and was rewarded with tiny cat licks across his temple.

“What you want for breakfast, Jen? We got eggs?” Jared murmured in his waking up voice.

“Thinking with your bottomless pit again Jay Bird?” 

“I could think with something lower.”

“Conor wants to sleep Jay. Don’t go poking at the pup pouch!” Jensen slapped his mate’s arm.

“Conor?” Jared raised his eyebrows and wiggled them. He propped up on his elbow and faced his omega.

“I dunno. He seems beta this morning, calmer.”

“Zbigniew” Jared said.

“Jay,” Jensen sighed, “Don’t let’s start this again.”

“Zibi, Zibi, Zibi,” Jared tickled Jensen under the arms and blew the name onto his bump. “Gonna play soccer like Zbigniew Boniek and be the best beta athlete in Scotland.”

“I thought our Callan was an alpha called Ziven who was the future prop forward for the Scottish Rugby team?” Jensen laughed.

“Nae, Nae, wee little Zajaҫ aka Crispin is going to be the prettiest omega and we are going to have alphas queuing across the isle to mate with him and I’ll have to get a big ole shotgun from my Texan cousins to fend them off.” Jared’s smile widened lost in his alpha-fathering fantasy.

“I can just see you standing in the doorway with your muscled arms folded. Hey Crispin your daddy is gone all protective on you.”

“Zajaҫ.”

“Jared,” Jensen swallowed his laughter, “I asked Adrianne what Zajaҫ means and she said it meant Rabbit.”

“Actually it is more like Hare.”

“Do you honestly want to name your omega child a bunny?”

“No one will know.”

“So we are never taking up your Aunt Malgorzata on her offer to visit Krakow?”

“Auntie Gozia... mmmm... Crispin Zajaҫ.” Jared announced as he leapt from the bed. “I have to get breakfast.”

“Have to?” Jensen let his amusement at Jared’s antics seep into his voice.

“Yes I have a very demanding omega who I need to feed.”

“You do? Where are you keeping him?” Jensen looked around.

“Under the bed, Kochanie.” Jared shot back and ran down the stairs laughing. 

Jensen lazed on the mattress, sheets thrown back, gazing at the pattern of sunlight on the ceiling until the smell of coffee and cooking drew him out of bed. After his bathroom visit he pulled on his soft navy pants and matching maternity v-neck sweater. The day promised more autumn winds so he found his green shawl thing with the armholes. His slightly mounded nipples hardened with the brush of the acrylic top. He hoped they weren’t going to leak on him. Tyler was using cuplike covers that Velcro-ed onto your clothes. Misha had found them on the wonderfully titled www.SoYouRGoing2BeAKittenMommy.com in the male omega section. Jensen wondered if Ty would regret giving Misha access to Haven’s bank accounts when the credit card bill for all he ordered turned up. Tyler’s girls should have little signs that read ‘Dressed by Misha Collins’. Jensen found it all adorable and he had not been forgotten by Jared’s best friend. Misha had produced a soft fleece lined blue papoose. It was suitable for a newborn baby and then could be altered using a fiendish instruction diagram to be a front carrying Kitten holder. 

“You got mail,” Jared called from the bottom of the stairs.

“Christian?” Jensen called back.

“Dunno, real mail with a Texas postmark.”

Jensen gripped the banister rail for balance. He felt like he had begun to waddle like an ugly duckling. Jared had gone to the trouble of setting places at the dining table. There was maple syrup. Jensen’s mouth watered. That meant it was pancakes, crumpets or French toast. All good options.

He picked up the thin letter and turned it over in his hands. The address was printed and it was sent to O. Jensen Ackles. There were no sender’s details. He used the butter knife to slit it open. Two photographs fluttered to the floor. There was no way he could easily get back up if he retrieved them, but luckily Jared and hot buttered crumpets appeared. The alpha placed breakfast on the table and bent down in one move. He rose handing over the two square yellowish tinted pictures. They were face down in Jensen’s hands. He looked:

FREDDY WITH JENS ACKLES

Jensen bit his tongue in numbed shock. He flipped over the photo. A tall green eyed alpha with spiked light brown hair grinned out at him. He had a slender omega with plush pink lips and a blond page boy haircut tucked under his arm. Jensen brought his fingers up to glance across his own lips. His father’s head was tilted back as if he had been laughing. They were leaning against a long red car, both in short sleeved white button downs and jeans. Jens wore heavy mud caked boots but Fred had soft baseball trainers, one leg bent at the knee so that his toes tipped the sandy dirt. His omega-mother’s eyes were closed, or perhaps he had blinked when the shot was taken. They were so young and happy.

“Kochanie?”

Jared was back with the coffee pot and a bowl of sliced banana and strawberries.

Jensen’s voice had gone AWOL. He grabbed the back of the chair and passed over the picture. He could see Jared’s eyes widen. “Your parents?”

Jensen managed a nod.

“They are a handsome couple.”

Jensen looked down at the next photograph.

FREDDY’S BOY

Jensen didn’t know if he wanted to see a photo of his younger self. He turned the square of paper slowly. It was like being sucked into a time warp. He was small and vulnerable. Beth was cold and aloof. He bit his lip hard looking at the six year old omega in the shot. Such a pretty little boy with his blond bangs and wide green eyes. He remembered the day. A few weeks shy of his seventh birthday, and claiming day, Antoine had wanted a professional studio pose taken. He had been dressed in the over-starched shirt despite his pleas to Aunt Beth that he wear his Big Bird tee. She had smacked his cheek to shut him up. He peered hard at the picture but couldn’t see any red mark or the red-rimmed eyes that Beth had told him would disgrace the pack. The little boy looked composed and demure. Jensen suspected this was one of the pictures sent out to other packs’ potential suitors to view before the unsuccessful humiliating claiming day.

“Is that you?” Jared asked holding his hand out for the photo.

Jensen didn’t want Jared to see this broken little boy. He didn’t want his new life tainted with memories of his sad lonely childhood, but he wanted to read the letter so he passed it over. Jared didn’t comment immediately. Jensen finally took his seat at the table and nibbled at a piece of banana. He took a bite of warm crumpet and was alerted by a gulp. Jared was crying.

“Jay? Are you alright?”

“Baby, you look so lost.”

“What?” Jensen hadn’t seen that.

“My darling. This picture is tragic. Oh god, my poor little omega. You’d told me about Beth and the pack, but here you look starved of love.” Jared reached across and wrapped his long fingers around Jensen’s wrist.

“It’s all OK. You fed me up.” Jensen tried to console his mate.

“What is in the letter?”

“I’ll read it out.” Jensen licked a drop of butter off his bottom lip.

“No Kochanie. It is private. Tell me when you are ready.”

Jensen took his turn to grasp Jared’s wrist, “No Jay, we, us, together.”

Jared nodded and poured their coffees as Jensen unfolded the single leaf.

“Dear Jensen,  
I hope you will accept these pictures taken from our family album. I met Beth Ackles at the specialist orthopaedic centre of the Dallas Wereclinic. It seems Beth suffers from her spine....”

“Who is it from Jen?” Jared interrupted with his mouth full.

“I haven’t a clue.” Jensen flipped the sheet, “It is signed Marion. I don’t know any Marions.”

“Keep reading.”

“....When we recognised each other the years fell away and I was a young headstrong alpha and Beth the cute teen omega I remembered. So many years have passed since Ackles and Houston fell out. Of course I asked about you. Beth diverted me with questions about my sons, but Freddy was my favourite nephew....  
She is my aunt, my grand-aunt, wow.”

“Your mother’s aunt. Cool.”

Jensen took a sip of coffee and read on, “I knew you would be eighteen now. I’ll never forget when Freddy died and Antoine Ackles forbade us all from claiming you as our own. He adored Jens and excluded our pack instantly. He only let Anya, my sister, your grandmother, see you once at the hospital.” Jensen gulped. He took a sip of coffee. His eyes misted up. “They wanted me Jay Bird. All my life I thought my mother’s pack simply didn’t want me, proof that no-one did.”

Jared pushed back his chair and moved over to kiss the top of Jensen’s head. He remained there while Jensen finished the letter. “I’ll always want you,” He breathed over Jensen’s head.

“I’m alright.” Jensen nodded and continued “She writes; When Beth told me you had been unclaimed at Ackles, I regretted very much that our family had not fought harder to visit you. She couldn’t meet my eye when she told me about the business deal with Richings Petroleum. I can honestly write that my heart stopped thinking of all the media coverage of their Pack Alpha fight. I asked her point blank if you had been caught in the middle of all that. She smiled then, and I saw the Beth of old. She told me you had made a love match with a werecat alpha and are expecting his hybrid pup. I laughed at the parallel. Even though Jens claimed Freddy at his twelfth. Freddy had been courted by one of the Dallas cats when he was in high school. Of course Freddy only had eyes for his intended mate, but he was very flattered at the time. I am sure you heard the story many times of how Jens slipped out of Ackles and camped outside Will and Anya’s house for two nights until Freddy's 18th birthday. They claimed each other at dawn before any Dallas Pride representative could try and disrupt their mating.  
I never heard that. It is so romantic.” Jensen glanced up at Jared and then finished the letter, “Beth dropped me a line with your address. She wanted me to tell you she is very happy for you and to pass on that Sally is very sorry but her alpha intended will not let her get in touch with you again. If you come home in the future, please come to see us. You have cousins, aunts and uncles here at Greater Houston who will welcome you and your mate.  
Hope you like the pictures and you will keep them to show your own pup.  
Marion.”

Jensen was stunned. So much new information and a photograph of his parents all in one slim letter. He had been raised without knowledge of his omega mother’s family. It went unspoken that they had abandoned the unwanted baby that had survived the fatal crash. Now Marion, his aunt, said differently. He supposed he should feel anger towards Antoine and Anders but he was just sad for his younger self. He wished he could go back and give little Jensen a hug and tell him there was family who wanted him and more than that there was an alpha soulmate waiting for him in the future. He looked over to where Jared had started to wash up the breakfast items. 

“Jay?”

Jared turned. He had a smear of washing up liquid bubbles on his cheek. It brought a grin to Jensen’s face. He levered his body up and walked the short distance. He reached up to rub away the suds, “You got something there.”

Jared leaned into his touch.

Jensen picked up a towel to dry the dishes, “You are so good, taking care of me Alpha.”

“Love you Jen.” Jared bumped him with his shoulder.

“Love you too, Jay,” Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared’s waist impeding their ability to clean up, but Jared didn’t complain.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .  
>  for those concerned - The next chapter brings Tyler's situation back to the fore..... TBC


	16. October 22nd (part two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go. Hope all you like where the story is going. I do.
> 
> This is my last daily update. I am back to Real Life work tomorrow. I hope to update midweek by Thursday at the latest.
> 
>  
> 
> Warning for abusive language.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“Freak!”

“Weirdo.”

“Hey Sputnik! Not so brave since Padapuss swanned off to his cowboy cousins?”

“That’s right Scaredy Cat. Shift and run, coward, before we barf at your ugly markings.”

Running paws beating into the ground. His heart in his throat. Somewhere far from the bigger boys, somewhere dark and safe.

His blood pounding through his ears. 

Hands on his tail dragging him out.

The smell of stale indoor air and over-ripe omega slick.

Gleeful high pitched cackling, “I’ve got him Kurt. Under the stairs again, Alpha.”

Kurt’s slowly drawn words, “Now now Dolly, you’ve been a very bad cat.”

Icy terror chilling him so he shook and quaked, blinking at the alpha’s hairy legs and Julie’s fluffy pink slippers.

Alpha command, “Shift Dmitri.”

His remaining shard of defiance screaming at him to disobey. The threat of prolonged punishment making self-preservation take over. Bones cracking and muscles burning at the unwelcome shift. Curling up in a foetal ball.

Three quick successive kicks to his groin and the hands covering it.

Tears again. Self-hatred that they could still make him cry.

“Up and over.”

Pulling his aching skeletal frame up. A crack from his spine as he bends from the waist over the back of the sofa.

Julie’s nails scrubbing the stubble on his head and pinning him down so he’s folded too far, too little air in his lungs.

Then Kurt’s rough hands pulling his cheeks apart...

 

Misha woke screaming. He shot upright, arms up in defensive pose, eyes wide and searching. He took long quivering breaths slowing his thumping heart. It was alright. He was alone. He was in Haven. He was in his own house. Kurt, Julie and all the Piseagard bullies were long gone. 

He hated the nightmares. That one had been a bugger; a double up. He shook his head to dislodge any remains. 

Twisting to the left he picked up his phone and turned it on. 2.25am

He groaned and cursed the Fullers all over again. It was too early to get up and too late to fall back into a decent second sleep. He had almost an hour before he would need to jump in the shower, grab a coffee and head to the Inn. His thoughts filled with the spelt loaves he was baking in a huge batch to be frozen and distributed to the Haven members. Today would be special. He was also baking a huge black forest gateau as a special order from Stephen for the meal before Janette and Amelie’s name and shift ceremony. He was going to make puff pastry from scratch and do a batch of vol-u-vents and an apple lattice pie. Luckily there were only two tourists staying in the Inn. They would be lucky if Misha had a minute to serve them breakfast with all he planned to make for Tyler’s twins’ celebration. 

Misha rubbed his eyes. What was he going to do about Tyler? Stephen’s application to foster the young omega was dragging on for too long. Misha suspected it was going to be refused. Marches had not objected after Talon Pellegrino’s threats. There had been a social worker who had almost been run out of Haven when she questioned if Tyler was a fit parent to care for two beta kittens and implied that a house of ex-prostitutes was not a fit place for children. She had been pulled into Ty’s office before she left, and Misha had unashamedly eavesdropped to hear Alpha Olsson’s forceful reassurance that Tyler had the full support of his pride-pack. Any threat of state intervention between Tyler and his girls had passed. The latest twist in the road was an appointment for Stephen to have a full medical in Lochgilphead. Misha wondered if it was deliberately over an hour from Oban or if that was really the location of the Department of Were Affairs approved medical clinic. Was it possible they would use the excuse of Stephen’s mangled leg to deny the application?

Misha would love to ask Tyler and the girls to come live with him in the chapel. He would take care of them. He imagined holding Tyler close over the crib and watching the little ones sleep. But he hadn’t offered that. He couldn’t offer Tyler anything more than companionship, and didn’t the dear omega already have that with Stephen and his friends? He huffed and threw off his bedclothes. 

He padded to the bathroom and cleared his thoughts, concentrating on getting a precise close shave. As he patted his cheeks and mouth with the hand towel, the thoughts crept back. He flicked the switch and twisted on the shower knob. Under the powerful jets of warm water Misha examined his feelings towards the pretty kind-hearted teenager. He could easily imagine tenderly kissing Tyler’s soft lips. That wasn’t very platonic. Did he feel more than that? Could he imagine Tyler here in the shower with him? Cupping Tyler’s face under the running water? Massaging shower gel into Tyler’s pale skin? Pressing their bodies together.

Misha smashed a fist into the tiles. He was getting aroused, hard at the mental pictures, but now he felt wrong and dirty. He was profaning the innocent boy. He was a dirty piece of work, only fit to have Kurt spit on his back. The cruel alpha’s taunts of how much he loved it when he was milked seared through his brain. He crumpled to the base of the shower. He was too damaged, too twisted. He couldn’t even get pleasure from his own hand any more. How could he ever contemplate a relationship? Tyler said that he was damaged too. The young omega had used the word ruined, until Misha refused to let it be said in his presence. Yet Tyler could press against Eric. He could let Eric hug him. He allowed Eric to call him Petal. Was Misha standing in their way? 

It was too early to make life altering choices.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The school bus tooted outside having dropped off Willa and the Benedict boys. It reminded Misha that Jensen hadn’t gone to school for over a week. He had meant to ask him if he was dropping it until after the baby was born, but Jared’s mate had filled his kitchen area with chatter about a letter he had gotten from a maternal aunt. Misha was thrilled Jensen was helping him put the final touches to the meal for Tyler. The cake was chilling at the Inn, where Ty had taken over the kitchen to prepare his own offerings. Misha had taken a cat-nap when he got home. When Jensen had arrived after two, Misha already had onions caramelising and mushrooms simmering in cream for his vol-au-vent filings. 

“Misha, you are a dragon!” Jensen protested as Misha batted his hand away.

“Like this.” Misha licked his lips and took two julienne strips of cucumber and crossed them over with military precision, laying them on top of the mushroom pastries. Then he adjusted another sliver of cucumber.

“If you don’t like my work, maybe you should give me another job.” Jensen took a step back, scowling and linking his fingers under his high rounded baby bump.

Misha chewed his lower lip feeling guilty for snapping. He wrung his hands and tried to tell Jensen, “I just want everything to be perfect for Tyler and the twins. He has had it so hard. I want the naming day to be a glorious memory.”

Jensen parted his clasped hands and reached out to pat Misha on the shoulder. The door burst open and Ewan tripped over his own feet.

“Misha you’ve got to come! Tyler thinks they are here to take Amelie and Janette!”

The world froze. “Social services?” Misha choked out the question, “I thought they were...”

“No.” Ewan interrupted urgently, “Kath’s here.”

“Mark’s mate?” Jensen asked his classmate.

“She’s outside the Inn spitting blue murder at Ty.”

“Kurwa.” Jensen used Jared’s favourite swearword.

The most important question fell from Misha’s lips, “Where’s Tyler?”

“Stephen went for his prescribed shoreline walk and Tyler brought the girls. They were going into the Inn to see Ty. Lear is gone to get Mark. Sandy’s gone up to the safe house.”

Misha bolted for the door. He knew Ewan and Jensen followed. From the corner of his eye he could see Sandy, Amy, Colin, Claire and the other omegas coming down hill. Jared was racing ahead of Josie and Angus across The Green. Mark, Ian and Lear rounded the corner of the Inn. Stephen was standing in front of one of the picnic tables, with Tyler seated behind him.

A tall curvy female alpha with waist length wavy blonde hair, dressed in a khaki fatigues, roared at the top of her lungs, “Mark, you sneaky motherfucker. Where is my son?”

Misha skittered to a stop, flinching at the venom in her words.

“Kath!” Alpha Olsson stepped toe to toe with the pureblood cat, “Language. There are children and omegas present.”

“Go fuck yourself, Olsson, you’re not my pride alpha now. You are aiding my deserter mate in his plot to keep Eric away from me.”

“Eric made his own decision.” Mark said calmly and opened his palms in an effort to pacify.

“The hell he did,” Kath spat back, “You took him away a year ago. I want him back in Wiltshire fighting on my side.”

“Oh yeah,” Mark sneered, “For your campaign for Pride Alpha, the one in which Eric sacrifices his manhood?”

Kath laughed, a cackling noise that crawled under Misha’s skin. “That fight is over. I am Pride Alpha. I am here to bring my son home. I want him whole and mated. He will be one of my trusted lieutenants.”

Misha manoeuvred around everyone who all focused on Mark and Kath’s face off. Tyler had hidden completely behind Stephen. The trust in his eyes when he saw the beta cat approach made Misha hope he was worthy of that faith. Placing a finger on Tyler’s lips he looked to the twin he was almost sure was Janette. Tyler lifted his shoulder so Misha knew it was okay to take her. He slipped his hands around the little pet and cradled her close, allowing Tyler to wrap Amelie closer to his body. Janette made a few gurgling noises but didn’t cry out. Misha moved a couple of feet away and leaned against Jared’s back. His friend knew he was there and shifted his body slightly to conceal him. Misha could still see Kath but not Mark.

There was a car pulled up on the looping road around The Green. Kath signalled and a short slim beta with pixie blonde hair emerged and moved quickly to stand with her Pride Alpha. The young female had a sweet face and wore a short purple dress over purple tights with a mini denim jacket. 

“This is Nicki. My choice for Eric’s mate.” Kath announced.

Kath’s face darkened as Mark was caught in a fit of mocking laughter. “I doubt they are compatible,” he managed to respond once he got control of his mirth.

“You slur the daughter of my Second.” Kath growled.

“You made Fredric your second,” Mark’s voice was heavy with disgust.

Misha whipped his head around. Tyler was grabbing onto the back of Stephen’s parka with one hand. Amelie was stirring and making displeased noises. 

Mark’s voice softened. He spoke to the young beta, “Nicki, I apologise. I remember you being one of Eric’s playmates and a cute kitten, but your father is a disgrace to Wiltshire.”

“Enough,” Kath snapped, “Where. Is. Eric?”

“Look up,” Mark instructed his estranged mate.

“What?” Kath’s face contorted in confusion.

“Up there, over the pier.”

Misha followed the Wiltshire Alpha in turning to look. Rob’s trawler was pulling into its mooring in time for the ceremony. Eric was sweeping and diving in curving swoops across the wheelhouse.

Kath screamed.

She swivelled on one heel, “What the fuck! What have you done Mark?”

She sprang forward cat claws unsheathing from her fingertips, her pupils turning slit-like and made to attack Mark. Ty growled. Jared stepped forward. Misha could see his human hairs standing up at the back of his neck and suspected his eyes had gone cat too. Stephen blew air down his nose like a bull. Mark took a long step back out of her reach, “Take it up with Talon. He did it.”

At the mention of Talon’s name, Kath slumped. The tension level dropped. Misha gave a sigh of relief and rocked Janette, hoping to prevent her joining her sister in crying. He didn’t know if he could have coped with another battle at Haven. Jensen had been next to Jake but he slid away moving closer to Stephen and Tyler.

Loud beats of slowing wings announced Eric’s touchdown in front of Tyler’s picnic table. The air shimmered. Eric shook his human body like a wolf after a swim. Completely unselfconscious of his bare skin and audience he leaned forward and Tyler yielded Amelie to him. He pulled her into his chest with his left arm. Her towelling blankie slipped down, but her cries stilled. Misha watched as the raven alpha came closer. The two flight feathers which used to be crow-sized now trailed down his back. Misha dropped his gaze. It wasn’t polite to stare at other weres’ genitals, but Misha couldn’t help noticing for the first time that Eric’s penis had lost its barbs and his testes hung too heavy for a werecat. Misha gulped and blushed at his unintentional observation. Eric was in his personal space. He tilted his head in avian query and held his right arm out. Misha laid Janette along his lower arm. The alpha turned and began to stalk towards the distillery. Tyler jumped up to follow and Misha followed Tyler.

“Tyler? Where are you going?” Stephen called.

“Eric! Stop! I order you to halt,” his mother shouted.

The young raven turned around, a baby tucked in with each arm, “I will not let you near Tyler’s kittens. Go home Mother.”

“Eric son.” Kath pleaded, “I didn’t come here for any kittens. I came to offer you Nicki as your mate and for you to come home as Pride Third, under my rule.”

Eric remained stony-faced.

“I’m Pride Alpha,” his mother repeated more clearly, “What have those Pellegrino bastards done to you? Why are you running away from me with this mongrel beta and a scrawny omega boy?”

Misha let the insult slide off him, but Eric wasn’t so placid. 

“You will not speak of Misha and Petal in that way. You might have brought the twins’ sister here to steal them away, but it won’t work. My Grandfather has given me my birthright and in five hundred years time I will not have forgotten the vile tactics you let Fredric and his cronies inflict on Marches.” Eric stood tall and hissed his words at the Wiltshire Pride Alpha.

Kath paled. Misha didn’t know if it was shock or temper.

“Those are Fredric’s kittens? From the Marches’ omega slut he impregnated? We were told that Curtis had dealt with the problem when he demanded compensation.”

Mark snarled and spat onto the ground, “Are you so far gone Kath? That your compassion is spent?”

Misha saw Jensen working his way round the picnic table and Jared mouthing ‘no’ at him. Jensen ignored it and ducked around Stephen to slide his hand into Tyler’s smaller one and give the younger omega a squeeze of support. Misha took a deep breath and tried to think of anything he could do to help.

“I won’t have this!” Stephen took a couple of lurching steps to face off with Kath. “Tyler is not a Haven member. He has no place in your disputes. He is under my protection.”

Steam seemed to come from Kath’s flared nostrils, she ignored the inflamed wolf alpha in front of her and turned to Tyler, “You are the Marches omega?”

Tyler nodded. Misha and Eric both moved closer so he was crowded between them and Jensen.

“My son is holding your kittens?”

Tyler gulped and nodded again. His chin was trembling.

“I offer you and your litter a place at Wiltshire. You need not be Fredric’s second mate. If you prefer I will take you as a respected member of my own household.” Kath attempted a wide kindly smile.

“Alpha?” Tyler looked to Stephen, “I don’t have to go, do I?”

Stephen growled, “No pet.”

Kath’s patience vanished, “Who is this omega’s alpha? He is unmated. Where is his father? His pride or family alpha? His alpha guardian?”

Stephen closed his eyes, unsteady on his feet. Ems and Jake rushed to support him. Misha wished everyone would shut up. Every word uttered seemed to make things worse for Tyler.

“Tyler is under Haven’s protection.” Ty answered, “Kathie can we not talk like reasonable alphas about this?”

“He is prideless!” Kath crowed. “I claim these kittens and their mother by right of their Wiltshire Blood to bind them...”

“No fucking way Mother!” Eric roared causing her to falter.

“He is my intended.” The words were out of Misha’s mouth before his brain could process it.

“What?” Kath blinked. “You are a beta.”

“They are my potential mates.” Eric blurted.

Misha’s pulse sped up. This was getting complicated. Tyler’s head was darting between Misha and Eric and the babies still held in Eric’s arms.

Kath laughed, “You are joking. Eric you are pulling my leg.”

“I’m not.” Misha’s voice sounded remarkably strong compared to the panic inside.

Tyler pulled his hand out of Jensen’s. “I, Tyler Johnston, of my own free will, acknowledge Mish and Tigeric as my expectant mates.”

“No. Eric! Nicki is here.” Kath tried.

“I, Eric Pellegrino, of my own free will, take Mish as my intended beta-mate and Petal as my expectant omega-mate.”

Misha heard Mark muttered his son’s name. Kath was frozen. It was his turn. He didn’t know if he could do it. He didn’t know if he could submit to any alpha. He bent over trying to get himself together. He licked his lips and straightened up, “I, Misha... ahem,” He coughed, “I, Dmitri Collins, of my own free will...” He hadn’t said that the last time, “...take Petal as my intended omega-mate.... ahem,” His knees went. The words wouldn’t come. He felt Tyler’s hand on his back and then Jared was kneeling in front of him.

“Stop Misha, you don’t have to do this. No one is asking you to do this.” Jared pleaded.

Misha shook his head, “and I accept Eric as Tyler’s chosen mate. I accept Tigeric as my, as my expectant alpha.”

Jared pulled him in, allowing him to shake against him. 

“That was exact and official,” Ty announced.

Misha drew back. Stephen looked dumbstruck. Mark had gone ashen. Sandy was staring at him as if he had lost his mind. Tyler helped him get to his feet and curled around his side.

“I hope you are all satisfied,” Kath sneered, “You have turned the future Wiltshire Pride Alpha into a freak raven with freak mates.”

Kath hissed in disgust and slashed Mark’s shoulder with a claw drawing blood. 

“I refuse to stoop to your declaration of hostilities between our prides,” Mark looked saddened at his former mate, “have you not got enough troubles fighting with Marches?”

Kath made to grab Nicki and stalk off. The pretty beta ducked her Pride Alpha’s hold and dashed over to Eric, “Can I see my sisters?”

Eric looked down at Tyler, “What do you say Petal?”

Tyler parted from Misha and took the closest twin who squirmed in her blanket, “This is Janette. Eric has Amelie.”

Nicki offered a finger and Janette’s tiny hand grabbed it. “She is beautiful.”

“She has your nose,” Tyler admitted.

“Alpha Eric, my friend, can I see Amelie?” Nicki asked respectfully.

Eric passed the baby over. Nicki cuddled her for a minute and bent her head to inhale the baby’s scent. “You are very blessed Eric. I was glad to be selected by Alpha Katherine as your mate. I wish you and your family the best.”

“Thanks Nicki,” Eric broke out a wide grin, “You always were a bright button.”

“Oh thank god you didn’t accept me. I don’t think I could have coped with a lifetime of being called Button.”

Nicki and Eric both laughed. She scampered to dive into the open back door of Kath’s rental car.

Like that, they were gone. 

Jared caught Misha’s elbow, knowing he was going down and guided him to the picnic table bench seat. “Get Misha a glass of water, Jen.”

Willa took Janette from Tyler and asked if he was alright. Eric plunked down on the other side of the picnic table and laid Amelie on the top. The baby kicked her legs and danced her arms, enjoying laying on her back, free from being held.

Tyler slipped onto the seat beside Misha, “Did we just fight off Wiltshire from taking my daughters?”

“Yes we did,” Eric straightened his shoulders, his two feathers quivering behind, “You were magnificent Petal.”

Mark came to the end of the table, laid his hands on it and leaned forward, “Eric were you serious?”

“Were you all?” Jared asked from behind Misha.

“Tyler?” Stephen still looked stricken.

Misha slid his hand into Tyler’s and entwined their fingers, “I would be honoured to be Tyler’s mate. I have little to offer him, only my love and friendship. If he feels he can do better I will not be offended.”

“Mish no! I’m... I never imagined you and Eric would step forward for me,” Misha felt the brush of Tyler’s lips on his cheek.

“I had vowed. I’d promised to never allow an alpha, male or female, to rule over me again,” Misha shuddered, “But Eric is not anything like... I mean Tyler wants Eric as his alpha. If Eric is willing to be patient with me...”

Eric cleared his throat, “I am no hurry to mate.” He laughed, “I’ve centuries remember. Being my expectant mate offers Tyler another level of protection. We can take it slow as you wish. Tyler will not be eighteen for a year and a half, although I know with the twins he can mate early. A promise does not always mean a mating takes place.”

Just at that moment Jensen was placing the tumbler of water in front of Misha. It sloshed over the glass. Misha guessed jilting Stephen was still something sore.

Eric continued, “The decision to proceed is in Misha and Petal’s hands. I will accept their choices. In the meantime I hope to show them I can be a worthy alpha.”

“Eric.” Tyler made to interrupt but Eric raised a hand and gave a pleading look to be allowed to finish.

“Misha and Tyler can both be assured of my protection, but as male I cannot give Misha children he might desire. As raven, even with my now dormant cat-side, my seed may fail to give Tyler any more children.” Eric dipped his head uncomfortable of speaking about where he may fail his potential mates.

“Tigeric, if Amelie and Janette are my only kittens so be it. If the Mother Moon blesses me with a chick or two in the future then we will be happy with her gifts.” Tyler swung round to Stephen, “Are you unhappy with me Alpha?”

Stephen dropped awkwardly beside the teenager, “No my little one. You are very brave. You will take this slow? Promise? I want you to be very sure before you move into the distillery cottage.”

Misha blew a spurt of water, “Excuse me but my mates will live in the chapel with me.”

He clamped a hand over his mouth, in shock at his own outburst.

Eric laughed, “I’d be honoured dear Mish.”

“I didn’t mean now,” Misha coughed and spluttered. Oh lord above, the raven alpha didn’t think he was being invited home did he? Then he saw Eric’s beaming grin. “Oh, oh right, thanks Alpha.”

Tyler was giggling beside him. It was a day for letting your mouth run away. Janette gave a squealing cry, followed by Amelie. “Ouff, I think they are hungry,” Tyler passed Janette to Stephen and scooped up Amelie. “Can I use the back room of the Inn?” He asked Ty.

“Go ahead.” The Haven Alpha gave his permission.

Misha looked down at Eric’s hand wrapped over his own, “It will be ok, you’ll see.” The alpha promised.

Misha nodded. Jared took Tyler’s place. He nudged Misha to get his attention, “I’m worried. Do you know what you are doing?”

Misha didn’t. The overwhelming events of the day were starting to sink in.

“You’ll find your way,” Jensen came up to lean against Jared, “things happen for reasons, I believe it.”

His hand shook as he took another sip of water. There were so many problems with the spontaneous declarations they had made. Eric was a frigging raven. Eric was almost immortal. Eric was an alpha. Tyler was so young. Then there were other issues; Tyler’s and his own nightmares, the way he had been damaged. Growing up he found female betas attractive. He’d wished for Rachel Blackthorne to kiss him. Since Kurt and Julie he hadn’t found any person stimulating, unless you counted his gentle fantasies of caressing Tyler. What kind of relationship did Eric expect? He briefly considered and then dismissed asking Jared what he would have done if Jensen said he wanted him and Stephen together. 

“Don’t we still need to name those two kittens?” Ty’s booming voice jerked everyone out of their thoughts.

“Oh no! I had a pavlova in the oven!” Misha suddenly remembered. He ran as fast as he could to the chapel. The pavlova was ruined but at least the oven hadn’t gone on fire. 

He gathered up all the vol-au-vents, not so concerned about Jensen’s imprecise garnishes and brought them up to the inn, in time for Ty’s roast platters, slices of the spelt, and steaming vegetables. The cake took a central position and Misha was proud of how it looked.

The meal went off without a hitch. There was no serious talk of the potential mating. Instead Janette and Amelie took the centre of attention. There was some light teasing of Jensen being next and of Claire’s broody looks at the kittens.

Tyler handed Janette to Eric and then Amelie to Stephen for the brief ceremony and stood between them.

Ossian adjusted his top and ran his hand through his ginger hair. “I’ve never done this before,” he confessed.

Sandy wolf whistled, “Go Ozzy.”

There was a round of tension relieving laughter.

“As the most senior pureblood alpha...” Ossian attempted to start.

“The only pureblood alpha,” Colton shouted. Willa kicked him in the shin.

“In my role as pureblood feline alpha,” Ossian started again, “Palu Goddess accept this child, your beta creation. I name her Janette.”

Janette gave a piercing scream as Ossian tore her cheek with three claws. Tyler reached into Eric’s arms with a pad of gauze. He coo-ed comforting noises while Eric rocked her. 

Ossian turned to Amelie and gave the baby her name, then ripped the triple pureblood marks onto the younger twin’s cheek. 

“Mish?” Tyler called. 

Misha jumped up to help. Tyler smiled and handed him the gauze pad for Amelie’s cheek. Misha could swear the baby locked eyes with him as he dabbed the blood away. Then the child gave a strangled cry. Misha sucked in his lip thinking he had hurt her, but the baby stretched long in Stephen’s arms and gave a feline hiss. Misha blinked and saw a perfect blue eyed pureblood kitten. She leapt out of the wolf alpha’s hold. Misha gulped in fear that she would injure herself, but she landed on four tiny paws simultaneous to her sister. The two kittens batted paws at each other to a chorus of awing. Then they stood on Tyler’s shoes purring. Tyler nodded at him and looked down. Misha grinned, guessing Tyler wanted them to shift. They both did. A warmth settled in Misha’s core as he opened his jaws and picked up Amelie by the scruff of her neck. The kitten went limp but continued to purr. Tyler had Janette in his mouth. Misha could have sworn the omega swung his hips provocatively as he sashayed out of the inn. Hot on his heels, Misha gambolled up the path after them. A white wolf beat them to the safe house. Jake shifted back and opened the door for them. Tyler led him to the yellow bedroom and up onto the sunny satin bedcover. They let the kittens totter about between them, watching that they didn’t get too close to the edge. The ritual wounds to their faces didn’t trouble them and no longer bled. Janette bit Amelie’s tail. Tyler had to stick his nose between them. Amelie chewed on Misha’s ear until she got bored. Finally the kittens found that their mummy had teats in feline form too and snuggled in for a loud purring feed. Misha groomed Tyler’s head while he fed them. This was all goodness. Misha could get used to this.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


	17. November - Welcoming (part one)

Jared hopped from one foot to the other. Frankly he looked ridiculous in his long brown duffel coat and trailing stripy scarf. Jensen was sure he had robbed that white woolly beanie from Sandy. “Jen, come out. You can’t live on the sofa.”

“Number one; I don’t live on the sofa. Number two; my ankles hurt. Number three; it’s raining. Number four; I can live on the sofa if I want.” Jensen knew he was being unreasonable but he didn’t feel like budging from his warm comfortable spot.

“A drop of rain never hurt anyone,” Jared tried.

“We’ll get wet...”

“I’ll use the golf umbrella. We can make it to the Inn and get wet on the inside.” Jared broke out the pleading eye gaze, “Please Kochanie.”

“Fine, but you are not using the baby as a shot glass holder again.” Jensen grouched looking for his shoes.

“It was Halloween!” Jared offered an inexplicable explanation. He dived under the table for Jensen’s trainers and helped him put them on. “No shots. I promise. Just a beer and I’ll get Eric to whisk up one of his fruit punch mixes for you.”

“Alright.” Jensen was mollified. He felt guilty about denying Jared a social life. He had attempted to make Jared go out on his own, but since Tyler delivered the twins almost single handed, Jared had been like a mother hen. Now thirteen days from his due date, there was no way Jared would leave him on his own. It was nice actually. Jared wasn’t crowding him in a claustrophobic way. He was being all alpha protector. As it was outside tourist season, Jared had converted downstairs of the house next door, number four, into his studio. The house sat close and they could shout across to each other if they opened windows. 

Jensen had made plans for the evening. They involved playing the download of Christian and Steve’s first album, self-financed by their summer gigs. Jensen was going to e-mail his critique of said album, eat the last slice of banoffe before Jared got to it, and decide whether to partner Ewan on their psychology project or pull out of it and ask him to work with another student. He also had a secret webpage to look at. Sandy had rec’d it. He was thinking of getting his ear pierced. He wanted a sliver cuff high through the cartilage. Sandy could do it. He was thinking maybe he would mark each child’s birth with a piercing. Christian had gotten his eyebrow done and it was cool. He wasn’t sure that Jared would like it though.

He was chewing his lip thoughtfully when Jared returned with his coat and scarf. Jensen sighed and let his mate help him don the items. When they opened the door, the rain had eased. Jared carried the umbrella and a torch for their return home. It was gone five in the afternoon. The sun had set but it was not yet dark.

“I’ve done a final, last and final, sketch for the mural.” Jared informed Jensen while they made their way along the road, not taking the short cut across the too muddy Green.

“That’s great, Jay.” Jensen grinned up at him. The commencement of the airport painting had been delayed due to budgetary constraints but was due to begin in January. Jared had been pleased with the postponement. He wanted to be home at present and he had gained time to make minor alterations to the three scenes. Jensen had been awed by the original sketches which had won Jared the commission, but he could see the subtle shifts in colour, and on one panel a change in perspective, had made the triptych fantastic.

“You know the 15-year malt is ready next year?”

“Ah. No?” Jensen was trying to figure out when the conversation switched to distillery talk.

“Ty asked me to redesign the label. This will be the first batch of 15 year matured put down after he and Mark bought the distillery. He is changing the name from Vaul Gold to Haven 15.”

“Have you ever done something like that?” Jensen linked Jared’s arm.

“Only in Uni, but I’ve been doing the house signs and I did the Entry to Richings design. I’ll need to know that they want as a symbol, like something to do with us being a pride-pack or Tiree or something abstract without symbolic meaning." Jared put his narrow eyed concentrating face on.

“I can see the cogs turning already. You’re excited about this.” Jensen stated feeling a gentle thrill of empathic excitement bubble up.

“Yeah.” Jared beamed at him, “I guess I am. It’s something different, you know?”

“Your art is gonna be everywhere. Haven, the airport, whisky bottles, framed in people’s houses, the postcard!”

“We don’t know about the postcard.” Jared pointed out.

“They’d be dumbasses not to pick you.”

“So you say, you’re biased.”

“But I’m right!” Jensen dug his fist into Jared’s side playfully.

It was warm and cosy at the Inn. A blazing peat fire roared in the hearth. Jared assumed the job of tending to it, when he ensconced Jensen at the nearby table. A couple of strangers were eating at another low table. Two of the crofters were having a quiet pint at the bar. The dining room was closed. Ty only opened it at weekends during the winter but he kept a limited menu available. 

Eric practically vaulted over the bar when he saw them.

“I caught a deer.” He announced.

“Huh?” Jared managed to ask.

Jensen wondered if he had heard correctly.

“Misha wanted to try a venison wellington recipe using his signature pastry, maybe as the Sunday special. Ty was reluctant to order venison from the supplier. So I flew over to Rum and caught a young hind. My legs are killing me from carrying it back.”

“Isn’t there a ban on hunting the red deer on Rum?” Jensen asked warily.

“I’m a freaking raven. It was natural causes.” Eric flushed and made a grimace, “I think I was caught on a TV camera, some nature crew filming the annual rut. Dad is bloody raging, but Misha was impressed.”

“So are we getting venison wellington on Sunday?” Jared licked his lips.

“Uh. No. Dad says it has to hang first. He gutted and cleaned it for me. Ty is making black pudding with the blood.”

Jensen’s heartburn made a scalding return, “Can we not talk about gutting and blood?”

“Awh Jen,” Jared bumped off him, “You catch such nice bunnies when you are wolf.”

“Yeah but I eat them. I just... thinking of it hanging with glassy eyes,” Jensen shuddered, “Where is the deer?”

Eric answered, “In the cold room. I’m going to ask Josie how to cure the skin and I’m going to make buckskin stuff for Janette and Amelie. What do you want to drink?”

“I’ll have a pint. Jen?”

“Water,” He didn’t think he could stomach anything else.

“Oh no. You’ll try my new special. Tyler allowed me to experiment on him. Mulled apple juice to warm you up.”

“OK.” Jensen had never seen Eric so animated. The courting his intended mates business must be raising his serotonin levels, Jensen thought. Or maybe he was simply happy. 

“You hungry Jen?”

Jensen stared at his mate, “You want to know if I am hungry after that story?”

Jared looked abashed, “Cos ‘m hungry.”

“What are you getting?”

“Burger.”

“and homemade wedges?”

Jared nodded.

“I’ll steal your wedges.”

“Good.” Jared clapped his hands.

“Isn’t that your sign?” Jensen pointed up to the TV which was showing Richings’ main gates.

“Turn up the telly, Eric,” Jared shouted.

_”... accepted the patent rolls. Lord Joseph Morgan, The new Baron Richings, was presented to the Prince of Wales at the opening of the Richings Petroleum sponsored gala event.”_

The screen showed a line of dignitaries in black tie headed by Joseph who was animatedly gesturing while talking to the prince. 

“Change the channel. He’s high. Look at him,” Jensen snarled.

“Guess he is Richings in human eyes too now.” Jared commented.

“I’d wish him misfortune but I know it would trickle down the pack to Janice’s and Mitch’s orphans, Callum and Sebastian, Jane and the others who don’t deserve it.” Jensen was distracted by the arrival of a steaming pottery mug of mulled apple, “Oh my god, that smells divine.”

“I know,” Eric looked as smug as could be, “here’s a spoon. It needs to cool before you take it straight from the mug.”

Ty arrived with their food and sat down to talk about the whisky label. Jensen ate over half the wedges while the alphas weren’t looking. When the news update came around again, Ty sighed. He had seen it earlier.

“I just hope Stephen won’t watch TV when they get to Midge’s guesthouse.” The Haven Alpha commented.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Stephen hadn’t slept well. It was no fault of the dear elderly landlady’s beds or the late ferry journey the previous evening. Too much hung on his medical exam. Stephen found he was agitated and impatient. He ran a hand over his freshly buzzed hair while he waited for Matt to finish in the bathroom. He thought he would have a good case for appeal if they dismissed his application on the basis of his injury. It was surely discriminatory to do so, but he was dealing with Were-rules not human equal rights law. 

Matt and he took breakfast early. His appointment was 10am in Lochgilphead. Matt was sure he would make it in under an hour driving Mark’s land rover. If there had been an automatic car available Stephen would have attempted the journey alone. Ty had insisted that he take company and apologised he was unable to come. Stephen offered to pay for Matt’s journey and loss of time with Rob from his reclaimed Amell savings account, but Ty had shaken his head and wordlessly refused.

The Were Affairs Argyllshire Medical Clinic was easy to find. It was a modern facility with an all glass frontage and spacious parking. Matt said he was going spend the hour looking for a sweet shop to bring back promised gifts for Colin and Tyra. Stephen entered the clinic alone. He straightened his back and steeled his expression. He tried to walk in as dignified a manner as possible with a rolling hip and weight on one side.

It was very bright and empty at reception. A curved low wooden desk to the right and a line of modern chairs on the far left was parted by a sea of navy carpet. A young black haired receptionist in a ruby red blouse greeted him pleasantly. He scented. She was human but there was a linger of sweet wolf omega in the air, perhaps from a previous patient.

“Good morning Kelly. Alpha Amell. I have a 10am appointment.” Stephen gave a polite head tilt which also let him read her name badge.

There was the sound of clicking claws on tiles and a fine-looking silver grey wolf trotted out from behind the desk to the carpeted area. Stephen was surprised by the intensifying of the attractive pine and earth aroma and by the wide dog collar on the wolf’s neck.

“Clover. Clover, come back. I’m sorry Mr Amell, he never does that.” 

Stephen ignored her. He offered a hand. The omega tipped it with his wet nose, then sat back on his haunches looking pleased with himself.

“Clover! You’ll have to go to your cage if you don’t behave.” Kelly threatened.

“Excuse me?” Stephen asked.

“Yes Mr Amell?”

“Alpha.”

“What?” Kelly looked flustered. The phone beeped and she answered. “They will see you now. First door on the right.”

Stephen let calm images fill his mind, “Alpha not mister. You must be new here?”

“Yes sir, alpha,” She corrected.

“Better.” Stephen gave a closed lipped smile and spoke slowly. “Now Kelly, tell me why you have a collared werewolf that you threatened with a cage?”

“Oh no, no, you’ve got it all wrong. Clover is a pet. He is the clinic mascot. His dog-bed is behind my desk. He’s afraid of alphas and he never shifts to human. Everyone loves him. The director’s children come and walk him after school.”

“You treat him like a dog?” Stephen was seeing red and straining not to raise his voice. This was outrageous. He was shocked that a were-clinic would keep a wolf, especially a defenceless omega, thus.

“He wants to be a dog.” The girl fired back.

“What about his heats?”

“I don’t really know, but Nurse Diane says they have to muzzle him or he’ll mouth everyone’s crotches.” She tittered.

Stephen didn’t laugh. His inner wolf wanted to tear little strips off the human. He swallowed down the rage and made his way to the exam room. There was a male middle aged beta-lynx doctor and a young female human nurse. He turned to close the door and Clover slipped in.

“Can he stay?” Stephen asked instead of introductions.

“Most irregular,” the doctor shrugged, “Only if you stay out of the way Clover-boy.”

Stephen thought the wolf nodded before moving to a spot by the wall.

The medical was clinical and thorough. The doctor and nurse had no answers about his application. Their duty was to give him a fitness assessment. Stephen complied with all their tedious orders and tests, keeping the goal of Tyler’s guardianship in his mind.

“Can you shift please Alpha Amell?” The nurse asked just when Stephen was about to put back on his trousers.

He hadn’t brought a change of clothes so stripped completely before changing to wolf.

Clover whined.

Stephen felt a ghostly pleading _Alpha?_ at the edge of his awareness.

 _Shush, baby, shush, it’s ok._ He pushed outwards seeking a connection.

Clover moved closer until a glare from the doctor stopped him, “You’re normally cowering in your cage when we get an unmated alpha patient, Clover, what is wrong with you today?”

Stephen rolled his eyes as they used a tape measure around his good leg and then the ruined one. 

“Can you put any weight on it?” the doctor asked.

Stephen didn’t even attempt it. He could in human form, but the way it healed in wolf form, the other one compensated. He yelped when they extended the leg without warning, then snarled at the dick move. Clover growled.

The nurse twisted round, “Bad dog, you’ll wait outside with Kelly if you can’t behave.”

Stephen couldn’t understand it. How did they all ignore that Clover was not a dog?

There was an faint echo in his mind, _not a dog._

The exam was complete. Stephen shifted back. The lynx doctor said their report would go to the caseworker the following week.

At reception, with Clover pressed against his leg, Stephen rested a hand on the back of the wolf’s neck above the disgusting collar and waited for Kelly to finish a call. Clover’s hair was soft and silky, as if he was never exposed to the weather and was regularly groomed.

Stephen caught Kelly’s eye. “I want to speak with the clinic director.”

“Alpha Archibald is a very busy man.” Kelly replied.

“I’ll wait.”

“You’ll wait?” Kelly gaped at him while he took a seat near the wall of windows and Clover lay across his feet.

A matter of minutes later a rotund fox alpha in his fifties in a grey ill-fitting suit beckoned Stephen from a door to the left.

“Alpha Amell, what can I do for you?” The director’s voice was breathy and hushed as if every word he uttered was soaked with gravity.

“How old is he?” Stephen pointed at the closed door. He was sure Clover was pressed against the outside.

“Who?” Archibald blinked.

“The omega wolf you are keeping as a dog.” Stephen inhaled deeply.

“Clover? Alpha Amell, I can see and scent your outrage. You are not the first to raise concerns for our resident.” The fox smiled indulgently.

“What is his real name?” Stephen tried again.

“Look Alpha Amell,” the clinic director spread his hands, “We are not keeping Clover here against his will. We are his home, his family.”

“You have a collar on him.” Stephen pointed out.

“He doesn’t take human form. If he gets lost and humans find him...” the older alpha sighed, “Clover was found by three human sisters in Inveraray three years ago. He was malnourished, in poor condition, and had been living wild. They named him Clover, took him home and hid him in their garden shed until their parents found him. He was brought here by the police for treatment. We estimated he was in his late teens. He has refused to shift. We have tried alpha commands, wolf to wolf pleas, tempting him with reward and psychotherapy techniques, but the longer it continued...”

Stephen took up where the other trailed off. “Prolonged time in our other form can prevent reverse. I remember some older widowed mates when I was a pup. They never shifted back and often disappeared into the wild.”

“Precisely. We don’t know how long Clover had been wolf before he came to us, but it was a considerable time.”

“What about the Wolf Council? Surely someone must have been looking for him?”

“All avenues led to dead ends. No pack reported a missing omega. He must have come from a family unit.” 

“What about Haven or contacting hybrid rights groups?”

“We considered he needed medical care initially. The Wolf council knew he was here, and he is not a hybrid. He is an omega without a home who prefers to be wolf, where would you have me send him?” The fox sounded with finality.

“Can I talk to him?”

“Go ahead,” the alpha offered and led Stephen out to reception.

Clover was waiting for them.

Stephen carefully lowered himself to sit with his legs straight on the floor. “Hey little one, I’m Stephen.”

The silver wolf tilted his head and focused deep blue eyes on the alpha.

“I live with my four omega wards and couple of beta kittens. You want to scent my bracelet, you might pick them up?”

The wolf approached cautiously and made a sniffing circle around Stephen’s wrist.

“You far from home?”

There was no reaction.

“You lost?”

There was a shiver.

“Abandoned?”

Clover hung his head.

Stephen seethed at that response. He could see Kelly and Archibald looking on agog. 

“He never communicates,” the director whispered. Stephen ignored them.

“You want to shift for me?” Stephen tried in hope.

The omega shook his head.

“You want to come home with me?” Stephen cocked a cheeky grin.

“Hey!” Alpha Archibald protested.

Stephen used the back of a chair to get up. He walked to the door. The omega followed.

“Wait,” Kelly cried, “Where are you going Clover? You can’t just leave.”

Stephen turned in the doorway, “But he can. Can’t he Director? He is an adult.”

The paunchy fox nodded. “I’ll inform the wolf council of his change of location. You’ll bring him back if he is unhappy?”

“I will.” Stephen promised, “But he won’t be.”

Outside the door, Stephen unbuckled Clover’s collar and laid it on the ground. He smoothed the hairs around the young wolf’s neck. Clover head butted his good leg. If he was a werecat, Stephen was sure he would have been purring. 

“You won’t need that anymore, little one. I wish I knew your name.” Stephen wondered if he could find out more with the wolf connection, but first he needed to get ‘Clover’ home. “See the land rover. That’s Matt in the driver’s seat. He’s very nice. A beta fox. No need to be nervous.”

Stephen opened the rear door first. The omega hopped in and stretched across the seat. Stephen eased into the passenger seat.

“Uh? Stephen. There’s a wolf in the back seat.” Matt ran a hand through his dark hair and stated the obvious.

“He’s coming home with me. He was picked up and left at the clinic.” Stephen replied.

“I’ll need to call Ty.” Matt pulled out his phone.

“Call if you wish, but I didn’t offer him Haven, I asked him to come to our house.” Stephen clarified.

“Oh, what is his name?” 

“I don’t know.” Stephen made a snap decision not to use the name some children had given the lost omega. If and when the wolf shifted, he could decide what he wanted to be called.

Matt texted Ty instead, giving him the heads up. Clover allowed Matt to scent him and scented Matt’s hand in return, but mostly the omega ignored the fox. Clover stayed quiet for the journey, even when Stephen left him in the car with Matt when he ducked into the craft shop in Oban. Stephen thought the wolf may have napped several times. As they got closer to home, the alpha’s thoughts turned to how Jake, Ems, Willa and Tyler would react to the newcomer. He hoped and trusted they would be welcoming.

He was tired and hungry when Matt dropped them at the bottom of the path up to the safe house. Matt was going to leave the car outside Mark’s cottage before strolling down to his own home.

Ems came rushing down to meet him, her blond hair flying behind her. “Alpha Alpha, you’re home, we missed you.”

Stephen picked her up and rubbed their noses together. 

“Let me take your overnight bag.” She pulled it from his grasp. “A letter came for you. I signed for it... Oh who are you?”

The silver wolf edged out from behind Stephen. Ems sank to her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck, “Ooh you’re lovely. Where did Stephen find you?”

Stephen chuckled, “You’re brilliant, Ems. Here I was worried you’d all be sore about me bringing him home with me.”

“Hey big guy,” Ems punched his arm, “We took you in, didn’t we?”

“You sure did.” Stephen slung an arm around the pretty omega, “Come on, little one, follow Ems and me, we are going home.”

Tyler in cat form with two wobbly kittens turned the corner from the bedrooms to the front hallway and came to a stop. Clover froze. Tyler froze. Janette and Amelie meeped and kept coming. Tyler grabbed Amelie by the neck. Clover stepped across and nudged Janette back to her mother and sister. Seeing the new wolf pushing his daughter back to him, Tyler let Amelie go and all four looked up at Stephen.

“Tyler pet, this wolf was abandoned in Lochgilphead. I hope he will stay with us, if we all get on together,” Stephen swallowed hard.

“What’s his name?” Jake asked, his arms crossed and leaning against the kitchen doorframe.

“I don’t know. He hasn’t shifted back in years. Maybe we can find out?” Stephen appealed to the other wolf omega.

Jake nodded but didn’t uncross his arms.

“What’s all the fuss? Did the medical go ok?” Willa called from outside. She and Colton stepped in the door behind Stephen and Ems. Clover took one look and sniff of another alpha and skittered around everyone into the kitchen and under the dining table. 

“Oh Lord.” Stephen sighed, “They told me he was afraid of alphas.”

“Sorry?” Colton grimaced, “Do you want me to go?”

“It might be better for now, if you don’t mind,” Stephen answered, “Just until we get him settled.” He moved into the kitchen. Willa kissed Colton goodbye behind him.

“Jake can you shift, please?” Stephen asked. They both stripped. A kitten got lost under their clothes until Tyler found her.

 _white_... Stephen heard it clearly from the omega hiding under the table. Jake did look impressive as his snowy wolf.

 _what do you want me to do alpha?_ Jake shot at him.

 _If you will let us little one, we could comfort you_ Stephen edged closer but his alpha size and impairment made it difficult to get underneath. Jake lay side by side with the new omega who visibly trembled. Stephen watched the omega move his chin onto Jake’s spread front paws. _Good boy. Jake is one of our group here, we say our family. Colton, the alpha, is gone now. He lives close-by and is courting Willa, who came in with him._ Stephen paused to check ‘Clover’ was paying attention.

_alpha?_

__Stephen lowered his body so his head was under the table in front of the other two. It may have been a mistake, because Janette and Amelie immediately appeared to climb up his shoulder and purr in his ear._ _

_alpha? I want..._

_yes darling?_

_Is he talking to you?_ Jake asked. 

____“Can we do anything?” Willa’s feet hopped from one to the other._ _ _ _

_yes_ Stephen answered Jake and tried to encourage ‘Clover.’

____“I bet they are hungry.” Ems spoke. “Tyler if you’re hungry you’ll have to shift back and set the table.”_ _ _ _

Stephen closed his eyes. He let the girls busy clattering of pots wash over him. Tyler shifted and his warm hands stroked Stephen’s neck when he retrieved his daughters and put them in their crib. He could tell Tyler was nervously anticipating finding out what happened at the appointment. Jake had initially projected his protective instincts for his family, almost against the stranger omega, but as they lay there Stephen could feel Jake’s energy shifting to include the new wolf. Stephen was glad that ‘Clover’ was being accepted. He found that the young omega already had a place in his affections. _little one you want to ask me something?_

_can i stay?_

_of course, darling, I hope you will._

____The smell of Bolognese got Jake to shift back first. Stephen encouraged ‘Clover’ to sit perched on a chair. Ems placed a bowl of the sauce with fusilli pasta in front of him._ _ _ _

____“Thought you might find spaghetti messy in wolfie-form.” She smiled._ _ _ _

_mine? No dog food?_ he asked Stephen.

_all yours sweetheart._ Internally Stephen seethed. How degrading? How did those so called clinicians expect their ‘pet’ to shift back if they didn’t treat him as a wolf with a human half. 

____Tyler produced track pants and a hoodie for Stephen He hugged the cat close in thanks. “The appointment was very formal. I have no clue what they will recommended,” Stephen saw Tyler’s face fall, “Hey don’t worry. I’m here now. It was all very boring except for finding this handsome devil.” Stephen nudged ‘Clover’ who turned and lolled a sauce reddened tongue at him._ _ _ _

____They moved to the sitting room. Stephen had the silver wolf across his feet. The omega seemed content to relax there while they watched an old Star Trek movie. It was Jake’s turn to clean up the kitchen. He came back with a tray of hot chocolate including a shallow bowl._ _ _ _

____“What do we call you?” Jake asked as he put the drink on the carpet._ _ _ _

____He got no answer._ _ _ _

____“They had a pet-name for him at the clinic,” Stephen explained, “I want to give him a chance to tell us his own name.”_ _ _ _

____“Do you think he was abused?” Willa asked._ _ _ _

____‘Clover’ huffed dismissively._ _ _ _

____“Something happened.” Stephen shrugged. It wasn’t the time to pressure the new omega._ _ _ _

____“I’m going to put the girls down for the night,” Tyler stretched and yawned. He was followed by the grey wolf when he left the room. Stephen was happy to let them go._ _ _ _

____Tyler’s arms were wrapped around the wolf in their bed when everyone else came in. Stephen beamed at the cute picture they presented and shifted to his own wolf form._ _ _ _

____“Guess it’s a puppy pile night,” Ems rolled her eyes, turned to wolverine-fox and joined the others._ _ _ _

____++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++_ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was worth the wait. Next chapter on Sunday.


	18. November - Welcoming Part Two

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Haven was buzzing about the new arrival. There was plenty of speculation and rumour. Matt and Colton, who had both actually seen the omega, spread the word about checking with the safe house residents before pouncing on the poor wolf with their trademark overwhelming Haven welcomes.

Misha, Eric, Tyler and the kittens arrived at Jared and Jensen’s house after lunch. It was Saturday so Misha was off work, but Eric was due for an afternoon to late shift at the bar.

“So?” Jensen asked waiting to be filled in on the new arrival. 

“Eric wasn’t allowed in.” Misha was teasingly sparing with his information.

“No alphas rule instigated by Stephen.” Eric grouched. 

“He is scared of other alphas.” Tyler said softly as he jiggled his sleeping kittens in their sling carry.

“I was going to call up and offer any help.” Jared said from where he was filling the tea pot.

“Don’t.” Eric still looked peeved at his exclusion.

“Tiger, it wasn’t personal.” Tyler gave Eric a look from under lowered eyelashes. Eric brightened under the cat’s attention. Jensen was impressed by his omega-wiles. 

“I saw him.” Misha grinned, “He is very pretty for a wolf.”

“Hey, wolf here you know! I don’t know if I should be insulted.” Jensen griped back.

“We don’t know his name yet.” Tyler said, “but Alpha can talk to him with the mind thing he does with Jake.”

Jared put down the tea pot. “Fruitcake?”

“I didn’t bake a fruitcake.” Misha replied.

Jensen laughed. “Jared bought it from Mrs McLaughlin in aid of the Isle Library.”

“Hum, I suppose that is a good cause.” Misha narrowed his eyes at the slices of buttered cake.

“What pack is the new arrival from?” Jensen tried again.

“Stephen says he was a family wolf. He says he was wandering alone and then he stayed in wolf form at the medical clinic for years.” Tyler twisted a finger into his hair. “My cousin stayed cat for two years after her last heat, but she shifted back unfortunately.”

“Unfortunately?” Eric asked before draining his cup.

“She was a grouchy mean omega.” Tyler pouted looking his youthful sixteen.

“You know it is difficult for those of us who fail to mate.” Jensen thought of his Aunt Beth and changed the subject. “How did the medical go?”

“Alpha says they didn’t give him any hint. Then this morning he opened the letter and got all silent and broody.” Tyler tipped the twins foreheads with his finger.

“What letter?” Jared topped up their cups.

“Some cousin.” Misha said.

“He found out his publisher has been keeping his royalties in a safe account, so his old pack couldn’t access them. He said he was happy about that but he has been in a weird mood since. When we left to find Eric, he shifted to wolf and occupied the sitting room with Jake and the new wolf.” Tyler explained.

“What cousin?” Jensen asked.

“One of the Richings ones, but he didn’t say. Did he Tyler?” Misha asked.

Tyler shook his head. Amelie woke up and made a series of high pitched cries. Janette followed her. “Could I bring them to your bathroom please Jensen? I think they need a pee. And maybe I could feed them in your spare room?”

“Of course. You can feed them down here if you like.”

“They like peace and quiet. They take the milk better and I find they have less wind later.” Tyler thanked him and headed upstairs.

“You want me to come?” Misha asked.

“No Mish. It’s fine. Visit with your friends.”

Eric left soon for work. Jared walked up to the Inn with him to gauge Ty’s opinion of Stephen’s latest charge.

Misha helped Jensen do a little tidying and he lit the fire to keep out the chill.

“Misha can I ask you something?” Jensen asked when he had his feet up on the sofa and Misha had taken the smaller armchair by the fire. 

“Anything you want Jen.”

“Jared’s Mum. She wants to come for the birth and stay on to support us.” Jensen chewed his lip.

“Yeah. That’s good. Right?”

“Maybe she thinks I’m not capable. I’m too young or that I won’t be able to take care of him.”

“What? No, Jen. No I bet she doesn’t.” Misha urgently responded. “Davina is lovely. She was like a second mother to me.”

“I don’t really know her. She’ll be in the middle of us and maybe she’ll take over.” Jensen got emotional as he confessed his fears.

“Oh God. Have you said any of this to Jared?”

“No. He adores his Mum. He’ll think I don’t want her here.” Jensen’s voice dropped to a whisper, “I don’t know if I want her here.”

Misha came over and sat on the arm of the sofa. He took Jensen’s hand and squeezed it. “Listen to me. Davina cleaned my grazed knees and dried my eyes so many times growing up I lost count. My own mother expected me to be stoic and tough like a good Piseagard stalwart in the face of the bullies. Davina’s heart is as big as Jared’s.”

Jensen smiled wanly and disengaged their hands, resting them on his stomach instead.

Misha stayed on his perch and continued, “You can talk to her. She’ll listen. If she does go all enthusiastic in Jared-style, she is not the type to take umbrage if you need some alone time. OK?”

“OK.”

“Feel better?”

“Yeah,” Jensen responded truthfully. He did feel better. He knew from the couple of times Jared’s parents had visited that Davina was a kind person. It was his nerves and anxiety about their son’s arrival making him dread the extra stress of having Jared’s mother there. However perhaps Jared and Misha were right and her presence would make things easier.

“I’ll check on Petal.” Misha stood up.

“No. I’ll go. Baby is doing his bladder dance again. I’ll use the upstairs toilet.” Jensen swung his legs off the couch. He was careful to remain silent as he walked upstairs, thinking Tyler might be asleep with the twins.

He wasn’t expecting to see Tyler-cat crossing the hall between bedrooms with Mr Guffy in his mouth like another kitten. Jensen froze open-mouthed and watched the omega cat steal his blue bear. Creeping up to peer in the door to the new nursery, Jensen observed Tyler jumping onto the bed and tucking Mr Guffy between the twins, before curving around them. Loud purring emanated from the room. His bladder made Jensen break for the bathroom. He was part outraged that Tyler was scent marking his toy, concerned that the kittens might puke or piss on Mr Guffy, and yet another part of him understood and thought it was kind of cute.

“He is after co-opting my bear!” Jensen protested to Misha and the newly returned Jared when he got back down to the sofa.

“Oh shit.” Misha winced, “He is more instinct driven as cat.”

“I know that.” Jensen fixed Misha with a glare, “Why was his instinct to take Mr Guffy off my pillow?”

Misha licked his lips, “I think he got attached to the toy in Glasgow. He has a list of ways to kidnap him.”

Jared started to laugh, a deep belly rumble that rolled through his body. Seeing Jared so amused, made Jensen shake his head and laugh too. “I guess he can have a supervised visit.”

“Not offering to hand the blue scrap over?” Jared teased.

“Baby Padalecki will also only have supervised visitation, you know.” Jensen warned his mate in advance. Jared was liable to get impulsive ideas and could have risked Mr Guffy’s safety.

Jared raised his hands in surrender, “Don’t shoot cowboy. Your bear is safe with me.”

“I knew I loved you for some reason.”

“Misha would you and Tyler like to stay and have a meal with us?” Jared asked, “We have the makings of a nice mutton stew. I was talking to Ems. She and Jake are coming down for a visit after they eat. Willa and Colton are going to the dance at the Rural Centre. I think they want to give Stephen a chance to talk to the newbie alone.”

“Jared! Guests! I need to vacuum and dust, and we have nothing to offer them.” Jensen had a slight panic.

“We vacuumed yesterday. I’m sure Misha and Tyler will help do a bit of prep. We’ve got the tortilla chips in the cupboard, and everyone will have eaten before they come. Not a royal visit, Jen, just some pride mates.” Jared sat beside his mate and rubbed circles on his hand. 

It turned out that Jared was right. Tyler appeared bleary eyed and hair tousled when the aroma of the stew drifted upstairs. He left the kittens to nap in the nursery. Misha had produced flatbread as if by magic to soak up the juicy stew. They had everything cleared away and a selection of DVDs ready to go when Jake and Ems knocked on the door. There was a round of air kisses. Ems shared her news that she had a job interview for a part-time sales assistant in Candles, a craft shop in Cornaigmore.

Misha, with Tyler half on his lap, took Jared’s wider armchair that the alpha normally found most comfortable for his large frame. Jared sat close to Jensen on the sofa. Jake and Ems took two of the kitchen chairs with extra cushions, and Lear who appeared uninvited and spouting some teenage gripe about omegas congregating and excluding him, got the other armchair. Jensen considered sending him home, but Lear had the omega eye-plead down pat. Jared called Rob and told him where his thirteen year old was. They took Ted out of the DVD player and watched the Total Recall remake followed by Sense and Sensibility. Jared fell asleep during the Jane Austen film. Misha wanted to paint his face but Jensen veto-ed the prank. Jared looked too adorable with his head lolling against the back of the couch. 

Jake was the only one who hadn’t seen any version of the movie, nor had he read the book. Jensen found it delightful to watch his reactions as the plot developed. When Edward proposed to Elinor, Jensen could see Jake pressing his hand on his heart. Ems had misted up, although she had seen it before. Jensen turned his head to include Misha in his enjoyment. Misha and Tyler were full on kissing. Misha had his hand around the back of Tyler’s neck and Tyler’ hand was cupping Misha’s jaw. Tyler left out the tiniest sound and pushed his body against the other werecat. 

“They’re making out.” Lear’s focus shifted from the TV.

Misha and Tyler broke apart. Tyler blushed crimson. 

“Sorry,” Misha’s giggle betrayed his lack of regret, “I guess all we needed for that first kiss was a romantic movie.”

Tyler beamed back at him and head-butted his shoulder, then tilted his face so they could touch noses.

Jared groaned and woke up. The final scene was on the TV. “Whadid I miss?” He asked.

Everyone else collapsed in fits of laughter.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

It was cool in the cream bedroom. ‘Clover’ was having an after dinner nap on the twin bed closest to the window. Stephen couldn’t stop a smile as he thought of the enjoyment the omega had gotten from a plate of sliced sausages and mash. He wondered if the wolf had chosen this room because he didn’t want to assume that he could nap in their bedroom.

Stephen was seated at the end of the bed next to the hall. He was glad his dear omegas had subtly made their way to Jensen’s for the night. Willa had left last for her date with Colton. He wanted to try and have a private wolf-mind conversation with ‘Clover’, and to think about the letter from Sebastian that felt so heavy in his hand. He owed Sebastian. As estate manager, the post came to Sebastian’s office. He had been siphoning off anything from Stephen’s publishers before delivering the mail to Joseph. Then he would reply as Stephen’s _agent_. His book had gone into reprint. His fame, or infamy, as the lost and found challenger for Richings had boosted sales. Now the publishing house was offering a substantial advance for his autobiography. There was a sense of the unreal. Stephen thought the only twenty six year olds with autobiographies were sportsmen and reality TV show winners. There was a lot about Stephen’s life that was private, including his childhood in Canada and his relationship with Jensen. However the offer made serious financial sense. It would set his family up comfortably. If the book sold well, the royalties could provide an income. He wished he could speak with Sebastian and get his opinion. The letter had ended with several snarky comments about the new Baron Richings. Reading between the lines, Stephen wondered if Sebastian was in danger of losing Joseph’s favour. 

The omega beside him snuffled in his sleep. Stephen blew out a slow stream of air and closed his eyes, putting aside his contemplations. ‘Clover’ woke and jumped from over to the other bed. He leaned against Stephen’s back.

“Trying to comfort me? Hey darling?” Stephen stretched a hand back and scratched the omega’s flank. 

The wolf huffed and licked Stephen’s hand.

“I wish we could talk, little one. If you wanted to shift, we could tell each other about ourselves.”

The omega tilted his head and his eyes bore into Stephen.

Undaunted by the intense stare the alpha continued, “Yeah, I suppose I could shift, but the wolf-mind doesn’t lend itself to deep conversations. Not that I’m pressuring you for deep secrets. We could exchange favourite colours and star signs.” Stephen laughed at his own foolish talk.

‘Clover’ jumped into the space between the beds. Stephen feared he had insulted him. Then he nearly got a heart attack because the omega began to whine in pain. 

“Good Lord, sweetheart, what’s wrong? Oh Luna. Is this an omega problem? Will I get Jake? Are you OK? Do you need...” Stephen’s words trailed away as the wolf’s body contorted and bucked.

On all fours in front of his eyes was a beautiful boy. Soft silver blond curls tickled the edge of a perfect shell-like ear. His skin was unblemished and pale. He shivered and remained with his head low to the ground.

Stephen whispered in cautious tender tones, “Can you raise your head for me little one?”

The omega’s neck cracked as he turned his head allowing Stephen to see those deep blue eyes and a pert little nose framed by high cheekbones and pink lips. His developed arms muscles were bunched and strained, not surprising after years as wolf. He pushed his weight onto his legs in order to stand up, but collapsed onto the floor.

“Alpha, I canna stand.” His voice was cracked and hoarse but had a distinct highland lilt.

Stephen dropped to the carpet, ignoring the screaming nerve pain from his hip. He pulled the young omega into a full body hug. The boy allowed Stephen to turn him onto his side and spoon him. All the time Stephen made soothing noises and told him how good he was.

“My h-hands,” the omega gasped turning the callused palms upwards so Stephen could see. 

“Shush, baby. It’s only hard skin. I know a Haven omega who gives magic pedicures. I am sure she will help with your hands.” Stephen stroked his fingers through the soft platinum hair. He scented the back of his neck. The sweet pine was laced with creamy coconut and soft peony. It was delicious. The alpha’s eyes focused on the curve of a shoulder to neck and wondered if the taste matched the aroma. The omega pushed his hips back into Stephen’s body. “I’ve got you, sweetheart.”

“Alpha, you... alpha, so...I wanted...” His voice stuttered and breath hitched.

Stephen used a hand on the mattress to ease up from the floor. He braced his good leg against the bed, so he could lean down and scoop the omega up. Carrying him bridal style to the fire warmed sitting room, he found arms wrapped around his neck and that stunning face buried in his chest. He eased him down onto the couch and covered him with the tartan rug. “You must be freezing, darling. I’ll look for some clothes for you.”

He was taller than little Tyler but not so tall as Jake, perhaps five foot four. There must be something in the wardrobes.

“Blue.” 

Stephen turned back, “What pet?”

“My fave colour.”

“I’ll find something blue then. Hold on, I’ll only be a minute.”

Stephen ripped through the yellow bedroom’s wardrobe, where the other omegas had stored the safe house clothes that didn’t fit them. He found a long azure blue wool tunic-style thing with a matching wool belt and dashed back to the family room. The omega could wrap the rug around his legs until they had a minute to find something more suitable. 

In Stephen’s absence the boy had gotten up and was seated almost on top of the hearth, “Cold, Alpha.”

“Of course you are, you’ve had a fur coat on for a long time. Do you think you can stand?” Stephen held out the tunic. He helped him up holding both his hands and let him use him as support when he pulled the top over his head. Stephen willed his hard on away when the boy stretched his body exposing his delicate hip bones and concave stomach. 

“Thank you very much, Alpha,” the omega’s voice was steadier and they linked arms to take the few steps back to the sofa.

“Why don’t we try using names, darling. You can call me Stephen.”

“Aubrey, my name is Aubrey.” Aubrey licked his lips and gazed up at Stephen.

“It suits you. Much better than Clover.” Stephen grinned. 

Aubrey responded with a shy smile. Stephen was dazzled by how attractive the omega’s human form was. He could have easily walked away the winner of one of those ridiculous omega beauty contests that the Canadian packs used to vie for when Stephen was a pup. 

“You hungry Aubrey, or thirsty?” Stephen was often hungry after a shift. He wondered what Aubrey would like after all this time. At this point, Stephen would have stolen Rob’s boat if Aubrey wanted a lobster and raided Ty’s kitchen if he wanted a restaurant dish.

“I’d love some warm milk in a mug,” Aubrey tentatively asked, “and could I have some bread and butter with honey, please Alph... Stephen?”

“Anything you want. Are you sure I can’t attempt to cook for you?”

“No, thank you. My Mum always gave me warm milk and bread with honey if I was poorly or upset.”

“Do you feel sick?” Stephen’s concern level rocketed.

“No, not sick. It’s very strange not to be wolf now.” Aubrey looked at his hands and plucked at the round neck of the tunic. He seemed calm. Stephen stuck a mug of milk in the microwave. There was one of Misha’s round loaves. He cut a doorstep slice and buttered it heavily. There was a new pot of local honey. Stephen took a finger full into his own mouth before smearing the bread.

He put the tray on top of the rug when he presented the supper to Aubrey. The omega was silent as he sipped and ate. Stephen took the armchair and watched the simple fare be appreciated. He wondered if he should call Mark for advice on how to help. The raven alpha had spent roughly decade in his avian form before he met Ty.

“Please Alpha,” Aubrey’s voice was softer and less croaking after the milk, “join me.”

Stephen eased down letting the omega curl around him. There was the pale back of a hand on his lap. He looked down on rosy lips and deep blue eyes.

“You’re very beautiful little one.” Stephen heard a sniffle, “in both forms, darling.”

“Other alphas didn’t think so.”

Stephen could barely hear the words. He growled at those alphas who had insulted the stunning boy.

“Did other alphas hurt you? Is that why you are scared of alphas?” Stephen stroked his back lightly.

“At the clinic,” Aubrey bit his lip, keeping his gaze down, and began again. “Before the clinic the only alpha I knew was my mother. I loved her very much. She was huge, cuddly and safe. The little girls’ father handed me over and they took me to the clinic. They tried to make me shift back. Alphas would come and threaten me, or shout at me, to change form. They got a wolf alpha to try and coax me back but he was old and enormous and scary. Sometimes there were alpha patients who tried to hit on me but they were creepy. After a while, my wolf linked alphas with bad things, I guess.”

“You came out to greet me,” Stephen felt chuffed that he was the exception.

“Your scent was like home. Not like my childhood home, but kinda like trust and protection, with the promise of alpha in a good way. Then you heard my voice and I heard you in my head, but at the beginning, it was your scent.” Aubrey tried to explain. He leaned his head on Stephen’s shoulder.

“I smelled promising.” Stephen chuckled.

“No, you scent of the forest floor after rain, crushed raspberries and the small nuts my Mum used to dry roast in a pan for Italian food.” Aubrey clarified.

“Pine nuts?”

“Yeah, warm ones, and a side of musk. What do I scent like?”

It was a question for intimacy, but said in innocence. Stephen took a roughened hand in his, “Newly turned soil, pine sap with soft cotton peonies and a hint of coconut cake.”

“Wow.” The omega breathed. “I sound nice.”

“More than nice, your scent is very appealing. Have you had any suitors from before?”

Aubrey shook his head. “Mum said I was too young, and afterwards my Da wasn’t able...” His voice trailed off.

“What age are you Aubrey?”

“My mother died the same week as Alpha Bayer, the head of the wolf council.”

“I am sorry for her passing, sweetheart.” Stephen squeezed his hand, “That was, let me see, I was at Uni, five years ago.”

“Then I’m Nineteen.”

“Did you shift when your Mum died?”

“The short answer is not then.” Aubrey sighed.

“Do you want to tell me the long answer? You don’t have to. Or if you are tired we can talk tomorrow.” Stephen moved to put a few coals on the fire, leaving Aubrey consider his answer.

When he retook his seat, Aubrey sat crossed legged against the other sofa-arm so that he could face Stephen. “I’m from Creiff in Perthshire. It’s an all human village, well except for us. Mum was from Edinburgh. She worked for Royal Bank of Scotland as a teller. She met my Da, whose family had a newsagents for generations but it went out of business before I born. He was beta. Mum was the breadwinner, but Da took casual labouring work. She was in her late thirties when I was born. I was their longed for baby. Da’s unmated omega brother said I was a changeling. They raised me in a loving home to be a good omega and do them proud.” His voice broke.

Stephen moved closer and rubbed Aubrey’s leg through the rug. “It’s OK. I am sure they would be proud of you.”

Aubrey shrugged. “Mum... It was Friday. Movie night. Unless Da was away on a job, we all went to the cinema. I was in my bedroom trying to decide how to persuade them to let me see The Incredible Hulk. The bank manager and a policewoman came and told us. She had a heart attack at work. She was only fifty one.”

“I’m so sorry, pet.” Stephen could see the heartbreak in Aubrey’s eyes.

“I thought the world had ended that day. It carried on, but my Da. He couldn’t. She was his alpha. He lost himself in drink. I didn’t know what to do. I was going to school in dirty clothes and eating cereal from the box. He crashed the car. They were going to charge him with dangerous driving. He would lose me to the system. He shifted to wolf and wouldn’t shift back, no matter how much I cried and pleaded that I needed him.”

“Oh Luna. How long did that go on?” Stephen asked horrified.

“All summer and into the winter. He had lost his mind. I didn’t understand then, but I have forgiven him long ago. A week or so before Christmas he disappeared. I had... I had no money. I was afraid to tell anyone he was gone. After my December heat, I went looking for him. I shifted and roamed north. I got too close to the pride up there.”

“Wait, there were other weres? Could you have asked them for help? Did you?”

“I’d seen them before. They lived only a few miles away but their children didn’t attend the village school. Sometimes they came in to shop all congregated together with their scarred faces and clannish huddles. Mum warned me to stay away from them. She said their Alpha was an evil dictator.”

“Are we talking about Piseagard?” Stephen joined the dots.

“Yeah, you’ve heard of them?” Aubrey’s eyes opened wide.

“Haven has four refugees from there. You can meet them later. The beautician omega I mentioned, Sandy, she is one of them.”

“Oh, I never thought I’d get to speak with one of them. Wow. Back then though, I strayed too close and four wildcat alphas chased me away. I headed west to the shores of Lough Earn. I caught rodents. I drank the lake water. At night I dug into the snow and howled for Da. He found me before the next full moon. We moved further west into the highlands. In the spring, there were sweet juicy lambs. Da was shot by a farmer in early summer. I lost it then. I was wolf. I tucked away my mind because if I remembered then I remembered I had lost them both.” Aubrey took a deep breath, “When the seasons turned to winter again, I found it difficult to find enough to eat and safe warm places to sleep. I drifted further west and south. The Williams girls found me sleeping in the rough of their town golf course, behind their house. You know the rest.”

Aubrey story had been challenging for Stephen to listen to. He moved to hug him close. The tale brought Stephen’s old memories to the surface. His mother’s face drawn and thin. Her hair gone from the chemotherapy. He couldn’t stay in the Amell pack after she passed. He had never gotten on with his alpha father. They rubbed each other wrong. He had applied to British universities and had been accepted by Leeds. The reverence in which his grandfather held Stephanie’s memory, had been part of the reason he had switched allegiances.

“Alpha, what happened to your leg? Do you mind my asking? At the clinic they never and you never said?”

“Did you hear about the traditional fight for the Richings Pack?” Stephen asked with a raised eyebrow. Aubrey, who must have been the only wolf in Britain who didn’t know about Richings alpha challenge, shook his head.

“I was born in Canada. I came to study in England. My mother was English. She died when I was sixteen, of cancer. I didn’t want to go home to my old pack. Unlike you, I never got along with Father. I joined my mother’s pack and was happy there. Then my grandfather, the Pack Alpha, Julian Richings died.”

“I’d heard of him.” Aubrey said.

“There was an old world style challenge for Pack Alpha, initiated by my eldest cousin. He lost his life in the battle, as did three older alpha cousins. Joe, who won, disabled me by eating a chunk of my thigh. We were the only survivors.” Stephen said succinctly.

“Your own cousin did that to your leg,” Aubrey gasped in shock.

“He would have killed me if he had the chance. I escaped with a little help from my cousin Seb, who wrote the letter I opened today. I was very badly injured and would have died if an unofficial pack of homeless omegas had not found me and taken me in.”

“Jake, Ems, Willa and Tyler?” Aubrey grinned. Stephen had his full attention. The omega was hanging on every word.

“Yep,” Stephen confirmed. “We lived in Glasgow under a bridge, with another omega Phoebe and sometimes a beta called Johnny. Tyler was heavily pregnant with the twins. They had rescued him too. Phoebe and Johnny are still in the city. I brought the others here for their own protection and to save them from having to sell their bodies.”

Aubrey put a hand over his mouth. “They didn’t?”

For a moment Stephen was worried that Aubrey was judging his dear ones, but then Aubrey began to cry, “That’s terrible. To have to do that. You saved them.”

“They saved me too,” Stephen pointed out and rested his hand on Aubrey’s slim ankle where it poked out from under the rug.

“Why Haven? Why here?”

“It’s what they do. Haven is a mixed bunch of strays. Alpha Ty who came earlier has a huge heart and wouldn’t turn anyone in need away. Also I... I needed to see Jensen.” Stephen choked up as he admitted that aloud.

Aubrey was silent for a short time, “Is he your intended?”

“No,” Stephen smiled weakly, “Jen is mated to Jared but he was briefly my expectant mate. I dreamed our future but it slipped through my fingers.”

“You still love him.”

Stephen huffed softly, “I’ll always love him.”

Aubrey arranged his arms around Stephen and kissed his face. “It’s alright alpha you can cry.”

“No, sweetheart, I can’t. I have got to be strong for my family.” Stephen wrapped his own arms around the sweet boy.

“Not for me, Stephen, and it is just you and me here.”

Stephen didn’t cry but he drew Aubrey in tight and kissed his temple. He tasted of coconut cream and pine salt skin. 

They watched some mindless telly. Stephen got the bag of craft supplies. He worked on creating a new leather bracelet to offer Aubrey if he wanted to stay with them. Aubrey didn’t ask what he was doing. He seemed content to lie with his head on Stephen lap. After a while Stephen put the new bracelet away. He leaned back into his seat and absent mindedly threaded his fingers through the omega’s hair. He breathed in Aubrey sweet pine sap scent and drifted to sleep.

Later in the dark, he wondered how the omegas had gotten him to bed without waking him. He must have said it aloud because from behind his head, Tyler muttered something about how strong Eric was. Stephen supposed he should have been offended that another alpha put him to bed, but his nose was stuck in that silver blond hair and his hand rested on the pale skin of that concave stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who is still reading and following this story.... It is longer than I expected when I started (eeek ;~) it isn't over yet)
> 
> There will be a midweek update with the last part of November.


	19. November - Welcoming Part Three

Trying to be understanding, Jensen chewed his lip and ran through all the rational explanations of why Stephen hadn’t brought Aubrey to their house yet. His fists caught the blankets and bunched them up around his neck. Jared was downstairs preparing something simple for dinner. They had visitors all day and Jensen was full of tea and cakes. He was tired and plagued with acid reflux. He couldn’t nap with the thoughts buzzing around his head. He stuffed Mr Guffy under his chin and tried closing his eyes.

Initially the news of the new omega’s shift came when Misha beat down their door just as they headed to bed on the night that everyone had come over and watched DVDs. He was buzzing with excitement. He had walked up to the safe house with Tyler, Jake and Ems. They’d found the two wolves asleep on the sofa both in human form, Stephen wrapped around the sylph-like omega. Aubrey had woken and put his finger to his lips, shushing them not to wake Stephen. There was a discussion in the hall which led to Aubrey giving permission for Tyler’s intended alpha mate to come and help Stephen to bed. Eric had to get back to work. Then Misha had rushed over to let them in on what had happened.

The following day Stephen took Aubrey to see Sandy and they had gone to the distillery cottage to consult Mark. Stephen didn’t want to expose him to the rest of Haven. He asked that people not call to the safe house but let Aubrey come to them. Then Jensen heard that they had gone to the distillery cottage for their evening meal. Although Aubrey was said to be shy around alphas, and almost everyone except Stephen, he had been to Sandy’s twice for treatment on his hands and had been back to the distillery cottage with Tyler. Mark was enthralled with him, telling Jared that he was a delightful innocent. It seemed that as a pup, Aubrey had been put to sleep with a bedtime story of a great raven who had watched over Edinburgh. Mark had written to his father to find out if there was any truth to the myth.

Three days had passed and a visit to holiday home number five didn’t happen. Jensen realised he had been presumptuous in thinking that Stephen would want to bring the new wolf to see him. He knew the Cohens and Somerhalders hadn’t been able to welcome the young omega to Haven either but Jensen began to wonder if he had done something wrong. The Inn had not yet been graced with timid Aubrey’s presence, but that was unsurprising with it being a public place. However Josie and Lear had almost adopted their new fellow omega when Willa and Stephen brought him over for their introductions. Josie had been over earlier to help Jensen with his Hospital Bag. While she tutted at him for forgetting to pack slippers and the breast pad things Misha had ordered for him, she filled him in on how pretty and bonny Aubrey was.

Jensen wondered if perhaps Jared’s imposing presence was a factor. Yesterday, he thought perhaps the other Haveners had issued invitations. When Doctor Fisher turned up with Ty, he had asked the Haven Alpha to pass on that he was looking forward to meeting Aubrey. Another day passed with no sign of Stephen or Aubrey. Jensen’s emotions tipped towards hurt now. He felt slighted and left out. 

He was leaving tomorrow. Baby was due on 20th. Tomorrow was the 13th. Doctor Fisher had actually come over to Tiree to give Aubrey a check up, but had called in on Jensen first and had been very pleased. The baby had done a space restricted dance under her ministrations. The doctor’s verdict was that she would not be surprised if the little fellow came early. Jared had gone into code red mode. Before Jensen could blink, he had arranged his clinic admittance for the next day. Davina’s train booking was made and rooms reserved for her and Jared at Midge’s guesthouse. Doctor Fisher promised he would have the best medical care and their son would not be delivered without assistance. Jensen felt better that everything was certain and sorted. He was still nervous about the birth but was assured that everything that could be taken care of was being. He had packed his clinic bags. Tomorrow morning he and Jared would leave Haven. They had been entertaining well wishers all day and had received some more baby items, but Stephen had not come.

“Kochanie! Kochanie! Are you decent? You want visitors up there or you coming down?” Jared roared from the bottom of the stairs.

Jensen gritted his teeth and stuck his fingers in his ears. He nuzzled Mr Guffy and pretended he had been so deeply asleep that Jared’s deafening bellow had not woken him. Thumping steps announced his mate coming upstairs. 

“Jen?” Jared spoke in a more reasonable volume, “It’s Stephen and the little wolf.”

Jensen threw off the bedclothes. “Get me my clean hoodie out of the hospital bag and the plain PJ bottoms. Oh and my lip gloss from the bathroom.”

“Yes your majesty.” Jared griped but he did what he was ordered to do.

“Go!” Jensen spat in frustration when Jared tried to help him put the hoodie on over his PJ top. At the hurt downturn of Jared’s mouth, Jensen caught his alpha’s sleeve, “I’m sorry, Jay Bird, I don’t know how you put up with grumpy preggers me.” He pecked Jared’s cheek. “I only want to make sure our guests aren’t waiting.”

“Jensen babe, calm down darling. It is just Stephen and his new charge. I am sure he won’t want you distressing yourself.” Jared rubbed his arm and smiled.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re right. Go ahead of me. I’ll only be a minute.”

Jared left with a kiss and an annoying ruffle to Jensen’s hair. Jensen fixed his pyjamas and zipped up the hoodie. He fixed his lip gloss and blinked into the mirror. He ran a brush through his hair. Satisfied he made his way down to meet Aubrey.

They were all standing in the kitchen area with their backs to Jensen. Stephen, wearing his jeans and a black crew neck jumper, had Aubrey tucked under his arm. The omega was wearing skin-tight black denims with a long blue and white striped fluffy jumper and was barefoot. His hair colour was mesmerizing. Jensen had never seen someone with silver blonde locks. They trailed down to the collar of the jumper, reminiscent of the silver of a wolf’s coat in sunshine. Jensen looked lower seeing Aubrey’s pale hand resting in the base of Stephen’s spine. 

“Jen.” Jared spotted him and called happily.

Stephen turned round bringing the omega with him. “Hey Jensen. I’d like you to meet Aubrey.”

The blonde wolf whose head had been tucked into the alpha’s chest, tilted his face up and gave a tight smile.

Jensen speculated that he was painfully shy. He moved forward and held out a hand, “Hi, I’m Jensen. I see you’ve met my yeti sized mate.”

Aubrey’s face lightened with a smile and he took Jensen’s offered hand. “Hi.”

The hand was rough and skin-cracked. Jensen suppressed his urge to flinch at the surprising texture. He asked concerned, “Your hand, is it alright?” 

“Aubrey being wolf for so long had a few effects.” Stephen answered, “Our resident expert, Mark, reassures us that it is not permanent. Doesn’t he sweetheart?”

“Yes, Alpha,” Aubrey gazed up at him, “The ravens have been very kind to me. Everyone has.”

“Well that is great stuff.” Jared enthused, “We’re a nice lot here, you know, Aubrey.”

“I remember you.” Aubrey said back to him.

“What?” Jared jerked in confusion. Jensen moved closer to hear Aubrey’s soft toned voice better.

“You were the tall boy without the scars who helped the little werecats cross the road.” Aubrey said, “In Creiff. I’m from Creiff.”

“I didn’t know there were wolves near Piseagard.” Jared’s eyes were like saucers. “Did you recognise Sandy, Ozzy or Mish?”

Aubrey shook his head, “You kinda stood out.”

Jared threw his head back and laughed. “That wasn’t always a good thing in our old pride. Well now imagine that. I could have seen you too years ago. Would you like to take a seat?”

Stephen pulled out a chair at the table for Aubrey. Jensen took the next one. Stephen dipped his head down and whispered in his ear, “I would have come sooner, but Aubrey was nervous about meeting you.”

Jensen didn’t get a chance to respond, because Stephen turned to ask Jared a question. What would he have said? It’s alright? Or it hurt that you left me out? He huffed to let it go.

Aubrey had his eyes on the table top. They had said he was shy but surely he was not this shy with another omega. Jensen licked his lips. “Stephen is a good wolf. I’m not surprised you chose to come here with him.”

Aubrey glared at him briefly and lowered his eyes again. That was confusing.

“Jen?” Jared called.

“Huh? Jay Bird?” Jensen replied feeling out of sorts in his own house.

“Kettle’s on. I’m taking Stephen out to show him the damage to the fence behind number 11.”

“OK.” Jensen responded. Eric was taking over as caretaker while they were away. Only three weekend bookings were expected on Friday. Stephen had promised to help out if Eric was on duty at the Inn. The high winds had pushed the fence behind house 11 so it tottered on its posts. A temporary repair job was called for until new fencing was delivered from the mainland.

“How are you finding Haven?” Jensen attempted as an opening query when the alphas left.

“It is very pleasant. Thank you.”

“Would you like tea Aubrey or a coffee?”

“Tea, please, with lots of milk.”

Jensen kept busy for a few minutes in the silence. He walked from the kettle to the fridge for milk with a hand on his lower back. Then he settled the tea the way he liked it. Aubrey didn’t initiate any conversation and seemed content to sit placidly with his hands folded on his lap. Jensen didn’t know what to make of him.

“Will you shift with the pack at Sunday’s full moon?” Jensen asked for want of a better question when he brought their two mugs of steaming tea to the table.

“Yes, we will.”

“Good.” 

Another period of silence. Jensen had never experienced such reticence from another omega. Even when he was in Trevor’s bad books, or when Aunt Beth preferred to criticise than praise. 

“Is there anything you would like to ask me?” Jensen offered leaning closer, “About Haven or anyway I can help?”

“No thank you.”

“I’m going to Oban tomorrow to have this little one.” Jensen rested a hand on his belly and grinned.

Aubrey’s lips quirked in a slight smile at the mention of the baby. Jensen cheered inside at soliciting a response. Then the smile was gone.

“Have I done something to offend you, Aubrey?” Jensen blurted. He was out of other options.

“No.”

“OK.”

“I’m on Stephen’s side.”

“What?” Jensen gave a high pitched squawk of bewilderment.

“I’m going to take care of Stephen and I won’t let you wound him.”

“What?” Jensen blinked. He wanted to shake theoretical wax out of his ears. Where was this coming from?

“You hurt him.”

Jensen held his hands up, “Whoa! Whoa! Aubrey, I don’t know what impression you have picked up about me and Stephen, but I am proud that Stephen Amell is my friend and I would not hurt him.”

“But he does hurt.” Aubrey protested; animation coming into his tone and a deep flash of something possessive in his dark blue eyes.

“Look.” Jensen took a deep breath. “There are no villains or victims here. I’m.... I consider Stephen a dear friend. I know I caused him pain when I chose Jared as my mate but... I don’t know what else to say to you. You don’t know me. I don’t know you, but we both care about Stephen.”

“Stephen saved me.” Aubrey was back to his soft almost whisper, “I was close to staying wolf. I smelled his alpha scent and heard his voice.”

Jensen gave a tension relieving chuckle. Aubrey’s head shot up. Jensen quirked a smile and laughed, “Yeah. It was his voice that did it for me. When he opened his mouth my knees melted.”

“I heard him in my mind.” Aubrey clarified.

“You did? Like I can hear Ty?”

“Hum hmm. My wolf liked it, loved it. I wanted to wrap my legs around him and take him to my dog bed, but it was all much more civilised than that.” Aubrey gave a tinkling giggle that made Jensen laugh too.

“If you are both attracted to each other, I am very happy for you.”

“Truly?”Aubrey checked.

“Yes of course. I want Stephen to be very happy.”

“I want to make him happy.” Aubrey blurted and began to cry.

“Oh Luna.” Jensen sighed and pulled his body out of the chair to come and hug Aubrey. The other omega was a year older than Jensen but seemed so much younger and more vulnerable, perhaps due to the years of growing up in human-form that had been lost. Jensen wanted to give him solace and comfort and dry his tears.

“I’m sorry,” Aubrey gasped turning his gaze back to his lap again.

“It’s OK.”

“No it isn’t. I’d pictured you as a nasty callous omega who’d jilted my alpha, but you’re not. You’re very kind and I can see you love your mate. I’m sorry.” Aubrey breathed the final repeated words.

"Don't worry about it." Jensen responded, "There is nothing to forgive. You were getting all BAMF on my ass for Stephen."

"I was doing what?" Aubrey clearly didn't understand that term.

"Welcome to Haven." Jensen laughed.

"I'm glad to be here. I'd never known what it was like to live with so many other weres. And wolves too, you and Alpha and Ty and Jake."

"Wait until you see Ian at Full Moon shift. His form is a perfect wolf but the size of a cat."

"That sounds so cute." Aubrey giggled again.

"He is, but don't let him hear you say that. He thinks he is all tough smart alec beta guy." Jensen advised.

The sound of Jared slamming the door rapidly to exclude the bracing wind made Jensen stand up. Aubrey followed him. He surprised Jensen by pulling him into a second hug.

“Look at that.” Jared pointed amused, “Omegas, leave them alone for five minutes and they are all puppy piles and kitty cuddles.”

“Don’t I know it,” Stephen chuffed affectionately and put out his arm. Aubrey dashed over to re-take his place wrapped around the alpha. “How about we head home, sweetheart, leave Jared and Jen to have their supper?”

Aubrey nodded. Stephen stroked his hair before untangling from the omega. He came over and shook Jared’s hand wishing him the best.

“Come here you,” he beamed at Jensen, who took a step closer. Stephen’s arms engulfed his shoulders. Jensen thought he was going to get a kiss on his cheek but the alpha brought his lips to Jensen’s ear, “Do you like him?”

Jensen gave a short nod.

“Thank Luna. It is important to me that you do.”

Stephen drew back and beamed at Jensen. Aubrey slid over and wrapped his arms around Stephen’s waist again. 

“Take care Jen. We will be thinking of you. We will come and see you in a few days. I need to bring this pixie over to the mainland for some clothes and shoes.”

“No shoes,” Aubrey made a nose wrinkled face, “Best of luck, Jensen. May Luna bless you with a fine healthy son.”

“Thanks.” Jensen smiled, both in gratitude for their kind words and at the sight of Stephen’s hand holding Aubrey one on his waist under the jumper. “I wish you both well too.”

Stephen’s wide smile told Jensen that the alpha knew what he meant. He thought they made a loving and lovely couple. Stephen deserved someone who would fight for him. Aubrey couldn’t find a better alpha in Jensen’s opinion.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

“Hold still Jensen, for goodness sake.” Sandy hissed. Jensen was trying. He braced himself for a moment longer until Sandy finally gave him permission to move. She wiped the Vaseline from around his eyes and handed him a miniature bottle of saline eye drops to rinse.

“Thanks Sandy.” He flashed a brilliant smile. 

The feline omega used a hand mirror from her beauty case to display his newly tinted eyelashes.

“You’re welcome Jen. I was pleased to get some practical experience and to get out of the house. Willa is the neediest omega in heat I have ever met.”

“She is only with you since last night.” Jensen commented in amusement.

Sandy huffed as she gathered her equipment and neatly placed them in their slots of her mobile beautician’s vanity case. “When did we become omega seclusion zone? Sorry. I don’t mean that. I know Stephen didn’t want to move out because of sweet little Aubrey. Just... I don’t know. I don’t like to think of poor Ozzy in Matt and Amy’s spare room.”

“You miss him, girl.” Jensen teased.

“I do, and the last time he stayed there Colin poured golden syrup into Ozzy’s ear while he slept!”

Jensen couldn’t stop a giggle even under Sandy’s threatening stare. 

“It was not funny!” Sandy protested but she grinned as she said it.

“Is Willa early? I thought she would go the same time as Ems again.” Jensen asked as he checked for the umpteenth time that he had not forgotten to pack anything vital.

“I’d say it’s a combo of those poisonous heat sups they all took and being in Colton’s presence so much.” Sandy postulated.

“You think Colton brought on her heat like in a romance novel?” Jensen poked Sandy in the arm with his hair brush.

“What are you doing to your new hair style? Give me that brush.” Sandy took over sweeping his new shorter locks up and using a little hair gel to set them in place. “You want me to do anything else before Dougie arrives?”

“No thanks,” Jensen picked up his coat from the end of the bed, “I’m going to go over to the beach to wait for them.”

Sandy gave him her arm to lean on. They made their way out as far as the sycamore tree. Sandy gave him a final hug and best wishes and headed home to relieve Jake from watching over Willa. Ems had a trial shift at the craft shop that morning but promised to let Sandy have some alone time with her mate later in the day.

Jensen took a place on the bench that Jared had painted in navy gloss with a pattern of pink and white petunia flowers. He was glad to sit down, even his knees ached today.

The lapping sound of the low tide’s gentle waves soothed him. The white sands were exposed and decorated with sea vegetation after the stormy few days. Jensen attempted to commit the wild beauty of the scene to memory. Jared had painted this view repeatedly but this time was unique. It was his last look at Vaul beach with its after-storm subtle ebbing waves, before he departed to have his baby. He visualised the beach in summer with warm sands, sitting with his legs parted and a giggling bouncing baby boy between his knees. Summer slipped from his thoughts as an icy gust blew his clothes into his body. He wrapped his scarf a little tighter around his neck. Butterflies woke in his tummy. They tickled the back of his throat. His palms grew damp. If he wasn’t careful a panic would break over him. The day’s momentous journey, arrival at the clinic and meeting up with Davina loomed in front of him. 

He heard the vehicle pull into the crescent of holiday homes. Jared’s feet slapped as he ran down the path to the beach. Jensen kept his eyes on the grey-blue sea.

“What are you doing Jen? You’ll freeze out here.”

“I wanted a final look over the bay.” Jensen’s words caught in his throat.

Jared joined him on the bench and bent over to kiss his belly, “Your Daddy’s here now baby, to let his Kochanie know it will all be fine,” He lifted his head up to find Jensen’s lips. Jensen opened up to let his alpha lick the inside of his lips and suck small kisses along his bottom lip and down to his jaw, “Come along, pet. As much as I would like to sit here in the cold kissing you, Dougie is waiting. Come on, darling. I’m here with you.”

Jared stood offering both hands. Jensen took them and allowed his mate to pull him up and wrap him in his arms. “Josie is getting your hospital bag. All we have to do is get on the bus and head for the ferry.”

It sounded so simple. “I’m scared Jay Bird,” Jensen murmured.

“I know, pet. It will be alright. Doctor Fisher is waiting for us. They have your bed ready. When we come home we will bring our baby boy with us.” Jared encouraged as they head back.

Jensen allowed Jared’s presence and his words sooth his nerves. The ball of anxiety was shoved down. He wrapped his hand over his belly and mentally told his son that he loved him and would try his best for him.

Ty was leaning against the driver’s door of the bus chatting to Dougie. He gave Jensen a monster hug. The alpha’s beard tickled Jensen’s face. “Now Sugar,” Ty rubbed a thumb along Jensen’s cheekbone, “Don’t you worry about a thing.”

“I’ll try.” Jensen gulped the promise to his pack alpha.

“We will all be over to Oban to see you. I might have to make a roster,” Ty joked, “You have Jared’s mum there.”

Somehow that was not as comforting as Ty intended. Jensen was still worried that Davina would appraise him and find him lacking. He might be too young in her eyes, have failed by not keeping his weight up, by having to go to a clinic a week before his due date, or for all he didn’t know or understand about giving birth for the first time.

“Shush,” Ty rubbed his back. “You are thinking so hard I can almost hear you. She won’t think ill of you, Jensen. She was a first time Mum too, and she’ll help you.”

“I hope so alpha,” Jensen whispered so that Jared, who was loading their bags could not overhear. He broke out of the hug and put his foot on the lower step of the minibus.

Ty reached over and touched his sleeve, “Believe in yourself Sugar. We all believe in you.”

Jensen blushed and ducked his head. He escaped from the praise into the interior but turned to wave goodbye to Ty.

“Wee laddie gonna have a wee tot.” Dougie chortled from the driver’s seat, “Best o’luck to you Jensen. Verity sends regards. Threatened to slap her own Pa if I forgot.”

“Thanks Dougie.”

Josie joined Ty to wave farewell. Jared plunked down on the double seat across the aisle from Jensen. With the baby bump and Jared’s giraffe legs, it wasn’t possible to share the tight space. Jared extended his arm so that Jensen could link their fingers during the short drive to Scarinish pier.

Jensen left Jared take care of everything as they got their walk-on tickets. A local did Jared a favour by helping bring the bags on board. It was bitingly chill on deck. Jared found them a cosy corner near the ferry cafe. Jensen dozed with his head on Jared’s shoulder. 

“Is that boy having a baby?” A high pitched voice woke him. He opened one eye. Jared tightened his hold around his shoulder. He could see a hassled mother guiding two kindergarten age girls into the cafe. He hoped she would educate her children on were-ways rather than ignoring the inquisitive child.

When the ferry pulled up to its moorings in Oban Harbour, Jensen could see Davina Padalecki waiting at the disembarking spot. Jared hopped up and down on his toes and gave enormous waves that Jensen peevishly thought could be seen from Ben Nevis, if not the moon. Davina waved back joyfully. Jensen was hit by his lack of blood-family, not being cocooned in a traditional wolf pack, and his dumb nervousness. He tried to be less grouchy. He focused on the future. Perhaps the next time he was coming to give birth, he would be calm and serene knowing what was ahead of him. Maybe the next time more omegas would be pregnant too, gifting a new generation to Haven. Perhaps Willa with Colton’s baby, Tyler with a chick for Eric, Sandy with Ossian’s kittens or even Aubrey with a pup for Stephen. Thinking of lots of children running around The Green lifted his mood. 

The aroma of face powder and freesias swamped him as his mother-in-law cooed and gasped over him. She kissed him gently on both cheeks before being swung into the air by her alpha son. 

“Let me take a bag, son.” She offered and Jared gave her the hospital case, leaving Jensen to carry the light backpack of his night clothes and comfy gear for afterwards. Mr Guffy was secreted between two woolly tops.

“You’re awfully quiet Jensen,” Davina said when she managed to catch a break in Jared’s spiel of excited updates.

“I’m good. Just a little nervous.” Jensen tried for a laugh but it came out as a strange choked noise.

“Jared!” Davina slapped her son’s arm. “You can tell me all about Misha later. Jensen, you are going to be fine.”

“You don’t know. Terrible things happen at births.” Jensen gulped.

“No. No. No.” Jared said in a worried voice. He took two steps further up the hill and turned to face his mate, “Nothing like your own birth is going to happen. Nothing like Tyler coping on his own. I promise.”

Jensen hadn’t thought of his own traumatic entry to the world. Jared saying that made something click in his mind. Maybe subconsciously the story of how he was ripped from Fred’s dying body had multiplied his fears. He moved a little closer to Jared as they walked the final few yards to the clinic.

There was an unofficial welcoming committee. Bridget, the nurse, gathered him up and told Jared to see about the paperwork. Dr. Fisher came out of her office to greet him and say she would be with him soon. Maura, a new beta-wolverine nurse, got him settled in a pleasant bright warm little cubicle room. It was big enough to receive a couple of visitors but cosy enough to feed his nesting instincts. The efficient no-nonsense way that the two nurses worked put him at his ease. He knew he was in good hands. 

Tucking his bear under his pillow, before Jared came to sit with him, Jensen whispered, “We’ll be alright here Mr Guffy. You and me, we’ve been through a lot, but this time we can count our blessings.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not got a day off my RL job until next Tuesday, but I will try to post the next chapter at the weekend. 
> 
> Jensen and Jared's son will finally make his appearance.


	20. November - Welcoming part four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for mpreg birth scene and distressing medical situation.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

If he was honest Jensen didn’t really care about Tomasz and Davina’s neighbours, or Davina’s flower arranging, or Tomasz’s issues with the higher ups in the administration of Perth University. However having Jared and Davina keep him company in his clinic room made it feel homey and comfortable. Doctor Fisher had given him a check up and the nurses had been round to see if there was anything he needed. He had a locker by his bed for his i-pod, phone, books, washbag and Mr Guffy. On its shelf he placed his white silk mating scarf, carefully pressed, folded and wrapped in tissue paper. He wanted to wrap his son in it for all the photos Jared would inevitably take when he was born. There was a TV mounted high on the opposite wall. A cup of juice sat on the roll-a-way bed table. Jensen submitted to a quick charcoal sketch by Jared while he watched some game show repeat.

His mate and mother-in-law were escorted off the premises long past visiting hours. Before she left Davina gave him a brown teddy in a Polish Soccer Team outfit officially from Jared’s Auntie Gozia, but she confessed Tomasz had picked the toy during their summer visit to Krakow. She said she had some other gifts and baby clothes back at Midge’s guesthouse. Jared kissed him long and sweet before he had to depart. He expressed his concern that Jensen would be bored. Jensen pointed out that he had his music, books and TV. He wouldn’t be bored but he silently added that he would be lonely for Jared. They had not spent a night apart since he fled Richings. It turned out that first night there was no time for being lonely. He asked Nurse Laura, who was the human nurse on night-duty, to turn out the main light. He turned on the bedside lamp, read the first two pages of Waylander by David Gemmell, and promptly fell asleep.

The next couple of days passed slowly and monotonously. He had phone calls from Misha and Tyler and got to Skype with Christian on a borrowed laptop. Jared spent hours by his side. Davina offered to teach him to crochet, as she made a yellow and white blanket for the baby’s crib. He politely declined, not being that bored yet.

By day three in the clinic Jensen’s anxieties faded into frustration and then back to moments of gripping panic. He had woken early in an agitated state with tingling in his veins. Perhaps it was the approaching full moon. He needed to go home. He wanted to go into the nursery and curl up beyond the cot in the corner under the eaves of the dormer ceiling. He could draw down the farm animal decorated blinds and turn out the lights. In the warm darkness he would feel better. He pulled the finger pulse monitor off and jumped out of bed. He dressed and haphazardly packed. When Bridget showed up with oatmeal for his breakfast, he announced he was going back to Tiree. Bridget had to call the doctor and interrupt Jared’s breakfast at the B&B. Between the two of them with coaxing and pleading, they convinced Jensen to stay, for now. 

At 5.30am the following morning, Jensen woke with a powerful cramping pain that subsided and left him drift until another snatched him from his slumber. He pushed the call button. Laura skittered into the room. “Do you think you’ve started?”

“You tell me!” Jensen snarled at her as a third contraction rolled over him.

During the following ten hours Jensen banned Davina because of her sympathetic cooing, disparaged Doctor Fisher’s medical qualifications, declared ice chips were the best invention of modern times, roared his lungs out in a combination of Polish, Scottish and Texan cuss words, squeezed Jared’s fingers until they turned blue, swore off ice chips for life, and honestly believed he would lose consciousness from the strain. Finally at 3.37pm on 17th November Jensen gave one final monumental push and his son was born.

Jared turned to putty at his son’s first cry. The alpha was shaking so much, Bridget had to guide his hands to cut the cord. Then their baby son was laid on Jensen’s chest. He could not believe it. It was a miracle. The little guy was pinkish with a wrinkly face, his eyes closed tight, and a whitish discharge over his body. He made gentle cries, not of distress but as if he was trying his voice out. Jensen held him close, basking in the feeling of the little boy’s skin next to his own sweat dampened chest. His whole being filled with joy. Jared’s face was lit like the sun, radiant Jensen thought. His exhaustion temporarily forgotten, Jensen felt like he was floating in a dream, tethered to reality by the solid weight of his son. 

“He’s a long one.” Bridget commented, “Well over twenty inches, I’d say when we do the measuring.”

Jensen who had been focused on the soft downy hairs covering his son’s body and the perfect hands and nails at the end of his flexing arms, now looked at how long his son was, “He’ll be tall like Jared.”

“And handsome like Jen.” Jared added, gazing down at his family in awe.

“Shuddup.” Jensen chuffed back. He sighed and enjoyed the weight of his precious boy on his chest. He had done it. It was alright. His son was there and he was fine. He’d brought Jared’s baby into the world. Tears threatened to fall. When Jared came over and gently stroked the baby’s face, moving away some of the discharge and causing the timbre of his baby noises to change, Jensen sniffed and his tears leaked out.

“He’s here. Our boy. He’s really here.” Jensen touched the soft reddened skin on his son’s thigh. “Hello baby, hello kitten, I’m your Mom and this is your Daddy and we love you very much baby.”

“Let us take him for a few minutes Jensen,” Doctor Fisher said added a smile above her lowered face mask, “We’ll clean him up and let you finish off.”

Jensen started to nod his agreement but it twisted into a jerk when his body cramped to flush out his pup pouch. 

“It’s OK, Kochanie, I’ve got him.” Jared eased the baby out of Jensen’s arms.

“Right, Jensen, a couple more pushes and I’ll give you a few small stitches. Then we’ll get your boy over for his first feed. Sound good?” The doctor chatted as she retook her place between Jensen’s legs.

More pushing and stitches sounded the opposite of good, but having his baby back in his arms? That sounded wonderful. While Bridget and Maura cleaned the new baby up and did the first basic newborn tests, Jensen was also allowed to tidy up, including a quick shave so he could nuzzle his baby boy without danger of stubble graze. He changed into a wrap over bed robe and Jared plumped up his pillows. He was ready when Maura brought the little babe back and helped him guide his tiny mouth to Jensen’s swollen nipple. Jensen closed his eyes. The sensation was strange, not painful but not comfortable either. 

“23 inches long,” Maura grinned, “and he is 3.3 Kilos.”

“In American please.” Jensen tore his eyes away from his son to make the request.

“I thought babies weighed in pounds and ounces,” Jared added as he fiddled with his phone’s camera settings.

“7 lbs 5oz,” Maura gave the conversion, “Any name for the little man yet?”

“We are waiting for the gender result.” Jared answered.

“Conor.” Jensen said.

“What Jen?” Jared spluttered.

“I think he is a Conor. You don’t mind?” Jensen asked hopefully.

“No. It’s perfect.” Jared’s voice cracked. Jensen could see the love overflowing from his mate’s gaze. “When are you going to open your eyes and show us your baby blues, Conor?”

“Has he opened them yet?” Doctor Fisher asked as she came back into the room.

“Not yet.” Jensen answered.

“Maura, Bridget?” the doctor turned to her nurses.

“No Doctor. Not while we did the agpar and heel prick.”

“Once he eases off his feed there, Jensen, I’d like another look.” Doctor Fisher smiled but there was tension there that Jensen didn’t like.

A tentative knock on the door announced Davina’s sandy haired head and shoulders, “Can I come in?”

Jensen was suddenly ashamed of his behaviour when Davina had only being trying to comfort him. “I’m sorry...” He started.

Davina beamed as she crossed the short distance to his bedside, “No apologies. Amnesty for those giving birth.”

“Thanks,” Jensen replied softly. Conor’s lips parted and his head tilted back into Jensen’s supporting hand. “Finished baby? Conor this is your grandma Davina.”

“Ooh Conor. He is beta?”

“We don’t know yet Mum.” Jared put his arm around his mother’s shoulders as they both bent over the bed, “Conor suits him.”

“He’s gorgeous. Can I?” She held her arms out.

“Will you pass him to Doctor Fisher?” Jensen asked as he lifted the newborn over to Davina’s waiting hands.

“He’s very wrinkly.” Jared commented.

“Jay!” His mother admonished, “Don’t you mind your silly Daddy, Conor. You are a beautiful boy.”

“I’m going to make the calls.” Jared grinned and dashed out to ring his father, aunties and Ty.

Davina ignored the doctor, taking a couple of minutes to enjoy her grandson. “I am so happy my Jared found you.” She said to Jensen.

“That makes two of us.” Jensen laughed. Bridget brought him a cup of tea. He would have preferred a coffee but anything was nice after a day of ice chips.

“He is a placid wee fellow.” Davina remarked as she laid the quiet baby on the padded table where they had cleaned and weighed him minutes earlier.

“I’m going to have a look at his eyes.” Doctor Fisher explained. She was holding a pen light. Jensen could see the doctor carefully prising open the tiny eyelids and shining her light onto Conor’s pupil. The baby gave a piercing cry. Jensen’s hands flew to his own eye. It was like someone was driving a spike through his eyeball. “Stop!” Jensen screamed.

Doctor Fisher was clinically quick on the second eye. Jared burst back into the room. The doctor passed the baby to his father to cuddle and calm him. She asked them to wait a moment and left the room. Jared rocked Conor. No-one spoke.

“Something’s wrong.” Jensen sobbed. A trickle of water coming from his nose made him sniff and choke.

It was completely silent in the small room. Conor had stopped crying when Jared held him over his heart. All the bustle and business of the nurses was gone. Jared and Davina stood in space. Everything froze in a block of ice.

The doctor returned and approached Jensen. Beckoning with her hand she motioned Jared and Davina over to join her at Jensen’s bedside.

“Have you heard of microphthalmia?” She began and was met with blank stares, “Feline small eye? As in cats not were-felines?”

“Like when cats have odd sized eyes?” Davina asked.

“Exactly. It can occur in any species, human, animal or were. There is permanent microphthalmia and Infant Hybrid Microphthalmia: IHM.” The doctor had a rapt audience. “Conor’s eyes are underdeveloped and smaller than normal. His body is keeping them closed to protect them. Permanent microphthalmia which is detrimental in terms of the sufferer’s vision is very seldom seen in both eyes. This makes me more confident to hope Conor has IHM. Cat eyes develop slower than wolf eyes. A werewolf baby can focus and see colour and shape days before a werecat. Don’t look offended Alpha Jared, the werecats catch up within a couple of weeks. Hybrids of a were-canine were-feline mating have a small but statistically significant risk of underdeveloped delicate eyes at birth. More so if they are premature. Conor is only three days early on the date we set upon but remember I had taken one week off full term because it was Jensen’s first delivery.”

“Will his eyes catch up?” Jensen stopped chewing his bottom lip to ask.

“We can stimulate the darkness of your pup pouch by covering Conor’s eyes, tricking them into continuing to develop to their optimal natal state. If it is not IHM and we are dealing with eyes that have reached their full term state, then there are surgeries and muscle training when he gets older.”

“But he could be blind.” Jensen gulped.

“Not sightless but his vision would be much impaired. That is the worst case scenario, I am presenting. Odds are it is newborn Hybrid Microphthalmia.”

“What odds?” Jared asked.

“I don’t want to estimate but it is my diagnosis on the evidence I have. However I would like a second opinion. I am always loathe to separate an omega from their newborn.” Doctor Fisher sucked a breath. Jared puffed his chest as if he was about to speak against her. She held up a hand to be heard out, “The human hospital on the Glengallen road on the outskirts of town. Lorn and Islands has modern facilities not available at the clinic. Jensen, if you would try to feed Conor again, even if he only takes a little. Then Maura will help you express some milk. I’d like Lorn Hospital’s paediatrics and ophthalmics to have a look at him. They have a CT scanner. I want a full body scan. He passed his agpar with flying colours, but I’d like to make sure no other organs are underdeveloped.”

Jensen made a gasping noise of shock. Jared went white and moved Conor tighter to his body. Davina stood close enough to lean against her son.

Doctor Fisher’s voice was calm as she continued, “He is responding well. He took his first feed with no problem. I am hopeful. However Lorn is where we can make sure. They are sending over an ambulance. Jared can accompany Conor. They will be back in a matter of hours.”

“I want to go.” Jensen swung his legs out of the bed.

The doctor’s hand stopped his progress. “Not possible. I am sorry. I want you in your bed until at least tomorrow morning. I won’t risk your health.”

“I’m fine.” Jensen insisted.

“You have twelve stitches. You haven’t released your second wave of cleansing secretions. I want to see your slick return to normal ph. In essence, they have no expert on post-natal male omega care at Lorn. If, and please hear me say if, there is any reason for Conor to be admitted to Lorn or be sent further, I will ensure you follow.”

Jensen nodded slowly. He didn’t like it, but he couldn’t stay strong for his son, if he caused injury or illness to himself. 

“Alpha Jared, would you pass Conor down to Jensen. Now, Jensen, don’t try and open his eyes.” The doctor warned.

Jensen wanted to spit back at her that he had heard the first time about the importance of keeping his lids closed.

Conor barely suckled. He nuzzled in, melting Jensen’s heart all over again, but didn’t take much milk.

Davina said she was going to get some food for Jared, who ducked out to make another round of phone calls.

Bridget came and took Conor. Jensen didn’t want to let him go, but the nurse explained that they wanted to get him settled for his journey.

Maura came in with the breast pump. Jensen’s stomach turned at first sight of the device. It felt wrong to him. It wasn’t that he had anything against them. Tyler had used one during the month before his girls shifted to kittens. He didn’t want to use one now. He wanted Conor’s perfect pink lips suckling from him. Maura attempted to be cheery, obviously trying some nurse technique for keeping patients’ spirits up. He made an effort for her until her foot in mouth reference to his moobs. It might have been an attempt at humour, using the human slang for man-boobs. He pretended he hadn’t heard of the term. Jensen didn’t flinch when she demonstrated how to use the pump but he didn’t assist. Maura was satisfied once he had expressed a quarter fill of the small attached bottle, saying it was enough for a newborn’s feed and telling him Conor would be back before he would need another. Jensen imagined Lorn running out of omega milk wouldn’t prevent the hospital from admitting Conor. He didn’t want to tempt fate by thinking of an anonymous neo-natal nurse feeding his son human formula. 

Before she took the milk with her, Maura explained that they could give him a mild sedative when Conor was gone. It would let him catch a nap, but be out of his system by the time Conor was back, allowing him to feed the baby safely. Jensen thought that might be a good idea. He couldn’t imagine being alert and devastated, while his pup and mate were miles away.

Jensen stared at the blank TV screen until Jared came back in. His mate’s expressive hazel eyes were red-rimmed. He had Conor his arms, wrapped in a blue clinic blanket. The white silk mating wrap lay folded on the locker shelf, forgotten for the first cradling photos. Conor had two white gauze pads taped over his eyes. Jared passed him over. Jensen breathed in his son’s scent, rubbing the baby’s face against his own cheek. He was so small. The eye pads made his face look even smaller. He was such a good baby, only an hour old and these strange things on his eyes, yet he was happy to rest in Jensen’s arms making sucky and throaty noises but not crying.

Bridget knocked and stuck her head in. “I’ve got the results of the first blood test.”

She was smiling so things must be positive, surely.

“Doctor is on the phone to her colleague at Lorn.” The nurse continued as explanation.

“Nothing else is wrong, please Palu.” It was Davina who spoke. The mates were silent in their anticipation.

“Say hello to Alpha Conor.” Bridget announced.

“Oh,” Jensen breathed in relief and joy at finally knowing his son’s gender.

“Alpha.” Jared gasped in awe and his mother gripped his hand.

“You know,” Bridget said, “Scientific studies have shown that neo-natal alphas cope better with illness and have shorter recovery times. Young Conor isn’t ill per se, but the odds are in his favour.”

“Thank you.” Jensen gave the mixed heritage nurse a smile.

“I think we’ll use Ziven.” Jared looked at Jensen for approval.

“The name that means alive and lively?” Jensen double checked.

“And vigorous.” Jared added, “We want him to be that now. Conor Ziven.”

“Alpha Conor Ziven Padalecki,” Jensen grinned up at his mate.

Conor made a meeping noise as if he agreed. The parents and grandmother laughed for the first time since the traumatic events began. Jared whipped out his phone and took a few more photos.

“Mum will stay with you Jen. OK?” Jared spoke quickly as if speaking rapidly would help solve something.

“No.” Jensen pleaded, “Davina, please go with Jay. Take care of my boys.”

“But I don’t want you to be alone,” Jared beseeched.

“I won’t be alone,” Jensen insisted trying to put steel in his voice, “Doctor Fisher and the nurses are here with me.”

“But family Jen?”

“I need to know your Mum is with you Jay, so I won’t worry about you going through this alone in the human hospital. OK?” Jensen projected his fierce need to know that Jared would have support.

“OK then.” Jared agreed.

“Pass me Guffy, will you my alpha?” Jensen bit his lip. He couldn’t care less if his mother in law thought him immature for wanting his lifelong toy.

“Sure thing,” Jared kissed his forehead. He leaned over Jensen and the baby to tuck the blue bear under the covers near Jensen’s shoulder.

“See, I’m not alone.” Jensen nodded.

“Padalecki?” A tall bald paramedic in hi-vis uniform came into the room. 

With a deeply held breath Jensen passed his son to the EMT. There was frantic movement, a feather-light kiss from Davina, and a deep urgent embrace from Jared, and they left. Jensen held Mr Guffy so tight that his nails dug into the plush/bald coat. ‘Baby, my Baby’ repeated on a loop in his mind.

Mere seconds passed before Maura came in with the promised sedative. She sat with him as it took effect. Cradling Mr Guffy where Conor had rested, Jensen let sleep take him, hoping that when he woke his family would have returned.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

His hand was being held by a large warm alpha hand. Coming alert, Jensen wondered where Maura had gone and then who was with him.

Mark slumped over his bed. His face was strained with pain and he was wearing a spare set of the clinic’s green scrubs.

“Alpha Pellegrino, as much as we enjoy your company, Doctor Fisher sent these for pain relief.” Bridget gave Mark her best medical disapproval scowl and passed over two pills and a mini-cup of water.

“Ah the good stuff. Thanks Bridget.” Mark quirked a tired grin and knocked back the medication. He noticed Jensen watching and squeezed his hand.

Jensen didn’t know what to say but the filter in his mind was faulty and he blurted, “They took my baby, Alpha.”

“Oh Jensen.” Mark frowned, “don’t fret, dear omega, they will return soon.”

“Wait. You flew here?” Jensen’s brain was booting up now.

“I flew,” Mark confirmed with an eyebrow lift, “Ty is flying too, but on the Cessna.”

Something relaxed in Jensen’s centre. His pack alpha was coming. He wasn’t alone. His pack were coming and Jared would return with their baby. Mark kept hold of his hand. Under the sheet Jensen drew Mr Guffy up from where he had slid down the mattress.

“Would you like anything Jensen?”

“Would you tell me a story?” Jensen chanced. “To distract me.”

“I sent my father an e-mail.”

“That’s a great story,” Jensen mocked with friendly sarcasm.

“Hold on,” Mark lifted his free hand, “I’ll tell you the story of Morri-Fair.”

“A county fair?”

“No, dear Jensen,” Mark laughed softly, “Aubrey told me that his mother had a bedtime tale of a Great Raven who watched over the city of Edinburgh. I e-mailed Tata and this morning I got a response. Back at the dawn of history the Votadini lived on the hill which now overlooks the city. Morri The Fair, a second century female alpha, who was wandering the north, fell in love with the son of the Votadini leader. His father would only give permission for the match if Morri-Fair committed to watch over his settlement all her days.“

“But that meant...” Jensen gasped thinking of were-raven longevity.

“Yes.” Mark nodded sagely. He keep his gentle pressure on Jensen’s hand but continued the distracting tale, “She loved her human with such intensity that she vowed to do so. He lived but fifty years. Morri-Fair took his body and buried it high on the hill under a cairn of stones, each one individually selected for its beauty and carried there in her talons.”

“And she stayed watching over his people?” Jensen propped Mr Guffy up into a sitting pose under the sheet. 

“She did. Over the Votadini as they became the Goddodin and then the Scots. She fought for them against the Vikings and the Angles. She sheltered their young under her wings and stood tall with their captains in battle.”

“Is she still there, hidden?” Jensen whispered.

“Tata said that the last sighting of her was at the burning of Edinburgh in 1544. If she succumbed in human form she may have been buried with the dead of the battle. She may also have fled the city but after so many centuries it is unlikely that she would have given up her duty.”

“How old would she have been?” 

“I don’t know but from my knowledge of history, I would say almost certainly over nine hundred. Tata was enchanted to learn that Scottish Were children are still being told her legend in our times.”

“We can tell Conor.” Jensen gulped and sucked his lips in hard, biting into the soft flesh to stop his breakdown.

“Of course we can,” Mark encouraged, “You can get Eric or me, to improvise the tale, with special sound effects and flight simulations.”

Jensen made a weak laugh. “I think the ceiling in the nursery is too low for a nine foot raven.”

“Excuse me Omega Padalecki but I’ll have you know that my raven is 9 foot 3 inches.” Mark grumbled but with a smile on his face.

“I most humbly apologise Alpha Pellegrino. Those three inches are very important.”

“You may be sure,” Mark dipped his head in emphasis, “They are the only difference allowing me to call Eric my little fledgling.”

Jensen gave an amused smile, in spite of the situation.

“Hallooo!” Ty’s voice called and the door swung open revealing a harassed looking Haven Alpha.

“Alpha,” Jensen choked up. This is what he needed. If it was impossible for him to have his mate and baby with him in that moment then he needed his Pack.

“Oh, Sugar.” Ty’s sorrowful tone melted the icy barrier that Jensen had been trying to use to stay strong. He wept and was ashamed for weeping in front of his Pack Alpha and Second.

Mark didn’t let go of his hand. Ty came to the other side of the bed and tugged him forward off the pillows so he could hug him. Jensen’s mounded chest ached to feed his baby. He was careful as he leaned into his pack alpha. Jensen rested his head on Ty’s chest under the older man’s bearded chin. He could smell the kitchen and realised Ty was still in his chef’s whites under his winter coat.

“You were cooking,” Jensen observed absently.

Ty pulled back but kept a touch to Jensen’s shoulders, “I dropped everything, quite literally, all over the floor, when Jared called back. My poor wolf, how are you holding up?”

“Conor’s eyes, Alpha, they aren’t right and they took him away.” Jensen forced out the horrible words.

“I know, pet, I know they did, but he will be back soon.”

“You don’t know that. You are just saying it to make me feel better.” Jensen sobbed.

“No, sugar. I do know it.”

Jensen’s eyes shot wide open and he looked up at the swarthy alpha.

Ty smiled back at him, “Jared and the baby are on their way back. A doctor from Lorn Hospital phoned here as I was coming in so they could be prepared for Conor’s return.”

“Really?”

“Yes Jensen. Really.”

“And Conor?”

“I don’t know, Sugar, but if there had been anything serious they would have helicoptered him to Glasgow or Paisley, and if it was not good they would have kept him in Lorn.”

“Yeah, you’re right. That’s what I was afraid of. But they are coming back?”

Both alphas looked amused at the repeated query. Ty nodded patiently.

“My face. I must be all blotchy. I can’t let Jared see me like this. Can you ask for a damp facecloth?” Jensen fussed.

Mark got up and ran a cloth under the tap at the corner sink. Jensen patted his face and fixed his robe. Just in time too, because there was a commotion in the hall and then the divine sight of Jared rushing in to embrace his mate and whisper in his ear, “He’ll be OK, Kochanie, they say he will be OK.”


	21. To December - Oban Clinic

The night of the full moon passed. Jared gave up his room at Midge’s so that Mark could have a good night’s sleep on a proper bed. Ty and Jared shifted in Jensen’s room. Jared-cat slept curled up at the bottom of the mattress. Ty slept, as wolf, on a pile of towels on the floor. Jensen resisted the pull of the moon. He needed to stay in human form in case Conor needed him. The newborn had woken about every three hours for a feed and a cuddle. Jensen had napped between. Bodily he was exhausted, wrecked and sore, but some kind of adrenalin or omega’n’baby energy field was keeping him going.

Mark came at dawn to collect Ty for the early ferry back to Tiree. There wasn’t a flight until evening. They promised to return, laughing heartily that Ty needed to check that Haven was still standing after Eric and Ossian had led the pack run. Jensen pointed out that Stephen had been there too. Ty laughed even harder at that, commenting that Stephen-wolf most likely spent the night chasing Aubrey-wolf. Before he went Ty held Conor. The Haven Alpha’s eyes misted over and he seemed distant. 

“Amber always wanted a brood of pups.” He said as he held Conor’s tiny hand with his finger and thumb. 

Jensen opened his mouth to ask, but Mark shook his head.

Jared shifted back, arching and clicking his spine, and after a good morning embrace with Jensen, he walked their Pride-Pack Alpha and Second to the ferry. Then he headed over to breakfast with his mother, shower and change his clothes. Conor had fallen back to sleep in the glass crib beside the bed. Jensen sat with his feet dangling from the edge of the mattress. He pulled at his robe adjusting it for comfort as he let his mind be absorbed in watching the miracle that was his son. Conor was dressed in a blue polka dot sleep-suit and had the soccer bear tucked in beside him. They had cut the footsies off the sleep-suit because the little alpha’s legs were too long for the newborn size. Jared had nearly burst with pride as Jensen clipped through the cotton. Conor’s tiny toes curled as if he was practising for using his retractable claws. When he was changing a stinky diaper, or nappy as Jared and the nurses called them, Jensen looked forward to when Conor would shift to spend his early months as a diaper-free playful kitten. However there was a lot to happen before they reached his son’s naming and first shift. 

Conor’s forehead crinkled. Jensen leaned in to check that the elastic holding the tiny eye coverings was not digging into the baby’s skin. The eye mask was composed of two black plastic cups on soft black elastic which stretched around Conor’s head. It looked like what people used in a sun shower or sunbed, but normally they were used to protect jaundiced babies’ eyes when they underwent Bili-light treatment. If Conor’s eyelids flickered open, then they were shielded. Doctor Fisher was not going to risk examining them again until he was a few days old. He was not yet a day.

Jensen’s breakfast was prunes in oatmeal with a vitamin shake. Something about his stitches and being underweight Laura explained. Having consumed both under sufferance, Jensen allowed Laura help him to the shower room. Bridget had started her shift and was watching Conor. The clinic shower had a fixed head but the water pressure was fantastic. Jensen pressed his hands against the tiled wall and let the warm spray massage his back. The vitamin shake repeated on him and he spat into the tray. A tendril of unwelcome guilt tangled his guts. Was Conor underdeveloped because he couldn’t keep his weight up during the pregnancy? Could his own omega mother have had a genetic predisposition that Jensen didn’t know about because he had never had contact with his Houston family? Maybe the dizzy spells had been a sign of something wrong. Jensen had hidden how often he was off balance during the later stages so that he would not worry Jared. If he had more ultrasounds would something have shown up? Was Conor suffering because he was a poor omega, not good enough? Wracking sobs brought Jensen to his knees as all the stress, worry and guilt of the last day broke over him. Finally his heart tugged at him that he had been gone too long from his pup. Mentally correcting himself, that Conor was their kitten, Jensen rose to his feet and washed his body and hair. He used some of his moisturiser on his knees to rub away the red marks of the shower tray. His mini-breakdown was private and he didn’t want to add to Jared’s troubles.

Doctor Fisher and Jared waited for him in his room. Jensen sank into Jared when his mate wrapped his body around him. He could smell Jared’s alpha protectiveness on his skin and took a long inhale for strength.

The doctor cleared her throat. 

Jensen blushed and pulled away but Jared hooked him back close under his arm. 

“Good Morning Jensen. How are you feeling? Any tenderness?”

Jensen nodded, “I wouldn’t want to sit on a hard chair” he joked.

“Any bleeding? Or release?”

“Some release,” he confirmed. He knew he would be wet for a few days and had used one of the post-natal pads. He swallowed hard and braced himself for the answer he would hear, “Doctor can I ask you something?”

“Of course,” she inclined her head. 

Jared looked concerned and eased them both down to sit on the edge of the bed, which the nurses had re-dressed while Jensen was in the bathroom.

“Is it... is it...” His breath shortened. He felt Jared’s arm around his waist and drew on his support, “Is it my fault? I was too skinny. All the time you told me and I...”

Jared pulled him with his alpha strength so that Jensen ended up on his lap. 

“No Jensen,” The doctor’s firm calm words sank in and his fluttering heart slowed. She continued, “Conor is a fine healthy weight. You did not cause the IHM. Nothing you did or didn’t do would have made any difference.”

Jensen sagged in relief letting the tension go. Jared pulled his upper body flush against his own. He rested his head back against his alpha’s shoulder.

“My colleague Dr. Ashton sent me the CT scan. I can reassure you both that everything else is normal.” She smiled as both mates let out sighs of relief, “including his proto-knotting muscles.”

“His what?” Jared blurted loudly.

Jensen couldn’t keep in a chuckle and dug an elbow into Jared’s ribs, “I guess we know what wolf characteristic he got!”

When the doctor left them have some alone time with Conor, Jensen slid off Jared’s lap. He dug into the baby bag they had brought, choosing which cute clothes he wanted to try on their son. Jared pulled out an older small sketch pad from his coat pocket. Jensen came over and laid out a foot-less onesie with a sail-boat picture on the bed cover.

“I started this at Richings,” Jared held out the pad for Jensen to take. “The first drawings are from before you knew what Kochanie meant.”

Jensen flicked through some line drawings of Richings’ chapel, The Grove and a sheep. Then there was one of his own face in profile. He gave Jared a quizzical look.

“Keep going.” Jared urged.

Three kittens with wolf paws played with a ball of twine. On the next page a cat with a long canine tongue licked Jensen’s face. Then two kittens groomed each other’s wolf tails under a tree. There were kittens with wolf ears in a soft bed, and a cat with long wolf legs but cat paws chased Jared-cat along Vaul beach. Finally a kitten with wolf markings sat upright next to Janette and Amelie.

“They are so beautiful.” Jensen choked up again.

“And in not one did my son have a knot,” Jared grouched but his dimples were out in force.

“He’ll be all kitten in his were-form if that is the only hybrid feature.” Jensen replied.

“Would you mind?” Jared linked their arms at the elbow leaving Jensen’s hands free to explore the sketch pad. “If strangers saw him they’d think he was all cat.”

“I just want him healthy.” Jensen bit his bottom lip.

“Me too, Kochanie. He could shift into a wolf as long as he is alright. I guess I was just surprised. He’ll never know the pleasure of extending his barbs.” Jared shrugged.

“I’m sure wolf alphas find pleasure in knotting.”

Jared laughed, “What a polite way to express the drive to mate.”

“We are talking about our baby, Jay Bird.” Jensen pulled his arm out to slap Jared’s one, “I am not talking in porn terms in front of him.”

“No porn?” Jared made a sad face. “No talking about how sexy you look? No me telling you how I’d like to lick all that extra slick out of your pretty hole and eat you all up?”

Jensen hit him again, “No Jay! No mating with my stitches and remember I won’t go into heat for the next two cycles.”

Jared got a twinkle in his eye, “We don’t have to mate. I could suck your pretty cock like a yummy popsicle.”

“Jaroslaw Padalecki!” Davina called from the doorway, “Elders and babies present.”

Jared blushed to his roots. Jensen turned his face into Jared’s shoulder and sniggered. When Davina’s back was to them so she could look in on sleeping Conor, Jared breathed into his ear, “My Mum cockblocked us.”

Jensen feeling buoyant and loved, got his own back on his alpha by pressing his palm down on Jared’s burning crotch and digging in so that his thumb dragged up his jeans. 

Jared’s panted “Kurwa” caused Davina to twirl round with a disapproving stare. Jared staggered out of the room to deal with his hard on, muttering apologies. Jensen snorted his own sorry but Davina’s shoulders were trembling in amusement. 

“I’m glad to see my boy’s alpha reactions are normal.” Davina grinned at Jensen.

“Quite normal,” Jensen laughed back.

By the time Jared came back with wet hair and sheepish eyes for his mother, Jensen was back in bed cradling a full bellied Conor. 

The visitors began at lunchtime. Midge from the guesthouse popped in with some freshly baked shortbread for ‘wee’ Jensen. She offered to put Jared and Davina into a twin and a triple room so they could accommodate visitors, all for free, as her gift to Conor. Jensen wondered if he would run dry from crying as he thanked the elderly beta.

The ferry arrived from Tiree at 4.30pm on a Monday. Misha must have vaulted off the boat. He was in Jensen’s room before 5pm. He was loaded with gifts of better food than offered at the clinic from Ty and himself, nicer moisturisers from Sandy, bigger sizes of Colin’s old baby clothes from Amy, and a bottle of Haven 5 year from Mark so they would have something to toast the baby with visitors. Misha plunked down on the edge of the bed and persuaded Jensen to give him a blow by blow account of the delivery. He made sage nods and wise grunting noises until finally Jensen couldn’t keep in his amusement.

“You are like a consultant reviewing my doctor’s performance.” Jensen laughed.

“Gotta make sure they took care of you.” Misha raised his eyebrows, “You’re important too, you know, not just Mr Cutesy Wee Eye Mask.”

“You think the eye mask is cute?” Jensen gapped.

“I wanna photo of me and Conor with his little tinted Olympic swimming goggles.” Misha bounced off the bed and put his hand into Conor’s crib rubbing the baby’s cheek with his knuckles. “When he wins the Gold for Britain at the 2032 Olympics I’ll have the first be-goggled photos!”

“There is so much wrong with your logic, I don’t know where to begin,” Jensen gave a soft chuckle, “Anyway no way would an alpha be allowed to compete at the Olympics, too many countries ban weres from sport.”

“You never know Jen.” Misha said before rushing over and throwing his body onto Jared, who had entered the room. Luckily Jared had been subjected to being jumped by Misha before and had enough muscle memory to hold his friend up and let him wrap his legs around his waist. “Congratulations Daddy!”

“Hey Mish, when did you get here?” Jared asked as he lowered the beta cat to the ground.

“Not long ago. I’ve been appointed gift bringer,” Misha swept a hand over all the items covering the baby changing table. 

“Wow, we’ll have to hire our own ferry to bring all this home to Tiree.”

“When will you get home?” Misha asked.

“A couple of weeks,” Jensen answered, “if all goes well.”

“It will,” Jared stated positively, but Jensen knew his alpha was just as worried as he was.

Misha stayed a couple of hours and then went out for something to eat with Jared and Davina, who was over the moon to see him. He felt the tiniest bit sorry for Misha, because Davina’s probing questions about Tyler and Eric had already begun before they departed. 

Jensen didn’t expect anyone on Tuesday, because the ferry was an evening departure from Tiree. He hadn’t reckoned on Stephen having access to his bank accounts. Aubrey and Stephen flew over in the morning on the jump seats of a transport flight.

Jensen had shaved and was wearing button down pyjamas, so at least he was decent, but Conor was only in a diaper and the contents of the baby bag were strewn across the far corner of the small room, when there was a knock on the door frame.

“Good morning Mom.” Stephen grinned.

“Cheeky!” Jensen returned, “I’m really happy to see you.”

Aubrey slipped out from behind the alpha. He was in silver leggings and an asymmetrical darker steel grey top. He still had no shoes and with his silver blond hair, it looked like Stephen had found him under a toadstool.

“Can I?” Aubrey gingerly pointed at the crib.

Jensen nodded and both visitors approached Conor, who was awake and grumpy. He’d been making peevish cries and flexing his limbs then having periods of actual crying all morning. Jensen had fed and changed him. Nurse Maura thought he might have a touch of trapped wind and had shown Jensen how to massage his chest and belly with baby oil. Jensen inhaled deeply, wondering if Conor was going to disgrace him by wailing if Stephen or Aubrey picked him up.

Aubrey took the blankie that Conor was lying on with him when he lifted him into his arms. He rocked him against his chest and hummed to him. Conor quietened down completely and made a tiny movement to turn his head into Aubrey’s body.

“Oh Lordie, we’ve got a natural,” Maura said as she came in. 

Aubrey beamed and Stephen looked like his heart was melting. Jensen took note and wondered if either wolf had declared their attraction to each other yet.

“Jensen I must take your blood pressure,” She produced the arm cuff. “Will you sit into the bed for a moment, if your visitors don’t mind?”

Jensen complied with her wishes but Maura got distracted when she came around to their side of the crib and saw Aubrey’s bare feet. “Would you like something for your feet, Pet? We have some disposable slippers.”

Aubrey blushed and gave a shy titter in the negative. Conor was nuzzling into his chest, “I must smell a little like Mummy, a nice wolf omega smell, hey little alpha?” 

Stephen was almost drooling. Jensen was warmed by their presence. Even though they weren’t of Haven, Jensen had a light bulb moment. His wolf considered them Pack, part of his wolf family. They spent a very pleasant couple of hours. They dug into the savoury rolls that Misha had brought the day before. Jared and Davina brought a tray of coffees. They chatted about Conor and about events at Haven. After his mid-morning feed, Conor was cradled by Stephen until he felt asleep. Finally Stephen announced they needed to go do some clothes shopping for Aubrey. The omega reiterated that he didn’t want any shoes. Stephen threw a despairing glance over his shoulder as they left.

It was Davina who chortled, “That alpha might not know it yet but he is claimed.”

Wednesday brought Ossian and Sandy on the morning ferry. They could only stay a short time because Sandy needed to buy beauty supplies before their return journey. Sandy cried when she saw the eye shields. She apologised but was cleared very affected by Conor’s condition. Ossian pulled their visitor’s chairs close together and gave her a few back rubs as they talked non-stop with Jared and Davina. Jensen felt a little left out, but blamed it on his hormones. He took Conor for a bath when they were gone and spent the rest of the day in bed. The tiredness had caught up with him that day. 

On Thursday morning Dr Fisher took all three of them to an exam room where she could dim the lights. Jared held Jensen’s hand like a drowning man. Conor cried out as she examined his eyes. Jensen’s heart ached at the pain his son was feeling. Every instinct screamed at him to stop the doctor, to hurt her for hurting his boy but he dampened them down and let her do her job. It was good news. She was happy. The measurements she made with a tiny calliper and her retina exam both showed growth. When they were back in Jensen’s room she told him that if he lived on the mainland she would have discharged them with a daily appointment to assess their recoveries. As it was she was happy to keep them both in the clinic until the following Monday. 

They were still celebrating with tender kisses and lying on top of Jensen’s bed when Josie and Lear turned up. They had come via trawler. Rob and Colton had gone to submit a grant application. Colton had deferred his marine education course and was applying for assistance to set up chilled fish door-to-door delivery van on Tiree. It was a great business idea and Josie was full of pride in her alpha son. Lear got a sanitised version of events, filtered through his mother’s narrowed eyes and subtle head shakes as Jensen ran through everything that had happened. Too soon it was time for them to go. Rob and Colton came in to congratulate them on Conor’s birth and see the ‘wee mite’.

“No visitors.” Jensen pleaded with Jared that evening. “I love them all but I need a day off.”

Jared must have telephoned Tiree because the only person who popped their head in on the mates the next day was Midge from the guesthouse. She was on her way to the shops and came with a crocheted kitten that looked like an elephant. Jensen hadn’t the heart to tell her that he would be keeping the frightful creature in the attic.

Jensen figured he’d have some callers on Saturday. He had Conor in his green stripy sleep suit and he got dressed in proper but soft comfortable clothes. Sure enough Misha and Claire appeared. There was no school on Saturday. Claire brought him handmade ‘New Baby’ cards from her pupils. Colin had put a star on his for good luck. Angus’s one was a big kitten’s head. It was so cute Jensen pinned it above his bed.

On Sunday Adrianne and Tomasz arrived. They both fell to Conor’s charms. Tomasz was choked up when Jared placed his grandson in his arms, introducing him as ‘my handsome alpha son’. Jensen fell asleep to the sound of Polish words filling the room. Jared woke him when the nurses came with his afternoon cup of tea. Jensen apologised but they all refused to listen, giving their own apologises for tiring him out. Davina smothered him in kisses. He was sure his face was destroyed with her peach lipstick. She promised to come back soon, and to drop everything if they needed her. Davina and Tomasz put Jared into the middle of a family hug before they left for their long drive to Perth. Adrianne stayed overnight and Jensen was glad that Jared had his cousin to take out for dinner and talk to.

On Monday Jensen and Conor left the clinic. They only went as far as Midge’s B&B. Conor had an appointment on Wednesday. It would have been a wasted effort to head back to Tiree for one day. Midge was fussier than any nurse, but they way she kept checking that Jensen and the ‘wee babe’ were fine, was very endearing. Although Jared growled after she popped her head in for the umpteenth time late in the evening. On Tuesday Jensen wrapped Conor up well and they took him for a walk in his carry sling. It was slow going. Jensen was still sore. They made it down to the sea and along the harbour. At the far end they stopped for hot chocolate and listened to the sound of the gulls. Wrapped up warm with only his beautiful face showing Conor parted his soft pink lips and Jensen gave him his pinky finger to suck. Jared whipped out his postcard size sketch pad to capture their first outing.

Jensen was nervous on Wednesday. It was the ‘baby clinic’ day. Two other female mothers were already in the waiting room. One had an older baby bouncing on her knee. The other had a little fox curled up on her shoulder.

“How old is your babe?” Jensen asked.

“Three months.” The beta in her thirties lifted her hand to tickle her fox kit’s coat. “She’s a beta, Wendy. And your wee bundle?”

Jensen took the seat next to her while Jared stood inside the door. “This is Conor. He’s alpha. He’s ten days old.”

“Oh the poor little thing, what happened his eyes?” 

Jensen could see Jared puffing up his chest and crossing his arms. The omega smiled at the beta-fox, “He had IHM, but we hope the pads can come off today.”

The other younger Mum with the human-form baby said, “My cousin Vanessa had a cub with IHM. It’s a scary thing, but Skye came through it perfect.”

“Thanks. It is scary. He’s my first too.”

“Awh.” The fox mother looked up to Jared, “You’ve got your alpha’s support though pet, that helps.”

Jensen was just about to agree when two blurs of grey and black shot into the room and whirled around the chair legs.

“Janette! Amelie! I’ll shift and beat your bottoms.” Tyler cried his idle threat from the reception. He ran into the room after the twins but pulled up short when he saw an unexpected audience. “Jensen!” he screamed.

The twins skittered to a stop and then they spotted Jensen.

“Oh no.” Jensen gasped before two kittens climbed up his trouser legs and began purring loudly between his lap and Conor’s hitched high sling.

“Oh Palu, girls, girls, stop nosing at Conor’s nappy.” Tyler’s hands quivered in desperation at his daughters’ unruly play. “I’m sorry Jen.”

“Don’t worry.” Jensen soothed.

“They’re adorable.” The younger mother was enthralled by the identical kittens.

“Tiger!” Tyler roared towards reception, “Come in and help.”

That made the twins spot Jared who was next in line for leg climbing. They shunted down from Jensen and sprinted across the floor. Jared was ready and bent down with werecat ease, using one hand on the back of each twin’s neck to lift them onto his shoulders. Janette got his right shoulder and Amelie his left. Delighted with their high vantage point the girls sat primly on their front paws and surveyed all those below them.

“Thank you.” Tyler sighed and collapsed into the free chair on the other side of Jensen, “they were a nightmare on the ferry. I had to shift to keep them from running into the bowels of the ship.”

“I really don’t see why they need an appointment. They are the healthiest babies in the known universe.” Eric commented as he came in and tipped Amelie’s nose with his finger. “Congratulations Jared, Jensen.”

“Oh, I should have, sorry, distracted. Congratulations.” Tyler added.

Jensen tilted Conor so Tyler could see.

“He is as beautiful as Mish told me.” Tyler bumped his arm off Jensen’s. “You OK?”

“Yeah, I’m good, improving.”

“I might have had two but they were small. He was a big baby.”

“Long more than big. He’s going to be taller than his Daddy.” Jensen responded.

“Almost as tall as.” Jared corrected.

“Lord, you are as bad as my Dad.” Eric chuffed as he made his way across to Tyler.

“Mish’s going to make platform shoes so Eric is taller than Mark in his were-form.” Tyler didn’t say raven with the strangers present.

Jared had to put his hands up to steady the kittens. He was trying to hold in the same laughter as Jensen, at the image of ravens in high heels.

“Misha would too.” Jared insisted.

“I’d have to agree to wear them, remember.” Eric added.

Tyler was called first. He was right. Everything was well with the twins. They got a clean bill of health. They wished Jensen and Jared luck before heading back for their return journey to Tiree.

Jensen had to pass Conor to Jared. He was shaking too much to carry his son into the exam room. It was the same one as on Monday. Doctor Fisher did the same tests but this time Conor didn’t cry out and when she passed him over into Jensen’s arms she left the eye-pads off.

“Is he?” Jared asked.

“Good to go.” Doctor Fisher smiled at the young parents, “I want you to be careful about direct bright light and any change, discharge, signs of him rubbing his eyes a lot, you need to bring him here immediately, but yes. I’m happy with his progress.”

“Can we go home?” Jensen asked.

“Bring him in the same time tomorrow and Friday. I’ll re-do the light reaction and focusing tests. If all is good, you can return to Tiree.”

Jared fist pumped. Jensen welled up. Conor was going to be alright. They spent much of the evening lying across their guesthouse bed starring into their son’s newly revealed dark blue eyes.

On Thursday the newborn experienced his first restaurant. It was Thanksgiving. Jensen had so much to be thankful for. It wasn’t a holiday Jared or Scotland celebrated, but they took a roast lunch in a cosy restaurant with an open fire. Jensen didn’t drink alcohol because of feeding Conor but he toasted his mate, family, pack and friends with each spoonful of Lemon Meringue Pie.

Friday’s test results were just as positive. Maura and Bridget got emotional saying farewell to Jensen and Conor. He reminded them he would be back soon. There was a check up in two weeks, before Conor’s shift, and another scheduled for a month later.

On Saturday 30th November, Jared, Jensen and Conor Padalecki with a trolley of bags and mountains of good wishes took the ferry home.

Ty picked them up at Scarinish. Jared just shrugged as their Alpha took hold of Conor and left Jared to load up the Land Rover alone. It was darkening when they got to the pack village. Strings of Christmas lights hung from the eaves of the Inn. A star glowed on the steeple of Misha’s chapel. A fully lit Christmas tree stood outside the infant school. 

“We don’t normally until the end of the first week of December,” Ty said gruffly waving a hand to encompass the decorations, “But everyone wanted to do something to welcome you home.”

The Inn was bedecked in lights and holly. A cheer went up when they appeared with the baby in Jensen’s arms. They didn’t stay long but let everyone meet Conor. Jake disappeared with him for a few minutes but came back saying he had taken him upstairs to show him the view of Haven from the window. It was dark, so Jensen suspected his fellow wolf had sneaked a quiet broody moment with Conor and he didn’t begrudge Jake that. The omega was in his mid-twenties and no longer in a situation where he had to take a knot to survive. Who knew when his and Emily Bett’s heats would dry up forever.

Crofter MacDuff proved to have a soft side when he sang a surprisingly haunting lullaby to welcome the tot home. All in all, if Jensen hadn’t been utterly wrecked and Conor in need of a feed and nap, he would have been happy to stay longer.

Another surprise met them in their own home. It too was beautifully decorated for Christmas. The few items that they had used for their first Christmas the previous year had been augmented triple fold by new and donated lights, wall hangings, ribbons, holly and candle holders. Jensen was overcome again at the thoughtfulness and generosity of his pack-mates.

Jensen sat Mr Guffy on the middle of the mantelpiece to watch over the gorgeous room. “We made it Guffy.” He whispered when he thought Jared wasn’t looking.


	22. December - Home Part One

Conor leapt onto Jensen’s stomach, knocking the air out of his omega mother. He gave a “Mur” of satisfaction, dug all four large paws into the soft flesh of Jensen’s belly and curled round to get comfy.

Jensen knew he only had himself to blame for laying flat on the living room floor in front of the hearth. He needed to stretch his back muscles after the full moon pack run the previous night.

“Happy One Month Birthday,” Jensen whispered, lifting a hand to tickle behind Conor’s black pointy ear. The kitten huffed and leaned his head into the touch.

“Like that, don’t you? You loved it last night, being the centre of attention. They probably heard you purring on the mainland.”

As if the word ‘purring’ evoked the response, Conor’s body vibrated and a loud rumble of contentment started up. The sensation warmed Jensen’s core, “I’m glad you got your Daddy’s ability to purr.” 

Jensen decided to give the floor another few minutes to work its magic on his spine. Also he hadn’t the heart to move his baby boy. Conor would get hungry again soon and then Jensen would shift to feed him.

Last night had been tremendous. It was a precious memory that Jensen would hold onto on rainy days for the rest of his life. Jared’s family; Davina, Tomasz and Adrianne, with all the residents of Haven, had gone to the broch. Fittingly Conor’s naming and shift took place where Jared and Jensen had their mating ceremony. It was a clear icy night, bright under a brilliant full moon. Conor was swaddled in their mating scarf when Ty pronounced his name. Jensen was certain that everyone had collectively held their breath for the first shift. Josie had warned him that everyone’s eagerness to see Conor’s form would be tangible. A frisson of anticipation preceded the baby hybrid’s change. Then there in the Haven Alpha’s arms was a cat. He had a touch more of the Padalecki’s mountain cat spotty effect than Jared had inherited amid his Piseagard pureblood-like markings. The Ackles blood gave the infant alpha his magnitude. Conor was a giant kitten, precisely the size of a one month old wolf pup.

Jared gave a proud gasp, “He’s enormous.”

Ty’s simultaneous comment was a pleased, “Our wolf-sized werecat.”

Ian whistled. The cat sized wolf was thrilled to have a similar pack mate “A kindred spirit.”

Underneath their loud joyous expressions Jensen added a soft, “my boy.”

The pack run began with Jared and Jensen as cat and wolf guiding their wobbly-legged baby down the hill and across to The Green. As Conor began to find his feline balance, Janette and Amelie found him. There was some getting-to-know-you licking and tail biting. Tyler’s shrill double meow drew the two little terrors away from the younger baby. Almost back at the village one of Mark’s feathers landed in front of them. Conor wiggled his hips and pounced on it. Jared immediately started walking like a stereotypical show-cat inflated with the reflected glory of his son’s hunting instincts. Jensen was happier about the proof of Conor’s keen eyesight in his cat form.

On The Green Jensen and Conor rested with Jake, Aubrey and Stephen. Jared moved off to do some territorial spraying, taking his parents and Adrianne with him in a train. The three other wolves crowded around Jensen and his son, instinctively offering pack protection. It felt safe and perfect. Jensen took the vulnerable role of feeding his son out in the open. He felt the brush of Ty’s wolf-connection and sent the feeling of easy joy back to him. If Jensen was able to purr like the engine suckling from him, he was sure he would have been purring then.

When they got home Jared and Conor curled around each other on the rug by the fire. Jensen shifted back. He puttered around checking everything was set for the morning. He chanced catching Christian online and was in luck. 

His friend’s beaming smile lit up the screen. Christian had his hair pulled back with a red bandana and a smear of dirt across his cheek.

“What are you doing Chris? You look like you are the one who was running in the wild?”

“Ha! Ackles, I’m being forcibly evicted.” Christian saw the look of concerned shock and backtracked, “End of term Jen. UT is clearing out its Halls of Residence for Christmas vacation.”

“Oh!” Jensen sighed in relief.

“Big brother is on his way from Dallas to collect Steve-O and my sorry ass.”

“What happened the van?” Jensen knew the hatchback was Christian’s pride and joy, and home to all the band’s equipment when they were gigging.

“Jason’s got it. We’ve got a show at home in Smithies’ tonight. He’s setting up.”

“You’re busy.” Jensen complemented.

“Yeah, got a few spots over the break. But tell me how did it go? Was it OK with your husband’s folks? Did Conor poop his diaper all over your Pack Alpha?”

Jensen suppressed a loud chortle in favour of a snigger at the thought of Conor pissing or worse on Ty. “No, Chris. It was fantastic. He’s all cat, but you’ll never guess...”

“Am I actually meant to guess here dude? Human here.” Christian pointed at his face and crossed his eyes, “I don’t have a clue about this stuff until you tell me.”

“I don’t know how you got the grades in biology.” Jensen tutted.

“I copied yours remember.” 

“Yeah,” Jensen smiled. Those years at Johnson High seemed so far away now.

“So what? Does he have a big camel’s hump or what?”

“Luna forbid.” Jensen squawked. “He is the size of a wolf pup. Scaled up perfect cat.”

“So your son is a giant.” Christian leaned back in his chair letting Jensen see some of the messy dorm room behind him, “Ha Ha! No shock there, Snow White, you are mated to Prince Yeti.”

“Snow White? Really?”

“Come on, there are dwarves in it.”

“Christian Kane did you just call me a dwarf?” If his friend was there, this would have resulted in an arm punch, and then it would have been on. Full out wrestling until Kane conceded.

“Huh No! Whitey doesn’t get with the dwarves does she? At least only in the porno version. Jack and the beanstalk?” 

“Give it up dude.” Jensen laughed.

“Did I tell you about our appointment with the festival promoter?” Christian’s eyes betrayed the fact that he knew he hadn’t but was vibrating to fill his friend in on the story.

“Don’t tell me the band are doing Burning Man on the stage?”

“Close but no cigar.” Christian made a flurry of hand movements and Steve appeared perched on the edge of the chair with Christian hanging off the other side.

“Hey, Jen, congrats on the cat baby.” Steve waved a hand holding a long half smoked roach.

“Thanks. His name is Conor.” Jensen narrowed his eyes at the joint. It was up to his friends what they wanted to do and dope was probably the cool choice for Music BA students. Hell, they’d experimented together with slender roll ups around the back of the school during recess. “About the festival promoter?”

“Yeah, so,” Christian began again, “You see if we sign up, we get a full tour next summer. Only warm up acts. Mid-afternoon, side tents, going first on a main stage while the crowd are still putting up their tents.”

“It sounds amazing.” Jensen felt a snake of envy, although he wouldn’t trade places.

“He saw us at Austin City Limits and wanted us then. But Christian made him negotiate through David.” Steve chipped in.

“Not just a pretty face.” Christian self complimented. “Boreanaz and Denisof’s finest read through the contracts and David’s legally satisfied. We are gonna be jet setting rock gods.”

Jensen tried not to laugh out loud but Steve was laughing at the exaggeration.

“Jet setting?” Jensen asked, “Which festivals are you doing?”

“It’s all just pencilled in but the contract is for ten global events. We made a stipulation, didn’t we Steve?”

Steve nodded.

“We got to book Glastonbury, with a week off.”

Jensen held his breath. 

“So we got Hurricane in Germany, then Glastonbury, then a slot on one of the final days of Roskilde in Denmark.” Christian’s speech picked up pace, “You gotta come to Glastonbury Jen!”

“You get a gap between Glastonbury and Denmark?” Jensen checked cautiously.

“Dude, we’ll be in your neck of the woods, you gotta come here us play.” Christian pleaded and Steve made praying hands.

“I’ll put you down for one of the holiday homes as soon as we are offline. You can stay here in Tiree and meet everyone. We’ll have our own session in the Inn. I get to be lead guitar.” Jensen licked his lips at the prospect.

“You won’t come to Glastonbury?” Christian asked in low tones.

“Tickets are like gold, Chris.”

“I’ll get you, You and Jared, passes.” Christian promised.

“It’s not close. It’s like a flight to London and a train.”

“It’s closer than Texas.” 

“I can’t go to Glastonbury.” Jensen dropped his shoulders. “It’s too near Wiltshire.”

“Huh? Steve? My geography was never good. Is that an issue?” 

Jensen pursed his lips, “Our Pack, Pride-Pack Haven is the former home of the Wiltshire Pride Alpha Katherine.”

“Oooh a female alpha, bet she’s an Amazon in bed.” Steve whistled.

Jensen squeezed his eyes and bared his teeth at the unwanted image, “Her estranged mate is our Second and her son Eric is the alpha that Jared’s best friend Misha is ‘engaged’ to.”

“OK?” Christian asked slowly. “What’s the problem?”

Jensen really didn’t want to get into Were-politics and disputes with his human friends, but he answered, “We wouldn’t be welcome, I think. Even if we did have Kath’s sanction, Jared and I would have to present ourselves at the Pride and I am never never setting foot in that disgusting place and having their Second come to kiss the back of my hand in greeting, knowing he was the one who attacked Tyler.”

Jared woke, opening one eye to the sound of Jensen’s venom. He checked Conor and looked at the glowing laptop. Then he stretched out full length in front of the embers. 

“Whoa Whoa Cowboy, slow down. You’re getting strung out there.” Christian placated. “We’ll come to Tiree. We have a full seven days free time.”

“You will?” 

“Yeah we’d love to. We’ll have Jason and maybe one of the guys from UT for drums.”

“More the merrier.” Jensen grinned and made a note to block off one of the four bed-roomed holiday homes.

“I can’t believe we’ll see you.” Christian chuffed and shrugged off getting a bit misty eyed by going back to their original discussion, “So spill. Conor’s transformation, what was it like really?”

Christian and Steve listened rapt to Jensen’s enthusiastic summary of the evening. Then the omega tilted the laptop so that the webcam picked up the father and son cats sleeping by the hearth. Christian offered his congratulations but had to get the last word moaning about Jensen’s short hair before logging off.

True to his word Jensen brought up the excel sheet of summer reservations, and double checking a web search for the Glastonbury and Roskilde dates, he blocked off the seven nights, typing ‘Kane: private booking’ in the comment box.

Jensen was still thinking of the evening before and how Jared had patiently taught Conor to wash his own paws when the kitten stirred and began to kneed into Jensen’s chest and nuzzle at his vest. 

“Alrightie, Conor-pet, I know you are hungry.” Jensen eased his son onto one of the floor cushions they had gotten for this stage of his development. Those cushions were going to be too small very soon. Jensen tried to think of somewhere on the Isle that sold beanbags. He might ask Ems to have a look in Cornaigmore or ask her boss. The Ackles Pack Nursery always had an array of beanbags for baby wolves to nap on. 

Jensen slipped off his vest and track pants and shifted to wolf. Conor practically danced over, purring louder every second. Jensen got comfortable using the vacated cushion for his head. From his new vantage point he discovered that while their Christmas decorations had been kitten proof, they weren’t wolf-pup-scale proofed. He did not want any tinsel eating dramas. When Jared returned from seeing his parents and cousin off at Crossapol Airport, then maybe his alpha might do the kitten proofing and Jensen could take a nap upstairs with Conor.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

After a couple of days of rest, peace and getting to know the kitten-side of Conor, Jensen was attempting to paint his nails alternate red and green for Christmas, when an insistent rapping on the window made his head snap up. He cursed whoever was endangering his drying nails but moved fast so the noise wouldn’t wake Conor. 

It was Tyler and Misha with Jake supported between them. The perspiration was rolling off Jake’s forehead underneath his grey beanie. When Misha opened his mouth the freezing air made a cloud of his breath. “They’ve gone into heat.”

“Where’s Aubrey?” Jensen craned his neck looking across the snow sprinkled lawn. He’d promised Aubrey and Jake could use a holiday home for their Winter Solstice seclusion, giving Sandy a break, and making use of the vacant complex.

Jake shook his head. 

Tyler panted, “Alpha is locked in the cream bedroom with Aubrey.”

“They barricaded the door.” Misha added.

“Stephen growls real loud.” Tyler’s eyes were like saucers.

“I knew,” Jake gulped, “I knew when I smelled us this morning.”

“Luna.” Jensen blew out a stream of air.

“Yeah.” Misha made a clicking noise of nothing-could-be-done.

“They lit up our wolf mind,” Jake leaned more on the others, “It was very beautiful.”

“God, Jake, you are full blown aren’t you?” Not waiting for an answer Jensen ran for the key cupboard. He found the one for House 15 and gathered Conor up in his carry sling. Leading the way, he explained the house was set up already with food and bottled water. The heating was on and the beds made up in readiness. “Are you all staying?”

“Yes.” Misha confirmed. “Ems is working. Willa’s at school. Tyler and I will move into the room you’d prepared for Aubrey.”

“Tiger has the girls.” Tyler added, “He’ll bring them and their things down before he has to go to work.”

Jensen pressed a kiss onto Jake’s damp hot cheek, “I’ll be in and out too and I’ll bring Conor.”

“Please,” Jake’s eyes swam as he looked into the kitten carrier, “I’d like to scent him.”

Jensen beamed at the compliment. His son might not be wolf but Jake considered him good enough to provide the heat easing pheromones of a wolf pup. He lifted Conor out and once Jake had taken a seat, placed the kitten on his lap. Conor was a very good baby, if a confused one, scenting the air with his mouth open and lips pulled back. The room was full of Jake’s heat odour, masking Misha’s mild beta one and Tyler and Jensen’s omega tang. Poor Conor was probably trying to isolate his mother’s scent, but he stayed put and let Jake nuzzle into his fur and taste the top of his head with a gentle nibble.

“Thank you.” The older wolf omega smiled and handed Conor back. “That really did help.”

“You sound surprised.”

“Yeah. I didn’t really believe Aubrey when he told me about babies and heat easing.”

“It’s only temporary and takes the edge off.” Jensen advised, “But most packs bring any baby pups in for the seclusion days.”

“Where is Jared?” Tyler asked.

“He’s gone over to Amy’s for a few ingredients for his contributions to the Christmas Eve feast. You’d think it was a royal banquet. Last year we all brought one dish and it was brilliant.”

“It was.” Misha smiled, “So good that we decided everyone would bring a traditional offering this year. You’re the one mated to an alpha who had a twelve course meal every Christmas Eve.”

“Don’t I know it.” Jensen eye rolled, “He’s bubbling over with excitement at deciding what to cook. Our phone bill is going to be massive. He should have flown his aunt Malgorzata in to advise him, it would have been cheaper.”

“You don’t fool us, Jen.” Misha grinned, “You adore it when Jared gets all enthusiastic.”

“Humpf.” Jensen offered but didn’t contradict them.

Tyler and Jensen helped Jake up to the main bedroom of the house. They ran him a bath and then Jensen headed back with Conor, promising again to keep popping in.

He saw Willa passing his window a couple of hours later. He opened the door and beckoned her back. “You going to Jake?”

She held up a bag, “I’ve got the toys. Tyler forgot them in his haste.”

“How are things at the safe house?”

She wrinkled her nose, “Stinky, but it’s really romantic. At least they closed the curtains now. The handprints on the glass tell their own story.”

“Luna! Poor Aubrey’s not going to be able to walk for a week.”

“Ha! Stephen’s gonna have laryngitis with all the howling and moaning.”

“Whoa.” Jensen bit his lip trying to conjure up how passionate it must be in that bedroom.

Jared expressed his own view, once they had Conor put down for the night. He was disappointed that Stephen couldn’t have waited until they were mated, or at least until they were official expectant mates. Jensen put his hands on his hips and told his alpha to drag his opinions into the twenty first century. Stephen was not going to knot and dump Aubrey and anyone would think Jared lived in the dark ages.

“I grew up there remember,” a chastened Jared replied.

That led to Jensen trying to kiss away any lingering dark memories of Piseagard, and Jared scooping him up and taking him to their bed.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Stephen had absolutely no idea what time it was or what day it was. Soft grey winter daylight filtered through the ivory curtains. Aubrey lay boneless on his stomach a hand curled under his head, face tilted towards his alpha. There were ribbons of material and coils of wool on the floor; all that remained of their clothes. Aubrey’s body was a tapestry of marks; love bites, finger bruises and teeth marks. Stephen looked down his own torso, admiring the corresponding bite-mark pattern. The room was heavy with the smell of slick and seed, of prolonged mating. His thighs and stomach were tacky from his omega’s releases. The sheet under Aubrey was destroyed from the same. Stephen took in the beauty of his wrecked mate. His eyelashes curled in slumber. His spine curved down to his perfect butt that filled Stephen with rolling lust and desire. He closed his eyes reliving the feeling of his knot catching Aubrey’s rim, the completion he felt when they lay knotted, joined for hours, coming repeatedly and holding each other in their bliss. He laid a hand on Aubrey’s forehead to push back a stray curl. The omega was cool to the touch. Could it be possible? Was it the natural end to his heat or had Stephen broken it with a pup?

The alpha groaned with aching muscles, getting up and easing weight onto his bad leg to pull back the curtains. A white world before a grey-blue sea greeted him. It must have snowed again. 

Aubrey stirred. Stephen rushed back and sat by his side. 

“My heat is gone,” Aubrey whispered. Stephen cupped his sweet face and pressed his mouth to those rose-pink lips. The omega opened up for him and they kissed long and tenderly. Stephen lay back down beside him and they cuddled into each other. Aubrey’s hand drifted down over his belly protecting the pup. 

“You think?” Stephen asked nervously. His voice was hoarse and dry. He realised he was parched and starving.

Aubrey twisted round so they were face to face. “My alpha.” He nodded.

“My beautiful mate,” Stephen responded and stroked his fingers through Aubrey’s silky hair.

He tried to push out using the wolf connection to check on Jake. It was less present when not in wolf form but he sensed the touch of Jake’s consciousness and knew the omega was still in the throes of his heat. He pushed further and knew Willa, Ems and Tyler were sleeping in the master bedroom. He wondered who was with Jake. Suddenly awake with concern, he felt Aubrey’s hand over his heart.

“What’s wrong Alpha?”

“The others are next door. Who is with Jake?” Stephen propped his upper body against the headboard. “Will we get up darling? Have some breakfast and orange juice? I need to find out what is happening.”

When Aubrey stood up he released all that he had been holding inside. Stephen gave a possessive growl then sheepishly suggested showering first. He wondered how he had maintained his balance while he had dragged the other bed and dressing table to block the door. He had to brace his body and make small movements to pull them away. Then both wolves sneaked down the few feet to the bathroom. They showered together, each one washing the other and dotting kisses onto their favourite marks. One of Stephen’s bathrobes was hanging on the back of the door and some of the omegas' shared ones lay in the towel shelves. 

They discovered the others had woken up. Freshly showered and robed they walked hand in hand to the kitchen. Ems, Willa and Tyler with the twins sat around a table laid with multiple breakfast choices, waiting for them.

“This is a feast, thank you sweethearts.” Stephen filled the words with the love he felt for his family.

“For our alpha and his mate,” Willa beamed.

“You’re out early,” Ems’ eyebrows did a jumping dance and she pointedly stared at Aubrey’s belly.

“Maybe,” Aubrey spoke softly.

Tyler blew him a kiss, hampered by feeding two kittens mashed up wheat biscuits from the ends of his fingers.

Ems and Willa came to hug Aubrey and stand tall to kiss Stephen on the cheek.

Stephen cleared his throat, “Who is with Jake? Where is Jake? Is he alright?”

Ems was jerked into action by a horn beeping, “I’ll be late for work. Willa and Tyler’ll fill you in Alpha. Congratulations,” She squeaked rushing to meet Dougie’s taxi.

“No school for meeeee,” Willa twirled around making her nightdress flare out.

“Jake?” Stephen asked again.

“Jensen is with him.” Willa stopped her spinning celebration of the Christmas break. “He’s down in the holiday homes. Tyler and Misha stayed the first two nights, but Misha had to work and the kittens can be naughty.”

“Willa!” Tyler objected.

“Well they can, Tyler. You said you thought they might get up to mischief if you stayed with Jake on your own. So Jensen and Conor slept over last night. I had a…. a datewithColtonsoIcouldn’t.” Willa informed Stephen of a date arranged after he had disappeared into the cream bedroom.

Stephen ignored the dating admission. He could hardly disapprove after flouting custom to knot his mate before they declared their intentions. “Which house Willa-pet?”

“The last one.”

“We going to see Jake?” Aubrey looked up at Stephen.

“Food and water first. As soon as we’ve eaten, we’ll both go check on our Jake.” 

“But you’re…” Willa started and stopped.

Stephen knew she was going to say alpha. While it wasn’t common or normal for mated alphas to see omegas during their seclusion, it was not forbidden, nor even frowned upon as long as they did not visit on their own. If Ossian needed something from his house while Sandy had helped the omegas, then he was welcome to pop home. There may have been no ceremony or legal register of their union yet but Aubrey was his mate.

Stephen demolished most of the breakfast buffet but made sure Aubrey took plenty of juice and fresh fruit. When they had dressed and checked on Tyler who was curled as cat with the kittens in the yellow room, Stephen and Aubrey brought a tubberware container of homemade soup to the holiday homes.

Jensen opened the door and slapped Stephen’s cheek before kissing the shocked alpha’s other one. “The smack was for leaving Jake without another wolf-in-heat to comfort his seethe. The kiss is my blessing.”

Jensen drew Aubrey in with his hand and leaned in to kiss both the smaller omega’s cheeks. “Any news?” He winked.

“I usually have five day heats.”

“Day three huh?”

“Aye. I’m early.” Aubrey unbuttoned his winter coat and rubbed a circle on his belly.

“Eric is going to Oban on the evening ferry to pick up the last mainland items we need for the Christmas Celebrations.” Jensen looked at Stephen, “If you ask him he will go into Doctor Fisher and get a few male omega pregnancy tests.”

Stephen felt his cheeks flush at Jensen’s forthright advice. He turned to help Aubrey with his coat, then shucked his own jacket.

“Awh, Alpha you’re blushing,” Aubrey teased.

“I’ll be sure to ask him.” Stephen said, “Now where is Jake?”

“Upstairs, he is sleeping now. Conor is too.” Jensen pointed at the ceiling.

“I’m here Alpha.” Jake gripped the top of the banisters for balance and waivered on his feet. 

“Jake,” Aubrey gasped, “You shouldn’t be up.”

“Gotta listen to the alpha-mate.” Jake grinned and added, “I’m very happy for you Stephen.”

Stephen wanted to go to Jake and hug him but was unsure because the omega was obviously still in the throes of his heat. Pulling off his wool sweater and jeans, Stephen shifted and went to Jake as wolf.

 _my omega-ward, my family, I do not want you unhappy._ Stephen-wolf head butted into Jake’s hip.

_I'm happy, Alpha, for you and Aubrey, my Alpha-guardian_

_Always Jake, for as long as you need me, I'll always be here for you, sweetheart._

Jake dug his hands into Stephen’s coat at his neck. He bent down and kissed Stephen’s head, then turned to go back to the bedroom and Conor.

Stephen let him go. He did the stairs in wolf form, which was quicker for his leg, then shifted back.

“We’ll go. Jensen. There is soup for both of you and Willa is on her way if you need to get home to Jared.”

“Not yet.” Jensen laughed, “Our kitchen is covered in dumpling dough. Jared will call me when he has it cleaned up.”

“I won’t ask.” Stephen grinned.

“Don’t.” Jensen sighed dramatically, “and if Jared ever gets a notion about training to be a chef, please discourage him.”

Stephen dressed and tucked Aubrey back under his arm. They found Eric and asked him to add the additional urgent item to his shopping list. Back at home dreaming of this time next year having his own pup, or pups, Stephen felt like he could walk on clouds with his Aubrey by his side. He blew kisses into his omega’s hair and settled him on the sofa. He was going to spoil that boy, starting with lighting a fire and looking online for the perfect mating ring.


	23. December - Home Part Two

The Inn was closed to visitors and patrons. It was Christmas Eve night. The dining room tables had been lined up and dressed with red and gold tablecloths and a central curving display of flickering nightlights. Haven was gathering in a hive of activity. Everyone comparing and tempted to taste the different dishes. Misha had dubbed it Jared’s Polish Feast and had made up a sign with the laser printer in the distillery offices. 

Stephen hoped he’d done his childhood pack’s gingerbread justice. He had researched recipes online and come up with a close match to the one baked in the communal kitchen by the beta and omega mates in the run up to Christmas. He had cheated because making it involved Stephen with the printed out recipe pacing back and forth and Ems mixing the ingredients. Jake curled in wolf form in front of the oven, guarding the gingerbread men and gingerbread wolves. His heat ended the previous morning and he had come home in his were-form with Willa trailing behind him as wolfie lynx. With Ems at work, Stephen and the others, kittens included, bundled Jake up in their bed and snuggled until afternoon.

When Matt, Amy, Colin and Tyra arrived at the Inn with a sliced honey roast ham, Ty declared they could begin the feast and handed over to Jared. Stephen adjusted Aubrey on his lap. Willa had a cushion on the floor. Tyler was close by with Misha and Eric. Jake was on the chair to his left. Ems was at his right with her elbow on the table and her head resting on her hand. The poor girl was wrecked. She had worked a week of extra shifts. It was crazy busy in Candles with gift seekers. Stephen had taken Aubrey to Cornaigmore the afternoon his heat broke. He had picked out beautiful handmade Christmas cards that could be hung as decorations on supplied ribbons; one for each member of the Lochgilphead Wereclinic. Then he had spent an hour writing personal messages in the cards while his alpha plied him with hot chocolate at the Isle Teahouse next to the school. Stephen had seen the end of the note to Director Archibald which was about Aubrey’s hopes of being pregnant. Stephen got a warm feeling inside and wondered how ‘Clover’s’ news would be received.

Candles had closed at lunchtime on Christmas Eve. Ems had been proud to come home with the news that she had sold a Jared original as a last minute gift. Jared had swung her round lifting her feet from the tiled floor, when they had shared the news with the artist.

There was the sound of a spoon being tapped against a glass. They all looked up. The werecat stood in front of the Christmas tree. Jared was as tall as the giant fir.

“Welcome to our Wigilia supper.” Jared raised his glass of whisky to toast the occasion. “Rob and Josie have asked us not to wait for them while they enjoy their own traditional family gift exchange. The Benedicts will join us shortly.”

“I’ll be with them next year,” Willa whispered dreamily up to Stephen.

“You will pet,” Stephen smiled down at her and then caught up with Jared who was explaining some of the Polish traditions his father brought to their home.

“So Misha decided we would bring our Haven Wigilia together from everyone’s traditions,” Jared continued, “I have brought my three favourite dishes; Mushroom Pierogi dumplings, creamed apple herrings and cabbage filled pastries. My mate pleads that he was unable to access our kitchen to cook any Texan delicacies. The bag of candy canes that arrived from his former band-mates has been donated for those with a sweet tooth.”

“Hey! Jay Bird!” Jensen shouted in protest from his spot by the fire with Conor on his lap, “You were meant to say that I spent hours slaving over coloured sugars weaving those candy canes.”

There was a ripple of laughter. Stephen found he could watch Jensen and Jared’s loving teases without any stab of pain. He curved a hand around Aubrey’s hip.

“I can see two raven alphas salivating to rip into the feast, so I will be quick. Willa made the pot of chowder. Stephen claims he made the gingerbread wolves. The plates of cookies are Misha’s grandfather’s Russian kolyadki. Sandy, who openly admits we risk food poisoning has brought burnt offerings. Eric and Mark gave the stollen. The Cohens that ham that is making my mouth water. Ian has a variety of cocktails mixed at the bar. Josie is bringing up some fishcakes.”

“Jared, don’t forget the whisky is our finest Haven 15.” Ty tilted his glass towards the werecat alpha. 

“Whisky on tap?” Matt called hopefully.

“Not quite on tap, you sly fox,” Ty grinned. There were bowls of vegetables and small soft bread rolls too, which Stephen knew Ty and Misha had produced.

“If you want to take your seats, we will pass the dishes around.” Jared motioned to those who had yet to sit at the table. “The mathematically inclined may have noticed that once all Rob’s clan have arrived there will be a seat left over. It is tradition to have an extra place set for a drifter or deceased loved one. It is the Wanderer’s Chair. My life is complete with my love, our son and this pride, but I toast my Auntie Gozia who interrupted preparation of her own twelve courses in Krakow to answer my cooking questions.”

Ty looked mournful at the extra chair. 

Ossian chuckled that they’d be hard pressed to find a drifter on Tiree after the last ferry and flight.

There was a knock on the Inn door. Rob and family knew to come round through the beer garden. 

Mark spoke up, “We are all here, aren’t we?” 

Colin’s excited comment to Claire broke the sudden stillness, “Teacher, this is like the nativity play. Alpha Mark say ‘no room at the inn’, do, say it, pleeeese?”

“Shush son.” Matt put his finger to his lips.

Colin caught the change of mood and sat down on the floor beside Tyra, who had her dolly between her legs.

Mark motioned to Jared and Stephen for the other alphas accompany him through the bar to the main door. Ty moved closer to the rest of his pack. Ossian moved to stand in front of the rear door. Stephen slid Aubrey off his lap and pointed at Eric to tell him to stay close to Tyler and the other omegas. 

The door bar was settled in its metal holders. Jared and Mark lifted it off. The raven alpha drew back the bolt and unlocked the old mechanism with a big iron key. 

A flash of a fire-red Ferrari Spider parked in the snow caught the corner of Stephen’s eye. Jared put a hand on his shoulder. Stephen looked down at the other alpha’s fingers then up into the shining eyes of his cousin Sebastian.

Stephen made an unintelligible gawking noise as his brain tried to compute. Sebastian was bundled in scarves and his Calvin Klein knitted radar cap. He had a black eye and when Stephen glanced down he saw his right arm was bandaged. 

“You got sanctuary for an abjured wolf?” Sebastian smirked and winked at Stephen.

“We have a place at the table.” Mark confirmed cautiously.

Stephen came to his senses, “Alpha Mark Pellegrino, Haven Second, meet Alpha Sebastian Roché, my cousin. Seb, you know Jared.”

“Hey Cat.” Sebastian said in a friendly jesting tone.

“What are you doing here Sebastian?” Stephen peered over his shoulder, checking for anyone else.

“I’m on my own. Quite precisely. Abjured. Exiled. Disgraced and ready to throw myself on my poor abused knees before your alpha.” 

“Oh my God. The drama!” Stephen’s laugh made Mark’s face relax and Jared roll his eyes.

“Come on in.” Jared held the door fully back. “What happened your hand?”

“Oh!” Sebastian raised the wounded arm, “that? Joe tried to cut it off.”

“Fuck, Seb. Seriously? Are you alright?” Stephen linked his uninjured arm.

Sebastian must have felt the way Stephen instinctively allowed the other wolf to carry some of his weight. He narrowed his eyes, “Should I be asking you that question Stephen? Last time I saw you I was trying to hold that leg together with an old t-shirt.”

“I can function.” Stephen answered, glossing over the lingering muscle pain and his lumbering walking motion. He switched it up “If I knew you were coming I could have got you a present.” 

“I have a couple of first editions of Cloak and Dagger in the car.” Sebastian quirked his lip, “maybe the author would sign one for me?”

Stephen opened his mouth in thanks for copies of his book as they came into the dining room. He was rendered speechless by a high pitched squeal. Then Jensen was suddenly hugging Sebastian. “Have you come for Christmas?”

“A bit longer than that, if Stephen can put up with me.” Sebastian answered while Jensen pulled back. Sebastian caught his hand and raised it to his lips, “Just as beautiful as ever Omega Jensen.”

Jensen blushed hard. Then there was a kitten making pipi noises at their ankles. Jensen scooped Conor up and held him at chest height, “Sebastian, this is my son Conor.”

Stephen waited a heartbeat. Sebastian had never been the most tolerant regarding hybrids. He believed that wolves should mate wolves. However Sebastian proved he was more open-minded than Stephen presumed, because he witnessed his cousin tipping the baby’s nose with his finger and congratulating Jensen and Jared.

Ty moved into their space. Stephen tugged on Sebastian’s wool jacket. 

“Alpha Olsson this is my cousin Alpha Sebastian Roché. He has been abjured from Richings.” Stephen looked at Sebastian to check his facts.

Sebastian nodded his head in a respectful bow to the Haven Alpha.

“Do you seek sanctuary with us, friend?” Ty asked.

“I do, Alpha Olsson.” 

“Ty, please, and no need for the Alpha. I seem to be collecting wolves.” He joked.

“Thank you.” 

“You’ll stay with Stephen?”

“If he will accept me.” Sebastian made a short nod.

Stephen knocked their shoulders together. 

“Tyler! Yellow bedroom is taken.” He called over to the omega, hinting that Janette and Amelie’s toys needed to be moved.

Ty gestured at the feast and guests, “We are about to have our supper. Won’t you join us and will we save the full formal introductions until later? We have another family yet to arrive.”

Stephen guided Sebastian over to his corner. Ems took his jacket, Willa his scarves and hat. Jake pulled out a chair for him. Sebastian looked amused and flattered by the attention. 

“Sebastian, this is Willa, Jake, Ems and Tyler.” Stephen smiled his pleasure at his omegas’ manners.

“What a delightful group of omegas you have Stephen, and all unmated?” Sebastian teased with a twinkle in his eye. Stephen was sure all four of them blushed.

There was a rumbling growl and Eric appeared draping his arms over Tyler’s shoulders.

“Not all Sebastian,” Stephen reached for Aubrey who had come to hide behind his back and eased him round to stand side by side, “This is Aubrey Webb, my mate in all but ceremony. Tyler is under the embrace of one of his intendeds, Alpha Eric Pellegrino. My girl Willa here is the expectant mate of Alpha Colton Benedict who is on his way with his family.”

“Your mate?” Sebastian was gobsmacked for a moment. He sneaked a glance over at Jensen, then back to Stephen. “Aubrey?”

Aubrey took a teeny step forward. Sebastian recovered his wits and took Aubrey’s hand to kiss his knuckles. “Charmed.”

Aubrey responded with “You are very welcome,” and tucked his body back under Stephen’s arm.

Sebastian turned his gaze on Jake who stood next to him, “What did you say the name of this stunning creature was?”

Jake looked behind him seeking who Sebastian was talking about. His face was comical when he turned his head back and Sebastian leaned in for a sniff. “Mmm delicious, are you just finished your solstice heat, darling?”

Jake nodded mute. Stephen had to admire his cousin’s sneaky way of checking that Jake was wolf amid a pack of hybrids.

A clap from Ty brought them to sit for their meal. At their end of the table, Sebastian slipped in between Stephen and Jake, with Ty beyond Jake. Jared, Jensen, Mark and Eric sat across from them with Tyler, kittens and Misha across from Aubrey, Willa and Ems. The dishes made their way clockwise around the table. Wine and sparkling mineral water flowed. Eric took a whisky with his food under his father’s disapproving glare.

“So Alpha Roché,” Mark began. They had moved onto the sweet treats. The Benedicts had appeared at the other end of the long tables. “What happened?”

“My pack alpha and upstart cousin, Joe, exiled me. He was raving and spitting. Pupils dilated from whatever he took. Temper flaring. We were in the long hall,” Sebastian looked into the middle distance, “Jensen and Stephen know where I mean. It isn’t a corridor, more a long banquet room. Joe had the kitchen cleaver. I honestly thought he was going to cut my arm off above the Richings Cuff that Grandfather put on me. His beta brother Nathaniel held my arm on the table and he raised the knife. My mother tackled him, he swung round,” Sebastian’s eyes trailed the movement, as if it was replaying in front of him.

Jensen and Stephen both gasped together, “Not Callum!”

“Joe caught him under his jaw. It was a glancing blow. My mother’s blood spattered the white tablecloth and Joe’s face. I thought he was dead. The younger omegas were all present as it was the first dinner after the heat seclusion. They rushed over and I couldn’t see him under them all on the floor. There was a general state of shock and some shouts of outrage.”

“Alpha Richings shed the blood of his senior pack omega?” Ty growled. 

Stephen knew it was a grievous transgression, one the pack could report to the Wolf Council. It was one of the few inner pack offences which could go outside for sanction.

“Mum got up and stared Joe in the eye and pointedly said that if I left with my hand, then what happened to him was an accidental scratch.” Sebastian did a slight headshake, “Dick and Mallory eased the cleaver out of Joseph’s hands and Mallory passed him a shorter blade. He bared his teeth as if he was wolf and sliced through the cuff and into my arm and the back of my hand.” 

“Is it permanently damaged, Seb?” Stephen asked.

“Not at all, unlike you my esteemed cousin, I was granted medical attention. Dick was to escort me off the estate. He gave me a few minutes in my office with his back turned, ignored what I took from my rooms and that we left in Joe’s new Ferrari. We took Mum with us to Nuffield Hospital.”

“Callum had to go to the hospital?” Jensen chewed on his lip in the way Stephen knew he did when he was upset.

“Couple of stitches. He was fine and he got to stay with me while they gave me a neat line of precise sutures. I wanted him to come with.” Sebastian looked up at the ceiling and sighed deeply, “I explained about my investments and nest egg, but he wanted to go home for his young omega pack-mates. I told him I was heading straight here. There won’t be any trouble for you, Alpha Olsson. My omega-Mum won’t breathe a word and anyway the exclusion order against Joe still applies.”

“Call me Ty, please Sebastian.” Ty repeated.

“What investments?” Stephen asked before taking a bite of one of Misha’s cookies.

“I’d been getting the vibes off Joe for months. I sold my share of Richings Petroleum to Sheppard. He took over the Dubai operation when Toby died.”

“You clever boy.” Stephen clapped his cousin on the back.

“My Pops always said: Up there for thinking, down there for dancing.” Sebastian pointed at his head and then not his feet, but in a typical Seb move drew attention to his enormous package.

Stephen’s jaw dropped as Jake leaned a hand across under the tablecloth and cupped Sebastian’s crotch, “Hmmm, decent but I’ve had bigger.” Then Jake winked. Jensen spat his water out across the table and doubled over in mirth.

Stephen crowed, “Ha, Jake, I think you’ve insulted Sebastian’s alpha-hood pride and glory.”

Sebastian tilted his head and his face transformed. He lost all the strain Stephen hadn’t realised the muscles held and he beamed at Jake.

The meal ended with a toast from Ty for friends old and new. Everyone pitched in to clear away the ware and leftovers to the kitchen. Rob and Matt moved to get some music going. Eric helped Ian line up his cocktails along the bar.

Sebastian got in the spirit. He brought a tray of Snowballs back to the corner near the fire. When Aubrey politely refused, Sebastian poked Stephen with his elbow, “You randy devil!”

“Hey Mr Deformity. That’s my mate, and we haven’t seen a doctor yet.”

“It’s too early for the tests.” Aubrey said softly, “But I know.”

“Well congratulations. Do they have Veuve Clicquot? We must celebrate.”

Haven Inn did not have Veuve Clicquot, nor Moët, nor Tattinger. Ty did find a dusty bottle of Cava. Sebastian declared it a travesty to grapes and taught Ian how to make Bellinis with it and the tinned peaches from the Inn kitchen.

Colton and Ewan pushed back the tables and took control of the music system. The year’s biggest dance hits brought the younger members with Sandy, Ossian, Ian and Claire to the improvised dance floor. Jared attempted some moves but tripped over his feet and Jensen pulled him back to the fireplace, expressing his concern should his alpha fall on top of one of the children.

Stephen went to the bar to learn how to make Eric’s mulled apple for Tyler and Aubrey. When he returned with the mugs he found an omega circle going on with cushions on the floor. Conor, who was in a matter of days larger than Janette and Amelie, lay in the centre with the twins. Sandy was stroking the end of his tail. Aubrey, Tyler and Jensen were whispering something about the most comfortable male-omega pregnancy clothes. Stephen didn’t want to interrupt. He passed over the mulled apple and looked around for the one missing omega. Jake and Sebastian danced to some terrible Taylor Swift song. Sebastian was making mocking hand movements to the words. Stephen looked back to see if Aubrey was fine. When his eyes returned to the dance floor the two wolves had changed mood and were grinding against each other.

Stephen was concerned. He was going to have to pull Jake aside and have a word. It was a long time since Kingston Bridge. It was months since Jake had offered his expertise to Stephen during Ems and Willa’s first heat off the sups. He still feared that Jake was attempting to be obliging. Before he could put a plan in action the song changed to a techno-beat instrumental. Jake danced his way over to Stephen and stood close enough to speak into his ear.

“Do you think your cousin likes me? He’s gorgeous and his package... Wow I’m slick thinking about it.” Jake must have seen Stephen’s pupils widening, “Sorry Alpha. TMI, I know.”

Jake spun round on his heel to rejoin the dancers but Willa grabbed his elbow, “No swooning over the handsome alpha, Jacob-boy.”

Jake laughed and twirled Tyra in the air on his way over to where Sebastian had paused to talk to Ian.

The party was winding down by the time Stephen got a moment alone with Sebastian. Tyler and Misha had gone to the chapel with the twins. Jared and Jensen had taken Conor home. Josie had taken Colin and Tyra with her Angus, so that Matt and Amy could stay later.

“My omega wards.” Stephen began leaning against the wall by the Christmas tree, “You know where they found me?”

“Yes, you wrote in your e-mail that they were living on the streets.” Sebastian answered leaning back with his Bellini in his hand.

Stephen took a deep breath. He needed to proceed cautiously. He had a duty to protect his charges and he didn’t want Jake coming out of a Sebastian flirtation with his heart broken. “They had to sell themselves to survive.”

He felt Sebastian bristle.

“Tyler was not with them long and had been attacked back at his pride.”

“The little pureblood kittens?” Sebastian jumped to the correct deduction.

Stephen nodded, “The others had been there longer. They lived.... survived... like that for years. Jake the longest. His alpha-father was a lone wolf. His human mother, a prostitute, introduced Jake to her trade when his heats hit.”

“Why are you telling me this Stephen? Is it not Jake’s story to tell?” Sebastian pinned him with his eyes.

“Yes. It is. But Jake, and the others, are my family. They are the family I chose, not the one of blood, but one born of love and loyalty. I don’t know how Jake’s social interactions have been skewed by his upbringing and years on the streets, but I want you to promise me that you will be very certain you have his consent for anything you do.” Stephen crossed his arms and waited.

“I’m not Dick or Joe.” Sebastian spat, then took a long breath, “I understand, I think. I find him very amiable.” Sebastian laughed, “I’m captivated really. I joke about my _deformity_ but in reality my horse-sized appendage has scared off many desirable omegas. Jensen included, although I know you think he preferred you.”

“He preferred Jared.” Stephen corrected with a soft chuckle.

“Ugghhh,” Sebastian shuddered, “Who’d want those freaky spiny barbs over a knot? But back to topic. Jake. He rubbed against me Stephen.”

Stephen was taken aback to see tears in his cousin’s eyes.

“He pushed his hips into my body and rubbed his delicious omega scent on my groin.”

That was it. Sebastian was gone. Not physically. He was still in front of Stephen, but lost to dreams of Jake and mating. It made Stephen feel less concerned for both of them. He would let this mutual attraction take its course, but be clear to Jake that the omega would not lose out if they parted ways.

“You lay down the Alpha Guardian law?” Ems asked when he returned to the group.

“Huh?” Stephen used the back of a chair to ease onto the floor between her and Aubrey.

“Between star-struck Jake and your omega-struck cousin?”

“Are they that obvious?”

“Did you see them dancing?” Aubrey asked with the emphasis on ‘see’.

Stephen laughed, “We could dance like that?”

“We could not.” Aubrey slapped his hand, “If we danced like that I’d end up begging for your knot on the dance floor, and that would be too undignified.”

“You could sit on my lap now and beg for my knot?” Stephen teased.

Aubrey took him up on the first part of his offer. The omega sat across Stephen’s legs face to face and they spent some quality time nipping tiny kisses. Stephen covered the tooth marked hickey on Aubrey’s neck with a refreshing mark.

The room was almost empty when Colton brought Willa over and said goodnight.

Stephen regretfully detached his lips from Aubrey’s. 

He had to go looking for Jake and Sebastian. He found them in the stairwell. Jake was in Sebastian’s arms. They didn’t see the other alpha approach. 

“I’m so sorry you had to grow up like that.” Sebastian spoke into Jake’s dark blond hair. 

Stephen could see Jake’s arms tighten around Sebastian. He was sorry to break the moment but they had to get home.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Christmas day passed with each household doing their own family celebrations. Sebastian was welcomed with open hearts by the safe-house residents. They all piled on the sitting room floor and watched the day’s movies. They didn’t have a special meal but ate when and what they wanted, topped off by Stephen’s teen favourite of popcorn covered in warmed peanut butter. 

There was one memorable moment of hilarity. Just as it darkened in mid-afternoon, Willa objected to having to watch Shrek again. She flicked through the channels finding a half hour show on the top ten best internet pranks of the year. 

“I bet your local prank is on it.” Sebastian commented.

“Our what?” Ems asked with her mouth full of a sandwich.

“The video from the Italian wildlife cameraman that went viral.”

Stephen glanced around but no-one else seemed any the wiser.

“Come on, don’t tell me you never saw it? Dick was so impressed with the editing he is thinking about something similar for an advertisement.”

“Something close to us?” Willa asked.

“The story goes that this guy was filming the deer rut on your neighbouring island.”

Tyler started to choke with laughter. 

“The film shows an impossibly large crow lifting a young hind off the hill in its talons and taking it out over the sea.”

“I’m sorry I can’t” Tyler was laughing so much he couldn’t stand up. He crawled out of the room, “I need a glass of water.”

Sebastian’s forehead crinkled at the over-reaction, “I didn’t think it was that funny. The Italian will not admit it was a mash up. It’s on You-Tube called Crow Eats Deer.”

Jake let out a burst of held in mirth, “Oh alpha, we have to tell him.”

“You want to be the one?” Stephen asked the omega wolf.

“Alpha Sebastian there was no crow.”

“Yes, sweetheart, I know that.” Sebastian tilted his head to smile at Jake.

“It was a were-raven.”

Sebastian’s eyes nearly fell out of his head.

“Stephen? A real example of the Hidden kind?”

“Haven has two, actually.” Stephen confirmed and nodded at Jake to continue.

“The raven caught on film was Eric.” Jake added.

“Eric from last night? Your Tyler’s intended mate?” Sebastian checked, “Is his father a Hidden One too?”

“Yes. Mark and Eric. We are trusting you here Sebastian. I know you are trustworthy but there is still a lot of fear and suspicion amongst weres and humans about the ravens.”

“Well if you build your rep, feasting on war kills, following battle-lines and being harbingers of death...”

“Eric is not like that!” Tyler protested from the doorway.

“And we are not the heart-eating moon-controlled beasts some humans believe werewolves to be.” Sebastian added, “I was talking about the myths built up around the ravens.”

“Oh, I am sorry,” Tyler bowed his head to the alpha.

“No need to be sorry, young Tyler. It is admirable to defend your mate against insult.”

Tyler puffed up at the compliment. If he had been in cat form, Stephen was sure he would have done some preening licks.

“If someone insulted my mate I might just fall to stereotype and rip them a new one,” Sebastian looked at Jake, who also visibly preened.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The year ended with the traditional Hogmanay party at the Inn, attended by everyone including holiday home guests and the surrounding crofter families. However it was the night of the 30th December that claimed a place in Stephen’s memory. 

Sebastian, with the omegas' help and some of the organisational ability that he had brought to running Richings Estate, organised a double date, wolves only. It was his gift to Stephen and Aubrey. 

Stephen was told to get dressed up, but not any details of the surprise. He knew Aubrey had the details. His mate was practically vibrating with excitement. Some of that joy was due to the positive pregnancy tests he had taken the day before. Stephen caught his omega resting his palm on his belly whenever he had quiet moment.

Stephen picked out the Harris Tweed jacket he had bought in Oban. He teamed it with a grey button down and charcoal dress trousers. He had guessed right that Aubrey would choose something silver. The omega had a soft touch v-neck grey top, shot with silver thread, which he had picked up in the women’s section of the department store. Under that was a mandarin collar deep grey shirt. He had his black twill trousers on and Stephen gasped when he saw the toes of black satin slippers. 

“I thought it better not to go barefoot this once,” Aubrey said mysteriously but didn’t add anymore about their destination.

Sebastian was in his dark Ralph Lauren suit with a crisp white v-neck and a black scarf draped around his neck. 

Jake stood next to the wolf alpha, waiting for them. Sandy had trimmed his hair and Jake had borrowed Jensen’s collarless white linen Hartford shirt. He wore it with his own black chinos and polished boots. The only other item he wore was his leather bracelet. He looked wonderful with simple elegance.

Dougie’s horn blared at six pm. The driver had the taxi company’s car for the night. Stephen was grateful not to have to haul his leg up the step into the mini-bus. They headed for Crossapol. 

In the airport Stephen couldn’t be kept in the dark any longer. “Where are we going?” He asked as they headed to the departures for private charters.

“To a little gem even a Northumbrian wolf has heard of.” Sebastian grinned.

The flight to Oban took a half hour. They were met by a comfortable sedan taxi and driven to an award winning seafood restaurant. Sebastian had arranged for the head chef, who was regular on morning TV shows, to cook for them personally. They had a private corner table and started the meal with a glass of Tattinger. Aubrey raised his glass of Perrier water for Sebastian’s toast to New Beginnings.

The mutual teasing and innuendo between Jake and Sebastian over the oysters made Stephen vow that if they ever double dated again he was insisting on a steakhouse. Aubrey escaped to the bathroom for several minutes and was relieved that the starters had been cleared away when he returned.

The meal was rounded off by the most mouth-watering crème caramels with berries. After tiny cups of strong coffee, Stephen was expecting they would head back to the airport but Sebastian stilled him with a hand on his arm. He passed over a thin A5 envelope. Stephen pulled out the photograph and details of an automatic seven seater Mercedes.

“Seb?”

“I took the people carrier in part exchange for the Spider.” Sebastian smirked. “It took a couple of days to organise. The swap is on Tuesday up in Fort William. You can drive the Merc home if you want.”

“Does this mean you are staying?” Stephen asked.

“If you’ll all have me,” Sebastian replied but locked eyes with Jake while he said it. The omega beamed and nodded. Sebastian turned his serious face on Stephen. “Not tonight cousin, but soon, we will have to have a talk about pack.”

“What?” Stephen blinked at the comment.

“Pack estate expert on hand.” Sebastian’s eyes crinkled as he smiled and pointed at his chest, “Have a think and a talk with your mate about what way you want to register us all. Do you want to join Haven? Be an independent family unit? Or spend some of your royalties and the proposed autobiography advance and we can buy a pack house and register you as our Pack Alpha.”

“But you need, generations, mates and property to start a pack.” Stephen pointed out.

“Hello darlings.” Sebastian lifted his palms up showing the obvious, “You and me buy a property, you have your mate, there are the others too, and pixie-wolf there has your bun in his oven.”

“Wow.” Stephen twitched his shoulders “That is a big decision.”

“We were never going to live in Haven’s safe house forever.” Jake declared.

“You’re right. It was never promised to us as permanent.” Stephen mused. 

He felt Aubrey’s slender hand taking his own, “Don’t worry, alpha, you’ll make the right choice.”

Aubrey had faith in him. Sebastian would support him, as his pack second, Stephen realised. Maybe he could do that? Set up his own pack? Ask Colton to come with them? Would he lose Tyler to Haven? Would his pup be born in a new place with a Pack Alpha and Alpha-mate as parents? There was a lot to think about, and Ems, Willa and Tyler to consult. Stephen put the plans aside and enjoyed the evening’s romantic conclusion of a hand in hand walk along Oban harbour before their flight home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly there everyone, just January and the epilogue...


	24. January - Dynamics

Aubrey raised a hand and politely refused one of Misha’s jam tarts. “Jensen, can I be a pain and ask if you have any crackers? I can’t keep anything down this morning.”

Passing Conor over to Misha’s lap, Jensen found the tin box of Jared’s cream crackers. There was nothing creamy about the soda crackers. Jensen still sometimes found British names weird. “You want them dry Aubrey? Or a little cheddar for them?”

“No thank you, Jensen. I’ll nibble them dry.” Aubrey was bundled in one of Stephen’s green thick wool jumpers which hung to the knees of his jeans. 

“You should’ve stayed in bed, alpha-mate.” Willa moved over to curl up on the sofa between Aubrey and Jake. “It’s Saturday, so I coulda cuddled up with you.”

“And miss out on our omegas only time!” Aubrey shook his head, then looked at Misha, “And honouree omegas.”

“That’s all right, Aubrey-darling. I am honoured to be here.” Misha grinned. 

“And we’re guaranteed no interruptions.” Willa beamed. 

“Until Ems gets here.” Jake fake grumbled.

“Mum’s not here either,” Lear pointed out from his place on the floor by Sandy’s chair. 

“I miss Stephen.” Aubrey said to no-one in particular.

There was a mix of sympathetic noises and some tittering. 

“When are they back?” Jensen asked politely.

“Sebastian phoned. They didn’t like the house on Coll. He was very disappointed. It was the first one with a wine cellar they had viewed. They’ll be back on the Oban ferry this evening.” Jake informed them.

Stephen and Sebastian had commenced viewings for their new pack house. They had a wide area of all the lower Hebrides and the Oban region, but their requirements were particular. They needed at least five bedrooms and rooms for communal areas. Ideally they needed land for pack runs, or access to a wild area unclaimed by other packs or prides. If they found somewhere promising, they took the omegas with them for a second viewing. So far only three houses had merited return journeys, but had met with mixed receptions. Willa and Colton wanted to join the new pack, but Colton also wanted to take over from his father one day as trawler alpha. Coll, Mull or near Oban would suit Willa’s expectant mate. Further away and they would have to reconsider. Tyler wasn’t leaving Haven. He was fervently campaigning for his family to stay on Tiree. 

“What about the long bungalow on Jura?” Misha asked.

“I hated it.” Tyler spat. He was included in the viewing parties, as Stephen insisted he wanted his opinion and that the young omega and his mates would always be welcome at his pack.

“Petal,” Misha soothed, “You hated it because it was too far away.”

“It was horrible and dingy and had pokey bedrooms too small for Eric to shift in.” Tyler pouted.

Everyone laughed. “If you are using rooms large enough for a nine-foot raven as a requirement, then you’ll never find a house.” Sandy gave Tyler an are-you-serious look.

“There was the barn conversion with the double height living area,” Jake reminded Tyler.

Tyler screeched, “That was South of Ayr. You may as well be in England.”

“Why can’t you just stay on Tiree?” Lear asked.

“We’d love to,” Willa answered, “I know your brother would prefer it, but we need to find a pack house.”

“Why can’t you stay in Haven?” Lear looked upset, “I want to see my nieces and nephews.”

“Whoa!” Willa urged, “Slow down Lear. I’m not popping them out for a while yet.”

Jake answered the youngest omega’s first question, “If we stay then Stephen doesn’t get to be our Pack Alpha and run his own pack. Sebastian wouldn’t get to be a Second and use his talents either.”

“Alpha is doing this for all of us, to give us our own pack.” Aubrey muttered through closed eyes.

Jensen didn’t want them to go either. He loved having the other omegas living at Haven. He liked that Stephen was around. Sebastian’s joking and fun manner at the Inn had made him a favourite of the Haveners and the normally dour crofters. Everyone got along. Ty wasn’t seeking to kick them out of the safe house. Jensen was very thankful that Jared had no drive to break away and form his own pride.

“What time will Jared get home?” Misha asked, changing the subject to something less upsetting.

“Earlier than midnight I hope.” Jensen grouched.

“What?” The beta cat asked.

“They kicked him out of the airport on Thursday night after eleven. He said he was at a crucial stage of the mural and had to get it right. Then he went in yesterday and painted over half the section he spent all that time perfecting.” Jensen rolled his eyes, “He is not even meant to be there on a Saturday, but this morning he said his muse was ‘flying’ and collapsed on the sofa he was laughing so much at his own pun. I kicked him in the shin.”

“You what?” Jake looked horrified, “You kicked your alpha?”

“He was being an ass.” Jensen declared.

“But you kicked him?” Jake double checked.

“I didn’t hurt him, and he promised to watch Conor while we had our get together.”

“Mum often whacks Dad over the head with a tea towel,” Lear added and stuffed a whole tart in his mouth.

“But Rob is not an alpha.” Jake protested.

“Jake,” Misha was suddenly serious and carefully put Conor on the floor with Janette and Amelie. When the omega wolf gave Misha his attention, he continued, “Do you think omegas should not protest if they disagree with their alpha?”

Jake nodded slowly, “You should please your alpha.”

There was uproar. Willa asked where he had picked up that daft notion. Lear snorted something about Colton and itching powder. Jensen practically growled something about Jared’s efforts to please him. Tyler dived to grasp Jake’s hand. Sandy said that Ossian only wished. 

Ems came in, still wearing her Candles polo-shirt, to hear Aubrey’s quiet yet insistent voice asking, “Jake has Sebastian asked you to do anything you didn’t want to do?”

“What the fuck?” The petite blonde gasped and moved across the room at speed. She plunked down on the sofa arm next to a squirming Jake.

“I think I’d like to shift to wolf now.” Jake said.

“No you don’t!” Tyler said.

“Don’t you dare.” Ems pressed a hand on his shoulder.

“We never see you anymore.” Willa cried.

“I’m confused.” Jensen admitted. This was racing too fast for him to keep up with what Stephen’s omegas were talking about. 

Jake swallowed hard, “Sebastian likes it very much if I curl around his feet as wolf. I like it too. He will scratch my scuff or kneed my shoulders while he works on his laptop or we watch TV in the evening. Some nights I’d prefer to be in human form and chat and tease with you guys, but I want to make him happy.”

“Jake, I am sure Sebastian would be just as happy to sit with you in human form,” Aubrey suggested, “You could curl up with your head on his lap, or if you prefer the floor rest your head on his knee.”

“Or sit in your own chair and talk to him from there.” Misha added his own recommendation. 

“What if he is unhappy with me?” Jake’s voice trembled.

“So what?” Ems poked him. “If he is the type of alpha to be insulted when you ask for something for your own comfort, then he is not worth the effort.”

“He’ll still be our second.” Jake whispered.

“Oh Lord,” Jensen wondered if Jake had any reference for omega self-worth. Didn’t the poor boy have any clue how to hold your own while still living with a naturally dominant alpha? He pulled on his upper lip with his teeth then addressed his fellow wolf. “Jake, I don’t honestly believe that Sebastian would hold a grudge if you ended your relationship, but that isn’t the point here. An alpha-mate should support you, take care of you, protect you. You have a valid point that we are predisposed to please our alphas, but a good alpha will not ask more of you than you are willing to give. He will respect your limits, but darling, you’ve got to tell him your limits.”

“When did you get to be a font of wisdom?” Sandy asked, her lips parted in awe.

“I’ve mated one of the good ones.” Jensen smiled shyly.

“I guess I can try that.” Jake licked his lips, “Do you mind if I shift?”

Jensen worried he was shifting to escape the conversation but it would be rude to refuse. He nodded, “Only if you allow the kittens to cuddle into you.”

“I’d be thrilled,” Jake grinned and jumped from the couch. He took a spot closer to the fire and true to his word, exposed his belly for the three young infants to curl into his soft coat.

Ems exchanged a look with Willa. Tyler was whispering in Aubrey’s ear. Jensen was happy that the others were going to keep an eye on Jake. He wondered if anyone had spoken to Sebastian.

“I really hated getting those passport photos in that machine at the airport.” Misha was saying to Sandy when Jensen clued back in.

“Is that why you went to Crossapol with Jared last week?” He asked as he moved to put on the kettle for another round of teas and coffees.

“Tyler has a passport.” Misha huffed.

“We all had passports at Marches. Curtis kept all our papers at the Pride Alpha house.” Tyler put his hand in between his two daughters’ batting paws. They resettled against Jake. “Parker sent it in my box of bits.”

“I doubt Alpha Blackthorne has a passport himself. The Padaleckis were the only Piseagard members with passports.” Sandy contributed.

“Ackles must have fallen somewhere in the middle. When Sebastian collected me, Anders produced a passport that I never knew existed.” Jensen called over from the kitchen area.

“Why’d you want a passport?” Lear asked Misha.

“Eric’s presence has been officially requested at the spring equinox ceremonies in Hallstatt Drei.” Misha replied.

“Tiger is their newest Raven alpha. It’s a big deal. Mark says he’ll accompany him but Eric says he knows his Dad doesn’t really want to go. We don’t want him to go on his own.” Tyler explained.

“If Petal is going, I am going.” Misha added, “Eric wants to go. He wants to meet others of his kind, and the nest of his uncles, cousins, and step-grandmother.”

“It could be your honeymoon.” Aubrey dreamily proposed.

Jensen gave an internal chuckle at Aubrey’s romantic notions.

“We’d have to mate first. Or is doing things backwards the In Thing?” Misha teased the pregnant intended mate.

“Stephen is looking for our pack-nest first. Then we’ll have the ceremony.” Aubrey replied, “Although it is proving difficult to find the perfect home, I am sure we will have our home and our union before the pups arrive.”

“I thought Doctor Fisher was unsure about multiples?” Sandy asked and drained her teacup.

“Anyone want fresh tea?” Jensen interrupted. He refilled Willa and Sandy’s cups and gave Ems a new cup. 

Aubrey answered Sandy while Jensen got another can of Coke for Lear. “I know I’m carrying more than one pup. I’ve known since the start. Stephen says he can sense more than one wolf-mind but they are too small yet.”

Jensen raised his eyebrows, he had never thought of that application of the pack-mind-connection. “Will he be able to talk to them before they are born?”

“We don’t know.” Aubrey answered honestly, “My second ultrasound is two weeks on Monday. The doctor says she’ll be better able to tell if there are two or three. If it’s three she is revising my due date to earlier in August.”

“There should be a trained were-nurse or paramedic on the Isle.” Misha stated.

“I heard Mum and Dad talking about that. They wanted Felicia to train. There wasn’t enough of us to persuade the NHS about stationing a medical person who could treat humans and us.” Lear said.

“If everyone stayed we could petition again.” Tyler had found a new argument for his family to stay close.

“Would everyone mind if I went home?” Aubrey asked weakly.

“Are you alright?” Willa moved over and put her hand on his forehead.

“I’m ok. Just nauseous. I shouldn’t have eaten the crackers. I’d like to lie down in the cream bedroom for a while.”

“Of course,” Ems agreed, “We’ll come with you. I’ll make you a cup of light broth.”

“We’ll all go. We can chat in the sitting room, and when you feel better, re-join us?” Misha proposed.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The kittens rode Jake’s back on the walk up to the safe house. There was no snow but the ground was frozen solid. Jensen couldn’t understand how Aubrey went barefoot in freezing temperatures.

“I have an idea,” Jensen spoke urgently into Misha’s ear. He pulled the beta from the path towards Misha’s own home.

“Mish?” Tyler called back.

“No point in resisting! Jensen has an idea.” Misha shouted uphill.

“Can Conor visit with you?” Jensen hollered.

Tyler nodded, waved farewell and continued on with the other omegas. 

Jensen was momentarily awed once more by the wondrous stained glass window over Misha’s living space. He tugged his friend into the corner where Misha kept his computer and his long-distance accountancy course work. The computer was old, one of the unneeded ones from the distillery, but it still had internet. While Jensen impatiently foot tapped, waiting for interminable boot up, he asked Misha to practise his ‘professional phone voice’. 

That proved a bad idea because they ended up weak from laughter as Misha modulated his pitch from mincing ‘Good afternoon’ to a deeply gravelled ‘Hello’.

Composure regained, the computer’s desktop was open. Jensen had to do a bit of chasing from one link to another, but he had been in this website before. Finally he jotted down a phone number. Then he took Misha’s mobile phone and turned on the privacy settings.

“Ready?” He asked Misha, who was lighting his wood burning stove.

“Ahem, Jen, you haven’t told me what we are doing.” Misha pointed out.

“You dial that number. The call will be answered by Traci or Rose, perhaps Mallory. You say you are putting a call through from Ackles and you need to speak with Callum Roché. If they ask you anything, you say it is an omega matter.”

“Jensen!” Misha paled, “I can’t.”

“You can. You might have to wait but they’ll get Callum. If they say he is unavailable ask when to call back.”

“What if they tell the Baron?”

“They won’t,” Jensen made a definite head shake. “Joseph isn’t concerned with his pack omegas.”

Misha’s hand trembled but he followed Jensen’s directions. He put the phone down on the desk on speaker so Jensen could prompt him if something unexpected happened.

“Good Afternoon, Richings Estate, home of The Honourable Lord Morgan, Alpha and Baron. Beta Dinwiddie speaking, how may I assist you?”

Misha took a quick steeling breath, “Hello. I am calling from Ackles. I have a call for Callum Roché.”

“Your name please?”

Misha nearly collapsed. Jensen made a furious motion with his hand for him to keep going.

“Beta Dmitri.”

“Please hold and I will check if Omega Roché is taking calls.”

Misha sagged back into the chair when hold muszak started. He glared at Jensen, who shrugged and pulled the phone closer to his own seat.

A warm honeyed voice came over the line, “Niece Emily sweetheart, is that you? How lovely to hear from you. I hope Brock is treating you well.”

Jensen cringed that little Emily Richings had been claimed by that dickhead. He picked up the phone and turned off speaker, “Callum, it’s Jensen.”

There was a shocked questioning repetition of his name. Then in a hitching whispered sob, “Is Sebby alright?”

“Yeah, yes. He is fine.” Jensen comforted the older omega and then chewed his lip. He hadn’t thought of the emotional impact his call might have. “Callum.... ahem... I wanted to ask you something?”

“I’m just moving somewhere more private, dear.” There was the sound of a door opening and closing, “Now young pup, how can I help you?”

Jensen grinned at the teasing affectionate pet name, “It’s not for me. I’m well.”

“How is that hulking cat who stole you away from us?”

“Jared is good. We have a son.”

“Oh Jensen, that is wonderful. I bet he is a handsome pup, wait he’d be a kitten?”

“A wolf sized kitty alpha,” Jensen chuckled.

“You listen Jensen. Ask my son for my private phone number and call me anytime. I know what it is like to be the omega with an alpha-mate and an alpha-son.” 

Jensen gulped back the golf ball that lodged in his throat. He figured if he had stayed at Richings, then Callum would have been a confidant and wise mentor. “Thank you,” He choked out.

Misha looked a portrait of concern and went to get Jensen a glass of water.

“Tell me. If you are not calling for my omega-mothering wisdom, and it is not Sebby, then is it my Canadian nephew who you are seeking help for?”

“Let me start again. Stephen has found his mate. A very pretty wolf called Aubrey Webb.”

“Sebby had told me but not the young wolf’s name. He is one of the Perthshire Webbs?”

“I haven’t a clue, but he is Scottish. I think his family were pack less.”

“Those Webbs never took to pack life. Mark Sheppard’s beta grandmother was one. Mated Uncle Gilliam Richings and pulled him out of the pack to work my grandfather’s Scandinavian interests. Shelly Webb passed on the independent streak to that side of the family.” Callum mused aloud, “Well I am very pleased that Stephen has found someone. He was crushed when you left.”

“Don’t sugar coat it.” Jensen replied but he knew Callum wasn’t being cruel, just honest. “I don’t know how much Sebastian has told you. Stephen came here with a group of omegas under his protection. We have become friends. Your Sebastian is courting Jake.”

“Hum, I suspected he had someone. A mother knows.” Callum responded.

“Jake is....” Jensen was suddenly stuck.

“Yes, pet, come on, you can tell me.” Callum encouraged gently.

“Jake has only ever known how to submit to an alpha’s needs. He won’t argue back. He won’t refuse anything Sebastian asks of him. He wouldn’t even think of telling his alpha what he enjoys or more importantly what he doesn’t enjoy.” Jensen rushed all that out in one go. Before Callum could speak he added, “I don’t think Sebastian would deliberately order Jake to do things.”

“I know my son, Jensen. He can be self-focused. Not selfish, but sometimes he needs the other person’s point of view presented to him. Do you think Jake is important to him?” 

“I think so. Jake likes Sebastian very much too. He wants to please him.”

“I lost my mate before we could have brothers and sisters for Sebastian. Being an only child, I coddled him overmuch, but I didn’t raise him to be thoughtless of his omega’s feelings. I think he needs a few anecdotes about how I managed his alpha father. Maybe a few pointers on the difference between the pleasure of submitting to your alpha vs. acts of duty.”

“Thank you.” Jensen gave Misha a thumbs up.

“No Jensen. Thank you. You have brought me good news in hard times.”

“Is everything alright at Richings?”

“Not in the slightest, but they don’t want to worry our pretty omega heads about how Joseph is spiralling out of control. Don’t you worry Jensen, the pack will survive. Now I must go, before someone figures out that it is very early for Emily to be calling from Texas.”

Jensen laughed and wished the senior omega well. 

He stood up and wrapped Misha in a hug. “There now Mish, I’ve got Sebastian’s mother on the case.”

“Humph, do you think it will make a difference?”

“Callum will open Sebastian’s eyes and I know he is a good alpha. He was on my shortlist after all.” Jensen elbowed Misha.

“Your famous shortlist,” Misha huffed, “if you mention it once more Jared is going to explode from repressed jealousy.”

“Is he?” Jensen preened and wondered if he could get another plan in place for that evening, to rile Jared up so much he might carry him upstairs and knot him into their mattress.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

 

The wind was bracing as the ferry cut through the waves between Coll and Tiree. Stephen could make out Scarinish pier. It would not be long until they were home. The house in Coll had potential on paper. He had wanted it to be suitable. He knew Colton could make living on Coll work. The house had been large enough but there were close neighbours and the garden was too small and overlooked. It also had the bare minimum five bedrooms. It wasn’t worth taking the others to see it. He sighed and leaned a little further over the metal railings.

“Hey Stephen, I know you’re disappointed but no need to tempt fate by tipping over the side.” Sebastian’s voice was muffled by his scarves but Stephen could hear the mild tease.

“I am disappointed, and impatient. I know the right house is out there. I want so much to find it early enough, that the contracts are signed and we can move in before my pups arrive.” Stephen repeated what he had told Sebastian many times during their search.

“How is pixie-omega?” Sebastian turned his back to the sea and looked side-face at his cousin.

“He was sick again this morning. I’ve heard of pregnancies where the morning sickness goes on for months.”

“Uegh. Makes me glad I was born alpha.” Sebastian sneaked a look at his own crotch.

Stephen laughed, “I don’t know who you’re trying to impress here. Jake isn’t around to drool all over you.”

“Hey!” Sebastian slapped Stephen’s arm with the back of his hand, “I will thank you, darling cousin, to refer to the omega I am courting with more respect.”

“You’ve got it baaaaad.” Stephen teased.

“Maybe I do.” Sebastian lifted his chin proudly.

“You are still taking it slow, right?”

“What? Do you want daily news bulletins on how close I am to knotting him?” Sebastian spat angrily, but then calmed from his short outburst and apologised, “I’m sorry, Alpha. You are our Pack Alpha, you are supposed to ask these questions. Yes, ahem, we are taking it slow and sweet.”

“So long as you are both happy, then I am happy,” Stephen nodded then changed topic, “Our pack name... I don’t know if it is vain to call it Amell. It’s weird too, with my birth pack having the same name.”

“It is permissible.” Sebastian put on his business head, “Only if we were also in Canada would it be a problem. We want to find the perfect home, yes? But if we don’t settle we would move on? Then imagine we call ourselves the Islay Pack or The Mull Pack and then in three years time we are living on Colonsay or in Kilmarnock.”

“I know, I know.” Stephen mused, “Lots of the older packs are called by their location, like Whitby, Inverness and Penzance. Ty and Mark set up Haven and renamed the village Haven to match.”

“Most newer packs take their Alpha’s name.” Sebastian replied, “Some older ones too, Amell was called Amell in those Regency records you researched and that was before they upped sticks for the New World.”

“Maybe it should be Amell-Roché.” Stephen pondered aloud.

“I am flattered, but that is quite a mouthful.” Sebastian grinned, “You’ll want it sorted before the autobiography goes to print.”

“Hold your horses, Oh cheerleader mine.” Stephen held up his hands, “I haven’t written a word yet. That video conference with their head of legal, Amanda, didn’t exactly inspire confidence.”

“What? She said she would transfer the advance as soon as you signed on the dotted line.”

“She also said that if I write anything derogatory that I have to have proof in case the person sues. I have to be sure I am not writing my opinion. I don’t see how I could even mention Joe.” Stephen pursed his lips and then huffed. He looked at Scarinish. The ferry was lining up to dock.

“Truth is an absolute defence.” Sebastian responded, “You spent years researching Cloak and Dagger. You had sources and facts backing up everything you wrote then. You need to treat the autobiography with the same rigorous academic standards. Jensen interacted with Joe. I witnessed the Pack Challenge. The fight is a matter of public record.”

“Mrs Tapping advised that I can change names or locations of some events.”

“You can hardly change Joe to Moe and expect to get away with it?” Sebastian snorted.

“No. Not Joseph. I was thinking of Phoebe and Johnny, and Kingston Bridge.” Stephen growled a rumble. “Maybe Bryon too, if I can’t get in contact with him to ask his opinion.”

Sebastian laughed, “That piece of human ass you had in Uni?”

“Excuse me, I was with Bry for two years.” 

“Sorry, sorry. My bad. The publishers are going to review every word before they put the book out there.”

“Yeah, they promised to go over the Richings chapters with a fine tooth comb, but I can hardly say that Joe is a pompous vain asshole who is a sadistic lunatic when high.”

“No, Stephen, you can’t.” Sebastian said mildly, “But you can write about the on record arrest for possession and driving under the influence of narcotics. You can use my knowledge of how grandfather fell to his demands for a larger allowance for clothing and personal grooming that far exceeded any of the other grandchildren. You can describe how he treated you personally.”

Stephen nodded.

“But don’t put in how I stole the Ferrari and hacked Richings database to change it to my ownership. I don’t want to be arrested.”

Stephen laughed and pulled his cousin closer with an arm around his shoulder, “Come on Seb, let’s get back to our pack.”

Home was warm and welcoming. The fire was blazing and everyone was in the sitting room, except the twins who were asleep. The two alphas were swamped with hugs. Jake took Sebastian’s coat and Ems took Stephen’s, allowing him to devote his attention to Aubrey who had remained curled up on the couch.

“How are you sweetheart?” Stephen asked in concern.

“I think I’m allergic to your pups.” Aubrey pouted adorably.

“Awh no, that is terrible.” Stephen crouched down and took Aubrey’s hand, then kissed his forehead.

“Did you keep anything down?” 

Ems interrupted, “I made a clear broth, alpha, and he has had two bowls since we came back from Jensen’s place.”

“Good girl, I knew you’d take care of him.”

Ems’ back straightened at the praise and she danced over to where Willa and Tyler had taken cushions on the floor.

“Come with me to my room, Jake, and I’ll tell you all about the house in Coll.” Sebastian turned for the door and Jake rose to follow.

“Wait.” Aubrey called.

The two other wolves stopped and looked over at the sofa. Stephen’s brow furled wondering at the sudden tension in the room and the waves of concern coming from his mate.

“Do you want to go to Sebastian’s room, Jake? Or would you prefer to stay here?” Aubrey asked.

Jake blushed a violent beetroot red.

“Jake?” Sebastian looked the omega in the eye, “What do you want to do sweetie? We can stay here with everyone if you prefer?”

Jake snaked a hand into Sebastian’s still gloved one, “I want....” he cleared his throat, “I want you to be happy.”

“OoooKaaay,” Sebastian squinted his eyes, “I’ll be happy either way. We can go to my room, I’ll tell an amazing anecdote about the house in Coll and we can make out. Or we stay here, my anecdote will be compromised by Stephen correcting my facts, we’ll all laugh, and maybe you’d like to curl up on my lap?”

“Can I sit on your lap in human form?” Jake asked and the blush hit pillar box red.

“Of course. Whatever you want. You can be wolf or not be wolf.” Sebastian wrapped him up in his arms. 

Stephen watched Jake’s body relax into the alpha’s embrace. 

“What was that?” He whispered urgently to Aubrey.

“Jake has been suppressing his own wants to please his alpha.” Aubrey whispered back.

“But they seemed happy.” Stephen replied. He knew Jake could have issues with being able to give genuine consent, and he had warned Sebastian about it. This was much more subtle and Stephen was grateful to his omega-mate, who must have picked up on cues he had missed.

“I think they are happy,” Tyler hissed from the floor beside them, “We just have to teach Jake not to be a doormat.”

“Tyler!” Aubrey quietly admonished, “behave.”

Stephen laughed and spoke at a normal level, so everyone could hear, “I'm very happy and blessed to have such wonderful pack, who look out for each other. I’m lucky to have the support of my beautiful and perceptive mate. I also know that when we find our new nest, our home, our packland, we will make it our own haven, our sanctuary.”


	25. February to March - Geniuses

Tyler Johnston was a Genius.

He was absolutely certifiably Mensa material.

There should be a page reserved for him in The Guinness Book of World Records.

The curtains twitched for the millionth time, as Tyler kept a look out for Eric. Everything was going to plan. Misha had picked up the girls for their play date with Conor just after noon on his way home from work. He’d brought cheese and sundried tomato rolls for everyone’s lunch saying he had over baked them. They were a little brown on top. Ty said they were too crusty for the customers. Misha wasn’t worried at the criticism, rather he was delighted to hand over a tray to Tyler and still have a few rolls to bring down to Jared and Jensen. 

There had been prep-work to Tyler’s plan. He had been able to rope Jake and Aubrey in, and they had subtly persuaded Stephen and Sebastian not to have any other arrangements and to take lunch with everyone. Butterflies of anticipation meant that Tyler couldn’t eat a bite and had left the other four to enjoy the fruits of Misha’s labour. Ems was working a long day because her boss was gone to a wholesale craft show on the mainland. Willa was at school.

Tyler looked at his watch. It was almost 1.30pm. He bit his lip hoping Eric had not been delayed, or there wasn’t a last minute problem with Mark lending them the Land Rover. 

Suddenly superstitious that his constant lookout was influencing the universe to deny him his intended alpha’s presence, Tyler skipped around the sofa and checked his hair in the mirror over the fireplace. He fixed the collar of his shirt and made sure it was sitting evenly over his dark blue sweater.

“I’m magic.” He told his mirror image.

His buoyant mood was in sharp contrast to a couple of weeks earlier when dark clouds and suffocating anxiety destroyed his normally optimistic outlook. It was a year since the attack that had shattered his childhood and his innocence. He was plagued by nightmares that had not come with such force since his twins’ birth. His stomach curdled with guilt at keeping the others awake. At three O’clock one morning he found himself wandering down the path from their house. His confusion vacillated between an attempted blue bear robbery at Jensen’s house and seeking the arms of one of his expectant mates. His feet led him to fumbling in the dark for the key to the distillery cottage. That night in Eric’s arms he had slept. The next night he’d taken the kittens and his raven alpha to the chapel. Misha made paper thin excuses about having to rise for work, but with some gentle persuasion he’d taken his intendeds to his bed. Tyler’s mind was pulled away from his own flashbacks by their efforts to make Misha comfortable, a task that involved soft kisses and Eric’s head disappearing under the sheets making Misha moan beautifully. Eric had ground down between Tyler’s slick thighs until the omega’s own sounds of desire were lost in Misha’s caresses. His alpha had come hard and gasping, biting into Tyler’s shoulder, but they hadn’t taken the final step. Eric wouldn’t until he was satisfied the time was right. With a little kitten on either side of his neck, and his beta one side and alpha on the other, Tyler had drifted to peaceful rest. Misha’s morning routine didn’t wake them. A basket of muffins greeted them in the kitchen when they finally rose, with a tongue-in-cheek note telling them not to expect five star treatment every day.

That day Tyler drifted on a cloud, holding Eric’s hand when they returned to the safe house. Aubrey met them at the door, his eyes shining, on the tips of his toes, “They’ve found the house!”

The bottom fell out of Tyler’s carefully crafted utopia. 

Stephen and Sebastian’s choice was near the small community of Bunessan on the arm of Mull that reached into the Atlantic towards Tiree. Colton could be collected by trawler. There were five double bedrooms, three receptions, no close neighbours and an old barn that could be converted in the future. While the others said they would be sad to leave Tiree, Jake, Ems and Aubrey all liked the long low house. Tyler hated it. 

Back at home, the omega realized he was going to have to take matters into his own hands. There was some sort of bidding war going on over the stupid Mull house, so Tyler had a window of breathing space. He got Eric to let him into his father’s office and they used the snazzy printer to do up a dozen mini-posters, A5 size. They had a picture of a wolf on the top because they weren’t hiding that they were looking for a pack house. It was an appeal to anyone who knew of a house or wanted to sell their home to a family who would cherish it. Tyler carefully included their requirements of bedrooms, communal space and land/wilderness to run. Then he gave one each to; Dougie for his bus, Ems for Candles, the postman, each of their three local crofters, Jared to get the airport to put on their notice board, Sandy for when she went to ladies’ homes for appointments, Ty for the Inn, the man who delivered fresh produce to Amy, Colton for his new fish van, and to the snooty lawyer with the weekend home on the next bay.

The postman knocked on the door a few days later. He had no mail for them but when Tyler answered his knock, he drew him aside and told him he had heard that the Macintosh B&B owners were thinking of retiring. When Dougie dropped the students and Ems home, Ems and Willa ran in. 

“Shift!” They screamed animatedly, making the kittens bite his teats in shock. He hissed at the two omegas, who were vibrating with excitement. Ems ran to get him a track suit. Willa dropped her school bag and scooped the grumpy kittens into her arms.

“Go!” Ems said as she zipped up his hoodie style top. “Dougie’s waiting and he still has the rest of the pupils to drop home.”

Tyler took feline leaps in his human form to get to the bus. He went to the driver’s window. 

“Was up at Sonny Macintosh picking up guests on a run to the airport.” Dougie started without even a hello, “Says he saw your signs in Candles, when buying kippers for breakfast, had the postman wave it under his nose, and Mrs McLaughlin brought it to his wife’s book club. They don’t want to do another season. Have been thinking of retiring since Mona turned sixty. He says you can come on Thursday at two if you are interested in a first refusal before they put it on the market.”

Tyler couldn’t speak. He couldn’t believe it. He gaped at Dougie.

“Cat got your tongue?” Dougie bent double over the steering wheel laughing at his own joke,” Cat? Tongue? Get it?”

Tyler nodded still dumbfounded that his plan had been effective.

“I’ve got a run later near their place. You want me to call over and tell them you’ll be there? It’s big enough and all.”

Tyler didn’t even know where exactly Macintosh B&B was. It didn’t matter. It was on Tiree. He nodded again.

“Aye? Hope you find your voice by Thursday, laddie.” Dougie chortled then shouted back to his passengers, “Patrick! Horace! Just because I’m talking to wee Tyler, doesn’t mean you can climb over the seats! Put back on your seat belts before I drive you back to school for detention.”

Tyler waved at the departing bus. His voice returned with a whoop of joy. He hadn’t thanked Dougie but he would make sure to the next time he saw the taxi driver.

He was worried that Alpha and Sebastian would reject the viewing appointment. They were committed to the ugly bungalow on the other isle. They spent hours discussing what to do. The house had gone to something called sealed bids. They had to submit a secret offer by a deadline and the owners would choose who would buy their property.

Thus Tyler had instituted part two of his plan. Eric pulling up outside commenced the next phase. He straightened his back and walked into the kitchen. Aubrey was washing up and Stephen was drying. Jake was on the floor again, sitting by Sebastian’s leg in a sea of chairs. Tyler quelled his spike of frustration with Jake’s submissiveness. 

He cleared his throat to get their attention. “Alpha, Sebastian, you have an appointment at 2pm.” Tyler couldn’t stop the grin.

“We have what pet?” Stephen paused with the glass cloth in his hand.

“You both, and me, have an appointment and we have to leave now to get there on time.” Tyler twisted his fingers with nerves and threw his weight onto his right leg wrapping his left foot around his ankle.

“We have no arrangements for today Tyler? And where are your adorable kittens?” Sebastian asked.

“Mish has them. Are you coming?”

“Just us?” Stephen’s eyebrows scrunched, “Not Aubrey or Jake? Ems or Willa?”

“Just you.”

“And you’re not telling us where we are going? Or how long we will be?” Stephen began to sound amused.

“Not long. It’s not far.” Tyler bit down on his lips. If he could get them there, he knew they would view the house.

“OK. I’m game. Sebastian? You up for a mystery tour?” Stephen balled the cloth and put it on the counter top.

“If dear Tyler has a surprise for us, who am I to ruin it?” Sebastian bent down and kissed Jake’s forehead, “I’ll be back soon, love, if Tyler hasn’t some nefarious scheme on the go.”

“As if I would.” Tyler grinned and tugged on Stephen’s sleeve to get him moving.

Outside the two alphas were surprised to see Eric waiting for them and asked Tyler where they were going if they had to drive there. Tyler wouldn’t say and Eric played his part telling them it wasn’t far.

When they got to Cornaigmore they passed Candles and the turn off for the school. Stephen made quizzical faces at Tyler at each pass by the places Ems and Willa were. They took the single-car-wide lane towards the sea at Clachan Mor. The Macintosh B&B sat proud between the white sand of a walking path and a stream making its way to the sea. The property extended wider with a low stone wall marking its extent of perhaps three acres down onto the white sands and low rocks of a horseshoe bay. There was a farmhouse and a cottage in the distance but not close by.

Sonny and Mona waited for them in the doorway. Eric got out first and shook their hands. 

“Mr Amell, sorry it should be Alpha, aye?” Sonny began, “Alpha Amell, we are very happy to give you the first viewing of our beloved home and business. I’m Sonny, this is her indoors, Mona.”

Mona jumped in as Sonny shook Stephen’s hand, “We think that Tiree has benefited much by Mr Olsson’s village. It would make me happy in my retirement to think of our home being the genesis for a new were-community.”

“Thank you.” Stephen answered. “We didn’t think there was any house that would be large enough for us all on Tiree.”

“We know.” Mona laughed, “I’ve had Madison McLaughlin bending my ear about losing her friend Willa. Dougie filled us in on your possible house on Mull, but Mr... Alpha Amell, I hope you’ll be as entranced by our home as we were thirty years ago when we found it.”

Sebastian poked Tyler in the ribs and whispered, “You are a sneaky puss. But I like your style.”

The house was magnificent, perfect and kept beautifully. In Tyler’s opinion they could not find better, anywhere.

It had three storeys with dormer windows in the black top roof. There was a Georgian style portico over the front door and on either side Victorian style bay windows which extended up to the second floor. Sonny joked that it was mish mash of styles and eras, as each owner made their own improvements.

The ground floor had a farmhouse style kitchen with an understairs pantry. There was a bathroom, which Mrs Macintosh called a cloakroom. The main two large rooms were a sitting room, used a guest’s library and a dining room set up for breakfasts. Tyler could envisage the dining room with its sea view bay window being the main living space, with the marginally smaller library being Stephen’s office.

At the top of the staircase there were two single bedrooms with private shower-rooms. Tyler gave Ems the sea view one in his mind. There also was a huge double and private bathroom, which Sonny said was their superior guestroom. When he saw Stephen wistfully stroking the satin bed cover, Tyler knew he had hooked him.

The next level contained three normal sized doubles, one with private shower room, and a small communal bathroom. Tyler assigned each corner double to Sebastian and Jake, and Willa and Colton. He claimed the central room for when he stayed over. 

When Stephen slowed on the stairs, Tyler’s heart stopped. Could something as simple as too many levels and their toll on Stephen’s leg, ruin it all? But the stairs were not at a steep angle and in deference to guests of all ages there were sturdy handrails.

A narrower stair hidden behind a door led up to the attic level. They came up to an open space with bean bags, low couches and a pool table. Mona told them it was used by families when the weather was bad. It didn’t meet fire regulations as a bedroom for letting, but the new owners might like to convert the room to another use. There was also a storage and water tank room opposite the top of the stairs on the land side of the house. Tyler overheard Sebastian muttering to Stephen about a den area.

The tour didn’t end there. Outside Sonny spoke about how much they enjoyed the beach on their doorstep and when the grey seals pupped in the autumn. Stephen bent down and whispered that if Aubrey brought any abandoned fluffy pups into their baths to be rescued, it would be Tyler coming from Haven to take care of them.

Before adjourning back to the dining room for tea and the delicate business of sounding out an acceptable price, they saw the double garage by the entrance, and the small building to the other side of the house. It had been a two horse stable in the days before motorised transport. Sonny had windows installed and had it plumped and wired. He opened the old stable door to reveal a double bedroom with a shower stall and toilet. A second door led to a little kitchenette with a low table and a bench along the wall. It reminded Tyler of the inside of a Winnebago he had seen on TV. This was the couple’s home during the tourist season, so they could maximise rentals. Eric’s brain caught the inspiration a flash before Tyler and he grinned at the others, “Readymade for omega seclusion, and special guests when no-one is in heat!”

Tyler squeezed his arm in thanks at voicing his own thoughts. 

“That would work. What do you think Sebastian?” Stephen asked while he opened and closed the kitchen cupboards.

“I think,” Sebastian said in a grave tone. 

Tyler gulped.

“I think we need to work on our art of persuasion. We need to convince Eric, Misha and Tyler to come over to our pack.” Sebastian’s eyes crinkled and sparkled. 

Tyler let his own alpha go and threw his arms around Sebastian. It was all good. They liked the house.

In the world of property and packs, things were not as simple as Tyler hoped. He bit his nails all through the second viewing with Ems, Jake, Willa and Colton. Willa’s tears as she manoeuvred the foldaway guest baby-cot around the third floor corner bedroom, had Tyler alternating between comforting her and joyfully promising that it would be a lovely room for her babies.

There followed negotiations, valuations and the wait for an engineer’s report. Sebastian and Stephen took their omegas with them to meet the B&B’s neighbours. Stephen went alone to meet with Ty and Mark, seeking their approval to set up his pack within shouting distance of Haven. With an undertaking that if the new pack expanded their property in the future it would be away from Haven rather than towards the pride pack, Ty and Mark gave their official sanction on the pack registration papers. 

On the last day of February, Sebastian disappeared in the Mercedes. Jake said he had gone to Scarinish to buy something important. When he returned he had a magnum of Piper Heidsieck champagne, the best he could buy from the hotel. Gathering everyone in the sitting room, Stephen popped the cork to celebrate that their offer had been accepted. The bubbles in his champagne flute matched the ones of unadulterated joy in Tyler’s heart. All his family had found their home on Tiree.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

It was the evening before the March full moon. The air seemed charged with the excitement that rose out of every home in Haven. Jensen spent too long combing Conor’s fur and kissing Jared. He had to rush. His hands trembled with performance nerves. He had a flashback to when he had blacked out at the Ackles Pack Gathering. This was different. It was Haven and he was doing this for Stephen.

Jared gave him a sarcastic round of applause when he came down stairs to join his mate, son and Misha. 

“You watch yourself, Alpha Padalecki, I know the baker and I can arrange cake denial,” Jensen teased, then did a twirl to show off his new emerald green silk-blend shirt and well fitted black trousers. 

“I am sorry, Kochanie, but cake denial is not a valid option, I have a cake pass.” Jared winked at Misha who looked like he was about to puke.

Jensen stopped his playacting and sat on the arm of Misha’s chair. He took the beta’s hand in his, “You OK Misha?”

Misha swallowed hard and a steely determined look came over his face, “I can do this.”

“I don’t doubt you can do it,” Jensen pointed out, “but you must be certain that you want to do it.”

“Oh Goddess, I do.” Misha looked between his two friends, “Tyler and Eric make me happier than... I don’t know... than I have ever been. Sorry, Jay, we had our snatched moments of teenage joy, but I mean....”

“It’s alright Misha, I know.” Jared reached across and patted Misha’s other hand until he had to pull away to detach his son’s claws from his suit jacket.

“I am nervous. I don’t know if I’ll be enough for them. I don’t know if I’ll be able to keep them happy.” Misha stressed.

“I’ll tell you a secret.” Jared lounged back on his chair to let Conor have full reign over his torso, “I thought the same thing outside the broch while I stood with my father waiting for Jen. And I’ll bet you the moon that Tyler and Eric are having the same freak out about now.”

“You think?”

“I know.” Jared nodded.

A knock on the glass of the French Windows announced Stephen’s entry. The alpha was in a black Armani suit with matching black shirt. He nodded at Misha and Jared before pulled Jensen off the chair arm for a tight hug.

“Mind my shirt. I steam pressed it.” Jensen squealed.

Stephen let him go. “Thank you Jensen. I am honoured you’ll stand with me. I only hope to be the alpha Aubrey deserves and that he will be happy with me.”

“You will,” Jensen affirmed.

Jared looked at Misha and simply said, “See?”

It was mild for mid-March. They needed only light jackets as they made their way to the Inn. Jensen felt something special was ending. Something new and equally wonderful would take its place. The mating ceremony would change the dynamics of their pride-pack and friends, which would change again in the coming months when the Amell-Roché Pack moved into their pack house. Two weeks earlier, Jensen had an omega only birthday celebration. There was another more explicit celebration later in Jared and Jensen’s bedroom. However to have all the omegas there for his 19th birthday made Jensen feel a sense of belonging that he never dreamed existed growing up in Ackles.

The beer garden was decorated with twinkling lights, making a path of brightness for the mates’ entry. Jared withdrew his own hand and passed Jensen’s one over to Stephen. Lear ducked out to pick up Conor. 

Inside the dining room tables had been pushed back against the walls. Jensen could see the others had already taken their places. Willa looked absolutely stunning. Her hair fell in ringlets over a simple white taffeta dress with a corset top and tight figure hugging knee length skirt. She wore kitten heels and a silver charm anklet. She did a twirl when she saw her alpha guardian.

Mark hovered protectively over Aubrey who beamed when he saw Stephen. The omega wore a long tunic of floral crochet over icy-white wide trousers. His pregnancy was barely showing and the floaty clothing disguised the beginnings of his triplets’ bump. Sandy had painted his finger and toenails white with a sparkling glitter top coat. He looked like a delicate snowflake but Jensen had come to know over the last few months that he had an inner core of steel. He’d seen it used to support Stephen and offer his care to the other omegas. 

He saw Tyler step out from behind Ossian, who had tied his red hair back and scrubbed up well in a new suit that Sandy bought for him. Jensen knew Tyler didn’t have as close and intimate a relationship with Ossian as with some of the others, but Ossian was Haven’s only pureblood werecat alpha. He was the one who had marked Tyler’s girls as pureblood. He had grown up with Tyler’s new mate Misha. It was an honour from his new pack that Ossian would stand as Tyler’s supporter. Tyler’s long billowing white shirt flared over his tight white jeans, as he made his way over to Aubrey. The two omegas kissed each other’s cheeks and Tyler rubbed his head in feline style against Aubrey’s shoulder. Then he turned to Willa and stood on his tippy toes to do the same. 

Traditionally the new mates’ supporters should be alphas but Haven made its own traditions. Jensen was standing for Stephen. Misha had Jared standing for him. Willa’s beta supporter stood tall and handsome. Johnny was in a navy greatcoat with slicked back hair and his face was clean of the working make up he wore when he and his friend Phoebe had flown in that morning. He looked every inch the hero he was to all the omegas he had taken under his wing in Glasgow. 

Jensen and Stephen moved closer to the others. Jensen was able to hear when the beta fox held Willa out at arm’s length and told her he was so proud of her and wished her every happiness with her alpha. Then Johnny gave Tyler a squeeze and teased him about having to keep two mates happy.

“And two kittens, Johnny, but remember it means I have two mates looking after me too.” Tyler said into the soft wool of Johnny’s coat. 

On their other side, Mark took Aubrey’s hand. “Don’t be nervous, little one, I’m going to be beside you offering you my care like Morri-Fair of Edinburgh.”

Jensen saw Aubrey tilt his head and beam at the raven alpha. Aubrey’s faint answer only barely reached Jensen’s ears as he thanked Mark for bringing thoughts of his beloved mother to the day.

Angus and Colin hopped from one leg to the other when they came over to tell everyone that it was time to make their way up to where Ty stood waiting. 

“We are here to celebrate the matings of several of our Haveners and friends. I feel like a cult leader or Moonie celebrant.” Ty’s chuckle was drowned out by the laughter of his audience, “Alphas Benedict, Pellegrino, and Amell will take their mates, Omega Holland, Beta Collins, Omega Johnston, and Omega Webb. Some wolves may have jumped the gun.”

Jensen hid his face behind Stephen’s back to giggle but he came out of hiding when he heard the rest of the guests’ laughter. Aubrey bowed his head, with a little smile and covered his belly.

“There will be some betas and omegas in new roles here,” Ty rolled his eyes in fun, “not conventional but who am I to stop an expectant mate from having their favourite person stand for them.”

“You’re our alpha,” Colin called up and Amy looked mortified at her son’s interruption.

Ty ignored the child’s inspired heckle, “You will be glad to know we are using the short form of the mating ceremony and considering chilly March breezes that we are not braving the broch.”

“Hear, hear,” Ian cried.

“I will call the mates and those standing for them. I will ask all together to say their vows. The supporters will wrap their hands and walk them around the room. Then we’ll have a party.” Ty pointedly looked at Stephen to say, “I hope Alpha Amell is taking notes for his first mating ceremony as Pack Alpha.”

There was more laughter as Ty winked towards the bar where Sebastian and Jake sat together on the counter.

Jensen wrapped his hand around Stephen’s one. He looked up but Stephen only had eyes for his mate. The adoration seeped outwards and Jensen was filled with happiness for his friend. He gave a small tug to get the wolf alpha moving and they made their way to the rehearsed spot in the line of mating weres. Mark brought Aubrey from his corner to stand next to them. 

On Jensen’s right, beyond Aubrey, the fierce and proud Granny Benedict stood rigid with her walking stick beside her alpha grandson. Tall handsome Johnny stood with Willa. Jensen wasn’t quite sure what to make of the other visitor from Glasgow. Phoebe’s humour was coarse and she seemed at times envious of her old friends, while also being dismissive of pack life. She was watching from a bar stool beside Ems.

Talon stood for his grandson. Ossian had a supportive hand on Tyler’s shoulder. Jensen felt the touch of his own mate, as Jared rubbed against his shoulder, having brought Misha with him.

While the ceremony was short, it didn’t lack meaning. When Misha stuttered on his words, the way Tyler and Eric wrapped their arms around him, brought a tear to Jensen’s eye. When Colton’s personal vow included a guarantee to bring the best of his catches back to Willa, they all tittered, except Granny Benedict who seemed to treat the promise with grave approval. 

Then it was time for Jensen to put Stephen’s ring on Aubrey’s hand. The diamond’s facets caught the fire light and it seemed rainbows danced as he slipped the band onto Aubrey’s pale finger. “My true friend, Stephen, gives you this ring with my blessing. You are lucky mates and I know you will take care of him always.”

Jared knotted his own finger in with the mating scarf when he did his twists around the triple stacked hands of Eric, Misha and Tyler. Jensen, who had wrapped Stephen and Aubrey’s first up and overs, passed over to Mark to finish. He had to rescue his mate’s finger before Talon’s glare burned holes in Jared’s skull.

After their walk around the guests, Willa, Tyler and Aubrey received the folded scarves from Ty. Aubrey’s comment that he’d pack it straight into his birthing bag, followed by Tyler’s peck to Eric’s cheek, had Jensen moving from chuckling to soppy goo.

Ty ended with the words for the full ceremony, “In the names of the Gods and Goddesses I declare these seven mates. We give thanks to the divine for their bounty and their mercy and for letting neither distance, nor species, nor circumstances keep their love apart.” 

Surprisingly it was Misha who pulled Eric down for the first kiss. While Colton picked Willa up and she wrapped her legs around his hips, Stephen took Aubrey’s cheek in his hand and kissed him sweetly. Next Tyler was embraced by Misha. Then Eric drew an adorable moan from Tyler’s lips.

A cheer went up and the newly mated ones were swamped with well wishers. Jensen narrowly avoided being flattened when Sebastian dove in to lift his larger cousin off the ground with joy. Jensen gave Misha his own congratulatory hug, before finding Jared and bringing his mate over to take Conor back from Lear. 

His small family squeezed into the window seat closer to the fire. The Benedicts had the table in front of the hearth, in honour of Granny’s stiff bones. Jake and Sebastian took the table next to them.

“This place is going to be decimated and empty.” Jake muttered.

Sebastian curled an arm around his shoulders and pulled him in so Jake’s head rested on his chest. “Shush, Alpha and Aubrey are not going for long.”

“Think of all the stories when they come back.” Jensen tried to brighten Jake’s downer. Jensen wondered if Jake was going to go into seclusion for his March heat or follow Stephen and Aubrey’s lead and let Sebastian knot him. He’d had a private word with Jake concerned that the other omega might be as nervous of Sebastian’s large proportions as he had been. Jake had gone all dreamy and said he couldn’t wait until Sebastian filled him up. It made Jensen glad that the two had met after Jake’s last heat, giving them a chance to build up a relationship before all the pheromones and drive to mate got thrown into the mix.

“Did I hear a story being mentioned?” Johnny called as he came over with Phoebe in his wake. They leaned against the wall next to Jared. Something about the way their hips jutted suggested they weren’t even conscious of putting their bodies on display. Jensen thought of when the others had arrived, the way Jake tried to bow to everyone, and how slowly they had blossomed in Haven.

“Future stories, Johnny, about the honeymoons.” Jake answered.

“Some honeymoon Willa is getting,” Phoebe huffed, “two weeks in a Wolverine pack with that ancient alpha grandmother-in-law.”

“Phoebs, Willa is really looking forward to meeting all Colton’s childhood friends and seeing the Benedicts’ home pack.” Jake informed her.

Jared took a trip to the bar to get a round of drinks for everyone.

“Where is your friend going Jensen?” Johnny asked.

“Stephen is taking Aubrey to Leeds. They are having a few nights in a four star spa hotel. They are going to the big department stores shopping for Aubrey’s pregnancy and the pups. Stephen is going back to his university too for research for his book,” Jensen explained. 

“The house will be empty,” Jake sighed.

“I have ways of keeping you distracted, love.” Sebastian promised and Jake fisted his hand into the alpha’s jacket.

Johnny raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment. “Little Tyler won the honeymoon sweepstakes then.”

Jensen nodded his agreement. Eric, Misha, Tyler and kittens were travelling back to Austria with Talon. They would spend a month at the Raven nest. Talon promised they could stay as long as they wished but they had settled on the month, taking in the spring equinox ceremonies and giving Talon time with his grandson.

When Jared returned with a tray of champagne flutes, Jensen drew him in close. “You know Jay Bird, Jake is right. It is going to be very quiet here for the next week.”

“Yeah?” Jared asked as he stroked the claiming mark at Jensen’s shoulder.

“We could celebrate my birthday some more by starting to practice on making a little sister or brother for Conor.”

Jared threw his head back and laughed. Then he caught his stunned mate in a cherishing hug, “Kochanie, I knew you were a genius.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you. Thank you. Thank you to everyone who has read, left kudos and took the time to leave me such wonderful comments.
> 
> Your support helped me when I hit writer's blocks and when I wasn't sure about little parts of the story.
> 
> This is the end of the story but not the end of Haven.
> 
> I have notes for another part... no way as long as this story! (OMG it got long) But a multi chaptered fic allowing a catch up with the new mates and with Jensen and Jared. First I am taking a short break from Haven, but I will post the new part in a few weeks.
> 
> .... and yes for his adoring fans.... Mr Guffy will be in the next story too!
> 
> ;-)


End file.
